


Leaving Braavos

by DontCallMeMilady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 118,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontCallMeMilady/pseuds/DontCallMeMilady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern AU. Arya is back from Braavos after five years in the university and now returning to the place she have purposely put behind. What will it make of her in the heart of King's Landing as she meets new people, starts a new life and stumbling about people from her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid confusion on age:
> 
> Arya - 21  
> Sansa - 23  
> Gendry - 26  
> Jon - 26  
> Robb - 26  
> Sandor - 30

It has been five years. Five years of forgetting everything in Westeros and completely embraced Braavos. She tried really hard, at least that's what she told herself, to communicate with her family, but she will always find an excuse not to. She left for Braavos with anger, and resentment from what was left of Winterfell and the whole of Westeros. There was nothing for her there, not anymore. The only thing that saved her was a scholarship in Braavos University. The day she got it, there were so much argument between her mother and her. Catelyn did not want to let go of her youngest daughter, but Arya being the wild child, will always do what she wants no matter what her mother says. Her father, Eddard Stark, or as they would like to call him Ned is the other parent, who truly accepted who she really is, aside from her favorite brother Jon. There was never a time that she did not think of those two people who are her constant companion and confidant. She felt guilty for leaving them, but they understood her need to get away, to truly find herself. Catelyn was adamant about the whole thing, but in the end, just sighed and accepted that her daughter is leaving to study. So she tried her best to communicate with her, but Arya was still and will always be angry. Mostly because of her mother's treatment to Jon; that Catelyn did not understand that it was never Jon's fault that he was born and also for the reason of always comparing her to Sansa, her sister who will always be perfect in her eyes. This comparison put a strain to their relationship as siblings, and always reprimanded her even if it was Sansa to blame. She fought with her, but always accepted defeat from her mother. She loves her though, but not as much as she loves her father.

When she reached Braavos, she felt the freedom right away, but not the burden she has in her heart. She lived everyday trying to forget all the bad things and just busied herself learning and developing her art. Arya has always been aware that she is a brilliant artist and well skilled fencer. A grace with brush and colors but has the ferocity of a wolf with sword fighting. She took Needle with her, an epee; a gift from Jon before he was sent away to the military as suggested by her mother. She has met many interesting people in Braavos, and for once, nobody cared if she is Arya Stark. She has grown into something that can no longer be broken by anyone. She is stronger, smarter, and definitely better than she was.

Before she comes home, a communication between her and Ned occurred. He informed her that he took a temporary position in Kings Landing in order to help his best friend Robert since his company Stag Industries is slightly in trouble and has been staying there for six months now, together with Sansa who is now working for the said company. She decided to stay in Kings Landing to be with his dad and sister before coming home to Winterfell. And so she did.

Now, she is back to where she began. A fresh graduate young woman with so much potential. Wearing her typical outfit of shorts, a flannel shirt, Docs and aviator sunglasses, she was waiting for a cab to take her straight to the hotel that she booked to stay for the night. She didn't want to tell her father she's coming back on this specific day, for she would love to see the surprise look on Ned's face once he sees her. The cabbie drove her to The Blackwater Bay Hotel just a few minutes from the Stag Industries building. Arya knows her father will be there. She settled her things in her hotel room and immediately went out to surprise Ned.

The Stag Motors Industries building is one of the tallest buildings in King's Landing. It was modern and very elegant. She went straight to the lobby, and introduced herself to the receptionist named Ros. Though suspicious at first, she gave in, she personally escorted Arya to her father's office. Ros knocked on the door and got inside the office while Arya waits. Few minutes later, Ros came back and informed her that she can come in and left her.

She slowly pushed the door and once she was in, she smiled at the person sitting in front of her,

"Hello father"

Ned looked up at the person standing at the door of his office, looking at her with such surprise and affection, he immediately stood up and walked to her, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her like she was still a little girl,

"Oh my darling! My sweet, sweet Arya! I missed you so much"

He finally put her down and placed a hand on her cheeks,

"I didn't know you were coming! You didn't tell me!"

"Well I wanted to surprise you. I missed you so much dad!"

She hugged him tightly again, and didn't even realize that she was slightly in tears to see her father.

"Don't you ever leave us like that! We missed you too much!"

"We? I don't think they really missed me."

"Oh don't be like that. Everyone misses you. Even your mother"

"I'm sure dad"

Ned clearly detected the sarcasm in his daughter's tone, but instead of feeling angry he was just rather sad about it, how the relationship between a mother and a daughter can falter just like that.

"Yes she does Arya, you don't know how much your mother worries about you."

"Look dad, you don't need to tell me all those. I will only be staying here for a couple of days and then go back to Winterfell, and see everyone and then I come back here"

"Do you think I am lying about your mother? How could you think that? Of course she worries about you, she's your mum"

"I know dad. But you are sweet. And I really don't need to be reminded of it. Okay? Please dad, can we not talk about her while I'm here?"

Ned sighed at her daughter's resentment of her own mother, even after five years, the strain of their relationship is still showing.

"Alright sweetling, I will stop. But you have to promise me that you will talk to her when you get back home. Now do you want to see everyone here? Your sister will be happy to see you"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I think you underestimated your sister Arya, she is different now. She's responsible now, and had totally changed"

"What do you mean responsible now? She's always been responsible. Although I could say that she is a total snob"

"Things change my love, and so do people"

"Are you sure about that dad?" she teased,

"Change is the only thing that is permanent in this world. Now come on, let's see your sister and then you can say hello to Robert and the others"

"Do I have to say hello to him?"

"Be nice"

Arya sighed heavily and agreed to see their "Uncle Robert."

Ned guided Arya two floors below to where Sansa is working as the head of the marketing department of Stag Industries. Arya felt nervous,  _"It's Sansa! Stop fidgeting, you're too old for this!"_ she scolded herself. Her dad went in first and then slipped his head on the opening of the door and signaled that she can come in, once she did, Sansa's face was totally shocked to see her, but there is a sadness in her eyes that she can't seem to understand, she stood up and ran to her, and gave her an unexpected hug, for some reason Sansa was mumbling something she could barely understand, she made herself relaxed to her embrace and hugged her back, finally she heard her,

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry my little sister"

She pulled away, and looked at Sansa's face, she is in tears,

"Why are you apologizing?"

"For all those years, I was never a good sister to you. I am so sorry Arya, I should have been more understanding."

Then she hugged her again, she looked at her dad, he's watching them with so much love and happiness. She smiled at him.

"It's okay Sansa. I may have been angry with you, but not anymore. Okay? I wasn't a good sister either and I am sorry too."

"No, no. I was the older one I should have understand you. You're my kid sister."

"Fine, take the fall. But don't tell me that I have to apologize" she chuckled.

Until finally Sansa let go of her, and started giggling with her comment.

"We should have dinner, just the three of us!" their father suggested,

"I think that's a great idea dad!" Sansa exclaimed

"Arya, what do you think?" he turned to her,

"Dinner sounds great! But I want to have lunch first. So where should we meet?"

"We can just pick you up sweetling, and you will be staying with us. I will take your things from whatever hotel that is. Are we clear Arya Stark?"

"Yes father. I am staying at the Blackwater Bay Hotel. Not far from here I'm sure you know. And can you please stop worrying? I am not planning to stay there for long. I will definitely be staying with you, at least I don't have to pay for anything" she laughed.

Ned placed an arm around Arya's shoulder, and turned to Sansa,

"Now you should get out early, you know how impatient this little wolf is"

Sansa just smiled and nodded at her father until they disappear from her office.

Ned and Arya walked side by side in the halls on Sansa's department and they went straight to the elevator and to the top floor of the building,

"Dad, do I really need to say hello to Uncle Robert?"

"Yes. You should. He's been taking care of your old man for the last six months here. And he hasn't seen you in a long time. He will be happy to see you."

"He's taking care of you? Or is it the other way around? Is he still obnoxious and a drunk?"

His father's face changed, but this time with a hint of hurt and a little anger,

"Listen to me Arya, Robert may have been a different person when you met him. But he is my best friend…."

"But dad he is…" she interrupted but was cut off by Ned,

"He has been through a lot these past few years, and there are reasons he's like that. I will explain to you later, because I am coming to lunch with you"

"You are?!"

"Yes. Now, can you please be nice to the old stag?"

"I will"

"Good"

Her father gave her a kiss on the forehead, and hugged her once more as they reached the top floor. She diligently followed Ned to the largest office in the whole building, when they entered it, there they saw Robert, reading some papers and obviously preoccupied by something important. Arya hid behind his father as Ned cleared his throat. Robert looked up,

"Ned! I was just about to call you; there are some things here that I can't seem to remember"

"Sure, I'll help you with that, but we have a visitor"

"Is it Roose Bolton again? If I am not too old, I would have hit his head with a war hammer just so he can understand the meaning of 'No!"

"No, its' not the Boltons, but someone nicer"

Arya stepped out of her hiding and revealed herself to their father's longest and best friend, Robert stood up in surprise, but the expression is his face is somewhat she never expected. There was love, and sadness in his eyes, and some sort of emptiness,

"Ly…"

"No Robert, she's not. This is my daughter Arya"

Robert Baratheon just stood there, as if he can't move. He was obviously trying to control himself, but Ned came up to him and placed his hand on his heavy shoulders. For some reason the old Stag was calmed by his friend's hand.

"Erm… I am sorry. Arya! You have grown so much! I can't believe it. How long has it been? 10 years?"

"Yes Uncle Robert 10 years. How have you been?"

He swallowed,

"I've been great. Your father has been straightening my shit! After that bitch almost took over all my finances!"

"Sorry, erm, bitch? I don't understand"

"Your father will explain it better. Anyway, the last time I saw you, you were running around with your brothers in the mud back in Winterfell. It's great to see you!"

"You too Uncle Robert and you look much better the last time I saw you."

Ned glared at her, and Robert seemed to notice it as well,

"Ned, don't. She's right. I had so much going on back then little wolf. It's quite fine. And thank you for noticing"

Robert walked up to her and gave her an affectionate look, the same way as her father look at her. For some reason, she smiled at him and saw a totally different person.  _"Maybe he really did get his shit straight"_  she thought. She did the best she could, she hugged him. Ned was a happy father and a friend.

"Now, Robert, whatever paper it is that you don't seem to remember just put them in one pile and I will see to them later, but for now, I want to have lunch with my daughter"

"Of course. I will do that. Enjoy you two. I will see you soon Ned, and you too Arya, I trust that you will be staying with us?"

"Yes uncle I will. Dad will pick me up later for dinner."

"Alright then. You shall have midnight snack at the house since you already have dinner plans"

He laughed a very heartily and a fulfilling laugh, she can't help but smile at him.

"Come on Sweetling, let's go. There this wonderful restaurant down at King's Gate."

But as they leave, Robert called on her dad once more, Ned immediately walked up to him, but they could not seem to hear what they are talking about, she just keeps on seeing her dad nodding on whatever Robert is saying. But the Stag's face was worried, and sad. She trusts that her father will tell her everything. After few minutes of waiting, they went on their way.

Eddard Stark took her daughter to one of his favorite restaurants in King's Landing called Dragonpit. Arya have never been to the place for she is now just exploring King's Landing,

"Wow dad this is great! There's so much to see here in this restaurant"

"Yes I have always thought of bringing you here, the place is full of art and it reminds me of your paintings and your drawings"

"Well thanks for remembering"

"Of course I do."

Then she went silent and took a drink,

"Dad, how's Jon?"

"I thought you talked to him"

"Not recently. I have been busy with my finals and with the graduation coming last month, I have been so busy"

"Right. Speaking of graduation. I can't believe you didn't tell us any of it. You're my daughter and I am very much concerned. I know this may not be the right place to tell you this, but I have to be honest, I was disappointed Arya."

Arya was caught up with his father's words.  _Disappointment,_ it is the least of what she expected. There's a certain lump in her throat that can't seem to grasp the situation, but she put on her best face and just explain to him,

"About that, I know, by that time, you will be disappointed. I know you're supposed to be there, but I also thought of Jon. I know he couldn't be there and I have been living alone for five years without you or him, so I just made a stupid decision that if Jon can't be there, then you shouldn't either. I am really, really sorry about that."

Her eyes are almost teary, but she's trying her best to compose herself, and continued with her speech,

"I know that even if you weren't there, that when I come back you will finally be proud of what I have accomplished. I just totally did my best to forget what's here for me in Westeros. With mum, Robb, Sansa, even Bran, and Rickon, I know I have always been a disappointment. You knew why I had to leave. And I just stayed no one from anyone here, from the north to here in KL."

Her father reached for her hand, and squeezed it lightly,

"My Arya, you were never a disappointment to me, to us. Even Cat, we are very proud of you. Yes, I was disappointed that you didn't call us about your graduation, only because we wanted to be there and to see you come up the stage and to see the woman you have become and who will still become in the future."

Arya smiled at the kind words her father has said, she knows that Ned was never the type of person who bullshits his way through words just to make everything better. They continued to eat when finally Arya got her curiosity again,

"So about Jon dad?"

"Right, Jon. He's doing well. He got promoted to Lord Commander"

"What? That's great! I can't wait to see him. Well I hope to see him"

Ned surely heard the trail of her voice,

"You will… very soon"

"What do you mean? Is he coming back?"

"He might" Ned smirked

"Oh father! Do not tease me with this! Is he? You know I hate surprises"

Ned sighed,

"Yes he will I just can't be certain when exactly, and I haven't told him you're here, since I was also surprised to see you, maybe you can surprise him too"

"Oh definitely! On a different matter though, what exactly happened with Uncle Robert?"

"Ahhh, that. Well, while you were gone my darling, Robert went through a bad divorce. Seriously Arya, are you not even watching or reading the news?"

"Don't care about that dad, please continue"

"Yeah, so anyway, Robert discovered that Cersei has been cheating on him every since they got married. It was a huge scandal."

"Cheating? Hmm, I can believe I'm going to say this, but I am not surprised"

"How come?"

"Well because Robert, was so…"

"Come on you can say it"

"Obnoxious, he can be really funny, but he's also inappropriate and a drunk! He treats her like crap. Although I never really liked Cersei, but they way he treats her… it's just… horrendous!"

"I know that. But there is a reason he was treating her like that. He already knew."

"What? He knew but didn't do anything about it. Was she blackmailing him?"

"Kind of. She was using her kids so Robert does not divorce her"

"But why now? I mean why just recently?"

"Because just last year, he also discovered that all those kids he brought up were not his"

"What?!"

"Yes my sweet. Apparently Myrcella, Tommen, and even that little shit Joffrey is all Cersei's and Jamie"

"Oh god! Jamie Lannister? Her twin? Wow! I did not see that coming!"

"It's all nothing but the truth love. Cersei and Jamie are incestuous"

"Ugh! That's horrible dad! I feel bad for Robert."

"Yeah me too love. So after all that scandal, I was willing to help him, and your mother understood, that's why it was alright with her that I come out here. The divorce was a mess for the Baratheons. Renly and Stannis have been supportive, but he needs me. And now he's asking me about his kids."

"His kids?"

"Yes, well, before he got married to the Lannister, Robert was heartbroken with your Aunt Lyanna’s death, and nothing and no one was there to fulfill that hole that my sister left of him. So he drank a lot, and slept around. So basically he fathered kids. I think there are three kids."

"Have you found any yet?"

"I am close to it. I am doing all my power to it. I help him with that and how to rebuild Stag Industries reputation. Luckily Tyrion is on our side. That little man is very intelligent."

"But are you sure you can trust him?"

"Yeah, of course. He's the one that represented Robert with his divorce. And he won. Cersei was left with nothing. She was thinking of getting rid of Robert and to have the company all to themselves since Joffrey was to inherit the whole company."

"That is so fucked up dad!"

Ned gave her a surprised look with her profanity,

"Sorry for the language. Anyway, did she try to kill him?"

"No, not really. During the course of their marriage, Robert was basically doing that all on his own. So Renly called me, they can no longer control his drinking. I have been going back and forth here for the past three years. Now I was apparently needed to stay."

Arya didn't say anything else, but Ned tried to break the minute of silence,

"So now you're a graduate and back to Westeros, what's your plan?"

"Well, after a few days here, I will go back to Winterfell, probably stay there for some days and then go back here to King's Landing, if that's alright with you"

"Of course it's alright with me! Robert was very delighted to see you, he asked you to stay in his house didn't he?"

"Yes. With you there and Sansa"

"Yes, and Renly"

"Renly lives with Robert?"

"Yes of course. He could barely leave the old Stag. He's a good brother."

"So with all the things that happened dad, how's Sansa dealing with it all?"

"She's good. She's actually great. Sansa has been so mature with everything. She will tell you all once she's ready for it. There was a time that nobody could even talk to her. But she pulled through"

"I'm surprised dad"

"You guys should talk you know. Be like proper sisters for once"

"Don't worry dad. I will do my best"

"That's what I want to hear. Now, I have to go back to the office, what's your plan before dinner?"

"I was thinking of visiting some of the art galleries here; see if I can break through"

"Great! That's great! Well, when we get back maybe Renly would be home, his boyfriend Loras he owns a gallery here, I think it’s called High Garden or something, his family has been a great contributor in the arts."

"Loras Tyrell? He's Renly's boyfriend?"

"Yes. They're really good together"

"His grandmother is a Olena Redwyne, she's a great artist! She's a legend!"

"Oh so you've heard of them?"

"Of course dad! I studied her techniques and her work!"

"Well you will meet Loras"

"Oh I plan to!"

Eddard gave her daughter a hearty laugh, the one that he hasn't had ever since she went away. She has never seen her dad happy like this. She laughed with him and hugged him before they part ways for the afternoon. She's surprised that she is actually excited to hang out and talk with Sansa, she was really different from five years back. She looked forward to it. And so she walked along the streets and checked out everything she can.

 


	2. Gendry Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arya - 21  
> Sansa - 23  
> Gendry - 26

 

It's been almost 48 hours since he last slept, he has been working hard on his sculptures and maybe someone would actually accept his concept. All his life he has been working hard to provide for himself ever since his mum passed away five years ago. Now at 26, he has been struggling with working as a mechanic, bartending at night, attending some free classes in sculpting and other arts. After his high school, he never had a chance to attend college. Everything that he has right now is pure talent, and learning from other artists on his own. He's good at maths and wanting to learn more and maybe become an engineer, however, he could not afford go to college even if he was offered scholarship in King's Landing University and an art scholarship in Braavos University, but when his mum got sick, he had to work right away after graduating from high school. But on the weekends, he did what he's truly passionate about, sculpting steel, and bringing them to life.

He has been lucky enough that Tobho Mott took him under his wings in his garage and taught him a great deal with cars, he took this advantage and made it use for his art. He barely had time for himself to have fun, but when he does, he would just hang out with his friends, Hot Pie, Lommy, Lem, Thoros, and Beric, just watching them play at The Forge where he bartends and they perform. His free time is dedicated to his sculptures.

Today is quite different, he took a leave for three days just so he can focus on his work, but strangely he has been tired. His face is painfully thinking of what else is needed, but nothing comes up. He needs a distraction, an inspiration, and a view of a different work. So he stopped working, he took a shower and dressed his usual self and headed out.

He has been living in Kings Landing his whole life, basically in Flea Bottom, where people like him live. So today, he decided to visit the city proper and see what the art looks like in the Red Keep. He took the tube and went there. He stopped by at the first gallery he saw, The Andals Gallery. Gendry went in, there are not so much people coming in and out. He checked out the paintings first, mostly typical in genre, but nothing really caught his eye. Then he took the chance of seeing the sculptures, but there's nothing special about it and he has seen the type of technique before. He got bored at the last piece of art that he observed and so he went out and walked along the streets of Red Keep. He asked around for every other galleries and museum in the city, when he finally saw The High Septon, an odd name for a gallery but then he found out that this was a sub gallery of The Great Sept of Baelor, the largest museum in King's Landing.

He stroll along the large room full of amazing paintings by some of the greatest artist from Westeros to Essos. He was particularly caught up with one painting; it was slightly morbid but realistic nonetheless. The brush strokes were very intricate. It shows the name of the artist "Rhaegar Targaryen," if he's being honest with himself, he does not know who this artist is, he has never heard of it, but he is not surprised, he has a limited knowledge of all the great artists in the whole world. So he moved to the sculptures, the first one was titled "Dothraki" by an artist named "Khal Drogo," this particular piece of art caught his eye with amazement and curiosity, it wasn't that large, but the details on the metal and the steel that was use was beyond what he think he can afford. There were details in the sculpture that he can't seem to identify how it was done. It was so complex in his eyes, and so he moved back up and looked at it in a different angle, it was a horse, but the creature looked fierce on a farther perspective then a warrior riding. The concept was simple, it was a warrior ready to charge, but how it was made, that's what makes it great. He kept studying the detail on every part of the work. When he got surprised of a voice he heard.

"What do you think of it?"

He turned around to see where the voice is coming from, when he saw, it was a petite girl with not so pale skin and short hair, he looked at her intently, seeing how gray her eyes are, it was mesmerizing and hypnotic, for some reason he can't seem to find the words and completely have forgotten what she just said,

"I'm sorry?"

"I asked, what do you think of it? The sculpture"

"Oh, right. Well erm, the concept is simple, it's basic, but the details on each steel made it really something to look for."

"That's a great observation and I agree. Concept is simple, but with all the details in it, it doesn't really matter"

He didn't say anything but still staring at her, he just listened to the sound of her voice, that was like music to his ears, he asked himself, who is this girl standing in front of him?,

"Sorry for intruding your observation, I'll leave you now"

 _"Shit! She must think of me like I am creepy idiot who just stares!"_ he thought

"No, wait. Don't. Erm…."

She looked at him waiting for him to continue,

"Erm, you seem to know your way here, maybe, erm I was thinking if you would maybe…erm"

"Oh Jesus Christ! Just get on with it!"

"I was thinking if maybe you want to look around this place with me?"

Her eyes went wide,  _"her beautiful gray eyes"_  he thought. Then for some reason he started smirking at her, but still surprised when she answered him,

"Sure, why not. I am new here, so I might as well have some company"

He smiled at her, and scoped the room. There was only silence, she didn't say anything more except for "hmmm's" on some of the works. He was afraid to ask her anything, but then she started talking and finally breaking the silence,

"I just notice something in this place"

"What is it?"

"Well, most of the art that we are looking at have simple concepts, but they look amazing because of  _how_ it was made. The details are the only thing that makes it interesting. But if it was made simple, then it is as boring as hell"

He didn't say anything more, he silently agreed with her by just nodding his head. And they started walking towards the main door,

"So… There's one more gallery I haven't seen, it's The High Garden Gallery, have you been there?"

"No, actually I haven't. This is actually my first time to visit the galleries here."

"Are you new here too?"

"No. I was born here in King's Landing, but I live in Flea Bottom. I barely visit this place and mostly its about work"

She didn't say anything but just looked at him as he looked at her, but he was already itching to ask for her name, so there's only one thing left to do, he held out his hand for her to shake,

"I'm Gendry Waters by the way"

"Arya Stark"

"Nice to meet you"

"Same here. Do you want to walk with me to the next gallery?"

"Yeah sure."

She walked ahead of him and he followed, he was just watching her, the confidence she held was admirable but there's something about that seemed to be far more than admirable. He walked faster in order to catch up for her,

"Wow, you're fast for a small girl"

She stopped walking and glared at him,

"I am not a girl!"

 _"Wow she's feisty!"_  he thought, and for some reason, he liked it,

"So what are you a boy?"

"What are you stupid? Do I look like a boy?"

"No, but you're still a girl"

"I am a 21 year old woman! I am not a girl"

"Oh I am so sorry  _milady"_  he chuckled

"Do not call me  _milady!"_

He just chuckled at her and continued walking.

When they reached The High Garden Gallery, Arya went in first and he followed her naturally, he leaned to her, and whispered,

"So what's so special about this place?"

"Well, this gallery is owned by the Tyrells, they're a family of great artists, I just found out today that this season they're featuring works of women of Westeros. Plus I really wanted to see one of Olena Redwyne's work. She owns this place you know."

"But you said the Tyrells own it"

"Yes, well Olena is a Tyrell."

"Oh"

"So, let's a have a look around shall we?"

They went about on their own in the whole of the gallery examining each piece. Gendry looked at the sculptures of course, without knowing where Arya was exactly. When he was done viewing, he looked for Arya, and saw her staring at a painting. He walked slowly and gently towards her and stood beside her. The painting as he observed and got curious how this particular painting caught her eye, it was like looking at Van Gogh and Dali combined, a wolves appeared in the middle of it with claws coming out and eyes as sharp as wolves, and some sort of whiteness that represents winds of winter, the brush strokes were wild but still the strength in it is a little similar as Van Gogh's, but the element of surprise is there, it was surrealism with a blend of post-impressionism. It was a very impressive piece of art. He looked below to see the name of the artist as well as the title, "Winter is Coming" by artist "Lynna Stark." His eyes remembered Arya all of a sudden with the similarity of the surname. He looked at her, Arya's gaze is still intent on the painting, but there was sadness in her gray eyes.

"Arya, are you alright?"

She flinched when he spoke, which surprised him a bit,

"Yeah, erm, sorry. It's just, I was wondering how they got this painting."

"Do you know the artist?"

"She's my aunt"

"Oh. This work is amazing!"

"Yeah, she was a great artist, but she could have been greater."

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright, it's not your fault. I'm still wondering how her work ended here but I think I have an idea"

Gendry didn't know how to answer her question. So he just waited for her to say something else, when all of a sudden another voice was heard in the quite room,

"Arya Stark! I never thought I would see you again!"

He observed her as she looked behind the voice, he did not take his eyes away from her,

"Renly?"

He finally looked at the other person and watched and listened to their conversation,

"Yes it's me little wolf!"

Arya ran to the guy who seems familiar, she gave her a hug and kisses on the cheeks,  _"This guy is practically her uncle!"_ he thought. He clenched his fists as he felt a little bit of pang in his chest,  _"Why am I jealous? Am I? You just met her!"_ he scolded in his thought.

"Oh my god! It's good to see you! I thought you were in the office, I was there. I surprised my dad, Sansa, and even uncle Robert!"

"Well, this is where I hide. So I see that you discovered your Aunt Lyanna's work?"

"Yeah. About that, how did you manage to get a hold of it? I'm sure it was you."

"Wow, way to point your finger."

This guy Renly rolled his eyes on her as she laughed at this familiar face. He seemed to like her laugh, he wanted to make her laugh too!

"Anyway, this painting is a possession of Robert. He lent it to this gallery. This is the only piece that is not for sale because if Loras sell this one my dear brother will castrate him and I will be lonely!"

"Oh Renly! I have missed you!"

She hugged him again,  _"They seem really close! Maybe he's a cousin,"_ he thought,

"I miss you too little wolf! And who is this?"

Renly pointed at him,

"Oh this is Gendry Waters, I just met him at the other gallery"

Gendry looked at Renly with a more surprised eyes. It was like looking at a mirror, and Renly had the same look on his face, Arya on the other hand kept glancing at the both of them. Then Renly finally spoke,

"Oh my god! I feel like I am looking at a mirror! Sorry, I'm Renly Baratheon, nice to meet you"

Renly put out his hands to shake his, and so he did, there was weirdness and awkwardness in the ambiance and so Arya broke it,

"Anyway Renly, I will be staying at your house, that's what Uncle Robert and dad said."

Startled and finally back to reality, Renly looked at Arya,

"That's great! When are you coming?"

"Later tonight after dinner, I am going out with Dad and Sansa"

"Right, right. So I guess I will see you later?"

"Yeah sure. See you later then"

"Nice to meet you Gendry, I hope to see you again"

"Yeah okay."

Gendry still cannot believe what just happened, he felt like he needed air, so without noticing Arya, he walked to the main door to go out. He was totally zoned out. What he didn't know was that Arya followed him, when she reached him, she placed her hand on his arm, he looked at her, but he saw a concerned look in her eyes,

"Are you okay Gendry?"

He cleared his throat,

"Yeah, erm, yeah I'm okay. Sorry, I just needed some air I didn't mean to leave you"

"It's alright, you're not as quick as you think you are"

He chuckled at her jest, and then looked at her again,

"So erm, Gendry, I still have so much time to kill before I go back to my hotel, you wanna have coffee? My treat?"

"Uh, sure. Why not? But no I will not let you pay for mine"

"Wow, a gentleman. For someone as large as you, I didn't expect that"

He laughed again, he is really liking Arya's company and was very much happy that she asked to spend more time with him. Then he remembered a café that is very calming and cheaper with great beverages,

"There's a place I know here, it's a small café, and I think you will like it"

"Sure, let's go there then! Lead the way"

Few minutes of walking, they finally reached a small café along the busy streets of Red Keep called Blackwater Rush Café. Gendry opened the door for her and allowed her to inhale the ambiance of the place. He watched her look around as he try to scope for a couch opening, when he found one, he went there and called Arya. She sat down,

"Wow Gendry this place is amazing! And I thought Dragonpit was amazing! How did you find this place?"

"Well I come here sometimes for work, and whenever I do, I stop by here. Their menu is cheaper than Dragonpit but still same quality, I think. But I haven't been to Dragonpit, all I know is that it's bloody expensive"

"I see, so shall we order?"

They ordered some cold beverages in the heat of King's Landing, and then they started trying to get to know each other,

"So, you told me you are from here. What's it like here? I mean the art scene."

"Well, it's kind of a big deal just like those big companies owned by the Lannisters or the Baratheons. But I haven't really been  _in_ it you know. I was still hoping that my concept should work sometimes and someone would take a notice of it"

"So you're an artist too?"

"I guess you could say that, but I honestly feel awkward about the word"

"Oh believe me I completely understand. It's just that it's so different here, every name is a big deal. It's so different from Braavos!"

"Is that where you're from, Braavos?"

"No, I am from the North, Winterfell to be exact"

"Oh"

"What?"

"You're that Stark"

"What does that even mean?"

 _"Shit I think I have offended her"_  he scolded himself,

"Nothing, it's just that when you introduced yourself, I thought your last name is familiar. Now I know why. Sorry if I offended you"

"No it's alright. Just a little bit off, jetlag I guess"

"So… what did you do in Braavos?"

"I went to the uni there. To study arts"

"That's amazing!"

"Yeah I guess, I actually miss being there already. If I wasn't accepted at Braavos Univesity I would have been stuck here or worse at the Vale"

"Wow. You really seem to hate this place huh?"

"It's not that. Well I kind of do hate this place, but purely because all these wealthy people are running the place you know, that every last name is important. Fucking snobs!"

"Aren't you a part of those wealthy last names?"

Gendry was in horror once he realized what he just said, he cursed himself in his thought and observe the glare that Arya is giving him, but she just shrugged,

"That's my point! Here, you can be someone you wanted because of your family background, not because you work hard for it or because you are actually good! In Braavos, they don't care if you come from a wealthy family or from a family of great artists or have a  _big_  name with you, it wouldn't matter. Because what matters to them is your talent and skills."

Gendry was truly amazed with this girl sitting across the table. She has so much life when she speaks, and she will definitely speak her mind.

"So tell me Gendry, what is it that you are working on?"

"Erm, yeah, well I am actually into sculpture, mostly steel. I work as a mechanic in Flea Bottom, so I get to have some hands on the scraps there. I can't really afford to buy a beautiful metal like Valyrian steel. But I have always wanted to wield some, or even just touch it!"

"You should show it to me sometime"

"Sure, maybe your critical eye could see what I'm doing wrong. But I don't know if you're up to going down to Flea Bottom. It's the slums  _milady"_

"Fuck off Gendry! I am not some rich snob who can't even last a day in crowded street market or even going to Flea Bottom!"

He was about to say something, when she interrupted him,

"And stop calling me  _milady_ or I will cut off your prick with my sword! I do own one if you must know!"

He just chuckled at her defense,

"So an artist and a sword fighter, hmm, interesting"

"Shut up!"

Then she stood to reach him and gave him a punch in the arm, he laughed at her and just rubbed the pain in his arm.  _"How come so small, be so strong!"_ he thought. He watched her, but a small smile is forming on her lips, so he smirked at her and shook his head and took the last drink of his coffee.

"Anyway, I had a really great time Gendry, we should do it again soon. I don't know anyone here so, give me your phone,"

"Yeah okay,"

He handed his phone right away, it didn't matter whether it's a very old one, Arya didn't seem to mind that he is a poor bastard and a struggling artist leaving in the slums of King's Landing,

"There! I sent a message to my phone so I'll know your number, I hope you don't mind"

"No, no. I don't. It's cool"

"Right, so anyway, we have to go, I still have to go back to my hotel and get ready for dinner."

"Oh okay, sure, let me just get the bill"

When the waitress arrived, he purposely beat Arya from paying, he saw the smile on her face when he did, and that smile brought some flips in his stomach. They stood up and went out of the café, still standing on the pavement

"So, I guess I will just see you some time?"

"Yeah of course, I will tell you when I'm free. I work two jobs so, time could be difficult"

"I understand. Well I guess we can work something out. See you soon Waters!"

"See you soon Stark!"

With that, they split their way. Gendry walked his way to the tube station going back to Flea Bottom. When he got back to his flat, he sat on the couch and just smiled. Thinking about Arya and how amazing and mesmerizing she is. Then suddenly his phone buzzed, he looked who it was and it was a text from Arya,

_Maybe you can take me to Flea Bottom this week if you're not too busy. – AS_

_Sure. I will on my time, then I will let you know – GW_

_Alright, I look forward to it then – AS_

_:-)_ _\- GW_

He smiled once and again and just kept staring at the message. Finally he stood up and see if he can still make some time to work on his sculpture, if not then he'll just go to bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any characters.


	3. The Baratheon Mansion

Arya finally arrived at the Blackwater Bay Hotel; she can't believe she made a new friend in King's Landing. She remembered Gendry's blue eyes, and how different it was. Her mother's eyes are blue, so is Sansa's but Gendry's are darker and like it tells a certain story. There was anger and sadness in it. He was tall and muscular, with thick black hair. She has met many men in Braavos, but there was something about Gendry that made her feel like she was Sansa when they were young.  _"Stop it Arya! You just met him!"_ she scolded herself. She lay down the bed for a few minutes and closed her eyes, she tried not to think about his eyes, but she can't seem to do it, so she took out her phone and sent a message to him,

_Maybe you can take me to Flea Bottom this week if you're not too busy. – AS_

_Sure. I will on my time, then I will let you know – GW_

_Alright, I look forward to it then – AS_

_:-)_ _\- GW_

She looked at the message when she realized she will be having dinner with her father and sister; she jumped of the bed and took a quick shower and put on a dress. She still barely wears one, but this day seems special to her. When she got ready, she packed her previous clothes back to her bag, when Sansa texted her that they're already on their way. Arya took her bags and went down to the lobby. When she got there she immediately checked herself out and waited on the lobby for her family.

Not so long she waited, they finally arrived, Ned took her bags and placed in the trunk of his car. They drove to another restaurant. They had great food and so many stories to tell. When they got their bill, they were ready to go to their temporary home in King's Landing.

Robert Baratheon, CEO of Stag Industries still lives in the same house she remembers. They went there once when she was a kid but she hardly remembers what it looks like. When they reached it, she was not surprised that it is a mansion, it is definitely different from theirs and more modern in the design. The night is still early when they got there, as they got in, they were welcomed by the Baratheon's butler. Renly came out of somewhere and greeted the three of them,

"Now, Arya come with me and I will show you your room,"

She followed Renly and went straight to the second floor, Renly guided her to a guest room, he told her that he personally picked it for her, she was grateful,

"Alright little wolf, settle your things here, I am exhausted for today, but you can find me in the garden if you want to hang out"

"Okay, I will see you later then"

She sat on the bed thinking how Renly has been sweet, she always liked him, and then suddenly he reminded her of Gendry; the same blue eyes and dark hair. She remembered that her father has been looking for Robert's kids,  _"What if Gendry was one of them?"_ she asked herself, so she immediately went out the door to look for her dad. She ran down the stairs and went to find her father; she asked the butler and was directed to Robert's study. She knocked on the door, she is hearing voices on the other side of the door, and so she knocked again, finally someone opened the door, it was her father,

"Are you done settling with your things?"

"No father, but I need to talk to you"

But before she could say anything else, Robert appeared as well,

"Little wolf! Welcome to my home! How do you like it so far?"

"It's great! Thank you for letting me stay here."

He came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder,

"You are welcome here anytime! Just let me know or your dad"

"I will Uncle Robert, thank you. Erm, can I borrow my dad for a few minutes?"

"Oh sure, sure. Just don't forget to give him back!" he said laughing loudly,

She smiled at him, but she immediately grabbed her father's arm and dragged him out of the room. She led him to where no one was around,

"Arya! Is dragging me really necessary?"

"Yes! I mean, no dad; it's just that this is important. Sorry about the grabbing of the arm" she spoke softer like almost a whisper,

"Alright tell your father"

"Well, you told me during lunch that you are looking for Uncle Robert's kids right?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, erm… I think… I found one"

"What? How?"

"Well I told you I will go to some of the galleries, I found him there. I don't know. I might be wrong dad, but he looks exactly like Renly! And you said before that when Robert was young, he looked like Renly."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yes, I thought he just looks like someone I know. I spent the whole afternoon with him, looking at art works and then we had coffee. His name is Gendry Waters and he lives in Flea Bottom"

Ned was astounded with her information, he seems like he's trying to absorb all her words,

"Anyway, we went to the High Garden Gallery and Renly saw me, I introduced Gendry to him. Dad even Renly saw the resemblance"

"This is such a great deal of coincidence! I should talk to him"

"No!"

"Why?"

"I mean not yet. I don't think he would be happy about it. Plus we're still not sure"

"Yes I know that's why I need to talk to him"

"Wait Dad. I think I have an idea."

"Alright, tell me"

"Well, we're planning to meet again sometime this week. He's an artist too dad! He works on sculptures, so he promised me to show me some of his work, maybe I could be the one to ask something about him, like family and stuff. And it would be less suspicious. Because I think he could be an angry person. I just see it."

"It takes one to know one my sweet"

"Stop joking dad, it's really not your strong suit"

Ned chuckled at her daughter,

"So anyway, I think that could work. Then I will personally bring him to you"

"Alright. Fine. You're old enough and I trust you. But still, be careful"

"I will dad."

With that she went back to her room. She felt so tired, and so she just lay in bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off, all with the dress that she's still wearing.

Arya woke up at the earliest she has ever been, she felt energized, so she did what she always does in the morning, run. After a few miles of running she went back to the mansion and settled directly in the kitchen, where he found Ned, Robert, Sansa, and Renly chatting over coffee and breakfast.

"You're up early!"

"Yeah, I have to run dad"

"I noticed"

"Come on little wolf sit with us and have breakfast" Robert said.

"I will. I just need to shower first, I smell really bad. Be back in a few"

She went straight to her and took a shower as fast as she could; she never realized how hungry she was. When Arya got dressed she ran down and hurried to the kitchen,

"Arya! Slow down!" Sansa scolded her with a smile on her face

She rolled her eyes,

"Sorry mother!" she smirked and Sansa giggled,

Arya walked towards the kitchen table and grabbed some bread and was surprised to see that Sansa handed her a cup of coffee,

"What are you doing today Arya?" Renly asked,

"I don't have a plan yet…"

Her phone buzzed, she read it before she can reply to Renly, she read the message, and it was from Gendry,

_Want to hang out tonight? – GW_

_Where? – AS_

_It's just outside Flea Bottom, the place is called The Forge. My friends are playing tonight – GW_

_What time? – AS_

_7pm is that good? – GW_

_Sure. See you tonight – AS_

She didn't realize that Renly was looking at her as she kept smiling at the message,

"Let me guess, is this Gendry?" Renly suddenly ask

Arya was startled and when Sansa also walked over to them

"Who's Gendry?"

"He's just a friend. I met him yesterday"

"Yes, Sansa, she's Arya's  _friend_ , and handsome too!"

"Oh my god you have to tell me about it!"

"No! I won't."

Sansa pouted and sulk herself on the chair. She looked at Renly and he was smirking at her,

"Oh keep it to yourself Renly!"

"I didn't say anything. You're defensive! So I guess you don't have anything to do this morning?"

"No. I don't"

"Good! Then you will be coming with us!"

"Where are we going? Don't you have work?"

"To lunch to meet Loras, Sansa's coming. About work, we're not working today. Not even your lovely sister"

"A day with the girls? Sure!"

Renly just rolled his eyes on Arya,

"So, Arya, tell me about Gendry"

"Can we please not Sans, I don't want to talk about it"

"But I'm your sister. And I am happy you found a friend. At least tell me what he looks like"

Arya was still refusing to tell anything to Sansa, she doesn't want to blow her and Ned's plan, but all of a sudden Renly spoke before she could say anything,

"Let me tell you little bird, Gendry is like the straight version of me. He's straight right Arya?"

Arya felt the heat on her cheeks, she knows she's blushing, she needs to have a good answer and not to sound weird,

"I don't know I guess so"

"Wait what do you mean he's like a straight version of you?" Sansa asked Renly,

"I mean he looks exactly like me!"

Suddenly another voice came into the room,

"Who?"

It was Robert and Renly beat her again with the answer,

"Gendry. Arya's friend"

"And he looks exactly like you?"

"I know. It's really weird. I met him yesterday with Arya, and I swear it's as if looking to the mirror"

Arya saw the reaction on Robert's face, he looked like he has seen a ghost, and he could barely speak. Finally, her dad intervene,

"Robert, we're still not sure, he could be…"

"I want to meet him"

"No, Robert. It's not the time"

"Damn it Ned! He could be my son!"

"I know that, but let Arya pacify the situation first. How can you be sure that he wants to meet you?"

Robert looked at her father with some fury in his eyes, but her dad immediately continued,

"Look Robert, Arya tells me that this boy lives in Flea Bottom his whole life. It means he obviously lived in poverty. Don't you think he feels resentful of you, knowing that he lived the way he did and you lived the way you did? Think about it. And beside we need to have more proof if the boy grew up without a father and how he grew up. When we find out, then we will know where to look. Do you understand me Robert?"

Arya observed that Robert's eyes has softened upon Ned's words,

"You're right Ned. As always. I'm sorry. It's just that after everything that's happened, I just want to make things right. If I have kids out there and I know I do, then they deserve to know that I will be here for them from now on."

"Then we have to make a clean introduction."

Robert sat down in one of the stools, as Ned walked over to Arya,

"So what's your plan my sweet?"

"Well he just texted me and invited me to hang out."

"Where?"

"Umm I think it's a bar, just outside Flea Bottom. He works there. I think it's his second job"

"Alright, well you're all grown up Arya, I trust that you are now responsible. Anything else you need?"

"Yeah I need to borrow your car"

"No. You will not"

"Fine!"

Ned chuckled at her daughter,

"She can have one of the cars here!" Robert interjected,

"Oh no Robert that's too much, you don't have to. We're already staying here"

"Yeah Uncle Robert, you don't have to do that I was just joking"

"Well I am not. Can you both please stop arguing with me? I gave Sansa a car when she got here. Arya should get one too! Take Cersei's former car! At least someone could use it!"

"Are you sure about this Robert?"

"Yes Ned. Stop it. Little wolf is staying here; she might as well like it! Just think of it as my graduation gift for her"

Robert smiled at her; she could not help herself and jumped to give Robert a big hug!

"Thanks Uncle Robert! You're the best!"

"I know. I know. Now go check your car. And you bring my son back!"

"I will uncle!"

Arya can't believe Robert gave her a car. That was really generous of him, from the two days that he has seen him, he was definitely different. With all these, she was truly determined to find out if Gendry is indeed Robert's son, and if so, she will do her best to reunite them. She can't wait to see him, but first she must see her new ride.

She went over to the garage and asked one of the staff which one was used by Cersie, one of the chauffeurs, directed her to two vehicles, a sedan and an SUV. When she saw the two, she already made up her mind. She's taking the SUV. The chauffeur handed her the keys and she was a happy girl.

Renly and Sansa obviously ganged up on her to have lunch with them. She would say no, but she wants to meet the grandson of one of her favorite painters. Renly drove them to a restaurant called The Weeping Tower, it was definitely expensive as it looks, they reached the table when she saw a handsome man with long hair, and figured that, it is definitely Loras Tyrell. They reached the table and finally were introduced to him. Renly and Sansa started chatting, while Loras was fixed on her,

"So Arya, Renly says that you recently graduated from Braavos University?"

"Yes, just last month. Then I went back here"

"Great! Are you planning to stay here?"

"Actually I am, but it depends on the art scene here. Braavos holds great artists and some of them are unknown."

"Right, I remember Renly told me that you graduated fine arts"

"Yes. I was situated in the House of Black and White"

"Well that is certainly something! You should show me your work. Then if I like it, we can launch your career"

"Wow. I didn't expect that!"

"Well you should! I am sure you're a great artist. But everyone, even great still needs to discover something more!"

She smiled at him. The rest of the afternoon went well for her. Renly has always been the same, Loras was sweet, and they really look good together. Sansa on the other hand, was warmer. She no longer see the snob girl that she used to be. She wants to be involved in her life, but still keeps her distance giving the decision all to the younger wolf.

It was already 5PM and she was panicking in her room. She decided to wear a dress again today. Arya pulled one of her beloved baby doll dress, some black tights, and her docs. She looked at herself in the mirror,  _"Wow! I look like I am in the '90's!"_  she said to herself happily. She did not wear any make-up, she never does. She didn't want to sweat on it only to retouch them. She was content with how she looks. She grabbed her bag, and went downstairs, she saw Sansa watching TV. She's thinking twice if she will acknowledge her, but before she actually ignores her sister,

"Are you going now?" Sansa said.

"Yeah. I am. Where's dad?"

"They went back to the office. He said there are some papers that he and Uncle Robert need to look at. Renly is staying at Loras tonight."

"So it's just you here?"

"Yeah. I always am. You look great by the way!"

"Erm, thanks. Anyway, don't you ever go out anymore?"

"No. Not really. Loras' sister Margaery is in their estate. So I don't have anyone to go with"

For some reason, she felt sorry for Sansa. It's like she was the one who grew up with acceptance and popularity and now it seems that it's all gone or has been taken away from her.

"Do you wanna come with me?" she blurted

"What? No. It's your date. I am not going to be the third wheel!"

"Okay first, it's not a date. We're just hanging out. Second he invited me knowing his friends are playing tonight. So come on! You have less than 30 minutes to get dressed!"

Sansa stood with a surprised look on her face, and then she smiled,

"But… what should I wear? I don't think I have anything like yours. This is your scene not mine"

"Ugh! You're being so difficult Sansa!"

She walked up to the red-head, grabbed her forearm and dragged her to her room. Arya rummage Sansa's closet to see if there's anything appropriate. Then she found a pair of skinny jeans, and then she looked for a great top to go with it,

"Shit, don't you have anything that is not glamorous?"

"No!"

"Ugh! You're killing me!"

Arya went to her room and found a crop top to match Sansa's jeans; she went back to her sister's room and threw the top she's holding.

"Get dressed now! And wear boots, but without heels"

While she was waiting for Sansa to finish, she texted Gendry immediately,

_Hey Gendry. Is it okay if I bring my sister with me? I don't want to leave her all alone in this house – AS_

_Sure. I don't see why not. I am working there tonight, so I might not have all the time to talk to you, so it's a good thing you bring your sister – GW_

_Are you sure? – AS_

_Yes. I will see you soon! – GW_

She put back her phone in her bag and waited for Sansa; after few more minutes, she is already getting impatient,

"Sansa! Let's go!"

Finally her older sister came out of her bathroom, and when she saw her, Sansa was different. She didn't look like the girl she grew up with. She like her this way, edgy, fierce looking, and a little wilder.

"So what do you think?"

"You look absolutely lovely Sansa! Like always. But it's different."

"How different?"

"Well, I didn't know you have a little wild side on you. Looks like it"

"Oh shut up! I don't have a wild side. That's you!"

But then Sansa turned to see herself in the full length mirror, and Arya walked over to her,

"Yes, you do Sans, you just don't know it yet."

Sansa smiled at her, and so she did too.

"Come on, we might get caught in traffic!"

Arya, took her sister's hand and they both descend the stairs of the Baratheon Mansion, and went straight out of it to her new-old SUV,

"I'm driving"

"Oh by all means little wolf! Let's go!"

And so Arya drove away from the estate to Flea Bottom. Her stomach was doing flips as road approaches. She's nervous. She's had boyfriends back in Braavos and she's never been nervous, but for some reason she is nervous now. All she knows right now is that she can't wait to see Gendry tonight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Thank you the kudos! It's very much appreciated!


	4. The Forge

It was already 6:45PM when Gendry arrived at The Forge, he went in and went straight to the bar, people are already arriving, when suddenly his phone went off,  


_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Gendry, we're already here, just trying to find a parking spot. Can you meet us outside?"_

_"Oh yeah, yeah sure, I will be right out"_

_"Thanks!"_

_"See you"_

He hung up and went right back out, he stood by the door, when he saw Arya approaching, for some reason he can't control his smile, his breath was taken away. She's wearing a dress. When they came near,

"Hey Arya, you look great!"

"Thanks. You too."

"Not as pretty as you"

"Shut up!"

He couldn't help but chuckle on this, another woman stood beside her, tall, with red hair, and blue eyes,  _"This must be her sister"_  he thought,

"This is my sister, Sansa"

He reached out his hand to shake hers, she smiled and took it,

"I'm Gendry"

"Nice to meet you"

"Yeah same here"

He turned again to Arya,

"So shall we  _miladies?"_

"Oh don't start!" she chuckled

Gendry walked with them to the entrance, and unconsciously he placed his hand on Arya's lower back as if guiding her, Arya looked at him with her gray eyes meeting his cerulean eyes, but he was surprised that she smiled at him instead of being annoyed. When they got in, the place isn't packed yet, although his friends are already there preparing their set,

"So… Do you want me to get you a table or you want to stay at the bar with me?"

"Table would be nice, but you won't get to hang out with us since you're working"

"Yeah I actually thought of that. But should you want to have a table, I can always make an excuse to talk to you."

Then Sansa interrupted,

"Arya, I think it would be best if we just sat at the bar with Gendry. Since we don't know anyone yet"

"I think Sansa's right."

"So it's settled then"

"Yep"

"Alright come with me"

The girls settled on the bar stools as he went in and try to mix them something, then handed it out to them,

"Okay ladies, this round is on the me"

"Thank you"

Then he saw his friends approach him, Hot Pie was the first to say hello,

"Hey Bull! How have you been?"

"HP! Been great man, oh these are my friends, Arya and her sister Sansa. This is my friend Hot Pie"

"Hey there!"

"So man where's everyone?"

"Well, Lem, Lommy, Thoros, and Beric are already here even Anguy is here; The Hound's still missing"

"You know how Sandor is"

Then again, Sansa interrupted,

"Sandor?"

Gendry, Hot Pie and Arya, looked at her in shock

"Sandor Clegane? He's… he's your friend?"

"You know him?" Gendry asked

"Yes, he erm, he…."

"What's wrong Sans?" Arya asked

"Nothing, nothing, it's just that he…"

"What?"

"He saved me, from Joffrey. Then I haven't seen him in a long time, they told me he quit"

"Oh."

"Wait Joffrey Baratheon?" Gendry asked Sansa

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Everyone knows him, that fucking little shit always trying to show off how rich he is and how he can be powerful. But then when you challenge him to a fight, he always front Sandor! He came here once or twice with the Hound, and get fuck faced."

"Wow you're really angry!" Arya added

"Well yeah, everyone is pissed off with that wanker!"

He noticed how Sansa has been quiet with the talk of Joffrey, Arya noticed it to, and he observed the two sisters.

"Sansa, you okay?"

"Yeah, erm. Yeah. I'm fine. I just erm… it's just I haven't seen him ever since that erm…"

"What happened?"

"I can't tell you. Not here, when we go home"

"Alright. Fine, but promise to tell me everything okay?"

"I promise. Now, let's drink"

Gendry just watch them as he serves some of the customers that are coming in. When the last of the hour disappeared to the crowd, he took the chance to talk to Arya,

"So… how do you like this place?"

"It's great! I like it! Erm, your friends' band, they any good?"

"Yeah, they are. At least that's what I think. They'll be playing in a few minutes, and then you tell me"

"Wow, I didn't know you're such a dick." she smirked

He chuckled,

"Well, I think I am still an adorable dick"

“Why did Hot Pie call you bull?”

“Well because I am as stubborn as a bull.”

She rolled her eyes on him, and then smiled,  _"She's really beautiful"_ he thought. He noticed Sansa stood up and excused himself to go to the ladies' room. Finally, at least for a few moments, he can have Arya for himself,

"How are settling in King's Landing?"

"Alright I guess. Oh I met Loras Tyrell earlier"

"Oh the owner of the gallery?"

"Yeah. Renly, you remember him right? Well he took me and Sansa to lunch and Loras was also there. Apparently, Renly told him about me, so he asked if he can see some of my work and then maybe, he could launch my career"

"Lucky you!"

"I actually don't know what to think of it. Remember what I said yesterday? Well I don't want to have a career just because of my name or who I know, but because I am good enough to the eyes of those who would accept me and my art"

"But don't you think it would be a lot of hard work for you?"

"Look, I know you may think that I am some spoiled little girl who trots around with her daddy's money and connection. Believe me I am not that girl. In case you don't know, I like hard work, and I have been doing that ever since I was little. There are so many things you don't know about me so don't you dare judge me!"

He was stunned with the sharpness of her words,  _"Bollocks! She's angry at me!"_ he thought,  _"I have to make this right,"_

"I'm sorry Arya, I didn't mean it like that…"

"Yes you did."

"Will you let me explain?"

His voice raised a little, she didn't say anything and didn't even look, and so he just took that as his cue to continue,

"I guess, I am just a little jealous you know. Maybe a little angry and judgmental. I'm really sorry. It's just that I literally work so much just to get by. And you having all this opportunity and you still needed to think about it. I know I haven't seen any of your work, but I am sure they will like whatever you do. So I'm really sorry okay? Please don't be angry."

She looked at him, she wasn't saying anything, and they just locked their eyes with each other, when finally she sighed,

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to snap, it's just that I don't like it when people think of me like I just have it easy. Because I never had it easy. Just please; don't treat me like I am some wealthy girl that you know. My father did not raise me like that. I hope you see that I don't look down on people just because they have nothing or they work too hard to be something. I am not like that. Do you believe me?"

Gendry was just staring at her, and then he nodded,

"Yes, I believe you I'm sorry again."

"It's fine"

Sansa finally came back, but he noticed something about her, it's like she cried or something, Arya stood up,

"Gendry, I'll be back just excuse me I need to go to the ladies,"

She turned to her sister, held her hand and they both went to the rest room. As if on cue, his friends came over to the bar, then Lommy started talking,

"So Bull, who's the chick?"

"Don't call her that! She's my friend okay? We're just hanging out"

"I didn't say whatever you're doing. Where did you meet her?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Nothing. Just curious"

He rolled his eyes on his friend, and then Hot Pie continued,

"They don't look alike to be sisters. Are you sure that's not her girlfriend?"

"Oh my god! Will you shut up Hot Pie? That's her sister okay. So is Sandor coming?"

"Yeah he texted me, he's on his way."

"I think Sansa will be surprised to see him"

"Yeah about that, what's up with her, she looks like she was about to cry at the mention of his name."

"I don't know and I really don't want to ask. I think it involves _Joffrey Baratheon_ "

"Why do you keep saying his name like that? Don't you watch the news anymore?"

"I can't believe  _you_  watch news. And what do you mean?"

"Well, apparently that little shit is not a Baratheon. It was all over the news man. His mum was divorced by Robert Baratheon with the help of Joffrey's uncle. Then it was revealed that the tosser is an actual son of his mum and his mum's twin! So he is now Joffrey Lannister not Baratheon."

"That's gross!"

"I know right? No wonder that fucker is so bloody odd at all things. Fucking incest child man!"

"Wow! That's some news! When did this happen?"

"While back man. You should really watch the telly sometime"

He just smiled at Hot Pie and went back to the customers.

Meanwhile in the ladies' room, Sansa is still quiet, while Arya is waiting patiently, for her to come clean with whatever it is.

"Arya, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to spoil your evening"

Arya held her sister's hand,

"Look Sans, I don't know what you've been through during the time I was in Braavos. I have no idea. But I want you to trust me enough that you can tell me everything. And if you're not ready to share that information, then I will try my best to wait. I just want you to know that I am here for you, I am not leaving. Except next week when I visit Winterfell"

"So you're coming back here after?"

"Yeah. I don't have anything there you know"

"If this is about mum, you have to forgive her"

"I don't know, I don't think I am ready yet. I don't know how she can explain everything to me. Mum is a sensitive matter for me. But trust me when I say I do love her. Maybe we just both misunderstood each other. I don't know Sans, but I will deal with it once I get there. What's important is for me to know what's up with Gendry. I like him you know."

"I know. I can see it"

"How?"

"Oh for god's sakes! I am not a total idiot. It’s how you look at him, and I think he likes you too"

"What if he finds out about my plan tonight?"

"Is that your initial reason you're here?"

"No. I'm just trying to hit two birds in one stone"

"Then there goes your answer. If the time comes, then I am sure he will understand you"

"What about you?"

"Well, I don't know, but I want to see him little wolf"

"Sandor?"

"Yes Sandor. He's been good to me. He saved me from Joffrey. He's a monster you know."

"What did he do to you Sans?"

"I will tell you at home, not here. But trust me when I say this. He can't hurt me now. I just want to know why Sandor just disappeared like that. I need to know."

"Well, let's hope that he comes tonight, and then maybe you two can talk. Alright?"

"Alright"

"You ready to go back there?"

"Yes I think so. Do I look like I cried?"

"Not anymore. You look perfect"

The duo walked out of the restroom and went back to the bar, where Gendry is being bombarded by customers and some guys with Hot Pie. When they got there, Gendry smiled at them,

"Look who's back! So… these are the rest of them, that's Lommy, Thoros, Beric, Anguy, Lem, and of course you already Hot Pie"

The sisters just smiled at them, then Arya, feeling bold enough,

"Shots! Come on Sansa let's do this!"

"You're driving Arya,"

"I know. But I didn't say I am getting drunk. Come on, just one! Gendry! Tequila!"

Gendry smiled at her and placed to shot glasses and poured it with tequila,

"You ready Sans?"

"Yeah"

"On three! One, two, three!"

They both gulped the tequila and Sansa made a face when the alcohol hit her throat, and Arya, just giggled at her,

"Alright little wolf, we've had enough. Gendry can we just have two long island and please make it a virgin. Thanks!"

"Right away"

Gendry mixed their drinks while Arya watched him intently, he was looking how his muscles show whenever he move, then she heard a whisper,

"Stop drooling Arry!"

"Shut up! I wasn't drooling!"

"No you weren't, but you're staring"

"Well what's not to stare? Look at him!"

They both stared at Gendry as he serves customers and continue to make their drinks,

"Yeah, I can see that. Alright, I need to freshen up,"

"Again? You won't be crying aren't you?"

"No silly of course not. Just getting ready, you know  _if_ he comes"

Then Gendry came up to her and served her drinks,

"Here's yours and your sister's. Oh where did she go?"

"To the ladies"

"Again? Does she have a weak bladder?"

"No stupid, she just needs to freshen up. Still busy?"

"I think I can take a break now"

He signaled to some guy and then he went out of the bar and sat next to her,

"This about Sandor?"

"Yeah I think so. I think my sister likes him. But then again, I don't know. Haven't seen here for five years"

"Wow! That's a long time"

"Yeah, I moved to Braavos to study. But mainly to escape"

"Oh."

She was waiting for him to say something else, but there was nothing,

"That's it 'Oh'? No snarky comments?"

"No. Why would I do that? If you want to tell me something, you would. But I don't think I needed to pry"

"I see. Well thanks. You seem very polite with your size" she chuckled

"And you seem to like to insult people who are bigger than you"

"Then I wouldn't get to insult anyone"

He laughed,  _"Oh his laugh!"_  she thought,

"So Gendry, how long have you been working here?"

"Three years now"

"Wow that's a long time! What time do you get off?"

"Around 3AM. Then I have work I still have work the next day"

"Do you ever sleep?"

"Sometimes"

She saw the tired smile on his face,  _"Is his life really that hard? Why does he do this to himself?"_ she thought, but before they can continue their conversation, a large shadow cast a upon them, even in the dark of the whole club,

"Hey man! Where have you been?"

"Yeah, I overslept. Who's this?"

But before Gendry could speak, she already put out her hand,

"I'm Arry"

He took her small hand and shook it,

"Sandor"

Then suddenly Sansa emerged from the restroom, walked over to them and stood beside Sandor,

"Sandor?"

"Li… Sansa! What are you doing here?"

"I came here with my sister,"

"Oh she's your sister, how do you two know each other?" he pointed out to her and Gendry,

"We met at a gallery"

Sansa, interrupted,

"Can we talk Sandor? Let's find a table,"

Arya gave Sansa her drink immediately and have her scope the room for an empty table, while Sandor orders a beer, when he got his drink, she watched Sandor follow her sister,

"Well that was awkward"

"I know. This is so weird. I don't even know that guy"

"He's good. Just really scary coz of how large he is. You should see his brother"

"And you're not aware that you're a giant too?"

Gendry laughed at her, and spoke again,

"So where were we, before we were rudely interrupted by my friend and your sister?"

She could not help but chuckle,

"Right so, you're wondering why I am working two jobs,"

"I didn't say that!"

"No. But it was written all over your face!"

She nudged him with her elbow, but not really to cause pain, and then she rolled her eyes,

"Fine! Why?"

"Well because, I have bills and debts to pay"

"I hope you don't mind, but debts? You're not a gambler are you?"

"No stupid I am not. I owed people money to pay my mother's hospital bills."

"Oh. She… erm… she alright?"

"I guess so. I'm glad she's not suffering anymore, she died five years ago."

"I'm sorry Gendry, I didn't…"

"No it's okay. I just don't talk about it a lot. I don't even know why I'm telling you this, but it seems easier you know"

"I guess so. Well, I'm here to listen. So erm, is it just you and your mum?”

“Yeah”

“What about your dad? Didn't he help you with your mum?"

"No, I never met him. I asked me mum about it, but she never really gave me a concrete answer. I think she's trying to tell me that I was a result of a one-night stand."

He chuckled, but she heard the strain in his voice, and then for some reason, she took his hand and held it, and squeezed it lightly for reassurance,

"I know this may sound weird or even impossible to you, but I am sure everything will work out for you. You're a hard working guy. And if things don't work out here, then I'll take you to Braavos, so you can start over"

He smiled at her, and it was so warm in his face, they just looked at each other, and for some reason, she can see that he was looking at her lips, unconsciously, she was already leaning on him, when Sansa came to them,

"Hey, Arry. Erm, I won't be coming home with you"

She looked at her sister with surprise,

"What? Why?"

"Well, erm…" she turned to look at Gendry,

"Sorry if you have to hear this Gendry. Anyway, we're just going to try to catch up, get out of here, a place where we can hear each other talk"

She smirked at Sansa,

"Alright, sure. But text me if you need anything"

"Yeah I will. And don't drink anymore. You're driving"

"I won't mother, I promise"

"Alright, see you at home then"

Sansa kissed her on the cheek, and whispered,  _see you later_ , and then she walked out of The Forged followed by Sandor.

"Okay, I did not see that coming"

"Yeah me too"

"So when are you planning to show me your work?"

"When we both have free time?" he laughed

"Well, how about… I drive you home, and then you can show me"

"You do know that I will be working till 3, right?"

"Oh that's right, and you have work tomorrow, you need to sleep"

"That's right"

"Okay, are you working on Sunday?"

"No, it's my off, here and at the garage"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I invite you at home?"

"What? Why would you want to invite me to your home?"

"Because you're my friend, and please don't give me that crap about us being wealthy and shit. I don't care about that. But it would be nice to hang out. And it's not really my home. It's my dad's best friend’s house, but we're staying there, and he's okay with it"

"I don't think it's good idea Arry…"

"Come on! It would be fun! My dad makes the best barbeque! I will pick you up in the morning so I can see your sculptures, then we drive to the house. Come on please?"

"You're really pushing this aren't you?"

"Yes, I am"

"Why?"

"Because I want you to know that we are friends. I don't have any friends here to be honest. I've had friends in Winterfell, but I was forbidden… to mingle with some who are… you know not within our status. That's what my mum always say. But I don't like it. I want to be friends with people. All kinds of people you know. Please Gendry? We're friends aren't we?"

"You really know how to use your doe eyes on people!"

"Is it working?"

"Yes."

"So you'll come with me Sunday?"

"Yes. But tell me something. I feel like I have been sharing things to you, but you don't. It's like you're holding back something. I know we're not really close. But I feel comfortable to trust you enough with my own woes. So tell me about going to Braavos. Is it just really to study?"

"No, that's just a minor reason. But since you've shared so much to me, I want to share something to you that I haven't even told Sansa yet. Anyway, five years ago, I tried to run away from home, but Braavos saved me before I did something stupid. For so many years, my mum and I never got along, and I resent her for the way he treated Jon"

"Who's Jon?"

"He's my brother, well, my half-brother, but still my brother nonetheless. Jon's my favorite person aside from my dad in the family. Do you see how Sansa and I don't look alike even if we're sisters? That's because she got it from my mother's side, same with my other three brothers. Jon, dad, and I are the true Starks, by looks. Jon is like an older and male version of me. Anyway, my mum hated him, she treated him differently. It's not his fault he was born. She would call him bastard, and if we have guests, she would tell him not to show himself. I hated her. The last straw she did was to have him sent to military school. The only person who truly understood me got sent away, because my mum is a stuck up person. She would even compare me to Sansa, like how I should act and all. Then Braavos University offered me an Art Scholarship and I took it. She even hated me for that. My dad, as always, understood. He said to me that one day I will understand my mum. But I don't know. I know how Jon happened. Still it's not an excuse to treat him like that. That's her husband's son! Whenever I remember that day, I just feel so angry. I think she resents me too, because I am different. But my other siblings never treated me differently, except for Sansa back then"

Gendry didn't say anything, not just yet, he was just looking at her,

"I guess I can relate to your brother. I know I am a bastard Arry, let's not sugar coat it. But Jon's lucky. He got to spend his time with his dad. It was just me and me mum for the longest time."

Arya saw the glow in Gendry's eyes as he spoke about his mum, so she got even more curious,

"Tell me about your mum?"

"Well, you know she's my mum. She worked at a bar as a waitress, she has yellow hair, and she would sing to me every night before I sleep. She worked really hard. There were times that I kept asking her about my father, but it seems like she never knew anything about him, that's where I figured out that she had a one-night stand with my father. She didn't even tell me how he looks like, although, before she died, she told me I looked like my father. But I kinda figured it out, since I don't really look like her at all."

"What's your mum's name?"

"Anthea… Waters"

"Lovely name. Do you think… erm, do you think you could find your dad?"

"I don't know. I never really looked, or even tried. I don't think he knows I exist. I think I can manage on my own. Been doing that for the past 26 years"

He chuckled but Arya knows the sadness in his voice, so she just smiled, she wanted to add something more, but she doesn't want him to question her intention,

"Right, anyway, I need to go back."

"Alright. I will be here; I think I'm going to watch your friends play"

"Okay, I will get back to you once the customer subsides"

Arya watch the Brotherhood without Banners play, in her opinion, they're actually good. Really good not to be recognized. An hour have passed, when Gendry got back to her,

"Hey sorry about that. Finally they have all their drinks."

"It's alright. They're really good you know. Your friends"

"Oh you think so?"

"Yeah. So are we good on Sunday?"

"Yeah, how could I say no?"

"Well you were about to say no, but I have my charms"

"Ah yes your charms. I never thought you really had it"

"Ha. Ha."

"Anyway, if I show you my work, you have to promise to show me yours as well," he said it with a smirk in his face

"Why does that sound so sexual?"

"What? No. I was talking about your work. What are you thinking?" still smirking,

"Shut up. I will show it to you, once my baggage gets delivered. I had it packed late. It should be here by next week."

"Next week then."

"Anyway, it's really late now. I think I better head home. Sansa did not text so I guess she's in good hands and she's a big girl now, she knows what she's doing"

"So I will see you Sunday then?"

"Yeah, but you have to text me your address, so I'll know where to pick you up"

"Pick me up, it sounds dirty Arya"

"You're a dick!"

"Yes, that I am"

They both laughed at this, Gendry signaled to another guy,

"So you ready to go?"

"Yeah I think so"

"Okay, I'll walk you to your car"

Arya smiled at him, and so they walked out of The Forge and straight to wear she parked her vehicle.

"So"

"So"

"I'll text you"

"Yeah okay"

"Goodnight Gendry!"

"Night Arya"

Feeling bold, she tip toed and gave him a small peck on the corner of his mouth, but just as she reached for the door handle, Gendry spun her around and crashed his mouth on hers. Stunned for a second, but she kissed him back. Arya felt Gendry's large hands on her back holding her tight like she would vanish any minute, she, on the other hand wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him hungry kisses. Finally, he pulled away, and then gave her small kisses on her mouth.

"Drive safely"

"Yeah thanks"

She got in, still stunned with what happened, she finally turned on the ignition and drove away. The night was not what she expected. Gendry occupied her mind until she reached the Baratheon Mansion. She will sleep well tonight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Thank you for the kudos and all the comments! You guys are lovely!
> 
> Arya - 21  
> Sansa - 23  
> Gendry - 26  
> Jon - 26  
> Robb - 26  
> Sandor - 30


	5. Planning a Reunion

It was a Saturday morning, and Arya doesn't feel like running today. She needs to talk to her Dad, and then to Sansa. Her sister promised her to talk about what happened to her during those five years. She got up from her bed and lazily head to the bathroom for a quick shower. Once dressed, she went straight to the kitchen to grab some coffee. When she got there, Ned and Robert are already having their coffee and reading the newspaper and discussing. Sansa is already up having her breakfast and tea.

"Good Morning Arry. There's coffee waiting for you here"

"Thanks Sans, and good morning!"

Ned put down the newspaper and focused his attention to her,

"So Arya, how was last night?"

"It was fun. We had a great time"

"What news of Gendry?"

Suddenly Robert paid attention to their conversation,

"Well, he's good. It is still a possibility, that Uncle Robert is his father"

"Yeah it's a really good possibility" Sansa interrupted

Ned turned to Sansa,

"Well, Renly was right dad. Gendry looks exactly like him! Younger version. They could pass as twins!" Sansa added

"Hmm. That is a possibility. Did you find anything else about him Arya?"

"Yeah. We had a good chat about some part of his life. He told me that his mum used to work as a waitress, she has yellow hair. Her name is Anthea Waters"

"Is the name familiar Robert?"

"I have to be honest Ned, no. I have done so many things in my life that I am not proud of and one of those things are remembering women’s names"

"Wait Dad. Gendry told me that he thinks that he might be a result of a one-night stand. He said that whenever he asks his mum about his dad, it seems like she never really knew anything about him. So that's when he figured it out. Then he said that before Anthea died, she told him that he looks like his dad. But he already knew that because he doesn't look like his mum."

"Ned…"

"Yes, I know. But like I said, we need a clean introduction"

"About that dad," Arya interrupted

"What?"

"I invited him here, well tomorrow. Well I was thinking that since it's a Sunday and you guys don't have work, maybe we can have barbeque like we used to do when we were kids?"

"You know what, that could work. It might just work."

"I think it would. But dad, I don't want Gendry to think that I tricked him or something. Please."

"Robert, I think you better leave things to me at the moment. I will talk to the boy first, and when it's time, I will introduce you to him. Will you be okay with that?"

"Whatever you think is best. But I do want to meet him, I want to see him."

"Alright, so it's settled then, we invite Gendry, I talk to him."

Everyone was silent after that. Then Arya, began to speak again, and directed her attention to Robert,

"Uncle Robert, if we find out that Gendry is indeed your son, you have to help him."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, Gendry works two jobs, he barely sleeps, and he needs to pay the bills and debts from other people because of his mum's hospital bills. He lives in Flea Bottom, he doesn't even own a car. And Uncle, I don't think he would be angry with you. He's just sad, but I don’t think there's any resentment."

With that Arya left the kitchen and went back to her room. She lay on her bed, when a soft knock came, reluctantly, she opened the door,

"You okay love?"

"Yeah, I think so dad. I just feel bad about Gendry."

"You like him"

"Well yes, I do like him. He's my friend. He's my only friend. And I’m nervous about this whole thing. If he comes here tomorrow and you talk to him, he will know, he will think that I tricked him. That's what I've been thinking. And I don't want to lose him as a friend. He's a good person. I know I've only met him, but he's like Jon. But only lives in King's Landing"

Her father placed his hand on her hair and caressed it,

"I understand sweetling. Do you want this to be over now? I mean, come clean about it?"

"Actually dad, I do. I didn't really think when I invited him here, I just want to hang out more, see his sculptures. Maybe I can share something that I learned."

"What would you say if we find him now?"

"What?"

"I'm thinking that maybe we can talk to him now, so he won't think that you trick him into coming here, and I want to talk to him, so he would want to meet Robert, and see how he lives."

"That's a good idea. I think. I can text him right now."

"Go do that. Then get ready, we'll take him to lunch. Or whatever he wants to do"

"Wait, he's working right now."

"I'll talk to his boss; I will make sure he gives him the day off"

Arya hugged his father,

"Thank you daddy!”

“Now call him or text him whatever it is you need to do. I will see you later"

Ned left her room, then she grabbed her phone, she looked for Gendry's number, she looked at it, but for some reason she can't seem to know how he can persuade him to see her. Then an idea came to mind,

_Gendry you up yet? – AS_

She waited patiently for him to answer; she stood up and started pacing about the room, when her phone buzzed,

_Unfortunately yes. What's up Arry? – GW_

_I was thinking maybe I could drop by your work? – AS_

_Why? – GW_

_Well, maybe I can watch you work? – AS_

_Is this about my body? :-P – GW_

_Yes, I want to see you work, because there is a chance that you might be shirtless. It's all about your body. – AS_

_Very funny Arya Stark! Fine watch me work and objectify me like I'm a piece of meat, maybe life would be easier – GW_

_Are you flirting with me Gendry Waters? – AS_

_Maybe – GW_

_Stop it! I might flirt back! Ha ha! – AS_

_Are you sure you can drive all the way to Flea Bottom? And yes, you can always flirt back. – GW_

_Well, I won't. Ha! Anyway, yes I am good driving all the way there. I am not some fragile person. Give me the address Waters! – AS_

_Aren't you feisty in the morning? Mott's Auto Repair, Steel Street, Flea Bottom – GW_

_Are you there yet? Want me to bring anything? – AS_

_Yeah actually I am already here, got to start early. How about coffee? – GW_

_Alright coffee it is. I will text you when I'm near – AS_

_See you – GW_

She put down her phone and scanned all her things, see what she can wear, she's got nothing but her cut off jeans turned into shorts, and some old band shirt, _"Well this is all I have,"_ she said to herself as she sighed. After getting dressed, she went down and looked for her dad,

"Dad! Where are you?" she yelled

_"Argh! This house is so fucking big!"_ she muttered, and then the butler came up to her,

"If you're looking your father, he is in the study Miss Stark"

"Selmy? What did we talk about just calling me Arya?"

"Sorry Arya I tend to forget things"

"It's alright. I will see you later"

She ran quickly to the study, and there she found Ned and Robert,

"Hey dad, you ready?"

"Right, in a minute darling"

"Little wolf, what's the hurry" Robert ask,

"Dad and I are going somewhere"

"Oh I know, to Flea Bottom. Tell me everything when you get back"

"Don't you have my dad for that?" she teased,

"Arya Stark, always smart! Well, still I want to hear it from you as well"

"Alright. See you later uncle"

Robert waved off and went out of the study; she started pacing in front of the door of Robert's study. She's nervous, she's never been this nervous. After their kiss, it’s all she could think about. His lips and his strong arms holding him. She wonders what comes after that. She's excited to see him, but she is nervous about his reaction when her father talks to him. Few more minutes have passed and Ned finally emerged from the study.

"You ready?"

"Yes. Can we take my car instead?"

"Sure, but you're driving. I don't feel like it"

"Of course"

They got in to the vehicle and drove away, while driving,

"So where is it exactly located? Because I don't think this is the way to Flea Bottom"

"No dad, I just need to drop by this coffee shop. I need to get Gendry coffee and something to eat. I don't think he had some yet"

"That's thoughtful of you" 

"Yes dad I am. I got it from you"

Her father chuckled as she pulled over Blackwater Rush Café,

"You want me to get you anything?"

"How about some croissant and cappuccino. I'll just stay here"

"Alright"

After getting everything she needed, they drove away and this time to Flea Bottom,

"So where is he working?"

"Erm, Mott's Auto Repair, in Steel Street"

"Oh I know where that is!"

"You do?"

"Of course. Don't you think I haven't been to Flea Bottom? Well I have. Me and Robert. Whenever we visit King's Landing, we would go there"

"What do you exactly do there and with Uncle Robert?"

"Cars"

"Cars?"

"Yes, we were crazy about it, you may think that Flea Bottom may be the slums, but they have the best auto repair shops. Cheaper too!"

"Wow! I didn't know that"

"You never ask."

"Well that's because you never really tell us anything, I never really see you as a car enthusiast"

"That's because I am too busy with our business my sweet."

"Still Uncle Robert has better taste in cars than you"

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes. You've met the old stag right?"

Ned laughed at her daughter's jesting,

"That is true. But Robert has always been keen with the technicalities of it. I just like them for the quality. You said that your friend, Gendry, he works there as a mechanic?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well I am beginning to think that it really is a possibility that he is Robert's son"

"How can you tell?"

"Robert has love for cars, and like I said the technicalities of it, when we were young, we would drive to Steel Street, there's this auto shop where we would always go. We made friends with the son of the owner, and allow us to work around some of the cars there. Robert is very excited about it, he's good at it and I mean really good. So you see little wolf, not only you tell me the resemblance of Gendry to the Baratheons, but as well as the skills of Robert"

"That make sense. Okay where are we?"

"Turn left love. Then we should reach the street."

She as his father suggested and started slowing down to find the shop, when she found it, Arya turned off the engine,

"So here we are"

She watched as her father look around,

"Alright we can get off the car love sweetling, let's go talk to the owner first and then you can see him. Text me once you tell him that there is someone you want him to meet"

"Okay dad"

They got off the car and went straight to a somewhat office, Ned opened it and saw a bald man doing some paperwork, he entered and followed him,

"Excuse me, are you the owner?"

"Yes, erm, sir, I'm Tobho Mott, what can I do for you?"

"This is where Gendry Waters work right?"

"Is he in trouble sir?"

"No, do you know where I can find him?"

"Yes, he's in the garage, working"

"We need to speak to him; I was hoping that you can give him the whole day off"

"Well, may I know who I am speaking with?"

"I am Eddard Stark, this is my daughter Arya. We have some important business with the lad."

"Oh. Well, Mr. Stark we have so much to do today and we have deadlines to meet, I lack one mechanic today, and I can't spare…"

"It's alright I understand, but you see, this is something personal. If needs to be I will pay his whole day. It is imperative that we talk to him"

Arya was surprised with the authority in her father's voice, and it even scared her a bit. She saw Tobho sighed in defeat,

"Very well, Mr. Stark, let me show you where he is,"

"In a bit I still want to speak with you about the boy; my daughter will go first, they’re good friends"

"Okay, miss, you can go outside and use the door there, that's where Gendry is"

"Thank you Mr. Mott"

Arya went outside and looked for the door that Tobho said, when she found it, she opened it and walked inside, she looked around, there are three cars in it, she went looking for him,

"Gendry? Gendryyy"

Then finally Gendry emerged from underneath one of the cars, shirtless, and sweaty. She felt like her heart stop watching his muscles, and his abs, _"Oh god, his body will be the death of me"_ she thought,

"You can stop staring now Stark"

She felt her face grew hot in the sight of him, and finally snap when she heard his voice,

"Shut up! I wasn't staring!"

"Oh but you are" he smirked

"If you keep insisting that I was staring, then no coffee and breakfast for you!"

"Fine, fine. Come here"

She walked over to him and handed him his coffee, and the brown paper bag,

"Aren't you going to give me a hug?"

"In your dreams,"

He kept his smirk, _"He's enjoying this!"_ she thought,

"Plus you’re all sweaty"

"But I thought you want to see me shirtless!"

"Shut up! It was a joke stupid! And could you please put on some shirt; your sweat is blinding me!"

"Fine, whatever Arry! Come on let's sit here"

They walked over to a table and sat across him, he grabbed the shirt hanging on the chair and sat; he drank his coffee and took out what's on the bag, she got him croissants and some butter,

"Thanks for this. Good timing too, I haven't had breakfast yet"

"Do you always work in an empty stomach?"

"Sometimes, but then you saved me today, so thanks"

"You're welcome"

"So, what brings you here? Can't wait to see me till tomorrow? Did you miss me that much?"

"Funny! There's someone I want you to meet"

"Really? And who would this be?"

"Wait,"

She took out her phone and sent a message to Ned telling him that he can see them now.

"The person will be here any minute now"

"The person?"

Then before she could answer, the door of the garage opened, then her father appeared, he walked over to them, Arya stood up,

"Gendry I want you to meet my father, Eddard Stark"

Arya watched the stunned face of Gendry who almost choked in his croissant, the look on Ned's face is as if he has seen a ghost, but he tried to compose himself; Gendry stood up, wiped his hand with his shirt and held it out to her dad,

"Erm, Mr. Stark, it's nice to meet you"

"Oh you need not to stand boy, and please call me Ned"

Gendry immediately pulled out another chair for Ned to sit,

"Thank you" he said as he sat on the chair given to him,

She can feel the nervousness that Gendry is having at the moment for he kept his head down, she is starting to have the same nervousness,

"Erm, I hope you don't mind me saying this sir, but erm, I am not expecting to see you here, with Arya. Is there anything I can do for you? Do you need your car fixed?"

"No, none of that. I told Arya I want to meet his new friend. You see Gendry, Arya just moved here, as you already know, and she hasn't had any friends, and I am glad she found you. She tells me about you, and to be honest, I got quite interested"

"There's nothing really interesting about me sir, I am just a mechanic"

"But I heard you're a good one too. That's what your boss said"

"Tha…thank you"

Arya just sat there listening to their conversation, she doesn't want to intervene, and she just observed the two and the rest of the surroundings,

"So how do you like working here?"

"It's good, Tobho treats me well. I get paid, it's really simple. I get to learn from it from time to time"

"That's good. Arya tells me you're a sculptor too?"

"Erm, yes, when I have free time in my hands"

"Now Gendry, I want to get straight to the point, but like I said before, I find you interesting. Especially when Renly told me about how you look like"

"Renly? You talked to him"

"Yes, he's a good friend of my family, especially his brother. He told me that when he saw you, it's as if looking to a mirror. Did you think it was odd?"

"Yes, at first. But it could just be a coincidence"

"Could be. I insisted to my daughter to speak to you today. I believe she invited you for a barbeque for tomorrow?"

"Yes sir. Your daughter can be really persuasive"

"That's true. And that offer still stands, you are welcome to come tomorrow and I am expecting for you to be there"

"I… erm… I will be there"

"Good. Now on an important matter. What I'm about to tell you might change everything, but the decision is up to you. But before I tell you this, please know that Arya has nothing to do with this decision of me speaking with you. Have you heard of Robert Baratheon, son?"

"Yes, sir. He is the CEO of Stag Industries. Largest distributor and makers of cars in Westeros and Essos"

"Right. Well, Robert happens to be my childhood and best friend. You've heard about what happened to his family right?"

"Yes, sir just last night actually. I really don't watch the telly"

"Well, after the fiasco of his divorce and the discovery of his ex-wife's children, Robert asked me to find his kids. You see, Robert may have fathered some kids, somewhere in his youth and before marrying the Lannister. When Renly told me what you look like, as well as Sansa, it made me want to see for myself. Did your mother tell you anything about your father?"

Arya watch the painful confusion on Gendry's face,

"No sir. I think she had a one-night stand with my father. I don't even think she even knows his name"

"Why do you think that though?"

"Well, erm, because every time I asked her about him, she really can't tell. And I know she's not lying. So I figured that, maybe she really didn't know him at all"

"I strongly believe that you are Robert's son"

Gendry did not say anything, but was just stunned and trying to process what he just heard, finally he shook his head and gathered his thoughts,

"How…how can you be sure sir?"

"Because I have known Robert my whole life and seeing you right now, is like going back to when we were young. You look exactly like him. Did you look like your mother Gendry?"

"No sir."

"That's because the Baratheon blood is strong. You've seen Renly, and you know you look like him"

"But, why now?"

"Because Robert never knew at all. He was in terrible shape and situation; he almost drank himself to death due to the pain caused by the Lannisters as well as being heart broken, but that’s another story. Anyway, we are helping him to get back to the beginning. And he wants to make things right again. And if it takes a lifetime to find his true children and give them the love and comfort he can offer, then he will do so"

Gendry was speechless at her father's words, and then he stood up,

"Sir, can you excuse me for a minute, I just need some air,"

"Of course,"

With that Gendry went out the door, Ned looked at her,

"Follow him Arya"

She did as she's told and went out to look for Gendry, when he saw him; he was standing and leaning against the wall of the garage outside. She slowly walked over to him, and took his hand in hers,

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know Arry. I am a little surprised. Have you known this?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell me right away? I thought we were friends"

With that he removed his hand from hers,

"Because I wasn't sure. I was to tell you, but I need to be sure that you won't be angry when you find out. And we are friends! Don't you doubt that for a second! My dad insisted to see you. I didn't want to at first, because… because you might be angry if you _think_ that your father abandoned you. And if you are, you will be hurt when you see him, knowing he could have given you a better life. Do you understand that Gendry? Please understand that?"

Gendry glared at her, but then slowly, his eyes softened, she is already on the verge of having a tear fell off her eyes, but he placed his hand on her cheek,

"I'm sorry."

She touched the hand on her cheek and gently placed it over her mouth and kissed it,

"It's okay. I understand. All this information is new and very overwhelming, but I will be here for you. Do you understand that? I’m here. Now, can we go back inside now?"

He only nodded as he allowed her to take his hands and went back to the garage, when they got in; her dad stood up and walked over to them,

"Are you alright son?"

"Ye…yes sir"

She let go of his hand and allowed her father to talk to him. Arya stood there beside Gendry as her father placed a hand on his shoulder,

"I know it's overwhelming Gendry, but we will help you overcome that. Do you understand son?"

He just nodded,

"I don't need any more proof that you're my best friend's son. A DNA test would just be formalities. If I can take you to your father today and meet him, I would do that, but I can't force you, this is your decision, until you're ready. Just tell Arya when you're ready and we will take you to him, okay?"

"Yes, sir"

"Now why don't we all go out and have lunch, is that alright with you?"

Gendry just nodded,

"I just need to change. I just fixed a car. What about…"

"Don't worry about Tobho, I already talked to him, now go get change we'll leave as soon as you're ready"

Gendry disappeared to one of the doors; her father wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, and kissed the top of her head,

"Don't worry my darling, we will get through this"

"I just want him to be okay dad"

"He will be."

They waited a few minutes, when Gendry finally came out and with different shirt and trousers, they headed out the shop and drove,

"Arya turn right over there. There's a place where Robert and I used to go to. They serve the best stew there is"

"You've been here sir?"

"Of course, I was telling Arya that Robert and I used to come here when we were kids, when we stayed in King's Landing."

She saw a small smile on Gendry's face through her rearview mirror. When they finally reached the place, they got out, she and Gendry just followed her father to a small restaurant, located in the Reeking Lane. They settle on a table once they got in and allowed Ned to order for them, for he has been bragging about the place,

"Have you ever been here Gendry?"

"Actually I haven't"

"But you live here! Oh I guess you really didn't explore Flea Bottom eh"

"No I can't say I have sir. Erm, Mr. Stark, can you…erm tell me more about my father?"

"Well, aside from the fact that he looks like you, he's very tall. And when we stay here in King's Landing, we come here to Flea Bottom, and we spend most of our time here"

"Why is that?"

"Because Robert and I loved cars. The best but cheap auto shops are located here. Your dad has a knack for fixing cars, he easily learns with the complexities of engines and the other parts. Most of the time, I just want to watch. I think that's where you got your talent for being a mechanic"

Arya definitely saw a glint of glow in his eyes as he listens to the stories about his father, _"This is good!"_ she said to herself,

"Erm, Mr. Stark…"

"Please call me Ned,"

"Erm, okay Ned, I know you may think I am angry with my father because I did not grow up with him, but the truth is I don't know what I feel, but I cannot blame him. For all I know, my mother didn't even let him know about me or even know how to get through him. If….if it's alright with you, I want to meet my father…today?"

Ned smiled at him; he reached out to his shoulder,

"Then we shall go and see him. Now we better finish this bowl of brown so we can go"

Arya smiled at her father, but reached for Gendry's hand and squeezed it, assuring him that she will be there.

Once they stepped out of the small restaurant, they drove off, but this time Ned drove them. They are going back to the Baratheon Mansion; it was less than an hour and they finally reached the enormous house. When they got out, Arya observed that Gendry's eyes are looking wide at the surrounding, still can't believe that he’s here. She knows he's nervous, so best thing she did is to intertwine her fingers with his and just held his hands, it didn't matter if her father sees it, she's his friend and she will be there. She guided him as they follow their father.

Once inside, they followed him to Robert's Study, but they waited outside, there were a few minutes that had to wait,

"You alright Gendry?"

"Yeah, yeah, just so fucking nervous"

"It's alright, I'm here"

Suddenly the doors of the study burst open, and Robert was standing there, he looked at Gendry. Arya saw Robert's eyes like he has never seen before, the same blue eyes of Gendry, the look on his face are as if he has seen a ghost of his past, but there was longing and joy in his eyes. He needed no more confirmation,

"My son!"

With that Robert went over to Gendry and pulled him close to him, hugging him like his life depended on it, and this time Arya released his hand and went over to Ned; they watch the reunion of the father and son in front of them, Gendry was still nervous and stunned about this stranger hugging him, he was frozen, but the finally gave him and hugged the old stag. There were tears in Robert's eyes, and pulled away to look at the same eyes,

"We have been searching for you!"

"Yes, erm Mr. Stark told me"

Robert turned to Ned,

"Ned, look at the boy! He's even taller than when I was younger and strong as I am!"

Robert gave a heartily laugh, he placed his hand on Gendry's upper back and guided him inside his study, Ned closed the door and allowed the father and son to catch up. Arya took a hold of Ned's hand and looked at her father.

"They will be alright father I can feel it"

"I know my sweet"

 


	6. Father and Son

Gendry followed his father to his study, his eyes scoped the large room, looking at Robert and then the surroundings, he feel like crying, but at the same time he's nervous and overwhelmed. For the past 26 years, he never knew a father. He always thought that it was just him and his mother. And now, things are definitely changing for him. He found his father, or rather his father found him.

"Sit Gendry,"

Robert directed him to the couch in the study, as he did, his father followed; again Robert placed a hand on his shoulder, he didn't know what to say or how to act, he feels overwhelmed,

"Son, I know this is a lot to take, I don't need any more confirmation. Seeing you here right now, proves that you are my son. There are so many things I have done in my life that I am not proud of, but I am hopeful that I can make things right from here and now, past cannot be changed, and I only look out for the future. Do you understand that Gendry?"

"Ye…yes sir"

"When Arya told me about you, I was willing to see you right away, but they stopped me because they consider what you might feel. Ned is a good man and Arya, the girl cares for you, so I hope that you don't think that they tricked you into something. I was afraid that you will resent me as your father, but I am willing to do what I can for you, if you will allow me"

He didn't say anything; he just allowed this man to speak to him and just listen to him intently,

"Arya said that you have lived in Flea Bottom your whole life, and that you work two jobs to get by. Is this true?"

"Yes, it is true. I work as a mechanic during the day and a bartender at night"

Robert placed his hand on his forehead and started shaking his head slowly, and then suddenly he heard him sniff,

"I am so sorry my son. I am really sorry. You didn't have to live your life like that. Please forgive me, please"

He was shocked to see this large man in tears and asking him forgiveness,

"Erm… sir, I believe that my mother ever knew you at all or even told you about me, I do not expect you to ask forgiveness, for I know that it is not your fault that you don't know me. Yes, life has been difficult for me, but it has taught me a lot of things, and the most important thing is how to survive"

"But you didn't have to. You're just a kid. You shouldn’t have lived that kind of life. If I haven’t been so selfish I wouldn’t have slept around. I was so fucking irresponsible!"

"We didn't have any choice sir"

"And now you do. Please accept my offer to you."

"What offer?"

"To allow me to be your father, allow me to give you the life that you deserve. I know it is not too late"

Gendry was speechless, he did not know what exactly he needs to say, Robert is giving him the decision, if he's being honest with himself, the man, his father, has been through a lot. Not only because of the information that Ned has given him, but the fact that the whole Westeros knows about it. If he has a chance now to have a father, even without the luxury that comes with it, then he would take it. He looked at his father, and finally made the decision in his head,

"Ye…yes. I accept… father"

Robert looked at him, the same eyes that grew into him; he was hugged by him once more and stood up,

"I want you to live here with me"

He was surprised,

"If you're accepting me as your father, then I shall spend time with you. Whatever that is left in your old place, I will take care of that to have it over here. You are not to worry about anything from now on."

He was about to say something else, but Robert beat him to it,

"About your mother's hospital bills, don't worry about it. Do you understand? You are now in my care and I will not let any son of mine to be in that difficult situation."

He understood, but he feels a bit ashamed, and being him, pride and all, he does not want to take advantage,

"I… I don't want to take advantage. It's not right"

"No. You're not taking advantage Gendry. This is all yours. It should have been yours ever since you were born! You know what? I am not good at explaining all these things, we need, and well _I_ need help. Stay here"

Gendry observed as Robert went over to his desk and picked up the phone, few minutes later Ned came in,

"What's going on Robert?"

"Ned, could you explain to my son what's going to happen. I can't seem to do so"

"Oh, alright. Gendry, you are obviously Robert's son; Looks and all. Anyway, did he explain to you that it comes with all this?" he asked gesturing to the surroundings

"Yes, he did say so"

"Well it's true. Now being his son, comes with all of these. Now I told you before, a confirmation is no longer needed. But for the sake of legality, there will be a paternity test. Once that result to a match, your name will be changed from Gendry Waters, to Gendry Baratheon"

He could not believe his ears upon hearing it and if he's being honest, it doesn't sound bad, Ned continued,

"Now, how was your education?"

For some reason, he really doesn't want to talk about it; he wasn't proud that he was unable to attend to a uni and finished it,

"Gendry, you don't have to be shy. We're being honest here"

"Well, erm, sir. I was unable to get a proper college education, but I was offered a scholarship in KLU and one in Braavos University. But I could not afford to actually attend it."

Robert smiled and looked proud at him, Ned smiled at him too,

"Now Ned, look at my son, good looking and smart too!"

Robert laughed; he could not help but smile at his father and his friend,

"What course were you supposed to take in KLU and Braavos U?"

"Mechanical Engineering in KLU and Fine Arts in Braavos"

He saw the look on Ned's face, he was impressed,

"Alright, then we'll pull out your files from your previous school, we'll do what we can for you to get your college degree without leaving King's Landing"

"Do I get to choose what to study?"

"Of course son! Whatever you like!" Robert interjected

"I would like to pursue both actually?"

"Your father and I will work on it. About tonight, Robert, what's on your mind?"

"Well, I think I better call Renly we should have a great dinner tonight. Now, son I would be delighted if you stay here tonight"

"But I don't have any clothes here sir"

"Don't think about that. That will be taken care off. Now take Arya with you, explore your new home"

He stood up and went out of the study. When he got out, Arya was nowhere to be found; he walked and explored the house when he found her in the kitchen,

"Hey Arry"

"Gendry! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so"

"Why don't we go to the garden, you look like you need some air"

"Okay"

He allowed himself to be taken by Arya,

"So? What happened?"

"He explained to me everything. Your dad said that they need a paternity test"

"Yes, of course they do before you change your last name. Do you want your last name change?"

"I don't know actually. Waters has always been the last name I know, but a Baratheon doesn't sound bad"

"Well, being a Baratheon is your right Gendry"

"They say I can go to college"

"That's great! What's your plan?"

"Well, I want to take both courses that I have wanted to and the one offered to me five years ago?"

"Offered?"

"I was offered a scholarship in Mechanical Engineering in KLU, and a scholarship in Fine Arts in Braavos U"

"Oh wow! I only had one scholarship! That's great!"

"Surprised I'm not an idiot?"

"I never said you were an idiot, stupid!"

He laughed at Arya, and then he placed both his hands on her shoulders,

"I want to thank you Arry. For doing all these for me, for considering my feelings"

"We're friends aren't we?"

"Yeah. About that…"

"What? Are you saying you don't want to be friends?"

"Yes, I mean no, that's not what I'm saying. I like you Arya, I mean… I really like you. And I just don't want to be friends, I was think maybe…"

"More?"

"Yeah. What do you think?"

"I'd like that. But the thing is I have to go back to Winterfell"

He was surprised,

"Wait. Before you think anything else, I will come back here. I am not staying there, I just need to visit my brothers, and I still have to settle things with my mum"

"Oh. I will not keep you from doing that. I just thought you know we could hang out more, now I get to live here"

"But I am not going soon. And I will be back of course."

He nodded, and then he watched Arya closed the gap between them and gave him a lingering kiss, as she pulled away, she placed her hand on the side of his face and looked with her gray eyes,

"I'll be here for you Gendry, that's a promise. I just need to fix my relationship with the other half of my family, please understand?"

"Of course I understand. I just…I just want to be with you"

"And I want to be with you. So, why don't we just spend all the time together before I leave, is that alright with you? And I will tell my dad about us once I get back, is that okay?"

"Anything for you"

She held his hand and led him back inside, when they got there, Robert and Ned are sitting at the living room, and they saw them laughing,

"Alright go hang out with the men; I need to talk to Sansa"

"Okay"

He watched Arya ascend on the large staircase, as he went to the living room,

"Gendry, get in here!" his father said

"Yes father"

"Ned tells me you're into cars?"

"Well I am a mechanic, so erm, I guess so"

"We'll see if you best me at it son!"

"Your father worked as a mechanic in Flea Bottom too when we were young" Ned interjected,

"You did?"

"Yeah, they had to give us a job there…"

"Of course they have to give us a job there, we won't leave!" Ned continued

"Is this the time of the day when you both reminisce your teenage years?"

"Well why not!"

He just laughed with them. He felt good hanging out with these two men; he felt respected and was not looked down,

"And my daughter tells me you're also a sculptor"

"Yes, sir I am"

"You should show her your work; she has a very good eye for it!"

"Yes I actually plan to do that"

"Good! That's good"

While their conversation is getting good, a voice came in

"Where is my nephew?!"

He looked at the person speaking and it was Renly, _"Renly's my uncle?"_ he thought, and then he saw Renly approach him,

"I knew it! I knew we are blood related," he turned to Robert and Ned

"Look, we can pass as twins. Gendry, I must tell you, that although I am your uncle, and I will be the best one believe me, and I will spoil you and all, but if you call me uncle, I will certainly send you to Stannis, and you will not like that"

He didn't understand what Renly was talking about, but he saw Ned and Robert laughing,

"You better not let Stannis hear your words, or he will have your head!"

"Of course he would, that is why I am staying with you and not him. Now brother I need to take my nephew away and show him to his room"

"Alright! Oh and Renly, you're having dinner here."

"I'm already planning on it"

"Now come on nephew!"

He followed Renly and went upstairs with him, they walked through the large halls of his father's mansion, looking around and seeing some pictures on the wall, but then he suddenly stop at one picture, it was an old one. Renly seemed to noticed it,

"Ahh, you're dad. That was taken in one of the auto shops in Flea Bottom. You're dad and Ned would go there during their stay here in KL over the summer when they were young. Look at him Gendry, he looks exactly like you"

Renly was right; he looks exactly like Robert Barartheon, tall, broad shoulders, thick black hair, and blue eyes. He observed the picture, he recognized the guy with him, it was definitely Ned, he looks like a male version of Arya, he unconsciously smiled at the thought of her, but his thought was interrupted when his uncle started talking again,

"Now you have plenty of time for that later, in the meantime I will take you to your room"

He nodded and followed him, Renly opened the door and they both walk in, he was amazed with what he saw, his room is larger than his whole flat,

"From now on, this will be your room, oh and I have to tell you this, I had it thoroughly cleaned, I even had the mattress changed. I did it after the bitch was kicked out by your dad. This used to be that dick's room, and when I say dick, that's Joffrey"

He made a face upon hearing Joffrey's name and Renly just smiled at him,

"I guess you know him huh?"

"Yeah I do, I met him a couple of times and believe me I want to kick his head in,"

"You should have!"

"Well I don't want to get into trouble, and besides there's power in his name"

"Not anymore, although I must say, there's still a little power on Lannister. But they're incomparable to us! Anyway, if you go to your closet, I got you some new clothes there. At least for now, tomorrow you can get your things in your previous flat. But if you want more clothes, please come to me and not Robert. I have better taste, and don't think that just because I'm gay I would dress you like one. Now go! I will see you later. We'll be hanging out with Sansa and Arya"

"Okay"

Renly got out of his room. He still can't believe this is room, he walked over to the bed and sat, it was a good bed, he allowed himself to lie on the bed. Life definitely is changing for him. He finally found his dad, an uncle, and even a girlfriend, _"Is that what Arya now? Girlfriend? I have to talk to her about it"_ he said to himself. He really needs to confirm that. He got off the bed and explored the room, finally he decided to take a shower and get all the garage smell in him.

Once he was feeling clean he checked out the closet and looked at his new clothes. _"Wow he really did make an effort!"_ he mumbled. He grabbed some jeans and some shirt. What surprised him is that Renly knew his exact size, _"That's so weird"_ he thought. When he is all good and clothed he stepped out of the room, and looked for everyone in the house.

As he got on the first floor his father and Ned are already waiting for him by the end of the stairs,

"You're here. Renly did a good job on finding you clothes. Always come to him with those matters because you won't get it from me"

His father laughed as Ned chuckled with his friend,

"Now come, there are some people I want you to meet"

He walked over to them, and he saw that there are people lined up,

"Gendry I want you to meet all the staff of this house. They are the ones that keep our home in order. This is Selmy, he is our butler, and if there's anything you need around the house he will tell you everything about it. He's a good man and he will be treated with respect. He will tell you everything you need to know in this house."

Then he directed to the staff,

"Now, everyone, I would like you to meet my long lost son, this is Gendry Baratheon"

He can't believe that his father already attached his last name to his name, the staff looked at him and finding shock in their eyes,

"You lot will be attending to his needs in this house. Please know that my son is a kind person and a humble one, he is not like those spoiled kids that used to live here. I'm sure that you will be happy to have him around and add him to our family here"

Gendry was stunned by his dad's words, he may be rich but he is definitely not a snob.

"Now you can go back to whatever it is you're doing. And I will see you again soon"

He watched as they scatter away from their sight.

"Son, come with us to the study, there's something else we need to talk to you about, and then we'll have dinner soon"

They all went to the study; he sat on the couch and waited for them to talk,

"Gendry if you want to keep working, I don't really mind. But you don't need to have double job, I want you to focus on your studies from now on. If you want to keep on being a mechanic, you can do that. I can put you in a position in Stag Industries, but it wouldn't be fair to some of the people working there, and I am sure you wouldn't want that. What do you think of this?"

"Erm, I think it's great sir. You're right, I wouldn't want to be in your company only if it's going to be unfair to others. I would like to continue being a mechanic. But if you want me to focus on my studies then I will do that. I want to do that."

"Good, oh and don't forget to keep doing your sculptures. I really want to see those. Now, in another matter, which will be on Monday, we will proceed with the paternity test, after that, you can talk to your other boss and quit your second job. You also need to talk to the owner of the mechanic. You need a flexible time. I will make it happen. Ned still has six months to stay here with us, and he will help us through. Now if the company's name is already clear, then Ned will only come here as a guest. Although it is a good idea to join our houses. But Ned here has four sons, and it would be unfair for them. So I guess maybe in another way"

He nodded and just listened. Then Ned started to speak,

"Gendry, tomorrow, take Arya with you to get your things from your flat, so you can move here accordingly. Anything that could fit in her car. I will have the staff, to bring out plastic crates where you can put all your things for moving. Then whatever heavy items that you want to bring here, we'll have a truck to have it delivered. After that we'll have a family lunch. Did Arya tell you I make the best barbeque?"

"Yes, sir she did. I actually got curious about it"

"Well you really should. I think it's the best in all of the North"

"Yes just the North Gendry, for he cannot copy our other friend's recipe!"

They both laughed at their own joke, he just chuckled at how good their relationship is. He wonders if he will ever have a relationship like that. Ned seemed to support his father through thick and thin, and Robert is like relearning how to walk and being guided by the person he trust the most. It was a good feeling watching both of them.

 


	7. Arya and Sansa

When Arya and Gendry separated their ways she went straight to Sansa's room. She promised to tell her everything. So she knocked on the door,

"Who is it?"

"It's Arry"

"Come in."

She opened the door and went in, she saw Sansa on her desk looking at something on her computer, so she sat on the bed and Sansa stood up to sit beside her,

"Hey what's up?"

"Well, you promised me something"

"Oh that"

"Yeah, but first what happened to you last night?"

"Nothing. We just talked"

"Talked? You left me at The Forge just to talk?"

"Oh shut up Arya! It wasn't like that"

"Then tell me"

"Fine! I will never make a promise to you ever again on this matter. But I guess before I tell you what happened last night, I might as well start from the beginning."

"Alright I am listening"

"Okay. Before you left I was already in my second year at The Vale, but when you left I decided to transfer to King's Landing University, uncle Robert took me in. And it was a good idea that time, you know because of Joffrey. I was head over heels for him. Cersei didn't seem to mind and has a liking for me. But she was too formal whenever she talks to me. Anyway, Joffrey goes to the same uni, and I didn't mind how he treats others, I thought that's it's alright knowing his status. But then the longer I live here, the more I see the real him. He's a monster Arya. It all happened last year, I honestly don't wanna talk about it anymore but since I made a promise, I had to. Anyway, we held a party at one of our friend's house, everyone got wasted. But I don't really drink, so I wasn't part of it. He came on to me, I refused. He was trying to force himself to me, but I try my best to fight back, trying to hit him and scratch him, when he got frustrated he hit me over and over again, and then Sandor came in and stopped him. He literally carried me away from the place and took me back to the house and insisted to speak with Uncle Robert…"

Arya took her sisters hand, and held it tightly; she can see that Sansa is trying not to cry,

"So when we got here, Uncle Robert and Cersei, talked to me in the study. Uncle was trying to listen to me but Cersei kept on interrupting. She even told me that I was asking for it and that her _angel_ will never do such a thing. Sandor talked over me, but Cersei dismissed him and told him that his family will pay for not taking care of Joffrey. He tried so hard to defend me Arry. Cersei has been preventing Robert to listen to me, when Joffrey burst into the room and kept yelling at me. Then without being told, Robert came over to him and slapped him really hard. He shouted at him, but Joffrey ran to his mother like always, and Cersei took him and threatened Robert using her kids. When she left, Robert came to me and apologized for Joffrey's behavior. He insisted that I go to the police, he called Tyrion, and they handled everything from there."

"Did dad know about this?"

"Of course he did. He went here the next morning. But Robert didn't tell Cersei about it. He stayed some place else. That's when they started planning on divorcing her. Robert knows about Cersei cheating. The hospital checked everything they can. They scraped my nails. Dad suggested taking Joffrey's DNA tested, that's when we found out that Joffrey is not Robert's son at all. Basically Dad and uncle already has suspicions about this. They supported me especially Renly, we became really good friends. I stayed in his flat during the proceedings. Joffrey was sent somewhere. But dad assured me that he won't get out. They're just trying to avoid more scandal, because it couldn't be good for the Stags and for us Wolves."

"Oh Sansa, I am so sorry this happened to you"

She held her sister so close,

"I'm so sorry"

"It's alright Arya, it only made me stronger, I am better now. The only problem that I have been thinking after that is how you could forgive me"

"Well we both know what happened to that,"

She smiled at the red-head, and chuckled at her,

"So where does Sandor come in to this?"

"Well, like I said he just disappeared right?"

"Yeah"

"He explained to me that he needed to, as per dad and Uncle Robert's advice. Because if he don't the Lannisters will go after him. He hid in Flea Bottom."

"Will he ever be able to have a normal life?"

"I know he will. Dad and Uncle will see to it."

"How do you feel about him? I feel like you like him more than a friend"

"Of course I do. He's my knight in shining armor. Yes I do like him Arry. I mean despite his size, he's a gentleman."

"Well that's good to know"

"Now you tell me about Gendry, and don't you try to hide anything Arya Stark, I see the way you look at each other!"

"Well, he's here you know"

"Here? In the mansion?"

"Yes. He finally decided to meet Uncle R."

"What happened?"

"Well, he's obviously his son. But of course for legal purposes they'll have a paternity test I think. I am really happy for him"

"That's great! So I guess we'll be living with him here"

"Yeah he will. He's staying here tonight. And we're still having barbeque tomorrow. I think you should invite Sandor,"

"I can't little wolf, not yet. I still have to talk to dad. I need to know if everything is all good with the Lannisters. Oh by the way, what happened to you when we left last night?"

She is in debate if she will tell Sansa or not, but with all the things that her sister told her, she felt like he owe her something, _"Damn this red-head!"_ she thought,

"Well, nothing really, we just talked about things which I already relayed to almost everyone in this house. He offered to walk me to my car, and then we kissed"

She saw the look on Sansa's face and she already knew what she was about to do. And just as expected, Sansa squealed with excitement like she's still a teenager, she rolled her eyes to her,

"Will you shut up! You're acting like a teenager!"

"What's wrong? Can't I be excited for my sister?"

"Well yes you can, but do you really need to squeal like that?"

"Yes, and it's only fair that I am me and you're you. It balances everything,"

Then Sansa gave her a hug, while she rolled her eyes again,

"So is he your boyfriend now?"

"I don't know Sans, we were talking before I went to see you. He told me he likes me, and wants to be with me…"

"What did you tell him then?"

"That I feel the same"

Sansa squealed again, and Arya hit her with a pillow,

"Ouch!"

"Oh please it's a pillow not a rock!"

"So you told him you feel the same, what that does mean?"

"I don't know yet, I still need to talk to him about that. I told him I need to fix some parts of my life first. I told him about going back to Winterfell. And that I will come back here and that this is where I'll stay. Then we’ll tell dad about it"

"Okay. You're right; you have to talk to him. And yes, you need to fix your shit back home"

"Sansa Stark! I am appalled with your profanity!"

"Shut up! I have been living here a long time and profanity is not something you can't avoid. I am not a complete idiot; I tend to learn a thing or two"

Sansa smiled at her which he returned,

"I'm excited for Gendry. This is great for him"

"Yeah me too. He hasn't been living really well you know"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you do know where he lived his whole life; he works two jobs, barely sleeps just to survive. At least now he doesn't need to worry about it."

"Plus he got you"

She smiled at that,

"Yeah me"

She smiled at the thought of Gendry, but she can also feel Sansa's eyes on her,

"Oh my god! You totally like him!"

"Shut up!"

Sansa rolled her eyes on her,

"Hey Sans, can I tell you something?

"Sure"

"I am not really excited to go back to Winterfell"

"That's strange; you're the one who loves that place. I'm the one who always wanted to move to the south"

"I know. I mean I miss our brothers. Especially Jon, but I honestly don't want to see mum"

"Hey, that's our mother"

"I know. I just don't want to face her yet. I feel like I am not ready"

"You can't be angry at her forever"

"How do you know I'm angry?"

"It's obvious. Plus I know how you love Jon and how she treated him. I actually am guilty of that. I haven't been a good sister to him"

"I know"

"Yeah. I haven't had the chance to apologize to him"

"You should."

"Yes, I should and you should learn to forgive mum. She's been through a lot. Especially with what happened to Bran."

"You know when I found out about that, I wanted to hop on the next plane and see him, but I was scared"

"It's alright little sister. He's doing fine. Mother did a great job taking care of him. You need to find it in your heart to forgive her. Would you like me to come with you when you visit Winterfell?"

Arya's face lit up upon hearing her sister's offer,

"Would you do that? For me?"

"Yeah of course. We're sister's aren't we?"

"Yeah we are."

"When are you planning to visit?"

"Next, next week. I am still waiting for my things to arrive from Braavos. I had it delivered here, it should come next week."

"And in the meantime, you get to hang out with us and of course your Gendry"

"Oh did you know? Dad hinted that Jon might go visit Winterfell when I get there?"

"Truly?"

"Yeah. At least that's what he said. I am very excited to see him. I missed that curly brother of ours!"

"Alright, why don't me make a promise to each other, you fix your shit with mum and I will fix my shit with Jon"

She rolled her eyes, but it wasn't a bad idea,

"Fine. I promise"

"Alright then!"

"I'm going to take a shower and freshen up, it's half an hour before dinner. Renly will be having dinner with us I think."

"That's great! Okay see you in a bit"

With that Arya walked out of Sansa's and went back to hers. She took a quick shower, and just put on some house clothes. Once she's all clean and fresh, she got out and knocked on Sansa's room. When Sansa emerged, they both went down and to the dining hall. When they got there, the first thing they saw was Ned's smiling face,

"Look Robert, I never thought I'd see the day that this two get along"

"Yeah, seems scary. The last time I remember them they both wanted to tear each other's hair!" Robert retorted,

They just smiled and then Sansa spoke,

"Oh please! We're all mature here. Although I can't really speak for Arya here,"

"Shut up"

Sansa just laughed at her,

"Now come along girls, the chef made us a wonderful dinner, plus my son is home! Now take your seats!"

"Yes Uncle Robert!" they both said.

Robert sat at the end of the table while Ned sat on his left side, Gendry on the right, Renly beside Gendry, Sansa next to Ned and then Arya. The food was served and they ate in silence. But having Renly around, dinner will never go on in silence.

"Gendry, Arya said you're also a sculptor, you have to show us your work, and you better show it to Loras, same with you little wolf!"

"Yes that's a nice idea" Sansa interjected

"Well, my work is still back in my flat, but we're getting it tomorrow" Gendry said

"And mine will get here next week"

"Good that's good!"

"By the way Uncle Robert, Renly said that you lent Aunt Lyanna's painting to the High Garden Gallery,"

"Yes, I did. And if Loras sell it, I will make Renly very unhappy"

"Which painting?" her father asked Robert

"Winter is Coming. She gave that to me a week, before she… before she…"

Ned interrupted before he could finish,

"I see. That's a great piece of art. We still have some of her paintings back in Winterfell."

"You know little wolf, your aunt was a great artist. Although I haven't seen your work, but you both are the same"

"His right you know, Lynna was as feisty as you. No one could ever stop her from doing what she's passionate about. She was beautiful and willful and died before her time" Ned said with sadness in his voice.

There was sadness in the air when Robert and her father spoke of his aunt,

"Dad, when I go back to Winterfell, can I have some of Aunt Lya's paintings?"

"Sure sweetling. Just make sure you leave something for me and your Uncle Benjen"

Her father smiled at her,

"Oh by the way Arya, I told Gendry you'll come with him tomorrow to get his things in his flat. He will be living here from now on" her father added

"Sure dad,"

She smiled but could not help but look at Gendry, he smiled at her,

"How do you like your food son?" Robert asked Gendry

"It's really good sir"

"Dad!"

"Sorry, it's really good… dad"

Robert laughed, while Gendry blushed, she saw that Robert placed his hand on Gendry's shoulder; she saw the affection of Robert towards Gendry,

"You two really look alike you know. It's really scary" Sansa interjected while pointing out to Renly and Gendry

"I told you. He's the straight version of me only taller" Renly said

Everyone laughed, even Gendry. It's good to see him laughed, seems like he's becoming at ease with everyone.

"Little wolf! You haven't told me everything you've done in Braavos! You owe your Uncle Robert a good story!" Robert turned to her

"Well, I was situated in the House of Black and White, I met other artists. I learned so many things there. And the art scene was great!"

"Don't tell me you plan to go back there!"

"Well no. If I do, I would just visit. I think I've spent too long there"

"Good! What of your plans then?"

Everyone's attention was focused on her, for some reason, but she has to answer the old stag,

"Well, I am planning to visit Winterfell next, next week, and Sansa's is coming with me. I plan to stay there for a few days and go back here. Probably find a flat and work on my things."

"Find a flat? That's unnecessary! Ned, please tell your little wolf that she can stay here"

"Robert that's her decision, you know that. No one can stop this feisty little thing"

"That's true. But Arya, you don't need to do that. You can stay here with us when you come back. We like having you around"

She couldn't help but roll her eyes, and she heard Robert chuckled at her gesture,

"Fine I'll stay here when I get back uncle, but only until I find my own place. I need my own place to work"

"That's good enough for me. Renly, why don't you find a place for her. Big enough for her to have a studio"

"I could do that" Renly answered

"Something I can actually afford"

"Darling you don't need to worry about paying the rent" her dad interjected

"But I do dad. I am old enough; I want to earn my living while I break through this place. I lived on my own for five years, and I've had jobs in Braavos. Plus I like being independent"

"I know that sweetheart. But at least let me pay for the half, and there's no saying no"

"Fine dad."

"Oh dad, uncle, can I move out too when she does?"

"What?" Ned and Robert asked simultaneously

"What? I want to live with Arya!"

Arya glared at her sister,

"Oh you're not moving in with me Sansa Stark!"

"Why not? Afraid I'll know your secrets?"

"Shut up!"

"What secrets?" Ned asked

This time, Gendry turned his attention to her,

"I have no secrets! Sansa just making it up"

"Oh but you do Arry!" Sansa teased

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

She rolled her eyes to the tall, red-head beside her,

" I'm just joking. Look at her face! Red in anger" Sansa said while giggling

Ned laughed at her,

"And no dad, I am not moving out from here, until she wants me to move in with her. Or if Renly allows me to move in with him"

"I need my privacy Sansa!" Renly retorted

"Oh please! You're never private!"

They all laughed. She realized how Sansa's really different, she guessed that her experiences did really make her stronger, a little feistier. She's becoming more like a wolf. The whole dinner went well, and everyone retired to their room. Except for her, she went to the rec room and watched some TV. While scanning through the channels, she hear a deep voice that's familiar,

"Want some company?"

She was startled, and turned around only to see Gendry standing behind the couch she's sitting on,

"Oh hey. I'm not sleepy yet, so I decided to check out what's good on the telly."

She noticed that Gendry's standing close behind her,

"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to keep me company?"

Gendry walked around and sat beside her, but still kept the distance, she doesn't seem to like it. So she scooted over an sat close next to him, she raised Gendry's arm and placed it on her shoulder and leaned on to him as she kept scanning until she find something good to watch. There was silence between them, no one seemed to feel like talking, she moved even closer to him. She felt Gendry's hand running his fingers up and down her arm which caused her stomach to flip.

"Arry?"

"Hmm?"

"You didn't tell me about moving out"

She looked at his intense blue eyes, surprised with his words,

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I just made a spontaneous decision on that. I need my own place to work on my art. Plus, I don't think it would be appropriate for us to live in the same house. Especially your father's when I want to keep doing this…"

Then she moved her face closer and gave him a kiss. It was soft, and it was lingering, but then she felt Gendry's other hand reached for her waist and lifted her up to sit on his lap. He kissed her hungrily, but before it gets further, she pulled away; she placed both her hands on the side of his face, and then gave him a chaste kiss,

"You see, this is why I need to move out. We can't seem to stop snogging each other"

He chuckled,

"So basically, you want to move out because you want to keep snogging me?"

"Well, that and among other things"

"Among other things? I think I like the sound of that"

"You better!"

Then she punched him on the arm,

"Ow! Why do you keep doing that? Sometimes I think it's just an excuse for you to touch me"

"Maybe"

She grinned at him, and so he pulled her closer and gave her another kiss,

"Arya?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we?"

"You said you want to be more than friends, and it's what I want to"

"Are you my girlfriend?"

"Only if you ask me"

"Fine. Arya Stark, will you be my girlfriend?"

"You sure about that?"

"Yes I haven't been sure with anything else"

"Alright."

She kissed him once more and Gendry held her tighter like his life depended on it,

“Come on little wolf, we better get you to bed. We’re out early tomorrow”

She kept giving him small kisses on his jaw and on his neck,

“Arry, you have to stop”

“But I don’t want to” she mumbled,

“You have to”

“Why?” she mumbled again,

“Because if you don’t I might not be able to control myself”

Then she was stunned and looked at then. She jumped off of him,

“Right. Sorry”

He chuckled it’s alright.

“Now come on, let’s go. Plus I am really tired.”

“Okay”

They both went upstairs and Gendry walked her to her room, they kissed once more and then he left. As she closed the door, she leaned on it and smiled. She went to bed with butterflies in her stomach.


	8. Easy Like Sunday Morning

Gendry was woken up by the sounds of banging on his door. He groggily opened his eyes and dragged himself to open it. When he did, Arya was standing in front of him with wide eyes. She was staring at him, but mostly her eyes were going up and down on him. Then he realized that he’s wearing nothing but his boxers.

“Fuck! Sorry”

He ran inside his room and grabbed the jeans he was wearing yesterday. But he didn’t bother putting a shirt on. He came back to the door where Arya was standing,

“Hi!”

“Hi! Sorry to wake you up. But we need to go to Flea Bottom today to get your stuff or have you forgotten?”

“No. No I haven’t forgotten, I just overslept I think”

“Oh I’m sure you slept well. And erm, yeah. I would kiss you right now but you just woke up. Go take a shower and please put something on”

“But you like me shirtless”

“You’re always shirtless!”

“You’re just afraid other women will see my body” he smirked at her.

Ever since he met her, he realized that teasing Arya and making her angry is one of his favorite things to do,

“Oh don’t flatter yourself! I’ve seen far better body than yours”

“Oh really now?”

“Yes”

He noticed that Arya can’t look at him straight, he chuckled at this,

“Fine I’ll go take a shower, I will see you in a bit”

“Alright I’ll be in the kitchen; I’ll prepare your coffee”

“You sure you don’t want to stay and see me undress?”

“Fuck off Baratheon!”

He just chuckled and went back to his room. He showered, and clothed himself; then went down and looked for Arya in the kitchen. Gendry saw him there, sitting on one of the stools looking beautifully casual. He walked over there and took her mug and sip the coffee from it,

“Hey! I made you coffee. Leave mine alone!”

He laughed at her, then she handed him a mug of steaming coffee

“Do you like anything to eat?”

“Sure. What are we having?”

“They made waffles today”

“Okay, then I’ll have it”

Gendry watched Arya as she prepared his breakfast, then walked back to him and placed in front of him,

“Isn’t this a lot Arry? I’m not _that_ hungry you know”

“That’s because it’s just not for you stupid. That’s for two people!”

“Oh you want to share it with me?”

“No. I want you to share that with my father. Of course we’ll share!”

He chuckled and he watched her pick up a piece of bacon into her mouth. They both had their breakfast and after that they got into Arya’s SUV and drove away.

“Did you know that your dad gave me this car?”

“No, you never told me about that”

“Well he did. He said it’s his graduation gift for me. This was owned by Cersei. Nobody uses it so he gave it to me. Your dad’s really generous”

“Yeah I can tell”

“What do you think of him so far?”

“It’s too early to say, but from what I am seeing he’s a good man”

“Well he is. I’m glad he’s getting his shit together. I’m also happy he got rid of the Lannisters”

“Yeah about that. You guys seem to really hate them”

“Well they never liked us Starks. Cersei exceptionally hates my dad. She thinks my dad is too much of a good influence with Uncle R.”

“You’re dad’s really nice. I like him”

“Yeah he is. I’m glad you like him”

Then she reached out for him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. The drive went smoothly and she followed every direction he gave her. Once they got there he suddenly got nervous, they got out of the car and was hesitant to invite her inside. She seemed to notice this,

“Problem?”

“No nothing, it’s just erm”

But she grabbed his hand and led the way,

“Now which door is it?”

“You sure you want to come in?”

“Of course. Come on, I want to see your sculptures”

“Okay”

He walked with her, and finally stood in front of his door. He took his keys in his pocket and opened the door; he allowed Arya to get in first, followed her and closed the door behind him. He watched her as she look around, luckily for him; he’s as neat as a pin.

“Wow. You’re very organized and neat for a guy”

“Yeah. Well I’m a bit OCD”

“No kidding!”

She sat on one of his couch; he walked over to her and sat beside her,

“Don’t you want to see my work?”

“I will, in a few minutes, I just want sit here for a moment”

“Okay”

Then she lifted both her feet and placed her legs on his lap, he watched her lean her head at the end of the couch and closed her eyes. He didn’t know what to do, so he placed his hand on the legs on his lap and leaned his head on the couch.

“I really feel lazy today Gendry. But we need to pack your staff, what time is it?”

He took out his phone and looked at the time,

“It’s 7am. Wow it’s still early. You woke me up really early!”

“Yeah. Well what are you going to do about it?”

He saw the smirk on her face, so he locked her legs with his strong arm and started tickling her sides, she screamed and tried to get off of him,

“Stop it! Stop it!”

“Make me Stark!”

“Oh I will really hurt you!”

“I would love to see you try”

With her position, she wiggled her legs to get away from him; he loosened his grip and let her go. He was laughing at her but her face was all red.

“That’s it!”

To his surprise, she lifted her self up, but she locked him down by straddling his lap. She caught him off guard and now she’s smirking at him again, and was shocked when she came down crashing her lips on his. At first he was stunned but gave in allowed her tongue to meet his. He kissed her back hungrily and slid both his hands from her thighs to her waist and wrapped her in his arms. He was hesitant at first, but when he reached the hem of her shirt, he placed his hand inside it to caress her back. He felt her moan inside his mouth and she kept kissing him hungrily. With his arms he stood up lifting her and carried her to his room, and that morning they made love for the first time.

After their pure moments of bliss, Gendry guided her to the back of his flat and showed her some of he had made. He watched Arya observe his work. He noticed how her eyes where scrutinizing every detail of the metal that was formed into something else.

“This is a bull”

“Yeah it is”

“It’s very you”

“Yeah”

“I like this one”

She pointed to one of his recent work,

“What do you think of it?”

“It has so much potential. Please don’t tell me this is already finished.”

“No it’s not I still don’t know what to do with it”

“I think you should try to work on more metal. It seems too thin for the eye. You should weld some more here. That’s my opinion; I think it is better if you make the metal heavier on this part just to give it more depth. Come here look at it on this angle”

He walked over to her and she placed him to where she is exactly standing and pointed out the part where it needs tweaking,

“You see that part? It needs depth. Every piece of metal here does not need anymore detail for the simplicity of it is good enough, but adding depth to it will make it a whole lot different”

Gendry was amazed with Arya’s opinion and how she didn’t sound arrogant, but rather helpful and critical.

“All your works has so much potential Gendry. The only thing you need to do is to finish them. Make them look furnished. The concept is good; it came from something personal to you. But don’t allow it to dull, because you’re scared of the outcome”

 _“Does she read minds now? What is this girl doing to me?”_ he thought. He’s definitely speechless, so the best thing he could do right now is by grabbing her and gave her a passionate kiss,

“You’re amazing you know that?”

“Yes I am.” She smirked,

“Cocky aren’t we?”

“Only when I’m around you.” She laughed,

“Alright Miss Stark, let’s go pack these things.”

“Yeah we should we need to get back before lunch.”

They went back inside the flat, but he got out to grab the plastic crates in Arya’s car, when he got back she was already waiting for him,

“So, where do you want to start? Because I already called the moving truck that your dad hired and they’re already outside”

“Why don’t we split the task? And I will tell them to take on all the metal stuff at the back those are the large pieces. We don’t want that in your car. Plus they can drive there before us.”

“That’s a good idea. But are sure you want me to go over your things? You might not want me to find the skeletons in your closet. Or your hidden stash of porn perhaps?”

“Very funny Arya Stark. Go take care with anything in my room, because it’s small like you, I will pack some of the things here”

She rolled her eyes at him. He was actually glad that we has born poor at this moment, because he really doesn’t have a lot of things to pack, which makes it easier for the both of them. Once they were done, they got ready for it to be packed in the car.

“So Mr. Baratheon, are there anything else in this flat that you want to bring to your mansion that we can’t carry, because you have to tell that to your dad so they can have it delivered there.”

“No I guess that’s it. The moving truck already went their way. One thing about growing up poor is you don’t have much. Everything here is a piece of crap.”

“And yet you turn crap into treasures.”

He chuckled,

“Come on smart mouth I will help you with those.”

“These are just clothes my dear Gendry. I may not be as strong as you, but despite my small stature, I am quite strong. So shut the fuck up, I’m carrying this”

He laughed at her jest and just allowed her to do what she wants. He likes that she’s feisty and strong willed, and he wouldn’t want that to change.

When they packed everything in the SUV, a man came over to them,

“Waters!”

“Oh hey Raff!”

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“To my house”

“You’re fucking joking right?”

“No I am going to my house. I’m moving out”

“Yeah I can see that. You forgot you still owe me a month’s rent”

“I still have my stuff inside and I assure you I will get it to you when I come back. Or you can take everything that’s inside I really don’t mind”

“What? Your crap? I have no use to it.”

“Then allow me to come back”

“No. What if you don’t come back?”

“Do I look like I don’t keep my word?”

“I don’t give a fuck with your word, because you are nothing but a bastard. And bastards are not good at their words!” he spat

He was about to say something when suddenly Arya appeared,

“And who the fuck do you think you are, talking to him like that?”

“Who the fuck is this little whore!?”

“Don’t call her that!” he interjected clenching his fist

“What missy? You got something else to say?”

“First of all it’s Arya Stark. How much does he owe you?”

“Five stags”

He saw Arya went to her car quickly and came back, then threw something at Raff,

“That’s five dragons you motherfucker! That would be more than you can earn in a year!”

This angered Raff, and saw that he was about to slap Arya, but she grabbed his hand, twisted it to his back and pushed him on the ground,

“Didn’t your mother tell you not to hit women?”

“Fuck you, you whore. I don’t ever want to see your face here again Gendry Waters!”

“Don’t worry you won’t ever see him here at all. And that’s Gendry Baratheon to you. You son of a bitch!”

He saw that Raff’s eyes went wide upon hearing the name that Arya uttered, then she let go of him and kicked him hard. Then turned to him.

“Is everything in the car?”

Still stunned with what happened. He’s never seen Arya this angry, for some reason he was scared of her even though he’s larger,

“Gendry!”

“Erm, yeah, yeah. It’s all here. Let me just close this.”

He closed the door as he watched Arya stepped into the car, he followed her and then they drove off. There was silence during the drive from Flea Bottom,

“You didn’t have to do that you know, I could take care of myself”

“I know. But he’s a fucking asshole”

“Yeah but he could have hurt you”

Then she stopped the car all of the sudden,

“Do I look like I was hurt? Did you hear what he said to you?”

“I know but sometimes you have to let things go. He’s a guy and he was about to hit you”

“And what am I a duck? For your information Gendry I am very much capable of defending myself. My brothers taught me well!”

“Sure you know how to defend yourself Arya! But that was my problem with him. I had to deal with him not you”

He can definitely see the fire in her gray eyes,

“Did you hear what he called you? He called you a BASTARD! And that pissed me off so bad! I’m sorry if I defended you. But let me tell you this, it makes my blood boil whenever other people call someone a bastard! Do you know how many times my mother called my brother Jon a bastard? Too many times that I ran away from home and did not return for five fucking years. So yeah maybe that’s your problem, but when someone uses that word to someone important to me, then it becomes my problem! So I’m sorry I had to do that!”

He was shocked with her words, how strong it was, how it affected her. He knows she’s right and he knows he’s got a point. But what she did came from a much deeper place. She was breathing heavily,

“Look, Arya, I’m sorry. I just, you just…”

“Spit it out!”

“You just scared me that’s all okay? I know you can defend yourself, and maybe because I didn’t know your reason, I just thought you’re just defending me”

“Yeah well that’s one reason. I’m sorry too. I know you’re right. It’s just that I haven’t heard that word in such a long time. And he called you that, and I just can’t, I just can’t control my anger to the meaning of it.”

He placed his hand on her cheek, and kissed her.

“I’m sorry Arya”

“I’m sorry too”

“Are you good to drive?”

“Actually no. I’m still pissed. Could you drive?”

“Yeah sure”

They traded places; they finally drove off back to the mansion. He kept glancing at Arya and she was just staring at the window. He knows that Raff really hit a sensitive spot; he knows Arya was longing for his favorite brother. He caressed her arm just to let her know he’s there, she looked at him and smiled. But it was a sad smile. He smiled at her and just went on driving. After a few minutes, they finally reached his new home, when they got there, some of the staff helped them to bring some of his things to his room, he wanted to help but they insisted that he doesn’t need to, then Arya just grabbed his hand and went inside.

When they got in, she let go of his hand, he missed the warmth of it, but he knew that it’s not the time, not yet. They where greeted by Ned,

“Hey dad!”

“Hello sweetling. Where you able to gather all his things?”

“Yes, we did. Are we doing some barbeque today?”

“Of course we are.”

“Alright, I’ll just take a shower,”

“Okay go do that then you can come out to the garden, Robert’s helping”

“No!”

“Yes”

“Now that’s something I want to see!”

She turned to him and smiled,

“I’ll see you later okay?”

He just nodded and watched her ascend the stairs. Once she was out sight, Ned focused he’s attention to him,

“Come on son, walk with me to the yard.”

“Sure”

“Tell me, did something happen to her?”

He got nervous at this question, Ned can’t know that he just had sex with his daughter, he didn’t know how to answer, the question was too vague, and what if he gave away the answer that he wouldn’t like?

“She seemed sad, bothered”

He sighed at relief,

“Well, erm, he had a situation before we left my flat. I was held by my landlord because I was a month late with the payment, but when he called me names, she interfered, and scared the life out of him.”

“Let me guess, did that man call you a bastard?”

He was surprised that Ned knows about how sensitive Arya was with that word,

“Ye…yes sir. And that’s when it got a little ugly”

“What did she do exactly?”

“Well, Raff… I mean my landlord was about to hit her, when she retaliated, she locked his arm and pushed him on the ground, and when she let go, Arya kicked him hard”

He did not understand that a smile was creeping on Ned’s lips,

“Alright, now let me tell you this Gendry, I don’t know if she explained this to you. I know she maybe a hot headed little girl. But Arya’s has always dreaded the word. I hate that word. Arya was most sensitive because of Jon. No one ever called Jon _that,_ not in front of me, but with her, it’s like life and death. She never allowed anyone to call her brother that. I may have made a mistake a long time ago, but it was never Jon’s fault. She understood that more than anyone else I know. Sansa called him bastard before, and Arya was just a little girl, she punched her own sister in the eye, and I reprimanded Sansa about it. Now her mother was a different story. Catelyn loves me truly but Jon reminded her of my infidelity. For some reason, Arya was always present whenever Catelyn called Jon a bastard. My wife was never the most accepting woman when it came to Jon and that put some restrain to their relationship”

He can’t believe that Ned is sharing all of this to him,

“Yes, she… erm, she told me that”

“When she did all that because someone used that word to you, it means you’re an important part of her life. She would never allow anyone to hurt some one important to her, even if they were just words.”

“I understand that now sir. I think she truly misses Jon. I see it in her eyes.”

“Well, she will find out soon. But I already fixed that”

He was confused with Ned’s words,

“Come on Gendry, I want you to meet my eldest son, Jon”

He was surprised about this, Arya will surely be happy to see her favorite brother, and he was happy for her,

“Gendry I want you to meet my son, this is Jon Stark”

Then he turned to the guy with dark wavy hair with the same gray eyes as Arya’s and Ned’s,

“Jon, this is Gendry, he’s Robert’s son”

Jon reached out his hand to him and he gladly took it, then Robert walked over to them,

“Finally! You lot have met! Now son, have you gathered all your things?”

“Yes father. We packed it. Fortunately it fit in Arya’s car. But the metal stuff, was taken by the moving truck”

“Good that’s good. Now I told the staff to empty the other garage, from now on that’s where you’ll work with your sculptures. They will place all your work there.”

“Tha…thanks dad”

Then Robert placed his hand on Ned’s should as they look at him and Jon,

“Look at the two Ned, it’s like me and you back in the days”

“Yeah, you’re right. Come on! You said you’re going to help me with the grill”

They walked away from them; suddenly Jon spoke to him,

“My dad said Arya found you?”

“Yeah she did. I didn’t want to believe it. I’ve always thought it was just me and me mum. Then I saw Renly and he looks exactly like me. Your dad and Arya brought me here to meet my father. And that was just yesterday. Now I am moving in here.”

Jon chuckled,

“Arya tells me you’re in the military”

“ _Was_ in the military. I got promoted to Lord Commander, but the truth is it’s not something I really want to do”

“Well I think I feel the same, being a bartender is not really something that I wanted to do.”

“You’re a bartender?”

“Yeah and a mechanic. I had to work two jobs, money is not really easy to earn especially when you didn’t have a proper college education”

“I understand man. Oh, dad said you’re also a sculptor”

“In my free time yes.”

“I want to see your work! Maybe we can collaborate or something”

“You sculpt too?”

“From time to time, but I more into ceramic work and painting”

“That’s cool man! Yeah, I’d like to do some collaboration. Maybe we could weld some weird things!”

They’re conversation was a very good start when someone called Jon’s name, as he turned around it was Arya,

“Jon?”

“Little wolf!”

He saw Arya running towards her brother and jumped into his embrace, Jon whirled her around, and kept saying _I miss you_ to each other, when he finally put her down, Arya punch Jon on the arm,

“Ow! Arya!”

“Why didn’t you tell me you’re coming here, dad he wasn’t sure when will that be”

“Surprise!”

He chuckled at the strain in Jon’s voice, and Arya punched him again, but this time she hugged him once more,

“I miss you stupid!”

“I miss you my evil sister!”

Then as she let go, she looked between him and Jon,

“Oh so you guys have met”

“Yeah your dad introduced us.”

“Speaking of dad, stay here, both of you”

He watch was Arya walked over to him; he smiled as he reprimanded her father, but started hugging him,

“She’s a feisty little one huh?”

“Yeah, we don’t call her little wolf for nothing. But she’s not so little anymore”

He just chuckled, he doesn’t really want to make a bad impression to Jon, he just met him, and he seems like the kind of person whom he will be friends for a long time. Then Robert yelled,

“Gendry!”

He walked over to his father is standing,

“Yes dad?”

“Come with me”

“Okay”

They walked over to somewhere away from Ned and the others,

“Is there anything else left in your flat you want to bring here?”

“No we’ve packed everything that I wanted to keep”

“Will you show me later some of your pictures? Those of you growing up and you’re mum too? Will you do that son?”

He was stunned to hear him say those words, he could not help himself, but he suddenly gave his father a hug, which Robert returned, tears almost fell from his eyes, but he was able to control it,

“I will dad! I will!”

“Good! Now let’s enjoy the day. It’s Sunday and it’s a family day. We’ll make new traditions in this house. Tomorrow there will be a lot of changes. Your Uncle Stannis, he holds a great position in the government, he will make sure that your name be changed as soon as possible. But those are just legal shit! You are a true Baratheon! Always remember that. No matter what people tell you.”

“Yes dad”

“Now come on, walk your old man to where the food is!”

He laughed at his father, and walked back. He noticed that Jon was looking at them with admiration. He thought that maybe Jon and he are really going through the same situation. The tables were prepared, as they walk, she saw Sansa coming out and ran to Jon, hugging him tightly as she was crying and Arya was just as happy.

 


	9. Reunion

Arya still could not believe her eyes, seeing Jon in King's Landing, her dad definitely surprised her. Although she has always hated surprises, this is one thing she will always love. She thought that maybe life in KL is giving her a good start. But there's seemed to be something off about this. So she took Jon's full attention,

"How have you been Jon?"

"I'm good Arry! And you? You didn't tell us you graduated"

"Ugh! Save me the lecture _dad_!"

Jon just chuckled,

"No, seriously little wolf, how are you now?"

"I'm good. I seem to be having a good start here. Renly's boyfriend asked me if he can see some of my work, but I can't yet because it's still in transit, and you? Dad said you got promoted to Lord Commander that sounds interesting"

But he did not answer her, she knows he has something to say but hesitant,

"What happened Jon?"

"Yeah, about that. I am no longer Lord Commander"

"What?"

"I'm no longer the Lord Commander"

"Yeah I heard you stupid. But what happened?"

"Well I quit"

"Quit? But didn't you have like an oath or something"

"Yeah, but they had to let me go"

"Did you do something that would piss them off?"

"Not really, but they saw that my heart wasn't set in that place"

"What are you going to do now? And did you tell dad about it?"

"Yes, I already talked to dad. And he understands, he supports me. As for my plan, I was thinking of moving here. I've been too much in the North and there's nothing for me there. I want to pursue my passion"

"Oh that's wonderful Jon!"

She couldn't help but hug his brother again,

"Did dad tell you about my plans?"

"No. I was hoping you could tell me"

"Well, I will be going back to Winterfell next, next week. Then come back here, I am planning to stay here in King's Landing. I still have to check out the art scene here. Although I have visited some of the galleries, but not the underground scene yet. I was hoping Gendry could help me with that or some of his friends. I also told dad that I will be looking for my own flat in order to have my own studio. He agreed."

"That's amazing Arry! I want to go back to Winterfell with you if that's okay. I miss our brothers."

"Of course it's okay! Sansa will be coming with us!"

"You know seeing how you two get along is giving me a fright. I've never in my entire life have seen that it would ever happen"

"Well I think we all need to be mature someday!"

He chuckled at her, he put his arm around her shoulder and messed his hair like he does when they were young,

"Alright now tell me, what's up with you and Gendry?"

"Nothing. We're just friends"

"Sure you are. Seriously Arya, don't you know me at all?"

She rolled her eyes, but there is no escape now, he has to tell him,

"He's… he's my boyfriend"

"What?! But he's what? Same age as mine?"

Jon spoke a little loud,

"Shut up Jon! Dad doesn't know yet! And I've had older than you!"

"Oh please don't remind me of that, was it Jake? Jacob? Why are you keeping this from him?"

"It's Jaqen! Anyway, because I'm not ready to tell him yet! I will tell him once I get back from Winterfell. He still thinks I haven't had my shit straight with mum and I don't want him to think I have changed my mind about talking to her. He might think that Gendry will delay that."

"That's stupid Arya! Dad's not like that. Although it seems inappropriate that you live in the same house, let alone his dad's"

"I know that's why after we talk about being together; I made a spontaneous decision to move out."

"How long have you known him?"

"Few days"

"Few days? What the hell Arya?"

"Shut up okay? He's a good person! He never took advantage of me. He's polite, he's grounded, and we like each other. What's wrong with that?"

"But you're my little sister"

"Just so you know I am not so little anymore Jon. I've had boyfriends before. I just don't go telling everyone! Can you please just be happy for me Jon? Get to know him, I'm sure you will be fast friends!"

Of course she knew that her brother could not refuse her puppy dog eyes that she always gives him whenever she asks something from him.

"Fine! I will. And by the way, you're decision to move out has been the most mature thing you've thought of"

"Shut up! I miss you so much Jon!"

"I missed you too my little wolf"

"Now come on I think they're starting to hog the ribs!"

They walked to where everyone was, she saw Jon approached Gendry; for a certain reason she felt a little nervous about it. She knows how Jon can be overprotective when it comes to her, but she wants Jon to trust her with Gendry. She was having a beer while watching her brother and boyfriend have a chat. She saw them laughing at something, then she was startled when Sansa came up to her,

"Hey what are you looking at?"

"What?"

"I said what are you looking at?"

"Nothing"

"You're checking out Gendry aren't you?"

"What? NO!"

"Yes you are, don't deny it! I see it in your eyes! And besides I can understand why, I mean look at those tones biceps and that chest, Gods!"

"Will you shut up Sansa!"

"They're getting along really nice"

"Yeah. I think Gendry likes Jon"

"That's good isn't it?"

"Yes it is"

Sansa grabbed her arm and encircled it with her arms,

"Walk with me little wolf"

She walked with Sansa and she noticed that she's taking her away from the others,

"What are you on about Sans?"

"I talked to Sandor last night"

She can tell that her sister is trying her best not to giggle; she's acting like a teenager once more,

"Alright, tell me what he said"

"Nothing much really. He just tells me he wanted to see me next week"

"Really? Like a date?"

"I don't know"

"Where is he taking you?"

"Back at the Forge. It's the only safe place he knows for now."

"Did you ask dad and Uncle R about his situation?"

"I haven't yet. But I am planning to okay? "

"Good. Anyway, Sans there's something I want to tell you"

"What is it?"

"But I will tell it to you later, I mean tonight. I just don't want you to start squealing here okay? I promise to tell you later, just be patient"

Sansa rolled her eyes at her and sighed,

"Fine! Keep your secrets, but tell me later"

"I promise"

They started walking back when she noticed that Gendry's face changed, as if his color has been drained,

"Uh-oh!"

"What?"

"I'll be right back"

She immediately went over to where Gendry was standing and dragged him inside the house and went straight to the kitchen making sure no one can hear them,

"What did Jon tell you?"

"Nothing"

"You're a liar!"

"You shouldn't insult people who are bigger than you"

"Then I wouldn't be able to insult anyone."

She shrugged at her comment, but she was still worried,

"Tell me what Jon told you?"

"He knows?"

"Yeah he knows. I tell him everything. I mean almost. So tell me"

"What exactly did you tell him?"

"That you're my boyfriend"

"Is that all?"

"Yeah why? And stop dicking around, tell me!"

"Well he told me that if I hurt you, he will have all his brothers and all your pet direwolves to come after me"

"Oh gods! He does this all the time!"

"What threaten your boyfriends?"

"Yes! He's being overprotective. What did you tell him?"

"I told him I'm not planning to, at least not intentionally!"

"Wrong answer! You should have stuck to  _you're not planning to!"_

"I didn't know that! I was just being truthful!"

"Fine! Okay. Thank you for being honest. I'll go talk to him. Let's go back out there"

They went out and she immediately wanted to strangle Jon, but she tried to compose herself and went over to him,

"Hi Jon"

"Oh hey little wolf!"

"Can we talk for a bit? I kinda miss you"

"Sure, let's talk"

"Yeah, not here where father can see us"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want him to see me beat the crap out of you"

He laughed at her, and it was a good one too, he was laughing so hard that she started laughing as well. She nearly forgot Jon threatened Gendry, so he dragged him close,

"You threatened him?"

"Yeah of course I did"

"When do you ever learn? You always do this. Even on the phone!"

"Look little sister, it is my responsibility as your older and favorite brother to threaten the men that come into your life."

"Responsibility?"

"Fine, _obligation_ , it's a better word."

She rolled her eyes, but her brother put his arms on her shoulder,

"I had to do it, I know you're not little anymore, but I am your brother. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"But let me also tell you this, I think Gendry's a good guy. I like him. We're thinking of doing some collaboration with sculptures. But of course once his studio is set-up, I actually wanna help him out with that"

She was surprised, they really did get along. She smiled at his brother and hugged him,

"You see, I am not such an annoying older brother after all. And don't worry, I will tell Robb, Bran, and Rickon to take it easy on him. So you better tell dad about your relationship with him tonight, because he's coming to us to Winterfell"

Arya felt like all the blood from her face disappeared,  _"How could he do this?!"_ she thought. Then suddenly Jon burst out into laughing once more, she's beginning to get annoyed, then she punched him in the arm with full force, but he just rubbed his arm while still laughing,

"Oh you…"he said pointing at her

"You should have seen your face! That was epic!"

"Shut up!"

She punched him again, but then a smiled crept on her face,

"I hate you!"

"You really don't"

Then Jon's laugh has faded and then his face became serious

"But seriously Arya, you should tell dad. He will understand I promise"

"I will when I'm ready okay?"

"Do you swear?"

"Yes, to the Old Gods and the New I swear it!"

"Good."

Their lunch was great, Renly and Loras were present. The laughs were good. But the night came soon, Her dad and Robert went on to the study and talked business as usual, while Sansa, Renly and Loras went out to dinner. It was just her, Jon and Gendry. Arya was tired and wants to have a nap and so she did and left Gendry and Jon.

* * *

 

Jon can feel that Gendry felt awkward around him after he threatened him. But he likes him and wants him to be his friend. Not only because Arya said so, but there is a chance of a good friendship between them. He saw him outside in one of the garages, thinking that this must be the studio-in-the-making. He walked over to where he is and approached him,

"Hey man"

"Oh hey Jon"

"Thinking of what to do with this place?"

"Yeah. I just can't believe Rob…I mean my father gave this to me"

"Well, get used to it. Robert is one of the most generous people I know."

"Yeah, I noticed, he gave Arya an SUV"

"Oh he did?"

"Yes, she told me this morning"

"That's awesome man"

Jon felt that Gendry is still overwhelmed with his situation, he want him to feel at ease with his company and with his new life, Arya can make him feel comfortable, but Gendry is her boyfriend which is normal for her to do. He knew what it feels like to be an outsider, and he can tell that Gendry feels the same.

"Gendry, did Arya tell you about me?"

"Of course! You're the one she talks about all the time!"

"Yeah but did she tell you about how we're related?"

"Yeah. I know about that. I'm sure it has been quite difficult for you growing up"

"True. It was definitely not easy. Arya and Dad they're the two I'm really close with. I am also close with our brother Robb, but Arya's my favorite sibling. We look alike, we think alike, and we spend so much time together. Do see how Sansa looks like?"

"Yeah, I don't get it. When I first saw her, I didn't think she's Arya's sister. My friend even joked about it that maybe Sansa was really Arya's girlfriend"

He chuckled at his words,

"Yeah, they really don't look alike. Same with Robb, Bran, and Rickon. They don't look like Arya and I. Sansa is the spitting image of their mum. Robb is the male version, Bran and Rickon are a combination but their mum's blood is still strong in their features."

"Oh"

"So anyway, I've always resented how they look at me you know. I think Arya feels the same way too. People can be cruel. But no one dared to say anything against me especially when my dad's around. But when I'm alone, I am an outsider. I can tell that you feel the same way"

Gendry looked at him intently and absorbing his words, then he spoke

"Actually that's exactly how I feel these past few days man. I mean, I just can't believe that everything is happening so fast. Everyone has been good to me, especially your dad. And my father, he makes me feel welcome, I am starting to warm up on him. But since everything is still new, I am trying to adjust on what I feel, how I should act, and what I should say."

"I understand. Dad told me you had an incident before you came back from Flea Bottom this morning"

"Yeah. My landlord called me a bastard, Arya snapped and she scared the man physically"

"That's Arya man. She hates that word. She punched Sansa because she called me a bastard. I know Arya will not understand this, but Tyrion, your dad's lawyer told me once about being a bastard, and I remember it well, he said and I quote  _'Never forget who you are, the rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor and it can never be used to hurt you,'_ So you know Tyrion being a Lannister and all I asked him what he knows about being one, but he told me that dwarves will always be a bastard in their father's eyes. I took his words with me, and no matter how many times my father's wife tells me that and even sent me to military school, I never took it into an offence. I didn't have to listen to her, she's not my mother. I respect her as my father's wife, but that's all I can give her. We are civil with each other. It's not our fault that we were born. Being an outsider makes me unique. With dad and Arya, I am always home"

Jon looked at Gendry and he seem to take all his words,

"I really appreciate that man. I just feel that sometimes I don't fit in here you know"

"I get it Gendry. But then it's too soon."

"You're right. Gods! You're really like the male version of Arya"

He could not help but laugh at the comparison,

"So now that you have a family and new friends, what are you planning to do? Because to be honest, I am 26 years old and I don't seem to know what to do. I left the military because I want a career with my art"

"Plans, everyone has been asking me that. But my dad, told me I can finish college"

"That's great man! What are you going to take?"

"Mechanical Engineering and Fine Arts"

"Impressive! That's great!"

"Thanks. He told me I can keep my job as a mechanic. I like it there. I get to work on cars, get my hands dirty. Your dad said they used to go to Flea Bottom when they were young and work around cars at one of the auto shops."

"Really?"

"Yeah, could you imagine that?"

"I'm sure those two had so much fun when they were young. So what's your plan with this garage?"

"I'll put some of my work here; they're still in the truck I think. The staff hasn't touched it yet, because they're waiting for me. I don't have much stuff with sculpting. I mostly use scrap metal that I get for free from the auto shop I work for. My boss Tobho gave me his old welding equipment."

"Then we should set it up! We can do it tomorrow or this week. I think you have a lot to do"

"No, not really, but we're having the paternity test tomorrow and I had to quit my other job, then go to the auto repair shop"

"Paternity test? But you're obviously Robert's son!"

"Your dad and my dad, even Renly said it's just formalities. They just need it because dad wants my last name changed"

"Do you want it? I mean to have the Baratheon in your name?"

"At first I was thinking about it because Waters has always been my last name. But looking at it now, my dad is my family, so it's not really a hard decision after that. How about you? Have you always been a Stark? I mean did you have a different last name before?"

"No man, I wasn't always a Stark. I was a Snow. Jon Snow. But when Catelyn urged dad to send me to military school, I was devastated, and dad had me legitimized my name as a parting gift. He doesn't want me to have trouble at The Wall. So I became a Stark. Imagine that time, all my siblings are Stark, and I looked more of a Stark than them but I had a different last name. Dad protected me from the mockery that I may experience in the military."

"Your dad's awesome Jon"

"Yeah he is. He treated me fair just like the rest. So anyway, I told Arya that she should erm, tell dad about you and her"

"What did she say?"

"She said she would but when she's ready. What do you think?"

"Well, I really do want to let people know because your sister is an amazing person. But I don't want to pressure her. I don't think she will like that"

"You're right there man. She wouldn't let anyone pressure her or tell her what to do. She's really stubborn"

He chuckled at his opinion of her sister,

"And about a while ago, sorry I threatened you, but as an older brother, I had the need to protect her you know. I hope you understand"

"Of course. If I ever have a sister I think I would do the same thing. It's alright man. And like I said before, I don't plan to hurt her, at least not intentionally"

"Alright. I will take your word. Now come on I think it's late. You have plenty to do tomorrow."

"Oh you guys want to come with me at The Forge? I still have the privilege to get free drinks"

"Yeah that sounds fun! I want to see you quit your job! Can I go with you to the auto shop too? I wanna check it out!"

"Sure man."

They walked back to the house and separated their ways and retired for the night.

* * *

 

Arya was fixing all her stuff in her room. Clothes are still everywhere, with all the things happening, she didn't have the time to put all her clothes in the closet. So that's what she did when she heard knocking,

"Who is it?"

"It's Sansa!"

She walked over to the door to open it and allowed Sansa to come in; she sat on the bed,

"Still organizing?"

"Yeah, I didn't have time to do it. You know with all things happening"

"I understand. So…."

"Oh Gods you came here for that"

"Well you promised your big sister little wolf"

She stopped what she's doing and stood in front of her sister and placed both her hands on her waist and sighed,

"Alright, if you're going to squeal, please take it to a minimum, promise?"

"Promise!"

"Okay, Gendry and I are official"

"Oh my god!"

That's when Sansa started squealing like an idiot,

"Stop squealing you wench!"

"Sorry I couldn't help it! Wait, when did this happen?"

"Last night. We talked and we're both confuse on what we are then he asked me to be his girlfriend I said yes"

Sansa squealed again, but this time the door burst open,

"What the hell is going on here? I heard screaming?"

"Hey Jon, come in…" Sansa said

"Oh god! Let's invite everyone in!"

But Jon ignored her sarcasm and went in as he closed the door behind him,

"Oh dear you told her?" Jon directed his question to Arya

"Yeah. That's when the squealing started"

Jon laughed at the two of them

"Did you know Jon?"

"Yeah of course. She told me a while ago"

"Oh Arya! You told him first?"

"Of course I told him first. Why wouldn't I? Jon knows what it is to be discreet! You don't see him screaming and squealing like an idiot do you?"

Sansa pouted and crossed her arm on her chest, while Jon and her chuckled,

"Oh don't be sad Sansa, at least she told you now" Jon said

"Yeah I guess. So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"I asked Gendry if I could come with him when he quits his job, I'm tagging along as well in the auto shop"

"Arya, I think Jon is starting to steal your boyfriend!"

"Shut up Sansa" Jon said,

"Wait, you're hanging out with my boyfriend?"

"Yeah why not. We're the same age. There's a good chance I meet a girl at The Forge!"

"Oh now I know. You know what, we're coming too!"

"What? No!"

"Just at The Forge! And Why not?!"

"Because we're supposed to hang out!"

"Hey! You and Gendry are not the only people we know there!"

"Oh look at you, Arya and Sansa Stark, the popular girls"

"Shut up!" the sisters said

Jon laughed at them,

"Wait I have an idea! Wait here!" Sansa exclaimed

"Oh God I think I am nervous with her ideas"

"Me too"

Sansa went out of her room and then came back a minute later with her laptop but she was on the phone talking to someone, then she hang up, the last part she heard was  _"Don't tell mum,"_

"Alright, here we go,"

Sansa set up the laptop on the bed and knelt on the edge, so they did the same thing, a video call was opened, the screen popped and Robb's face came on screen,

"Robb!"

"Oh my god! Little Wolf! You're back!"

"Yes!"

"When did you come back?"

"Two days ago and guess who's here?"

The Jon pushed them a bit to be seen on cam,

"Hey man!"

"Oh my god! This is amazing! When did you three get together?!"

"Just arrived today."

"What about The Wall?"

"No longer brother. I'm staying in King's Landing!"

"I wish all you lot are here! Bran and Rickon have been asking. And Arya, you haven't even called us!"

"Yeah about that we're going back there next, next week. The three of us. Don't tell anyone else! You have to lie good Robb" she answered,

"You staying for good Arry?"

"About that. We'll only stay there for a week, and then we're all going back here. We're planning to stay here."

"But you love this place? Nymeria misses you!"

"I know but there's not much of an opportunity there Robb. We'll bring back Ghost, Nymeria, and Lady! We're trying to break through here!"

"We?"

"Yeah me and Jon!"

"Oh Gods you too?" he directed to Jon

"Yeah brother. We're going to discover the art scene here. There's so much to be done and we haven't even started yet"

"How's mum Robb?" Sansa interrupted

"She's good. She misses you. All of you"

"I doubt that" Arya interjected

"Shut up Arya! You don't know what she's been through!"

"Oh she's been through a lot alright!"

"Arya stop it!" Jon hissed

"Sorry"

Robb was angry at her,

"Yeah you better be! Get your shit straight with mum when you get here. You've been away too long and you refused to let us in to your life for five years, so don't expect that everything is the same Arya!"

Her blood suddenly started to boil with Robb's anger; he doesn't seem to understand why she left, why she resent their mother. She's so angry right now she wants to punch someone. Then she stood up, went to her closet and grabbed a jacket and her keys. Jon stood, Sansa was talking really fast to Robb, but she heard Robb saying,

"Let her go, that's what she always does. She runs away!"

She walked over to the door but Jon beat her to it,

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out"

"You're not!"

"Oh yes I am. Now get out of my way Jon!"

"No!" Sansa said who suddenly appeared beside Jon

"Let's talk about this little wolf, you can't solve anything by running away"

"I'm not running away! I just need some air"

"Then you don't need your car keys. Don't you think I don't know you at all?"

"I'm not running away, get out of the way"

"Sans, call Gendry!"

Sansa immediately opened the door and went out. Jon held her close, but she keeps fighting,

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"Arya stop fighting me! What Robb said is true…"

"Oh so you're ganging up on me now?"

Before he could answer Sansa came back with Gendry,

"What's going on? Jon? Arya?"

Jon kept his hold on her and Gendry's face is confused, Sansa started explaining to Gendry,

"We're not ganging up on you Arya! But Robb has a point!"

"Oh so it's okay what mum did you to you, is that it? And I fought for you my whole life for her to treat you better?"

"Would you please calm down and let me explain?"

"No. You're all done explaining!"

Then Gendry interjected,

"Arya, will you please listen to your siblings?"

When she heard the authority in Gendry's voice, she suddenly felt embarrassed with the situation, so she took a deep breath and held on to Jon, hugging him tightly, Jon just caressed her hair and kissed the top of her head,

"Come on let's sit down"

Sansa sat beside her and held her hand while Gendry pulled up a chair and sat just watching them,

"Look, we will never gang up on you okay? You're our sister and we love you, you're our little wild wolf. But you have to know that Robb is right. Catelyn has been through a lot especially these past five years. With you leaving, then Bran's accident, and Sansa's. You can't expect her to be the same person. You of all people should understand that…"

"But she never understood me, why should I?"

"Maybe she does and maybe she doesn't but she's your mother and you're lucky to have one. She may have treated me unfairly, and I am grateful that you always stood by my side, but didn't you think that she's also hurt whenever she sees me? I am the result of dad's cheating."

"Then she never forgave dad at all. It's not right because it's not your fault!"

"I know that. But do you really think I care about what she thinks of me? No, I don't. Because nothing that she says can hurt me. You're the one that left them, left them without communication. And when Robb said you refused to let them into your life, it's true! We were so worried about you. We didn't know what happened to you in Braavos, but we let you be, because we know you need to find yourself. But Robb and I talk to each other and he told me that Catelyn barely sleeps during those five years be she constantly worries about you. Don't expect her to apologize first. You have to be the one to do it because you owe her that. Don't worry about me and her. She can't hurt me, not even in words. Do you understand that little sister?"

All throughout Jon's lecture, her tears are falling; it has been a long time since she cried. During those five years in Braavos, all she did was to forget how to be hurt, how to care, and how to cry. Jon held her close while Sansa kept holding her hand,

"I'm…I'm sorry Jon"

"It's alright. You don't need to apologize to me. When we go back to Winterfell the first thing you do is to see your mum. No matter how much shouting match you both do, it wouldn't matter, because you're talking to her. We love you Arya, Robb may be angry at you for now, but he loves you. Even Theon!"

She chuckled at the mention of their cousin Theon who is basically been adopted to the family. She turned to Sansa and hugged her too,

"Sorry for being so difficult"

"It's the reason we love you and we won't change anything"

"Now why don't we all go to bed. We all need rest"

Jon took Sansa, and just nodded at Gendry, he left and closed the door. Gendry walked up to her and sat beside her,

"You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I think so. Sorry you didn't need to see that"

"It's okay babe. Come here,"

He put his arm around her and she leaned on his chest, then she burst into tears, he caressed her arm, mumbling  _"it's alright"_  over and over,

She felt herself relax and Gendry, placed his other arm underneath her knees and carried her to the bed. Then he kissed her forehead and heard him say,

"Goodnight my Arya"

She heard the door open and closed, when she no longer has tears to cry, she closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

 


	10. Who's Your Daddy?

It was already 7AM when Gendry opened his eyes, he checked out his phone to look at the time, _"Fuck! Why am I awake this early?"_ Then he remembered that today is the day he finds out if he really is a Baratheon, genetically. He got up and put on a shirt, and then a he heard a knock on the door. _"These people really wake up early here!"_ he mumbled. He reluctantly opened the door and he saw Renly standing in front of him.

"Good morning my dear nephew! Today is the day."

Before he could say anything, Renly went in straight to his closet, he watched him as he rummage some clothes and laid it on the bed,

"Now Gendry, this is what you will wear today. I know I sound like an overbearing mother. But I want you to look good, not that you don't look good, but I mean really presentable. Take a shower and put this on. Meet us in the breakfast room, and we'll be ready to leave by 8:30, our appointment will be at 9AM. I resent feeling like a secretary here but I am excited for you. Now chop-chop! We don't have all day!"

With that Renly went out of his sight, he sighed, and went straight to the bathroom to shower. Once fully clothed, he grabbed his phone and went out of his room, he saw Jon just coming out as well,

"Morning Jon!"

"Hey man"

"Is Arya awake yet?"

"I don't know. She might still be sleeping"

"Yeah, she literally cried herself to sleep. I left her like that"

"I don't think she's cried in a long time. Come on breakfast is waiting. I'm bloody hungry"

They both went down and went straight to the breakfast room, they saw Renly, Robert, Ned, and Sansa all dressed up and ready for the day, then Sansa stood up,

"Alright I'm going now. I'll see you all later. Oh and Jon, we're still on for later, don't you leave us with your new best friend!"

She smiled and walked out of the room. Gendry just smiled,

"Come on son; let's have breakfast we'll be leaving in a few minutes. Sit beside your old man!"

He sat beside his dad which also beside Renly and across Ned. He took some of the food in front of him,

"So son, you nervous?"

"A little"

"Well, don't be. It will be over soon. After that we'll go and see your Uncle Stannis. It's about time to meet him"

"Robert, I think Gendry might be scarred for life when he does" Renly interrupted

"Oh hush Renly!"

He heard Renly sniggering at his own comment; he couldn't help but chuckled, they had a nice breakfast and after a few minutes, Renly and the rest stood up, when Robert, Ned, and Renly are out of sight, he approached Jon,

"Jon?"

"Yeah mate?"

"Erm, I think I'm won't able to say that we'll be going now to Arya, can you tell her we left for the paternity test and that I'll see her later?"

"Oh man, you're so whipped! Yeah sure I'll tell her. Hey I'm coming with you to the auto shop okay?"

"Yeah, and at the Forge. Is it weird that you want to see me quit my job?"

"Well yeah, it is. Alright, see you later mate"

With that he walked out and went to the where the car was. He sat beside his father, while Renly drive and Ned in the front seat. They drove to the King's Landing Private Hospital. The four of them walked through the halls of the hospital, he diligently followed the three men, and he felt his palms sweat. He's definitely nervous. They finally went to a stop on one of the doctor's office, and they were met by a small man, _"This must be Tyrion"_ he thought.

"Ah Tyrion! Right on time" Robert said

"Robert! It's good to see you, you look great! You dieting?"

"Well, Renly has been controlling my food intake"

"Good that's good to know. So, is this him?"

"Yes, this is my son Gendry"

"Oh wow, you're not joking! Look at me boy." He said directing to him

He faced him, and he watched him scrutinize every detail of his face and his stature,

"Looks strong! Robert, I have no doubt that this is your son!"

"Well he is, we're just doing formalities, and did you fix everything?"

"Yes everything is here in my briefcase and I already called Stannis, he'll be meeting us later"

"Good. Where's the good doctor?"

"He'll be here in a minute. Meanwhile I will call the nurse to make the swab"

"Make sure there are no anomalies here, Renly go with the nurse when he or she delivers it to the lab and watch like a hawk! I don't want any of Tywin's men around to spy on us."

He saw the smirk on Tyrion's face, he thinks the same thing, Robert is definitely paranoid, then went out. When he came back a male nurse followed him,

"Let's begin"

The process was really simple they just needed to swab his and his father's mouth, and then Renly followed the nurse,

"Now, Robert…" Tyrion started

"The test takes about three to five business days for the results before we can get it, but I've made arrangements to expedite and we shall receive it while we wait. We don't want to delay this anymore. I may think you're paranoid, but it's for the best. My father can't know about this and I made sure that this hospital is guarded"

"Good job Tyrion!"

"Well I am happy to do it"

It seems that Tyrion is less than a Lannister. Robert and Ned seemed to really trust him. Then the doctor came in,

"Ah! Dr. Tyrell!"

"Hello Mr. Lannister, Mr. Baratheon, and Mr. Stark. I trust that the swabbing has been done?"

"Yes Willas! Good to see you"

The doctor shook everyone's hand,

"This is your son Gendry?"

"Yes. This is him"

The doctor shook his hand, and looked at his face,

"A good looking young lad! Do you have a girlfriend? Your face looks like a heartbreaker"

He didn't answer the doctor's question. He's afraid to answer yes, and if he did there would be more questions to follow, but then Ned interrupted,

"He doesn't time for that yet. He's very busy with his school at the moment."

"Good for you!"

It seemed like the time is passing by so slowly. They just waited there in the doc's office. They even have takeaway. His father is definitely insisting to stay. When he checked on the time it was already 1PM, then Renly came back with a folder in hand, everyone stood and from the looks on the faces, they are full of anticipation. Renly handed the results to Robert with a passive face. He was nervous, and strain of thoughts came into his head. _"What if it's negative? What would happen to me? I just left my flat and Arya definitely made a damaged to the landlord. Shit!"_ he thought. He watched carefully as Robert opened the folder, he observed his face and what he didn't expect is to see tears in his eyes, he closed the folder and gave it to Ned. He walked over to him and gave him a tight hug,

"My son! My Son! I knew it from the first time I saw you, you are mine. You are a Baratheon!"

Ned and Renly place their hand on his back and pat it. He hugged his father back, and tears also fell from his eyes,

"Father!"

They stayed like that for a few moments, when Tyrion cleared his throat, he broke away from his father's embrace, and wiped the tears from his face,

"Alright. I think we have already established that Gendry is indeed a true Baratheon. For some reason, it felt scary to see large men cry."

They all chuckled at Tyrion's jest. They shook hands with the doctor, when Tyrion spoke again,

"Now, we need to go see Stannis. You know that grumpy old man hates waiting"

"Oh he's scary" Renly added but was laughing.

They walked out of the office and out of the hospital and went to Dragon Gate, which is where his Uncle's office is. The building was tall, but he's father's building is much taller as he remembers it. They went in and when they reached the top floor, they were directed by a woman with red hair and red dress to the office,

"Mr. Baratheon will see you now"

They went in and were greeted by a tall, broad shouldered man, with thinning black to gray hair, darker blue eyes, thin and pale lips. He has a Baratheon look, but he doesn't look as handsome as his father and Renly.

"Robert, Renly it's good to see you both. Have a sit"

"Yes in a minute, but first I want you to meet my son"

Robert gestured his hand to come to him and he did as he stood beside his father,

"Stannis this is your nephew Gendry." Then he directed to him,

"Gendry this is your Uncle Stannis"

"Hello sir"

"Hmm"

He looked at him sharply, if he's being truthful, Stannis scares him,

"He's definitely your son Robert. This is looking at a young you" he said with still a passive face

"Stannis, we have all the documents you needed" Tyrion interjected

"Of course"

Tyrion reached for his briefcase and handed several folders to Stannis,

"I trust that this will go smoothly?"

"Yes brother. I will have this expedited."

Stannis went back to his desk and picked up the phone. A few minutes later, the red woman came in with another folder in hand and gave it to Stannis, she stood there and waited,

"Robert I need you to sign this, Tyrion and Ned, you can take a look into this as witness"

He just sat there as he watches Robert, Ned, and Tyrion go over to where Stannis is, Renly turned to him,

"So nephew, are you excited about all these?"

"I don't know how I feel. I'm a little overwhelmed"

"This is just the beginning Gendry. I am very happy that you are indeed my nephew, I didn't doubt for a second."

"Thanks Renly"

"Oh and you better work on those sculptures of yours. If you need any more equipment for it, tell your dad and we'll look into it. Take Arya or Jon, they both have good eye for art and all that comes with it. Then we'll show it to Loras"

"I will. Jon is going to help me set up my own studio. Although it will be more like a forge than a studio!"

"Well whatever makes you happy. Alright, let's just wait for these old men"

He chuckled. He really likes Renly, there is no dull moment with him. He feels like having an uncle and a mother whenever he's around. Then he suddenly remembered to text Arya, _"Shit! She'll kill me"._ He took out his phone and started texting,

_Hey babe you awake yet? – GW_

_Yes. I just woke up like an hour ago. Where are you? – AS_

_At Dragon Gate, we're doing some legal stuff with Uncle Stannis – GW_

_What time will you be back? – AS_

_I think after this. Then Jon and I are going to Mott's – GW_

_You're taking Jon but not me? How cruel Baratheon! – AS_

_He wants to see the shop. So I told him he can tag along. Besides you have to get ready. We're going out remember? – GW_

_Where are we going again? – AS_

_Very funny Stark. Anyway we're going to The Forge, because your brother wanted to watch me quit my job, but having you there makes it look like I'm not a total loser! I quit but I have a hot girlfriend – GW_

_I almost gagged! Alright, I'll see you later, I can't stand being here anymore, your boyfriend here is becoming antsy, I'm trying to entertain him but I don't have the energy yet. So please save me from Jon as soon as you can – AS_

_I will. Laters – GW_

He smiled at their conversation; he put back his phone in his pocket, and turned his attention on what's going on around him. He noticed that the red woman is no longer with them, the men are seem to be in a deep conversation, and the door opened once more, she handed a folder to Stannis and he watched him sign it. Then he gave the folder to Tyrion. They all stood up and so did him and Renly. They were shaking Stannis' hand, and Stannis walked with them. As he turned around towards the door, he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder; it was his Uncle Stannis,

"Welcome to the family Gendry Baratheon!"

He patted his back,

"Tha…thank you uncle"

They went out of the building and back into the car and drove off back to the mansion. As they drive, Robert kept glancing at him, then held his shoulder,

"Son, today, I want to tell you that you are officially Gendry Baratheon!"

He could not believe his ears, he is legally and officially a Baratheon, he's speechless, he's overwhelmed,

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?"

"I… I really don't know what to say dad. My new name sounds good"

"It does, doesn't it?"

"Yes"

"Now when we get home, what are doing after?"

"Jon and I are going to Mott's then in the evening, we're picking up Sansa and Arya, and they will watch me quit my job"

Renly started laughing while driving,

"That's interesting! Well, have fun. Oh and how are you getting there?"

"I was thinking of borrowing Arya's car"

"No! You will not do that. Take one of the cars in the garage. Some of them are not being used. Take whatever you like."

"Are you sure dad?"

"Yes. I will take you to the chauffeur about it. No need to worry"

"Okay"

The drive was smooth and when they finally reached the mansion, they stepped off and went right in to the house. Arya was nowhere to be found when they got in, then his father, asked him to come follow him, and so he did. They went to where all the cars are parked, and Robert called on of the chauffeurs,

"Now, there are so many cars in this house, and you have the option to choose which one except mine, these…" he directed to a different way,

"These you can choose whatever you like from there, and then tell me, come on"

He could not believe his eyes that having a car right now is this easy, so he chose. Another SUV, he's a large young man and he chose what's fitted to him.

"Good choice son. From now on, that is yours. That was only used twice I believe. It's all yours. Take the key from him. I will need to get some rest now"

"Oh wait for me dad. I'll walk with you"

Robert smiled at him. After taking the key, he walked with his dad up to his room. He also went to his own room and lie on the bed, and then his phone buzzed,

_You home yet? – AS_

_Did you miss me that much? – GW_

_What if I have? Now are you home? Because I saw my dad – AS_

_Yes, I am in my room. Come visit me, only if the coast is clear – GW_

_Be there in a minute – AS_

He waited for Arya to come knocking on the door, and when she did, he jumped off the bed and immediately opened it, as he saw her, he pulled her inside and crashed his lips on hers, Arya wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, they kissed for good few minutes when he finally pulled away, he held her face and stroke her cheek,

"I miss you Arry!"

"I miss you too. How was your day?"

"Tiring. And I still have to go to Mott's today"

"I know. Jon will kill you so you better take a shower now; he has been a grumpy Stark."

"Tell him I'll be right with him. You want to come with us?"

"No, not really. I will not participate in your bromance. So I'll just wait for Sansa so we can prepare for tonight"

"Alright. I will see you later then?"

"Yeah"

She tip-toed and kissed him, her lips lingering on his, and then she walked away. He didn't bother to shower anymore but just changed to jeans and shirt, and went out of his room to find Jon. When he came down, he was greeted by Renly.

"Hey Renly have you seen Jon?"

"Yeah I think he's in the game room"

"Oh okay. See you later Renly"

"Wait, there's something I want to give you"

"What is it?"

Then Renly handed him a paper bag, he took it,

"What is it?"

"Why don't you open it and stop asking questions nephew"

He saw Renly rolling his eyes at him and he just smirked, so he looked inside and it shows a box, it's a new phone, he took it out,

"Erm, I have a phone Renly"

"I know. But I want you to have a new one. I don't want to sound like a snob or that you may think I'm looking down on you, but let's be honest my dearest nephew, your phone is a piece of crap"

He chuckled, and he was unable to restrain himself and gave Renly a big hug,

"Thanks _Uncle_ Renly"

"What did I tell you about calling me uncle, Gendry?"

"Never to call you that"

"Right. So now go look for Jon"

"Thanks again Renly!"

"You're welcome"

With that he left and looked for the game room. When he found it, he saw Jon, playing video games,

"Hey bro! I'm back!"

"Hey Gen!"

"You ready to go?"

"Oh I have been for over an hour now! Thanks to you"

He laughed at him,

"Alright I'm just gonna tidy up here"

"Okay, you go to that. I'll figure this out"

He played with his new phone and placed all the numbers in while waiting for Jon. When he's finished, they went out of the house and to the car park,

"So which one of those are we taking?"

"Well definitely not your sisters, she'll kill me"

"Yeah we better not do that."

"Let's just take mine"

They walked over to _his now_ car and drove off to Flea Bottom. They talked a lot in the car about growing up in Flea Bottom and his friends, as well as his mum. Even though Jon threatened him with his brothers and their direwolves, he felt at ease talking to him, like they've know each other for a long time. Finally they reached Tobho Mott's Auto Repair Shop, he pulled over and they both got out. They walked straight over to the garage, they got in. He found Beric working on an engine in one car while he saw Thoros and Lem polishing some bumper, finally Tobbo emerged,

"Look who's back!"

"Tobho!"

"Hey mate whatever happened to you? We haven't seen you in two days man!" Thoros exclaimed

"Yeah I've been doing so much stuff these past few days. Oh by the way this is Jon. She's Arya's brother, you remember her?"

"Oh yeah, yeah that petite girl with the red-head sister" Lem said

"Yes that's her, this is her brother"

"How's it going man?" Lem said to Jon

"Nothing really just want to tag along. Bored mostly"

"Are you really back now?" Beric interrupted

"Yes and no"

"What do you mean?" Tobho asked

"Well I was hoping if I can still work here, but just part time"

"But you're my best mechanic here!"

"That hurts Tobho!" Thoros yelled

He just chuckled,

"What's going on with you Gendry?"

"It's a long story Tobho, but short version is, my dad found me and he wants me to focus on my studies"

Suddenly he noticed all his friends stopped working and went over to him,

"The man who came here the other day is your father?"

"Eddard Stark? No. That's his father" he said as he pointed to Jon

"Then who's your father?"

He was reluctant to answer the question, it's not that he's not proud of his father, but his friends would think he's turning his back on them because his father's wealthy,

"Well, erm…"

"There is no father is there?" Lem asked

"What? No there is. He's erm, he's"

"His father is Robert Baratheon" Jon blurted

He glared at Jon, but he just shrugged,

"What?" Tobho asked

"Robert Baratheon is your father? Man, that's like…"

"Yeah I can't believe it either, but I look exactly like him when he was younger and his brother. And DNA says it all"

His friends could not believe what they're hearing. They were definitely surprised, so in order to break the awkwardness, he started speaking again,

"So anyway, I can't really work here full time. But my father said I can still work here, but I also have to get my degree. Please Tobho, I really like working here"

"Look Gendry, I don't want you to leave, you're my good mechanic, but you needed to finish school, so go do that. Sure you can still have your spot if you still want to work here even if it's just part time."

"Thanks Tobho! I was hoping if I could start with my new schedule next week. We have so many things to take care of"

"No problem Gendry. You're welcome here anytime. Now what are you going to do here?"

"Well I was hoping I can show my friend Jon around?"

"Go ahead; just make sure you don't disturb this lot."

They walked over to one of the cars where Beric was working on,

"This is such a cool place Gen. It's way cooler than the ones in Winterfell"

"What do you think of this Bull?" Beric ask

He helped Beric with the engine of the car as Jon watched him. When he was done Beric took over,

"You guys playing tonight?"

"Yeah we are. You might also wanna text HP so he can message the others"

"Alright. We'll be there"

"You tending tonight?"

"Maybe. But I'm not sure, my first priority is to quit the job"

"What?"

"I have to man. It's the reason I lack so much sleep. Plus I need to have more time"

"But what about our free drinks man?" Beric teased

"Aren't you already getting them just by playing?"

"I know, but more is better"

He just laughed,

"Anyway we have to go, but we'll see you later okay?"

"Yeah later."

They left the garage, and drove back to the mansion. The day has been so tiring. He can't believe that he is an actual Baratheon, and now he is Gendry Baratheon. At some point during their drive, he felt guilty upon changing his last name, so he turned to Jon,

"Hey erm, Jon. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure man"

"Do you ever feel guilty that you had to change your last name?"

"No. I have been a Snow for a long time. I know that maybe you feel like your betraying your mother, is that how you feel?"

"Yeah. I have been Waters for 26 years, and now I am a Baratheon"

"You will always be Waters, I will always be Snow, it's a part of us, no matter how many times we change our last name. Being a Baratheon is also you, and me being a Stark is also me. It's in your blood. Don't feel guilty about it. You're lucky that you got to spend time with your mum"

"What about you?"

"Never met her. Dad said she died when she gave birth to me."

"I'm sorry man."

"It's okay. It's been a long time. Just feel lucky that you had the chance to be with both parents"

He smiled at the thought and finally they pulled over to the mansion. Time to get ready for tonight.


	11. Night Out

Arya has been pacing about her room, thinking of what to wear. She doesn't have much for all of her clothes are still in her baggage that is still in transit. Sansa hasn't arrived yet. She rummage her closet again, and all she had are her shorts, a dress and band shirts. She grew frustrated, she wants to look good at least just for tonight, suddenly her door was banging,

"Arya, it's Sansa, open up this is important"

She ran to the door and opened the door; Sansa immediately entered the room with shopping bags in her hand,

"What's going on Sans?"

"Well don't get angry at me but…"

"But what?"

"Well I shopped for us! Here"

Sansa handed the other bag, and she hurriedly emptied the bag on the bed,

"Oh my God Sans! This is… this is awesome! You're the best!"

She ran to her and gave her sister a hug, then checked out the clothes on the bed,

"Wait? How did you know this is the kind of thing I would wear?"

"You know little wolf, for someone as smart as you, you can really be an idiot! Of course I know what you'll like! I'm your sister! And besides, I remember you saying that my clothes are too glamorous. Since we're going to The Forge, glam is inappropriate. And those look nicely with your Doc’s, I know how much you love wearing those boots!"

"You're right! I didn't know you actually think Sansa" she teased

"Oh shut up! Now try them on! Wait, have you showered yet?"

"Yeah I have!"

"Good, coz I'm taking your shower right now. I'm getting dressed here"

"Alright!"

When Sansa left to shower, she looked at what her sister got for her, torn black skinny jeans, a slightly loose gray midriff top; she put it on and suits her perfectly. She walked to the mirror and looked at herself, the jeans looks really nice and it showed her curves and the top showcased her firm and flat stomach. She put on her footwear and waited for Sansa. She can't wait what she looks like, she's wondering what she bought for herself. Then as she's waiting, Sansa came out and was in awe to see her,

"Oh my God Sans! You look amazing!"

"Thanks little wolf, I manage to take some ideas from your clothes"

"Suits you!"

Arya can't believe what she's wearing. Sansa with short shorts showing her long legs, white tank top, and her almost low-cut boots with short and wide heels,

"Wait here!"

She went to her closet and looked something for Sansa, and then when she came back she threw the leather jacket to her,

"Put that on! It will complete your outfit"

"This is a nice jacket!"

"Yeah it is, so don't ruin it!"

Sansa just laughed, then her phone rang, she looked at it, it's an unknown number,

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey babe, we just got in. You guys ready yet?"_

_"Gendry?"_

_"No it's your father! Yes, it's Gendry! Are there any other blokes that call you babe?"_

_"No! It's just that this is a different number"_

_"Well Renly got me a new phone. Anyway, Jon and I are already here, we still have plenty of time; you have lots of time to prepare. I will see you in a bit okay?"_

_"Yeah ok"_

She hung up, and then turned to Sansa,

"Is that Gendry? Where are they?"

"They're already here. He said we still have plenty of time. So what's your plan?"

"Have you ever heard of eyeliner?"

"Huh?"

"Ugh! Come here!"

"What are you going to do Sans?" she said as her sister dragged to sit in front of her dresser,

She can tell that Sansa is struggling to apply make up on her face for she never really do it except for plucking her eyebrows. When her sister was done, she finally was able to look at her face. And she was amazed with Sansa's talent, the makeup was simple and she looks like herself only prettier,

"Wow Sans! Have you ever thought of becoming a makeup artist?"

"No! But I did a good job didn't I?"

"Yeah it's a great job"

"Good! Now get out of the way it's my turn"

She waited for few good minutes for Sansa to finish her make up. Then she thought of what she's wearing, Jon would never approve of it, so she decided to find her kimono style jacket and put it on. When Sansa was finally finished, she turned to her,

"So what do you think little wolf?"

"Amazing Sans! Just bloody perfect!"

"You don't look too bad yourself!"

"Yeah but not as good looking as you"

"Oh shut up Arry! We're sisters, we have the same blood and we're both beautiful! Remember that!"

"You used to call me horse face! You and Jeyne!"

"Yes I know and I'm sorry about that. Forgive me?"

"Yes of course. Whatever happened to her anyways?"

"I don't know, last time I heard she's dating Theon"

"Theon? Oh poor girl!"

"I know."

Then finally a knock on the door. Arya and Sansa both walked to it, and she opened the door, Jon stood there with plain off white shirt with four-button placket that shows his chest, jeans and Chucks,

"Wow Jon, you look good!"

"So do you girls! You look quite a pair!"

"Yeah we can't say much about you, you're cleavage is showing!" Arya teased

"Shut up I don't have a cleavage this is what men's chest are!"

"Whatever, are we going now?"

"Yes. Gendry's waiting for us downstairs"

When they got down, Gendry was staring at her, and she was surprised, he's wearing a plain black shirt that is slightly fitted that makes his muscles and chest curve on it.

"You girls look really good!"

"Thank you" said Sansa

"Yes, thank you! So you can stop drooling now"

He just chuckled at her. They got out of the house and followed Gendry,

"Oh so you have a ride now huh?"

"Shut up Stark! You're not the only one who gets to drive, and besides you will be drinking tonight. And since I don't drink, I will be the designated driver, so the three of you can get wasted"

"Yay!" she yelled!

Gendry just laughed at her, as they approached his vehicle, Jon beat her to take the front seat, and Jon just smirked at her, she sighed and took the seat behind her boyfriend, and Sansa behind Jon. Gendry decided that they should eat first, so he took him to one of the places he used to go to in Flea Bottom,

"Alright, there's this place where we would eat, it's really cheap, and I know we are dealing with the slums of King's Landing here, but this place is rather clean. I hope you don't mind."

"I'm in!" Jon said

"Me too" she followed,

Then everyone turned to Sansa,

"What? Just because I didn't answer, it means I am not going?"

"Well we all know how you are Sans" she said

"That hurts little wolf. I am not a total snob you know. I'm in. Gendry your girlfriend is being a bitch!" Sansa teased

"I'm not being a bitch. I'm just saying. But it's nice to know you're in"

They pulled over at a small diner. As they got in, she saw the nervousness in Sansa's eyes, so she held her eyes, and whispered to her ear,

"Look, I know you're not a snob. But you're a little nervous, I can feel it. Just go with it. I'm sure you will enjoy it"

She just nodded at her, Gendry found them a table and they all sat there,

"So Gen, what's good to eat here?" Jon asked

"Gen?" she asked

"What? Do I always have to use his whole name?"

"No"

"Then I can call him Gen"

Gendry volunteered to just order for them and after the surprisingly satisfying meal, they all went back to the car, Gendry turned to Sansa,

"So did you enjoy the food Miss Sansa?"

"Fuck off Gendry! I did, okay?"

Jon burst into laughter,

"Oh my god! Did Sansa just say the 'F' word? What have you been teaching her Arry?"

But Arya was just laughing,

"For your information Mr. Jon Stark, I have a talent for profanity. I just don't say a lot!"

They all laughed as they finally reached The Forge,

"Alright. Jon this is the place, I'm sure you'll enjoy it. The guys from Mott's will be playing here"

"Cool"

They finally got out of the car and she stood beside Gendry and entwined her small hand to hers, he looked at her and gave her a smile. They walked in and were followed by Jon and Sansa. The room was dark and some old 90's rock music is playing. Gendry managed to get them a table while the people are just starting to come in.

"Alright, I'm just gonna look for my boss, and I'll get you drinks while I'm at it."

"Okay!" Jon said.

They let Gendry go, when Jon started speaking,

"This place is awesome!"

"I know. We never had anything like this in Winterfell. There are great places there but places like these are zero"

She noticed that Sansa has been texting ever since they got there,

"Is he coming?" she asked

"Who's coming?" Jon added

"Sandor" Sansa mumbled

"Who?"

"She's texting Sandor!" she blurted

"Who's he?"

"Apparently he's Sansa's knight in shining armor"

"Oh shut up Arya!" Sansa exclaimed.

"Anyway Jon, he's a very close friend of mine. And just so you know, he saved me from Joffrey okay?" she added

Jon just nodded, while she kept grinning at the red-head. Then she saw Gendry approaching them with a tray in his hand,

"Alright, margaritas for the ladies and whiskey for you Jon"

"Oh wow thanks man! Wait, have you already quit your job?"

"My boss is not here yet."

"Okay good. But I have to come with you when you do!"

"Aww Jon, that's so sweet, do you also want to hold his hand when he does?" she teased

"Shut up Arya!"

But she and Sansa are laughing at them, Gendry sat beside her, she felt his hand on her lower back. She smiled. Then Hot Pie approached them,

"Oh wow you're all here!" he said then turned to her,

"Hey Arya, and you brought your girlfriend with you!"

"Piss off HP! Sansa is not her girlfriend! I told you they're sisters!"

Jon was sniggering while Gendry explain, she was chuckling, while Sansa's eyes are in shock,

"Oh and this is their brother Jon"

Jon shook his hands,

"So HP, where's everyone?"

"They're on their way. Even The Hound!"

She noticed that Sansa's face turned slightly red, she grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it,

"You wanna join us?"

"Sure. I'm just gonna go to the bar for a minute, I'll be back"

With that Hot Pie left,

"Erm, Gen why is his name Hot Pie?" Jon asked

"Because his parents are bakers here in Flea Bottom, and he would sell them at their bakery"

"Ah"

"Wait I think I see my boss now! You coming Jon?"

Then they left,

"Sans, you okay?"

"Yes, just excited you know"

"About Sandor?"

"Yeah. Hot Pie said he's on his way and he also texted me"

"I hope you're still coming home with us. Remember what happened last time"

"Yeah I know. Plus Jon's with us. I don't think he would approve"

"No he won't but I don't think Jon would be able to threaten The Hound!"

"Now that's for sure!"

They both laugh and then Gendry and Jon came back,

"What are girls laughing about?" Gendry ask

"Jon" they both said

"What about me?"

"Well if you must now, all you Stark men have the need to threaten every man we meet, masking it as 'protecting' us. We were wondering if you can threaten Sandor"

Then Gendry burst into laughter, while Jon's face was confused, suddenly a woman entered, she knows her. She has a silver-blonde hair and really pretty,

"Shit! I can't believe it!"

"What is it?" Jon asked,

"Wait here."

She stood up leaving her company in confusion, and walked up to the girl that just came in. She reached her shoulder and turned her around,

"Dany!"

"Arya?"

"Oh my god!"

Dany hugged her tightly, and when she pulled away, they both gave each other kisses on the cheeks. Then all of a sudden Dany placed the dangling hair and tucked it on the back of her ear, they have always been close like that, sometimes other people would think they're together. She glanced at their table and saw Jon and Gendry with a surprised look on their faces, but Sansa was too busy texting to notice.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were back in Valyria?"

"No, well I was. But I want to see what Westeros is like. So here I am"

"But why Flea Bottom?"

"Underground stuff. So how have you been? I missed you! You didn't call me after leaving Braavos, and you owe me that!"

"Shit I am so sorry!" she said while giving her a hug,

"There's just so much going on and I didn't have time!"

"So who are you with?"

"Oh I'm with my sister, my brother and, erm…"

"What?"

"My boyfriend"

"Boyfriend? And I've always thought you've been faithful to me! Now you're switching sides?" she teased

"Very funny Daenerys! Oh and you have to meet my brother! I've been wanting you to meet him!"

"Is this is the hot brother who looks like you?"

"Yes!"

"Nice! How do I look?"

"Perfect! Now come on, and you have to join us!"

"Of course!"

She held Dany's hand and walked over to them, but before she introduce Dany, she had something else in her mind and she's sure Dany will play along,

"Hey"

"Oh you're back. Who's your friend?" Gendry ask,

She did not let go of Dany's hand and just squeezed it for her to get the signal, she turned to look at Jon as a sign that he needs to get another chair, which he did immediately, they both sat down as she faced Gendry,

"Erm, Gendry, she's not my friend."

She can see the horror and shock on Gendry's face that's slowly building up, she took his hand,

"Look I don't know how to tell you, but we really had a great time, and now she's back…"

"You lied to me?"

"No, I didn't lie to you. I really like you, but I didn't expect…"

"Oh my god!"

She was observing everyone's face and Gendry's face is turning red with anger, and then suddenly she bursts into laughter, and Dany laughed with her. Everyone was confused,

"Oh god! You should have seen the look on your face!"

"It's not funny Arya!"

"Yeah Arry that was cruel" Jon said,

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's just that we always have that kind of reaction back in Braavos, I just couldn't help it!"

She finally let go of Dany's hand and held on to Gendry just to calm him down. When she saw that Gendry's face is already calm, she finally took a deep breath.

"Anyway. Sorry about that. This is Daenerys Targaryen, but everyone calls her Dany, she's my best friend since Braavos" she said as she turned to Dany,

"And Dany, this is my boyfriend, Gendry…."

Gendry just nodded,

"That pretty bird over there is my sister Sansa, and this handsome young man is my favorite brother Jon,"

She noticed that Jon was awkwardly smiling. Then Gendry stood up. She wanted to follow him, so she stood up but turned to Dany first,

"Be right back"

"Okay"

Then she passed by Jon and whispered to him,

"You're smiling like an idiot. I meant for you to meet her, don't screw it up"

She left the table and went looking for Gendry. There was no sign of him inside the club, so she decided to go outside which is what Gendry mostly does. When she saw him, he was leaning against the hood of his car, so she walked up to him,

"Hey babe"

"Hey"

"You alright? You just left"

"Yeah, I know I'm sorry. But I'm still kinda pissed about what you did"

"It was a joke Gendry!"

"Yes I get that now! But you were so serious about it. It's fucking scary okay?"

She didn't know what to say, he was afraid to actually lose her. She placed her hand on his cheek, and reached for his hand and held it,

"Look Arry, you may think I'm over reacting, and I know we've only known each other for a few days, but I really like you, and it may be too soon, but I wouldn't be able to handle it if I lose you. You literally changed my life. Do you understand that?"

He was looking at her like she's the only person in the world. Nobody has ever looked at her that way. Not even Jaqen who she's been with for three years. Gendry was something else, something she never thought existed. For some reason, Gendry made her feel loved. She tip-toed and give him a lingering kiss, he held on to her and kissed her back. It was gentle and sweet.

"I'm sorry Gendry."

"It's okay. Just don't joke about things like that. Okay?"

"Yeah I promise"

"Alright. Let's go back inside, I don't want your brother to think of something else"

She giggled at his concern. They went back in and she saw the three people they left laughing and talking. They sat as they reached the table; she sat in the middle of Gendry and Dany,

"Having a great time?"

"Yeah! Your brother was telling me how everyone called you Arya Underfoot as a child"

"Oh god no! Jon!"

"What? It was funny and it was true. We still call you that you know because you're still petite"

She rolled her eyes and just kept holding on to Gendry's hand under the table,

"So Dany, did you really just come here alone?"

"Yes. I'm very independent you know! But I am waiting for my nephew. Funny he's my nephew but he's the same age as you"

"Wait, Arya said you're Daenerys Targaryen?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"I saw this painting in some gallery in Red Keep, the artist's name, Rhaegar Targaryen, are you related?"

"He's my brother"

"Oh wow!"

"Yeah, he likes morbid stuff and very melancholic type of art. He's emotional like that."

"How is he anyway?" she interrupted,

"He's good. He's staying at the Tower of Joy in Dorne"

"Again? He's so weird."

"I know. He feels like Lynna Stark is still his muse and he's still not over her!"

"Tell that to his dad!" she pointed to Gendry,

"Why my dad?"

"Because Gendry, your father has been in love with our aunt for the longest time. And Dany's brother Rhaegar feels like Lynna is his muse"

"Yep. And he can't understand why Lynna was marrying Robert! Wait, your dad's Robert Baratheon?" Dany asked

"Erm, yes. Something wrong?"

"Well they're not arch nemesis of some sort. They just can't stand each other."

"Your aunt was engaged to my dad?" Gendry asked her

"Yes!"

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"You never asked"

"This is why I don't allow Arya to meet my brother. He gets weirder with the memory of Lyanna, and Arya here is the spitting image of her! So you better not let her out of your sight. He's my brother but he's just crazy weird"

Arya noticed that Gendry held on tighter on her hand, and then suddenly a guy with a blue hair approached Dany,

"Hey Aunt D!"

"Fuck off Aegon, if you call me aunt I will seriously hurt you!"

"Sorry" he said smiling

"Oh, this is my nephew by the way. This is Aegon, he's Rhaegar's son" Dany said as she turned to Aegon,

"This is Jon, Sansa, Arya, they're siblings and this is Arya's boyfriend Gendry"

"Oh my God!"

"Shut up Aegon, that's not her. Lyanna's dead. She's the niece. And you better not tell this to your father. He never met her and I want it to stay that way"

"But she looks like the one in his paintings!"

"Well that's because they're related idiot! Anyway, why are you late? You're supposed to be here like an hour ago and I beat you to it"

She noticed that Aegon is still staring at her, when Dany stood up and smacked him on the back of his head,

"Ouch! You really have to do that Dany?"

"Yes, because you're staring at my best friend in front of her boyfriend and older brother! How dare you!?"

"Sorry. It's just awfully weird. That's all. I'm sorry everyone"

"Sorry about him. He's a good kid, he's just a little daft"

"You wanna join us?" Gendry asked

_"Wow! He's being nice"_  she thought, but she knows the look in his eyes, and she can also see the glare in Jon's eyes, when finally Sansa stood up,

"Where are you going?"

"Sandor's here"

"Finally! Jon you wanna meet him? I would really love to witness your threat" Gendry chuckled

"Piss off Baratheon!" Jon said, but he chuckled as well.

"So are you going to join us Aegon?" Dany asked

"Actually…no. Not because I feel embarrassed about staring at Arya or feel nervous at the glares that Jon and Gendry are giving me but because I came here with company… my girlfriend"

She saw his brother and Gendry relaxed,

"You didn't tell me you have a girlfriend"

"No mum! I don't tell you everything. But anyway since you're in good company, I will go now"

"Wait you're not going to introduce me? Or us?"

"No, but just in case you think I am making it up, she's over there at the bar"

Aegon pointed at a girl with reddish-brown hair in mini-skirt. She thought the girl is really pretty, Aegon waived at her and she swore that the girl blushed,

"She's pretty. Ok fine go. Remember what I told you Aegon. Don't. Tell. Your. Dad. About. Arya!"

"Yes. I won't I swear it on my mother's grave!"

"Good!"

With that Aegon left. Finally, Brotherhood without Banners came up to the stage and started, and she saw Jon bobbed his head with their music,

"Oh look Gen, it's your friends!"

"Yeah they play here three times a week."

"They're really good man!"

"Yeah they are"

"Where's Sansa?" Jon asked

Gendry and Arya pointed at Sansa who is talking to Sandor, when Jon saw them, and his eyes grew wide in shock,

"Still want to be the big brother Jon?"

Jon's face turned red in embarrassment, but Dany seemed to pacify it by asking him to dance, Jon allowed Dany to take his hand and walked away.

"So... It's just the two of us Mr. Baratheon!"

"I know. Whatever shall we do?"

"Drink! I want more of this!"

"As milady commands"

She rolled her eyes and waited for him. But she followed him with her eyes, she saw him walked into the bar and made her drink himself, she smiled at the gesture. He glanced and saw her looking at him, he returned her smile. And came back to the table.

"How come you don't drink?"

"I don't know. I guess I just never had the chance to indulge in it

"But your friends drink"

"I know, but it doesn't mean I do. Or even like it."

"Well good for you. So what was your boss's reaction when you told him you're quitting?"

"He was a little devastated because he really needs an additional hand here, but he will be fine. Look at your friend and Jon"

"They look good together huh?"

"Yeah. Wait did you set them up?"

"No! How dare you! Well, Dany being here is a total coincidence; I thought she was in Valyria. But I've always wanted her to meet Jon. And she thinks my brother's hot"

"But Jon's my boyfriend!" Gendry jest

"I know darling, but we have to let them go to be happy" she said

Then they started laughing. The night was great for all of them. It was already 3AM when they finally decided to get out of the Forge. Gendry, being the designated driver, carried the drunken Arya into the front seat, while Sansa headed at the back seat and Jon and Dany. Gendry was kind enough to drop Dany off at her hotel. Jon was snoring loudly while Sansa was still texting. As they pulled over the mansion, Gendry helped Sansa first with Jon, to his room. And came back for Arya. He carried her all the way to her bedroom and left her as he went to his room and slept the remaining hours of the morning.

 


	12. Beauty and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere I have never traveled  
> Gladly beyond any experience  
> Your eyes have their silence  
> And your most frail gesture of things  
> Which enclose me  
> But which I cannot touch  
> Because they are too near.
> 
> Oh, if your words be to close me  
> I, my life will shut, very beautifully  
> Suddenly, as when the heart of this flower  
> Imagines the snow carefully, everywhere  
> descending
> 
> I do not know what it is about you that closes  
> and opens. Only something in me understands  
> the voice of your eyes is deeper than all roses.  
> Nobody, not even the rain has such small hands

It was almost noon when she woke up, although she didn't have a hangover, the time they went home was already three in the morning. She carried herself groggily to the bathroom and took a shower. Once ready, she went down and found that her father and Robert were discussing something over coffee.

"Morning!"

"Good morning sweetling. How was your night? And what time did you children get home?"

"It was great dad. We've had so much fun. I think we got home about past three. But before I discuss anything else, I need coffee"

"Go ahead love. And there's breakfast if you want"

She went over to get herself a cup of coffee and sat across her father and Robert.

"Erm, dad, uncle, can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"It's about, erm… it's about"

"Are you in trouble Sansa?"

"No! Gods no! Well it's about Sandor" she blurted

She studied the face her father is making as well as her Uncle Robert,

"Did something happen?" Robert asked

"Well, I saw him."

"Where?"

"In Flea Bottom"

"You've been to Flea Bottom?" Ned asked surprisingly

Her dad was truly surprised, she felt happy and annoyed all at the same time at his reaction, she rolled her eyes and spoke once more,

"Look dad that I am not a snob like you think I am. I have been hanging out with Arya, Gendry, and Jon. Of course I've been to Flea Bottom"

"I didn't say you're a snob"

"I know, but your face did Father"

Robert was chuckling at her comment and her father's reaction,

"I'm sorry my love, but dad was just surprised. Anyway, we know he's there. We just didn't think you would see him"

"Well I have. And erm, what I want to ask is that, is it safe for him now?"

"What did he tell you?"

"That he has been staying there as per your advice"

"Well that is true. We don't want any of those fucking Lannisters find him. When they have their brother" Robert interjected

"His brother?"

"Yes, Gregor Clegane. He's as scary as fuck! Larger than Sandor too!" Robert added

"Oh. Well dad, uncle, I was wondering if it's safe for him to come out in the open?"

"We don't know little bird."

"Is there any way you can check?"

"Why do you ask this?"

"Well because he's my friend dad. He saved me from that… that"

"That little shit! Don't be afraid to say it little bird" Robert retorted

"That little shit. He saved me from that little shit dad."

Her father eyes widened with amusement as she just used profanity

"Alright my love we will look into it, right Robert?"

"Anything for you kids!"

She hugged her father,

"Thanks dad"

Then she hugged Robert,

"Thanks Uncle R! You guys are the best!"

As soon as she finished her coffee, she went into her room and grabbed her phone, and called Sandor. She waited for it to ring when a gruff voice answered it,

_"Who in the hell would wake me this fucking early?"_

_"Hi Sandor, it's Sansa. Did I wake you?"_

_"Yeah, obviously! What do you want?"_

She got nervous from the tone of his voice, but she needs to tell him the news,

_"Sorry for interrupting your sleep. But I have something to tell you"_

_"It's alright little bird. Just not used to waking up this early"_

_"It's already 11:30 in the morning, almost noon. It's not early. Anyway, I talked to my dad and Uncle Robert"_

_"It's still early for me. What did you tell them?"_

_"I asked them if you can come out of the open"_

_"Why would you do that?"_

_"Because you're my friend! And friends care for each other!"_

_"Look, they will talk to me if it's already safe. You don't need to interfere okay?!"_

_"Why are you being angry? I'm just trying to help!"_

_"Because it's not your problem Sansa!"_

_"I'm so…sorry Sandor"_

She was about to burst into tears but she couldn't allow him to hear it in her voice so she immediately hang up. She started breathing heavily, she took deep breaths, she doesn't want to cry, but her eyes are betraying her, and so she did. Sansa cried for few minutes and washed her face. She went out of her room and went straight to Arya's.

When she got to Arya's door, she opened it slowly and saw that her sister is still sleeping. She didn't know what to do or who to talk to. But she also doesn't want to disturb her sleep. So she went to her bed and lie down beside Arya looking at the ceiling, sniffing through her little tears. _"What was I thinking?"_ she asked herself. There were so many questions in her head and she doesn't know what to do. There was something about Sandor, she does want to help him because he is her friend and because he has been more than that, but Sandor was right, it was not her problem. She is still going over the reason that friends help each other. _"Maybe I'm just kidding myself! Why would he like me?"_ she thought.

She was so lost in her thought that she didn't notice that Arya is already awake,

"Sansa?"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't want to wake you so, I just erm, I just stayed here"

Arya sat up and looked at her intently,

"Are you okay? Have you been crying?"

"I'm so stupid! Stupid!"

Her sister hugged her tightly,

"You're not stupid Sans. You're not! You're beautiful and smart."

"No Arry, you've been right about me all these years, I really am an idiot"

She pulled away from her sister's hug,

"You're not! Okay? Now stay here, let me just wash my face, I need to be awake for this. And when I come back, we will talk about it"

She just nodded and waited for Arya. When she came back, her sister sat beside her,

"Now you tell me what's wrong? What happened?"

"Well, I talked to dad and Uncle Robert about Sandor, and they said that they will look into it. I was so excited about it, so I called him, but he got angry at me. He said that it's not my problem and that I shouldn't have done that. I was just being a friend!"

"But are you really being _just_ a friend?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well are you sure your concern is just about being a friend or more?"

"Of course it's more. You know that. He saved me from Joffrey. I have… I have been you know?"

"No, I don't know!"

"Well, ever since that day, he has been with me, protecting me. And I have, you know, developed some feelings for him… I told you that he's my knight in shining armor!"

"But have you told him about it?"

"No. I haven't and that's the problem Arya! I don't know how!"

"Go talk to him! Walk up to him and tell him. You're not scared are you?"

"I am. And I am just so stupid to think that if I do these things, everything will be… you know, easier for both of us. I really like him Arry. He's so different, and he takes care of me. Despite what people think of him. He's kind and gentle."

"What do people think of him?"

"That he's scary and violent. But he's not like that. Gendry even knows that and his friends"

"You really need to talk to him Sansa"

"What if he doesn't want to? What if he doesn't like me?"

"Then you really are an idiot!"

She glared at her sister for telling her that, but Arya sighed and placed a hand on her arm,

"Any one who doesn't like you or find you beautiful, kind, and loving is an idiot. If you don't see yourself that way then, you're one of those idiots. Sansa, growing up with you is difficult. You're beautiful and always polite and the epitome of perfection, while I'm the wild, tomboy, rude, Arya Horseface. It took me five years just to realize that I'm beautiful. But you, you've always known that. Walking with confidence and your beauty. People stop what they're doing just to look at you, and you Sansa Stark always see the good in people. So ask yourself why he wouldn't like you?"

"Tha…thanks Arya, I guess I needed that. But how do I talk to him? I don't even know where to find him."

"Don't worry about it. We have Gendry, and he has a network." Arya told her with mischief in her smile

"Plus if you need support then I can always come with you" she added

"Thank you little wolf!"

"Anytime"

She gave her sister a good tight hug,

"Now get out of my room. I want to sleep some more"

She laughed at Arya's command, and walked out of her sister's room. When she got back to her own bedroom, she started pacing about the room, holding her mobile phone in her hand. _"Arya's right, I need to talk him. But how?"_ she said to herself. She seemed defeated and slumped on the bed. _"Maybe I should just come to him"_ she stood up and walked back to Arya's room, when she opened the door, she was nowhere to be found. She ran down stairs and straight to the kitchen only to find her laughing with Gendry and Jon.

"Look who's awake!" Jon said

"She's been awake stupid" Arya retorted.

"I was looking for you" she directed to Arya,

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you, come on let's go outside"

She saw Arya stood up hesitantly and followed her to the poolside.

"What's up?"

"You're right Arry, I do need to talk to him. And I have to see him today. What I want to tell him is not something I want to do over the phone."

"Okay? So what does this have to do with me?"

"I need you to talk to Gendry. I need to find out where he lives"

"You're going to go to Flea Bottom alone?"

"Why not? I've already been there. I don't see the problem?"

"Are you sure?"

"Oh will you stop with the thinking that I'm a snob!"

"Fine! Okay let's talk to Gendry. Are you sure you don't want to us to come with you?"

"I don't know. But let's talk to Gendry first"

"Okay"

They got back inside; they saw that Gendry and Jon are talking about something when they approach them. She saw Arya sat beside Gendry,

"We need to talk"

She almost burst into laughter when she saw the look on Gendry's shocked face,

"Don't be stupid, this isn't about us. But Sansa needs your help"

"Oh. What about?"

"Sansa would you like to tell him?"

She nodded and took a deep breath,

"Well, it's about Sandor. I…erm, I need to talk to him. But I don't know where to find him"

"Don't you have his number?" Gendry asked,

"Yes, but we had an argument just a while ago, and it's really important that I see him. I don't think he would be answering his phone. So I need to know where he lives"

Gendry rubbed his hands on his face and sighed,

"Look Sansa, I want to tell you where he lives, believe me I do, and I don't think you're a snob. But where he lives is not safe for you"

"What do you mean?"

"His flat is located in the area where there are lots of gangs, pickpockets, robbers, rapists, people like that. You shouldn't attempt to go there. I don't even go there alone."

She got quite for a minute, and then Jon interrupted,

"What's going on Sansa? What's up with this bloke?"

"I just need to talk to him Jon. Tell him something…"

"Do you like him?"

"What? Erm… no" she lied,

"Don't lie to me Sansa. You're not very good at it. And besides I am not here to lecture you. So do you like him?"

"Ye…yes. I do. That's why I need to talk to him. He thinks I am intruding or something. I just want him to have a normal life you know. It would be easier for us."

Jon turned his attention to Gendry,

"Gen, would it be safe if we all go together? I mean go there with Sansa?"

"I don't know man, but maybe I can call some of the guys. I'll go check with Thoros and Beric, those guys are untouchables"

"Really? Doesn't look like it"

"I know, right? But seriously no one would touch them. I can only go to Sandor's place when I am with them."

"Thanks"

Sansa was waiting for Jon and Gendry's decision, when Jon turned his attention back to her,

"Alright. Here's the plan, all of us, will drive you to where Sandor lives. Now Sansa, just because we are escorting you it doesn't mean I trust him. I don't know the guy, but apparently you do. So I am trusting your judgment on this. And no matter what happens we will not leave you alone with him. I know I am not able to threat him, because he literally scares the shit out of me, but this is me being your older brother"

With Jon's words, she only then realized how much she has missed Jon's brotherly love. She could not help but started squealing and jumped to give her brother a hug!

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're the best brother ever! But don't tell Robb I said that!"

"Alright, alright little bird. Don't get too excited. What time are we leaving?"

"I think we should leave in three hours? Is that alright? Gendry?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll call them now"

Gendry stood up and walked out of the kitchen. She looked at Arya, and walked over to her and gave her a hug,

"Thank you little wolf! You're the best sister there is!"

"Oh Gods Sansa, you're squishing me! But what you said, can you put that in writing so I can show dad?"

"Don't push it!"

The three of them laugh. Despite the funny situation, her heart is still beating very fast. She's definitely nervous. Then Gendry came back,

"Hey erm, we need to leave in two hours, because they have work in the afternoon."

"Oh"

They all went their way to prepare. All fresh and showered, they met and took Gendry's car. This time Arya managed to take the passenger's seat while Jon sat with Sansa. Gendry told them that they would have to pick up Thoros and Beric and then go to Sandor's flat.

* * *

 

He has been twisting and turning on his bed ever since that call. He groaned with guilt for yelling at her, but what he said was true, it was not her problem. Suddenly, he heard a loud knock on the door; he allowed it to keep on knocking thinking it would just go away. Minutes have passed and the person is still knocking. He reluctantly got up, and started yelling,

"I'm coming you fucking arsehole! I'm coming!"

He opened the door forcefully, only to be surprised. He saw Sansa standing on his door,

"Little bird?"

"Hi Sandor"

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you know where I live? Did you come here alone?"

Sandor was totally surprised seeing Sansa standing on his doorway, _"What was she thinking?"_ he thought,

"I… I need to talk to you."

"We already talked little bird. There's nothing more to talk about."

"Will you hear me out?"

He can definitely sense anxiety in her eyes, but she standing her ground. So he just rolled his eyes at her and stood out of the way so she can get in, when he was about to close the door, a hand stopped it. It was a man with dark curly hair,

"Not so fast"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm her brother…"

Then a short girl appeared beside him,

"And her sister"

They both went in, and Sansa managed to introduced them,

"This is my older brother Jon and my sister Arya"

He let them in, when suddenly Gendry followed him, then Beric and Thoros.

"What the fuck are you all doing here?"

"I drove them here. We can't allow Sansa to come alone in this area" Gendry answered

He grunted at their presence and just allowed them to cramp in his small flat and finally closed the door. Then a small hand grabbed his arm, he turned to look and it was his Little Bird holding him, _"MY Little Bird? When did she become mine?"_ he thought but just shook his head. He allowed Sansa to take her to his kitchen,

"Can we not talk in front of them?"

"Fine"

So he led the way going to his room, but he can definitely feel the eyes of her brother following them. When they got into his room, he let the door slightly opened but Sansa, closed it completely. When the door has been closed, he watched her pace about the room, playing with her nails. He allowed her to take her time in composing herself; but time will only give him so little patience, that he got annoyed with her pacing.

"Will you fucking stop?!"

He saw her flinch with his voice, he knows that his voice raised a little but his patience is growing thin,

"You said you want to talk. Now talk"

"Well, I erm... I…"

"What?!"

With that she looked at him, but her eyes were different, she used to look at him like she was about to cry, but this time there were fire in her eyes,

"Will you stop yelling at me?"

"Fine!"

"I did not come here to apologize to you"

"I didn't say you were"

"Good. Because I will not apologize for what I did. I talked to my dad and Robert because I want you to go back to your normal life"

"Normal life? I never had a normal life Little Bird, and you of all people should know that."

"Not that normal. But I mean like before"

"And what was before? To work for those Lannister cunts? No. I am fine here."

"I know. I know that you don't want that. And I don't want that for you either"

"And you get to decide what I want now?"

"No! That's not what I meant. I just want you to be out there, again."

"For what? There's nothing for me out there."

"Yes there is! You don't have to work for the Lannisters!"

"I don't have to work for anyone Little Bird. I am fine here. Stop pushing this!"

"Why are you always so hateful?"

"You'll be glad of the hateful things I do someday"

He definitely saw the defeat in her eyes; she sat on the edge of the bed. He knew she was trying to control any tears that threaten her eyes, but as always, she kept her composure and stood up. She was starting to walk towards the door, but he grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I can see that there's no point in arguing with you. I will go now"

"You're not going, why are you really here Sansa?"

"I told you I came here to talk. Apparently, you're still angry with what I did."

"Yes, you already explained that. Now tell me, why do I need to have a normal life?"

"I'm your friend Sandor, this is what friends do. They take care of each other."

"Is that what you tell yourself Little Bird? That we're friends?"

He knows that he's making her nervous, but Sansa stepped closer to him, what he did not expect was her hand on the side of his face, and her eyes looking at him. She looked at him longingly, sweetly, and kindly. No one has ever looked at him like that, for they are always scared to even give a glance at him. _"Sweet, sweet Sansa"_ he thought.

"Yes, we are friends, and I don't have to convince myself that. I should have come to you after you saved me. You were so brave…"

"Brave? A dog doesn't need courage to chase off rats"

"You already chased off the rat. More like a little shit"

He chuckled at her comment,

"Please. Let me do this for you?"

"Do what Little Bird?"

"To get you back on your feet. To start over."

"And how do I do that?"

"Just leave it to me. Do you understand? Let me to do this"

He grunted at her request and hesitantly…

"Fine. If it would please you Little Bird."

When he finally agreed to her, Sansa gave him a shy smile, but a smile with satisfaction.

"And there is also one more reason why I came here"

"What is it?"

"This…"

With that one word, Sansa closed the gap between them and tiptoed to reach him and pressed her lips onto his. At first he was surprised with her bold move, but soon enough, he kissed her back. Her mouth tasted sweet just like her smile, and her lips are as soft as her heart. They kissed slowly and lingeringly, until she pulled away. She was looking into his eyes, they were intense, but there was longing to it,

"I have been wanting to do that for so long. They may just be in stories and fairy tales, but you Sandor Clegane are my knight in shining armor"

She said those words with utmost softest and almost a whisper. He smiled at her,

"You won't hurt me"

"No, Little Bird, I won't hurt you"

This time, he held her close to him and kissed her once more. But this time it was more passionate. Sansa wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer, holding onto him. He had long to kiss her so many times ever since he laid eyes on her, but life was cruel and she fell upon Joffrey, and he knows at that moment he needed to protect her. They're both bounded by being broken, and it was her that saved him truly.

They kissed for a few good minutes and they finally pulled away from each other catching their breaths, looking into each other's eyes, and smiling.

"You belong with me" she said

He kissed her again, softly and just smiled at her. They almost did not want to go outside, but there are other people waiting for them, finally Sansa made the move and entwined her hand with his and walked towards the door and opened it. When they got out of his room, there they saw, everyone staring at the two of them. Sansa looking at them with a smile on her face. Jon, her brother looked at them with a serious face, while the rest are grinning at them.

* * *

 

Sansa's heart was pounding like crazy, she couldn't help but smile. She likes Sandor, she likes him very much. Talking to him might have been difficult at first, but all is well. Her smile was broken, when Sandor raised his voice,

"Will you stop grinning like idiots! It's too early and I haven't had coffee!"

She let go of him, and moved to seat beside Arya and Jon; her sister, grabbed her hand and held her. She looked at Arya,

"You okay Sans?"

"More than okay"

"Good!"

Arya turned to Jon, and spoke softly,

"You will do no threats"

Jon looked at him with confused eyes, until she let go of her and stood up. She watched Arya walked over to where Sandor is standing. She just looked at them, but she can't seem to hear what she's saying, but Arya has a serious face, and Sandor's was just the same.

"You okay?" Jon asked

"Yes, I'm good. Very good"

Finally, Arya walked back and sat back with them,

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me Arry"

Arya rolled her eyes and sighed,

"Fine, I told him that if he hurts you, he has to remember that I am very good with swords and that I will stick him with the pointy end"

"Arya!"

"What?"

She heard Jon and Gendry chuckling, she huffed and glared at Arya,

"Look, Jon will not threaten him; Sandor scares the shit out of him. But I am not, so as your sister it is my _obligation_ to do so."

Jon and Gendry laughed.

"So what's the plan today Lady Sansa?" her sister asked

"I don't know. I wanna stay here, but I don't think Jon would approve. I also need to drop by the office."

"Okay. Well I want to go home, my things might arrive today."

They have decided to just go back to the mansion. She wants to take slow with Sandor, and staying behind would be respectful to her siblings. She stood up and went to Sandor,

"Hey"

"Something wrong little bird?"

"No. Nothing. But we need to go. I want to stay but I don't think my siblings would approve and I also need to go to the office today. I hope that's okay with you?"

"Of course it is. Call me later"

"I will."

She tip-toed and gave Sandor a kiss on the cheek. They left Sandor's apartment that day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not help but add the poem from the song, "The First Time I loved Forever"


	13. Studio Making and a Confession

Gendry woke up early to talk to his father, as he got up, he went straight to the breakfast room to find Robert. He approached Robert and Ned who are having coffee,

"Erm, dad?"

"Gendry! Come here son, get some coffee and sit with us"

He grabbed his own cup and sat with them, then his father handed him a small envelop,

"What's this?"

"That's your debit card. Use that if you need money."

"Oh."

"Yes. If you need anything to buy, use that. How's your studio coming?"

"Erm, that's what I actually want to talk to you about before you leave for the office"

"Okay, tell me"

"Well Jon and I are going to work on it today, set it up. If Arya's stuff comes today, we can temporarily place some of her paintings and whatnot until she finds her own place. But Jon and I can't do it alone, so I was wondering if I can ask my friends to come over so they can help us?"

"Sure! I don't see why not. This is your house now; you can bring people you like."

"Thanks dad"

"Is that what you're going to do today?"

"Erm, yeah, hopefully we can finish it by tomorrow."

"Alright, well. You have to see this professor for your equivalency program, Ned and I talked to him he will come over next week, is that good for you?"

"I didn't know about that"

"Well I'm glad you're here. We went to KLU regarding the scholarship you received from them and we made some arrangements if you could be home-schooled. Because I know that you want to work at the auto shop, and if you go personally to the school, that would give you less time. But you will still attend there, for any practical lessons and exams. Is that okay with you son? Because if not we can always do something else"

"Oh wow. I really don't know what to say. I do want to make my own decisions, and I am not disrespecting what you have thought. But if you think it's the best, then I will do it. Mr. Stark, is my dad right about this?"

He saw Ned's surprised look when he asked him about his opinion, but he smiled at him,

"I think what your dad did is for the best Gendry. You would be able to focus on it, and besides, I want Jon to join you in this. But I still have to ask him about it. I want him to get a proper college degree and not just some military science. My question is, do you think this is best for you?"

"I… erm… I think so. At least I can still work on my sculptures, go to the shop, and study. I think I can do it"

"Good! Then that settles it. Now son, we have to go"

His father stood up and patted him on the back,

"Make me proud son!"

"I'll do my best. Have a nice day dad, you too Mr. Stark"

"It's Uncle Ned"

"Have a nice day Uncle Ned"

With that he was left alone in the breakfast room sipping his now warm coffee, when a short girl with messy hair came in,

"Hey babe, you're up early?"

"Yeah well my boxes are arriving today, so I have to. What are we doing today?"

"Will set up my studio. I still need to call the guys for reinforcements."

"Okay. I can help you with that, but I'm sure you already contracted my brother"

"Yes, Jon will help. Wanna have breakfast?"

"Sure, but I need my coffee."

"Okay let me get you some"

"Thanks babe"

He rummage in the kitchen to get Arya her coffee and some breakfast and when he came back, Arya is still sitting on the chair as if she did not move at all, he sat beside and handed the cup for her.

"So basically you're not leaving the house today?"

"Yes. And I will need to talk to my dad about us. I promised Jon about it. Plus I also wanna do it before we go back to Winterfell. Because I am sure Sansa and Jon will tell my other brothers about it."

"Okay. Is your dad going to threaten me like Jon did? Because I am honestly scared of Ned"

"I don't know, maybe. And yes you should be scared of him, but I think daddy likes you"

"I guess that's good huh"

They sat there in silence for a few good minutes, until he decided to take her hand in his, Arya looked at him and smiled.

"I guess, everyone in the office today. Jon's still sleeping. Who's our reinforcements?"

"Well I'm planning to call, everyone from the Brotherhood, then Hot Pie and Anguy. I will try if we can get the Hound here"

"I don't know about the Hound. I think it wouldn't be safe for him to come out yet"

"About that, what's up with Sansa and Sandor?"

"I think they're dating now"

"Oh wow! Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's interesting?"

"Why? You think Sansa is not up for a man like him?"

"Kind of. I just didn't see it coming."

"Yes well, I think Sandor is the kind of man that Sansa needs. I'd rather have her date Sandor than that prick Joffrey"

"Oh definitely. Your sister is too good for that shit"

"Yep, so I am happy for Sansa"

"Alright, I'm going to take a shower, can you wake Jon up?"

"Sure"

He kissed her on the forehead,

"See you in a bit"

* * *

 

He was already in the garage looking at it, still thinking what to do with it while he drinks his second cup of coffee; he looked at his equipment, they're old, hardly work, and incomplete. He needs a working table, welding equipment, some power tools, gas forge, and other things to make his work exceptional. As he walked around the garage,

"So what are we doing today?" Jon asked

He turned around and saw Jon standing with Arya,

"I need to buy a lot of things"

"Make a list and then we'll go," Jon added

"I'm coming with you" Arya said

"I thought you're staying?"

"Well I gave Selmy an authorization letter so I can come with you"

"Okay I will go to the chauffeur, I am taking the truck"

The three of them decided to go to a hardware store and buy everything that he needs. They packed his truck with the equipment they got, and drove straight to Mott's,

"What are we doing here Gendry?" Arya asked

"We need reinforcements. I also texted Hot Pie and Anguy"

* * *

 

They went in to the garage of the auto-shop and saw that Beric, Lem, and Thoros are just playing cards,

"No work today?"

"Hey! The Bull came back!" Thoros yelled

"Yeah. Oh you remember my girlfriend, Arya and her brother Jon"

"Hey man! You didn't tell us she's your girlfriend. How's he treating you Arya? Is he as bull-headed as he is?"

"Always" Arya laughed

"What brings you here?" Beric asked

"Well, I was gonna ask if you can help me set up my studio"

"Oh man, I can't. I have to stay here, I promised Tobho I will be manning the shop till it's closed" Thoros said

"We can go with you" Lem said

"Yeah, we're out of work here anyhow, so whatever we can do to help" Beric added

"Thank you man."

"Hey Gen, sorry I can't come" Thoros said

"It's okay. You made a promise to Tobho. It's cool. Next time then"

"Yeah"

"We'll just see Tobho now and if you all want to leave we can do so"

"Yeah we should leave, we'll have lunch at home I'm fucking starving"

He saw Arya and Jon looking around the auto repair shop,

"Hey Gen, could you get some scrap metal here today?" Jon asked

"No, not here, but I'll ask Tobho about his junkyard"

"It would be nice to test your new toys!" Jon exclaimed as Arya rolled her eyes on them.

"Okay wait here I'll talk to him"

He walked out of the garage and went to Tobho's office,

"Hello"

"Bull! You're here!"

"Yeah just recruiting Lem and Beric"

"What are you thinking?"

"I need help with my studio and they said they can, so I might as well drive them."

"Well they don't have anything else to do here anyways, so please take them away"

"Thanks. Oh, by the way, can I go scavenging in your junk yard?"

Tobho looked at him suspiciously,

"Is this a new project?"

"Yes, I want to make use of my new toys."

Tobho laughed at him, and threw him a key,

"Help yourself just lock up after you. That's your key now. I have a duplicate. Just make sure what you're getting is not something that I could sell."

"I know the rules. But if I find something, could I buy it from you?"

"Anything boy! Just let me know. Money is needed. Go and dive to that pile of scraps!"

Tobho dismissed him, not realizing that he has a goofy smile on his face, he went back to the garage and saw Beric, Lem, Thoros, Arya, and Jon talking,

"Alright. Ready to go?"

They all went out and got into his truck.

"We need to make a stop first at the junkyard and then we'll go home" then he turned to Arya,

"Hey Arry, can you call Selmy for me, tell him that we're having lunch and we're bringing company? Please"

"Sure, give me your phone"

He handed her his phone, and drove to the junkyard, he walked over to where Arya was standing and held her hand, he realized that he has been fond of doing that, he didn't care if Jon was around, for there is nothing sexual holding Arya's hand,

"You ready to go salvage this place?" he asked her

"Yeah! What about you Jon?"

"Definitely"

He immediately opened the gate and stopped them,

"Now before we start, I just want you to know that we are only taking the ones on the left, if you want to go beyond and go to the right, we have to pay for it. Anything that would fit in the truck and the garage"

All of them took their separate ways to find something that they can use, it took them almost an hour to get everything they want and needed and packed it in the truck.

"Alright, we're all set, let's go eat!"

"Yeah I'm starving"

Gendry drove them back to the Baratheon Mansion and parked the truck just up front of his new studio, when they got in, Arya was greeted by Selmy,

"Arya, there are boxes waiting for you, they're very heavy, so we just left it just below the stairs, we don't know which one to put in your room"

"Oh thank you, thank you Selmy! I will sort it out later. Is lunch ready?"

"Yes…" Selmy said and turned to him

"Master Gendry, I see you have brought some company, are they the one helping you with your studio?"

He heard Beric and Lem sniggering,

"Yes, and Selmy please don't call me  _'Master'_  I sound like a pompous arse."

Selmy chuckled,

"Fine, Gendry. Your lunch is ready so I won't keep you. Oh Arya said that you prefer just having it in the breakfast room, is that right?"

"Yeah, I don't want to use the dining room, I mean look at us, that table is too large, plus the breakfast room is near the kitchen and the garage"

"Alright, go have lunch now"

They all went to the breakfast room, and had a seat,

"Did you text Anguy?" Lem asked

"Yeah he said he will be here around two with Hot Pie and it's just 12"

"How about the Hound? He could be a really good help" Beric added

"I know, but it's kind of complicated with the Hound. He can't be out of Flea Bottom yet. You know that"

"Oh right"

Then he felt a small hand touched his arm,

"Gendry, will you help me unpack my box? I have some of my paintings there"

"Sure, after we eat okay? I was thinking of putting all your stuff in the garage for you to keep it there till you get your own studio,"

"Thanks that's very considerate of you, despite your size"

"What is up with you and my size?"

"You're freakishly tall"

"And that makes you freakishly…."

"Nope, I'm not going to start"

"What?" then he leaned over to her ears and whispered,

"I never heard you complain the first time"

He smirked at her as he watches Arya's face turn red like a tomato, with that she punch him on the arm really hard, but he just kept on laughing. Then he saw Jon glared at them,

"Oh God, could you both keep it to yourselves. Gendry that's my sister"

"Sorry"

They enjoyed their lunch, once they're finished; Jon guided Beric and Lem to the garage while Gendry and Arya went to sort out Arya's boxes.

"Alright babe, which one needs to go to your room?"

"Those two small boxes and the large one should be in your garage."

"I think I need help with the guys on the large box, let's go settle this in your room"

They both picked each box and ascend the stairs and straight to her room, he sat on the bed while he watches Arya rummage the boxes as she sat on the floor.

"So what do have there?"

"Clothes, other stuff from friends. I can take care of this later, let's go sort out the last one"

When Arya stood up, he just couldn't help it and grabbed Arya by her hips, and made her sat on his lap,

"Hey there"

"What's up Gendry?"

Arya grabbed his face and kissed him; they made out and pulled her with him as he lie on the bed. Suddenly a throat cleared, they stopped and both looked at the door and saw Jon standing there,

"You guys are gross. Could you at least close the door?"

Arya jumped off of him and fixed her shirt,

"What are you doing here?" Arya asked Jon

"Well I was going to my room to change shirt and I had to pass by and saw you two making out"

"You're just jealous because you don't have a girl to make out with" Arya retorted

Jon rolled his eyes on his sister,

"Don't worry Jon, Dany likes you" Arya said while winking at her brother

"Shut up! Let's just work okay? No more time for that. Gendry I'm warning you, I know this is your house, but please don't let me see you in compromising position, I just had my lunch"

With that Jon walked away,

"Sorry Arya, Jon's right"

"Oh please he's just jealous"

"Well we have plenty to do; we have a lot of time for making out later"

"Ugh fine! Now I am beginning to regret that you two met"

He just chuckled and they both went out to the room, they waited for Jon, and when they saw him, both of them carried the large box while Arya went ahead of him.

* * *

 

They got to the garage, and went to unload the truck. They started arranging all the things they bought, the metal table was set in the middle while the other things were placed orderly.

"Gods Gendry! You're so OCD" Arya exclaimed

"Sorry, I like being organized"

"She's just complaining because she can't be an organized person even if she wants to, she's just a slob" Jon added

"Oh shut up Jon! You're the one to talk, remember your room? You can't find anything there"

"I had to step on things in your room, it's like a jungle!" Jon retorted

He couldn't help but laugh at the two, when Selmy walked in with Hot Pie and Anguy,

"Ahem, Gendry, these two gentlemen are looking for you"

"Oh they're my friends!"

He walked towards Hot Pie and Anguy,

"Hot Pie, Anguy, this is our Selmy, he takes care of everything here in the house, he's like the backbone here"

"It's nice to you meet you both, I am their butler, Gendry's too modest. I'll go now"

"Thank you Selmy"

"Nice to meet you Selmy" Hot Pie said

"Oh and Gendry, if you need anything else just let me know. I will tell the kitchen staff to bring some drinks here"

"Thanks Selmy! You're the best!"

He watched Selmy go back inside the house,

"Oh man you have guys have a butler?" Anguy asked

"Yes, he lived here more than I did"

"This is where you live now huh?" Hot Pie added

"Yeah. Come on let's do some work, we already started"

"Oh by the way Bull, I brought this for us here; my mum said I should bring you guys some pie"

"Oh thanks man! Tell your mum I said thank you."

They walked into the garage and saw everyone still working on arranging stuff,

"Hot Pie!" Arya greeted!

"Hey Anguy!" she added

"You live here too?" Hot pie asked

"Yeah. And my dad, my sister, and Jon"

"Cool!"

She walked over to Arya,

"So babe, open your box now so we'll know where to place it."

"Okay"

He helped her unpack her box, there were framed canvasses carefully wrapped in cloth, she helped her lay it down on the ground, as he take out some of her brushes and her other painting equipment.

"Where's your easel"

"I left it in Braavos. I can always buy a new one."

"Are these all of your work."

"Some of it"

"Where are the others?"

"In Dany's flat in Braavos. I left it there when I left my ex's flat. And some of the paintings I have, I left with Jaqen"

He frowned at this,  _"She lived with a guy?"_  he thought.

"Who's Jaqen?"

"He's my ex"

"Oh"

For some reason, he couldn't help but feel jealous about this Jaqen, even though Arya made it clear that he was an  _'ex'_

"Can I see them? I mean your paintings?"

"Of course, but can we organize my stuff first? Let's just leave it there in the meantime"

"Okay."

They were busy arranging and rearranging all the things. And when they finally got satisfied, it was already almost dinner time,

"Can we get pizza Gen?" Jon asked

"Yeah. I'm fucking hungry" Arya said

"Okay I'll make a call"

He walked away and made a phone call while watching them sprawl over the ground and some of the chairs, but most of all, he watched Arya, carefully uncovering the paintings that she laid on the ground, watching her look at every detail of her work. When he was done with his phone call, he approached her and sat beside her,

"So this is it huh?"

"Yeah"

He took one look at the canvas and was surprised to see the talent she has. The painting was surreal, same as brush strokes of the one painting he saw of her aunt. The painting he was looking was a picture of ruined castle, with lions approaching, but they were only presented as a mist like a wind, with gray skies and dragons approaching,

"What's this called?"

"Harrenhal; I've read the history of Westeros before I painted that, and I was inspired by it"

"This is really nice"

"Thanks"

"And this one?"

He carefully place the canvas he's holding, and pointed to another,

"Oh that one, there's this program back in the House of Black and White called, 'The Faceless Men' I imagined, this is what it should look like. I don't know, but I made it like this"

The painting is a blank face of a girl but depicted different faces emerging from it. The details were very intricate, and presented with darker colors.

"Is this girl you?"

"No. It's actually… erm, Jaqen."

"Your ex? Why would you keep it?"

"Because it's one of my best works. You see the red and white hair, that his hair. He was the epitome of a faceless man. He represents different faces when working. I had to paint him."

"I see"

There goes his jealousy again. He could not help but feel a little insecure about  _this_  Jaqen that seemed to inspire Arya, he wonders if ever he would be able to inspire her at all. Then he realized that maybe he really don't know her at all. He stood up,

"I'm just going to check with Jon"

"Okay I'll be here"

He walked over to Jon,

"Hey man, can we talk?"

"Yeah sure"

They walked over far from Arya,

"What's up Gen?"

"What do you know about this Jaqen?"

"That's Arya's ex-boyfriend in Braavos. She lived with him for three years. Trust me I don't approve of it, but she always did what she wanted and no one can stop her. If you did, she will only resent you and still do it. What's going on?"

"I don't know man. I just feel like, I really don't know her at all"

"Of course you don't. You've only been dating for what? Almost two weeks? There's so much to learn about her. If you really want to be with her, you have to ignore what she did in the past. Especially with Jaqen, I don't trust him. He's like 30 years old, man. She was so young, but Arya's ahead of her time and she's really mature. She was too far away from us, for us to stop whatever they did together. Are you jealous of him?"

"I don't know. I think I am. I mean, look at her. She painted him with utmost mystery, like he captured her in some sort of way that I don't think I could ever do"

"Look man, I like you. I mean, I know she's my sister and all, and I may not know you well, but I like you better than Jaqen. But I can understand why she was so enamored with him. Arya loves to learn, and Jaqen has taught her many things. And what he taught her, she took it by heart and memory. Don't give up on my sister, just because you feel jealous of an ex. It's not worth it. She's with you and that's what's important. And you might want to just let her tell you about him. Don't ask her."

"Okay. Thanks man"

"Anytime"

When the pizza came, they gauged out every piece of it, he ate beside Arya, and just watching her, trying to read her mind, there's something about her that makes him nervous and scared all at the same time. She only knew her for such a short time but he seemed to be under her spell. He tried to move away his thoughts from her by focusing on his food; he laughed with the teasing, and japed with them. Fortunately, they were able to only work few more things in his new studio. The night will end soon, and tomorrow will be another day for him, in this new world that Arya gave him. He knows, he's falling hard too soon. He knows he's in trouble for no one had made him feel like Arya Stark did. As their bodies tire them, he left Arya and Jon and drove his friends back to Flea Bottom.

* * *

 

She walked back into the house and went to the rec room to watch some telly. She decided that this would be the night to tell her father about her and Gendry. She did promise Jon to tell their father. She waited for her dad for a few hours until she heard the car coming into the estate. She got up the couch and went over to the main door. When her father emerged from the door, she jumped and gave her father a hug,

"I didn't expect that kind of welcome!"

"Well I missed you. Hi Uncle Robert!"

"No hug for me?"

She went over to Robert and gave him a hug,

"Hey Uncle R!"

"Have you guys had dinner yet?" asked her father

"Yes, me and the guys had pizza?"

"How's Gendry's studio?" asked Robert

"It's all done. We thought we would not finish today, but we did"

"Good. Where's that son of mine anyways?"

"He drove his friends home, he'll be back later"

"Alright"

"Erm, dad?"

"Yes sweetling?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, just give dad time to change okay? Then we'll talk"

She nodded and went back to the rec room. After waiting for a few minutes, her father found her.

"Hey dad"

"Hey yourself"

Her father sat beside her,

"What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Well, it's about Gendry"

"Ahh, are you finally going to tell me that you guys are dating?"

"What? Did… did Jon tell you?"

"What? Jon knows?"

"Yeah I told him, wait. How did you know?"

"Oh little wolf, don't you think your dad doesn't see everything?" Robert suddenly said as he entered the room

"You know too?"

"We both know" Robert answered

"I mean how?"

"Darling, don't you think we notice how you kept looking at each other like you both have a secret? And besides I caught you holding hands more than once"

She blushed furiously at her father's confession,

"Wait? Why aren't you angry?"

"Why would I be? Gendry's a good kid. He's polite and respectful, plus he's my best friend's son"

"But… but aren't you supposed to like, you know, talk to him or something?"

"What threaten the poor kid? No. I leave that to your brothers. Besides, I can see him every day here."

"Seven hells Ned, I owe you five dragons!"

"Yes, you do, now pay up"

"You made a bet on us?"

"Yes, you guys aren't the only one who can have fun"

"That's right little wolf, we were young once too you know. We made a bet as to who's going to confess first. I thought it would be Gendry, that kid is too honest" Robert said

"Ugh! You guys are the worse!"

"Yes but you love us both" her dad said.

"You ruined my confession!"

"Are you actually angry at us?" Robert asked

"No! How can I be? Here, I thought that if I ever tell dad about it, he would think I am not making a priority with my problems"

"Why would you even think that? I like Gendry. He's good for you. He's the kind of young man that will not take any bullshit from you." He dad said

"Ugh! Fine! You both win!"

"Just don't do anything to break this boy, understand?" Ned said

"Have you met him? Did you see how large he is? You actually think I could break him"

Robert was laughing as her father to do so, and then she thought of Gendry, she couldn't help but laugh as well,

"Dad…"

"Yes my love"

"Sorry to say this uncle, but dad, could you erm…"

"Scare him a bit? Make him see what he's really up to?" Ned continued

"Yeah. I think it would be funny"

Ned looked at Robert, her uncle nodded at her father,

"Alright. I'll do it"

She left them in the rec room, but she can still hear them laughing. She went to her room and readied herself for bed.

* * *

 

Gendry came home from Flea Bottom, tired from driving and working with his studio. He went straight to the kitchen to grab a glass of water when he passed by the dining room, he saw his father and Ned having dinner.

"Hey dad, Uncle Ned. Have you been home long?"

"About an hour."

"Alright. I'm just going to the kitchen, I'll be right back"

He did what he had to do and the kitchen and came back to where they were,

"Have you had dinner?"

"Yes dad, we've had pizza"

"How's your studio?"

"We finished it today surprisingly"

"Okay. I want to see it and your work tomorrow. You look tired"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get some rest now"

"Wait, Gendry" Ned said

"Something wrong Uncle Ned?"

"No, sit down. There's something I want to talk to you about"

"Okay?"

"I talked to Arya today. She told me you're dating her?"

Suddenly all the blood from his face has been drained, his palms started sweating profusely,

"She…erm…she told you?"

"Yes, she did. Are you trying to keep it a secret?"

"No! No, definitely not. But…but Arya said she'll be the one to tell you"

"You didn't think it was important to let me know that?"

"Of course, I know it was important. I told her we need to tell you. But she said she…she wasn't ready. I don't want to force her to something that she doesn't want to do"

"I really expected more from you since you're older than her. I have to be honest with you Gendry. I like you. But if you hurt my baby girl, and this, your father knows. I will hunt you and I will make you a eunuch. Do you understand that Gendry?"

He swallowed hard,

"Ye…yes, sir"

"Now son, you better keep your word, Ned does not jest with his daughter's welfare"

"Yes dad. I promise"

"Good, you can go rest now" Ned said.

"Tha…thank you sir. Good night"

He stood up but as he walk out of the dining room…

"Oh Gendry" Ned said

"Yes, sir"

"Your father won the bet"

He was confused with what Ned said, then saw his father trying to keep himself from laughing, until he burst into it, then Ned started laughing too,

"I'm sorry, bet?"

"Yes son! We made a bet on who's going to confess first!"

"Confess?"

"Are you daft boy? We already knew you and Arya are dating!" his father exclaimed

The old stag and wolf are laughing at him really hard,

"Oh my god! You both…you" pointing at the old men

"You should have seen the look on your face son, you were so scared!"

"Don't get angry Gendry. We're just trying to have fun. No worries. Although what I said is true. I like you, I think you will be good for Arya" Ned said

He was finally able to breathe,

"Thank you Uncle Ned. I can't promise you I won't hurt her, not intentionally. But I will do my best to make her happy"

"Good! Now off you go we all know you're tired"

"Good night father, Uncle Ned"

But as he left the dining room he heard Ned saying  _"He's a good lad Robert. You better let him stay that way,"_  upon hearing this, he could not help but smile. Finally he doesn't need to hide his feelings for Arya.

 


	14. See You Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day before leaving for Winterfell, Arya and Gendry is doing something they haven't done ever since they have met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a longer from the previous chapters. I hope you enjoy this one.

Days went on quite breezily, doing paintings while Gendry work on his sculpture. Tomorrow they will leave for Winterfell, leaving King's Landing temporarily behind and that means leaving Gendry for the meantime. She was sitting on a stool eating an apple while watching the shirtless Gendry forging some metal for his piece. But she knows for a fact that she wasn't just watching, she was ogling him. She like watching him work, all serious, and seeing the glisten of his muscles. She would definitely miss him when she comes home.

"You know, it's rude to stare" Gendry said with a knowing smirk on his face

"Shut up! I wasn't staring stupid; I was checking your work"

"Uh-huh sure"

She rolled her eyes on him, but he approached her and grabbed the apple that she's holding and took a bite at it not looking away from her.

"Oh my God" she said softly

Gendry just smirk at her. She can't decide whether to punch his face or snog him senseless just to wipe that smirk off his face, she grunted in frustration and stood up, ready to walk away, but Gendry grabbed her arm,

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Away from you. You're so…so…"

"Handsome? Good looking? Sexy?"

"Frustrating! And wipe that smirk off your face before I punch it!"

"We both know you really don't want to do that"

"If you don't stop smirking I might"

She turned around, but Gendry pulled and held her tightly on her waist,

"Where are you going? We both know you like watching me work" he said on her ears

His hot breath tickled her skin, she's trying so hard to control herself and she knows what Gendry is up to, so she strongly pulled away from him, but he kept holding her,

"Will you stop pulling away?"

"Ugh fine!"

She finally gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck,

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked

"Nothing, why?"

"I want to take you out on a real date"

"Oh. What do you have in mind?"

"I'll think of something"

"Well it better be good Bull or you'll regret it"

He just chuckled at her as he lowered his head to kiss her.

"Do I have to look nice?"

"You always look nice. But it would be nicer if you wear a dress"

"Ugh! You just want me to wear a dress because it's easy access"

"Well, that too"

"Shut up and kiss me"

"As milady commands"

They kissed once more. Standing there, she pulled him closer as he lift her up and dragged her inside his studio/forge and sat her on the metal table. His hands roamed on her back to her neck then back to her waist again. He finally pulled away; she saw the look on his intense cerulean eyes.

"What time do we leave?"

"Before dinner"

She jumped off the table,

"I have to go"

"Wait, where are you going?"

She ran away from him as she yelled

"To shower and… Shopping!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of King's Landing, Sansa was busy making notes on the new proposals on her desk, when her phone suddenly went off,

_"Sansa Stark"_

_"Sans!"_

_"Hey Arry! What's up?"_

_"I'm in the building and I am coming up to see you"_

_"Oh okay? What's going on?"_

_"I'm only calling you to let you know I'm coming to see you. Let me into your office okay?"_

_"Erm… okay, I'll let my assistant now"_

_"Thanks"_

She went back to what she was doing when her office door finally opened,

"Ms. Stark, your sister is here to see you"

"Let her in"

She saw Arya walked in to her office and sat on the couch; she stood and sat beside her

"What's going on Arya?"

Arya stood up and started pacing in front of her,

"Will you stop that? You're making me dizzy!"

"I need your help"

"On what?"

"I have a date with Gendry tonight, and I have nothing to wear. And you're the only one who can help me!"

She could not help but jump and gave her sister a hug,

"Oh my God! I have been waiting for years for you to say that!"

"Alright, alright. Don't get too excited"

"So? Where is he taking you?"

"That's the problem Sans, I don't know. I asked him if I have to look nice, he said I always look nice but it would be nicer if I wear a dress. So I have no idea"

"Hmmm, that may be difficult. Is there any way you can ask him?"

"I guess I could. Let me call him"

She watched Arya went out of the office, only to come back five minutes later,

"So? What did the Bull say?"

"He said it's a surprise. Ugh! He's being so difficult and I hate surprises"

"Then what we need to do is to find you something that could be flexible in anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"We'll find you a dress that is both casual and fancy appropriate"

"Oh"

"Yes"

"So can you get off work? Like right now?"

"I can be out for a few hours. Just tell him to pick you up here"

"Okay I'll tell him. Wait. Have you packed your things? You know we're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes I have. Don't worry about it okay? Now I just need to finish this one proposal. Then we'll go. Why don't you say hello to dad and Uncle R. I'll just get you from there, give me 15 minutes"

"Yes, your grace"

She watched her sister leave her office and closed the door behind her. She went back to reading the paperwork on her desk, and made proper notes. She even timed herself for her to finish, in order for her to spend quality time with Arya.

* * *

Back in the Baratheon Mansion, Gendry is still working on one of the metal, when Jon came to his garage,

"Hey mate"

He got startled,

"Oh hey Jon"

"What are you doing there?"

"Just something to add to that bull piece"

"Oh. I see. Erm, can I ask you something?"

He stopped what he's doing and wiped his sweat with his shirt lying around

"What's up man?"

"Well, since I am going to stay here in KL, I might as well move in with Arya, possibly with Sansa too. I just don't know how long I could take it to live with those two…"

He chuckled,

"Anyway, me and my sisters have been talking and I will still check with my dad if we can just get an actual house here, so we can live in it, and possibly accommodate guests, in case one of our siblings decides to visit. So basically, I don't want to just lay my ass around all day doing my art pieces and be a burden, so I was hoping if you can get me a job at the Forge?"

"You want to work at the Forge?"

"Yeah why not. I like the place, although I've only been there once, I think I like to work there"

"And what would you do exactly?"

"Bartend?"

"Do you know how bartend?"

"Not really, but maybe you could teach me?"

"You sure about this Jon?"

"Yeah. Look, Arya had different jobs in Braavos, I know that. Why can't I? I'm not some spoiled child"

"Okay. Sure. I will see what I can do. I will recommend you to the owner, but you've got to learn the basics. Maybe I can get the bar menu. It's really simple, you saw it, it's not some fancy place."

"Cool! I have one more question"

"Sure."

"How would you like to go to Winterfell?"

"What?"

"I'm inviting you to come to Winterfell. But not in a couple of days. I want to surprise the little wolf"

"Would she like that? I know she hates surprises"

"Well I think my surprise will be accepted. Especially if it's you and it's from me"

"Do I have to drive all the way there?"

"Sure, it's only like a four-hour drive, I think you can manage. And you might want to take the truck. We're bringing our direwolves in KL"

"Wait. Is this your way of having me ganged up by your siblings and your pets?"

"No man! But that would come in handy. You gave me an idea there"

He just chuckled at Jon,

"Look, I really like your sister, and if everything goes well and we stay together which I know I would, with her, then I might as well meet the rest of your family"

"Ok. I will text you tomorrow so I can tell you when you should leave"

"Wait, how long do you think we can stay there, coz my dad said a professor from KLU is coming by next week. And your dad needs to also talk to you about it"

"Well, let's go talk to them when they get home"

"If they're still awake. Arya and I are going out tonight"

"Like a date?"

"Of course. I really need to take her out on a proper date. I never had the time before, I've been wanting to ask her that. The last time we went out was with you and Sansa."

"Where are you taking her?"

"Well, there's a place in Flea Bottom that I like going to with Anguy and Hot Pie. It's an underground art scene. They mostly have performance arts and visual as well. I think Arya will like it. They try to have different themes every month. They tried it weekly but you know most of the artists in Flea Bottom are poor."

"I think Arya will really like that. Man, I would like to see that, but it's your date. I don't want to interfere"

"Maybe you could take Dany there when you get back from Winterfell"

"Why would you think I would ask Dany out?"

"What, you don't like her?"

"Well, I do. But you know, it's just that…"

"Excuses Jon. Just ask her out, stop being such a pussy"

"I'm not being a pussy, I just haven't gone out on a date for a long, long time"

"Ah… it worked out for me. I have been single for five years before Arya came"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think your sister is more experienced in relationships than we both do"

"Oh definitely"

"Anyway, I better get showered now. I can't see what else to do. I'll just tidy up a bit here. You want to use it?"

"Nah, I think I'll look for houses today"

"Okay suit yourself"

He went back to what he was working on and started cleaning up as Jon walked back in the house.

* * *

At the Stag Industries building, Arya found herself hanging out in her father's office, playing with her phone. She's starting to get bored waiting for Sansa, when finally Ned came in,

"Little Wolf, came to visit your old man?"

"Not really. I'm just waiting for Sansa"

"That hurt."

"Oh please. I always see you dad"

Her father sat beside her,

"So what are you and Sansa up to?"

"We're going shopping"

Ned laughed really well on her words,

"Alright Eddard Stark stop laughing at me!"

"I'm so sorry sweetling, I just didn't see it that one day my daughter Arya Underfoot will be shopping with Sansa"

"Well dad, I need her help"

"What for?"

"Because Gendry's taking me out on a date tonight and I have nothing to wear. And since she's the expert on these girly things, I might as well give it to her. Besides, she loves dressing me up."

"Well, that's very considerate of you"

"I can be really nice when I want to Dad"

He chuckled,

"Oh I know. So where's Gendry taking you?"

"I have no idea. He said it was a surprise. But I already have an idea that it involves art. Like the coffee shop we went to the first time we met."

"That's nice isn't it?"

"Yeah I think so. Oh dad, Jon, Sansa, and I have been talking. We're thinking why not just get a house here in KL, we're thinking of just moving in to one house. I know Uncle Robert doesn't mind, but we're not his kids, and we want him to have his own time with his son. What do you think?"

"I would allow it. Only if we're buying it"

"Buying? But Jon and I don't have a job yet"

"I know. I'm buying for you three"

"Dad!"

"Think of it as my graduation gift to you"

"Okay, first of all I am not the only one who's going to live there, so it can't be a graduation gift"

"Yes it can, it will also be my gift to Sansa for being strong and getting out of her relationship with Joffrey, and a gift for Jon for finally having the balls to follow his passion"

She did not know what to say. Her father is going to buy them a house in King's Landing as a gift. She could not help but hugged her dad tightly.

"You're the best dad in the world!"

Finally Sansa came in, she let go of her dad and ran to Sansa right away,

"Guess what?"

"What? What's going on? Dad?"

"Remember when we talked about renting a whole house?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, dad's buying us one!"

Sansa squealed and ran to their father and hugged him,

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!"

"Alright calm down. I really expect this reaction from you, but if you tell Jon about this and he started squealing like you I will definitely change my mind"

They both laughed,

"Now off you go with whatever it is you girls are doing"

She and her sister both walked out of their father's office and went out of the building,

"Where are we going Sans?"

"There's plenty of stores in the Red Keep Mall, they have great dresses and shoes as well."

"Lead the way Lady Sansa"

They took a cab going to Red Keep Mall. When they got there, Sansa almost drag her from store to store trying to find the right element for her.

"Alright little wolf, do you have any idea where Gendry's taking you?"

"I think it would be something that involves art"

"Okay, so you need to have a dress that suitable in an art gallery, but not too glam for an underground art, it can be casual but can also be suitable in a fancy place. I think I have an idea, I just need to find the perfect dress"

They walked all around the mall until finally Sansa settled into one store, she sat on a chair while her sister rummage every rack,

"Perfect!" Sansa exclaimed,

She watched as Sansa called a saleslady and talked to her. When the saleslady walked away, Sansa walked over to her,

"You are going to love this dress. It's suits you well, it can be casual and very appropriate as well. And it's not too glam?"

"So it's still glam?"

"Shut up! Just trust me on this okay little wolf?"

She sighed,

"Yes"

The saleslady came back with a dress in hand, she laid it out and it showed a showed a multi-colored graphic print sleeveless dress, she was a little unsure about it, and was about to say something…

"Put it on" Sansa demanded

With the tone in Sansa's voice, she tried not to argue about it,  _"She's the expert on this, let her do it"_  she thought, and so she took the dress and went to the fitting room. When she got there, she took off what she's wearing and carefully put on the dress that Sansa chose for her. Once she got it on her, she looked at herself in the mirror and was surprised with the effect on the dress on her body. It was a really nice dress; it wasn't as glam as she thought it would be; she thought it would be too colorful, but the colors doesn't make it all too loud, it hugged her body nicely but not too fitting and it wasn't too short. It was only mid-thigh short, with a round neckline, it was still a conservative dress, but not overly covered. She twisted her body looking at herself on the mirror, and thought that she can definitely wear this with sneakers.  _"Not bad! Sansa's awesome with this!"_ she thought.

"Come out here, I want to see it!" Sansa said with her voice a little louder than usual

She came out and saw her sister standing up with her hands clasped together, smiling at her,

"Oh you look wonderful little wolf! What do you think of it?"

"I think it looks really nice."

"Not too glam I hope"

"No. Not at all! I mean I could actually wear this with sneakers!"

"That's what I thought. And I am glad you think that way because I got you this!"

Sansa sat down and pulled something from a shoe box, she showed it to her and it's a pair of royal blue wedged sneakers, with spiked studs on the side.

"Oh that is beautiful!"

"I know right? Why don't you put it on, let's see what it looks like on the dress"

She took the shoes from her hands obediently and wore it, she stood up and turned to her sister,

"So?"

"Perfect!"

"Wait, what if it's a fancy place?"

"Oh don't worry about that, I also got you this low heel pointed shoe. No need to wear it anymore. I already know what it would look like on you. Here's the thing though, you wear those sneakers but bring this with you. We'll put it in a shoe bag. If you see it's a fancy place, take off the sneakers and just wear this. Now wear this…"

Sansa handed her a short leather biker jacket,

"I know you love your leather jacket, the one you lent me, but this one's shorter and it suits well with your dress. If the place is too fancy just remove it and leave it in his car. I also got you this awesome clutch back with skulls on it!"

She handed her a black chained clutch purse with punk skull studded.

"Oh my god this is amazing!"

"Yes. Yes. I know I am amazing!"

"I meant the purse"

She saw her sister pouted, but she couldn't help but smile and gave Sansa a big hug,

"Well you are amazing! You should do this for a living!"

"Hmm. I think so too! Alright Little Wolf! I think we covered everything!"

"Let me pay for it first!"

"Don't worry about it"

"What?"

"I already paid for it!"

"But you shouldn't have!"

"I should. I know you don't have a job yet. Think of it as my graduation gift for my baby sister!"

"Why does everyone keep on saying that?"

"Saying what?"

"Think of it as my graduation gift! I mean, I didn't even invite everyone during my graduation"

"It's not important Arya. You graduated, you finished school and that's what's important!"

"When did you become so nice?"

"I'm always nice…when I want to!"

She laughed at her sister's words,

"Now let's go, we still need to go to a salon! Wait."

"What?"

Sansa ignored her question and called the saleslady. Suddenly the saleslady came up to her and started removing the tag on her dress. Placed her former clothes in a bag as well as the shoe boxes.

"Okay let's go!"

She followed Sansa outside of the store and was lead to a salon called "The Iron Throne," she watched her sister being greeted by the people who work there, and called for someone. Then a short woman with dark hair and dark eyes came to them,

"Arya, this is my usual stylist Shae. She also owns this salon and Tyrion's girlfriend"

"Nice to meet you" Shae said with an accent that she recognized

"Nice to meet you too. Are you from Lorath?"

"Yes I am! How did you know!?"

"The accent. I knew someone from there too!"

"Now enough with the chit-chat. You can do that while she works on you, follow Shae" Sansa said

"Come with me" Shae added

They followed her and had her sat on one of the chairs.

"Now what would you like to do?" Shae asked her

Before she could say anything, Sansa beat her to it,

"Shae, I want you to emphasize the wave on the bottom of her hair, but before you do that, I want dark blue to light blue ombre. As for her makeup, make her gray eyes pop, and then use light lipstick!"

Then her sister whispered to her ear,

"Trust me on this little sister! You will love it!"

She sighed,

"Alright I trust you"

Shae worked on her hair and makeup diligently, she checked on the time and it was already seven in the evening. Then her phone buzzed, she looked at it and showed on the screen Gendry's name and picture,

_BABE WHERE ARE YOU? – GB_

_WITH SANSA. CAN YOU JUST PICK ME UP AT YOUR DAD'S BUILDING? – AS_

_SURE. I'll BE THERE BY 8:30PM - GB_

_I STILL HAVE STUFF TO DO WHEN WE GET BACK THERE. SO JUST VISIT YOUR DAD FIRST THEN I WILL COME GET YOU IN HIS OFFICE – AS_

_AS MILADY COMMANDS – GB_

_DON'T PUSH IT BARATHEON – AS_

She chuckled at her last message. She waited for everything to be finished, giving all her patience to Shae and Sansa.

* * *

Gendry looked at himself one last time in the mirror. He was wearing a slightly fitted gray button down shirt and folded the sleeves up to his elbows, some dark jeans, and boots. He finally made it out of his room and went downstairs only to be greeted by Renly,

"Wow nephew! You look great!"

"Thanks Renly!"

"And where might you be going?"

"I have a date!"

"Ohhhh! With Arya?"

"How did you know?"

"Oh please! Like you both can really hide it! So who won the pool?"

"Oh Gods! You too?"

"Of course! So who won?"

"Dad did"

"Ugh!"

"Who did you bet on?"

"Jon"

"Sorry Renly. I guess the old stag is unbeatable. Oh by the way, is it alright that I go to my dad's office?"

"Yes. I don't see anything wrong with that"

"Well, I'm just worried. Coz, you know I am the 'lost' son and now I'm back"

"Fuck 'em all! It's your dad's office and building. Do what you like! Now go!"

"Thanks Renly! Laters!"

He walked out of the house and into his car. He drove straight to the Stag Industries building. Once he got inside, he slowly walked and looked around. He has never been inside, but now he knows why people say it's the best establishment in all KL, the building was massive and very nicely designed. After few minutes of checking the whole place out, he went to the reception,

"Hi! I'm here to see my Robert Baratheon?"

The receptionist, with a name tag 'Ros' eyed him suspiciously,

"May I ask your purpose of visit sir?"

"I just want to say hello. Can you just ring him or something?"

She eyes him suspiciously, but continued to smile at him

"I'm sorry sir, but I need to ask for your ID? And your actual reason to see him?" Ros said still skeptical about him

He pulled out his wallet and took his social security ID and handed it over to her, she wrote something on a piece of paper then typed something on the computer and gave him back his ID,

"Now, Mr. Waters, I will ask you again, what is your business with Mr. Baratheon?"

"Ma'am I just want to see my father. I have a different last name on my ID because I haven't got my new one. I am Gendry Baratheon and I want to see my dad. If you don't want to believe me, please ring him and he will tell you"

Ros rolled her eyes at him but grabbed the phone and dialed some number; he thought for a second that he have made a mistake, but he watched as Ros made a phone call but not taking his eyes away from him; she was trying to talk, but with how it was going, it seems like she's being interrupted and he can hear his father's loud voice on the other end of the line, he saw her eyes grew eyed as she looked back at him. Finally she hung up, and stood up, got out of the reception desk,

"Sorry about that…Mr. Baratheron, I just need to make sure we know who's visiting,"

"It's okay. I understand. Sorry if I didn't tell you right away"

"Please follow me sir"

He followed as she was led to the elevator, she allowed him to get in and pressed the penthouse button, but left the elevator immediately, he waited until he reached the top floor. When he got there, he went over to his dad's assistant,

"Hi! I'm here to see my dad"

"Through the door sir"

"Thanks"

He opened the office door and went inside; he was welcomed by his father,

"Gendry! I didn't expect to see you here"

"I know. Well, I'm picking up Arya, and since she's still with Sansa, I decided to visit you"

Robert placed a hand on his back and guided him to an arm chair,

"You look very handsome son! Are you guys going out on a date?"

"Erm, yeah. I haven't really taken her out on a proper date and we've been together for almost two weeks now."

"Good. Do you need anything? Money? My name?"

He laughed at his dad's offer,

"No dad. I think I'm good. As for the money, I think you have given me more than enough. As for your name, I already have it."

"So, where are you taking her?"

"To Acorn Hall. It's a place I used to go with my friends. I think Arya will really like it. Well, we'll have dinner at the Peach first"

"I haven't heard of that place, Acorn Hall"

"It's where artists from Flea Bottom go to. It's a whole building and each floor provides different genres. There's also music from some of the local musicians. Very underground"

"That's great. Now let me give you a fatherly advice, if that's alright with you,"

"Erm, sure dad"

"Don't hurt that girl or Ned will have your head."

"Yes dad. Thanks"

"You're welcome. It's the least I can do. But seriously son, I've made many mistakes; I know how it hurt me that Lyanna was taken from me, but I know it was not a good reason for I was not a good husband to Cersei. Just don't do what I did, I know you won't."

He just nodded,

"Oh and dad, you told me yesterday that a professor will come over next week?"

"Yes, why? Did you change your mind?"

"No. Of course not. I want to finish my studies. But erm… it's just that…"

"Spit it out boy!"

"Sorry. Can we move it?"

"Why?"

"Well, because Jon invited me to visit Winterfell. And I was hoping I could go. I haven't been out of King's Landing my whole life. I never really had the luxury or the money to travel."

Then his father looked at him with sad eyes,

"You'll leave your old man?"

"What? No! I'm just going to visit"

"I'm just joking son. Sure, I'll call the professor. We'll reschedule. Maybe if I can have the luxury of time, we can both travel together. When will you get back?"

"Well Jon, didn't say anything. But I will be coming back with them, I'll let you know. Also, I won't be leaving in a couple of days. Jon said I'm supposed to be his surprise for Arya. So don't say a word to her."

Robert laughed,

"I won't. Now Gendry, I'm sorry to do this, but I need to get back to some of the paperwork here. You can stay here if you want until Arya gets here."

"Oh. Sure. I'll just stay here and wait. I won't bother you"

He allowed his father to go back to whatever business he is doing and just sat there. He took out his phone and checked that it's already close to 8:30PM; so he, decided to text Arya,

_ARE YOU READY YET? I'M HERE AT DAD'S OFFICE – GB_

_YES GIVE ME FEW MORE MINUTES OKAY? I'LL BE UP THERE – AS_

_ALRIGHT. SEE YOU SOON – GB_

He put back his phone into his pocket, and waited patiently, when someone knocked at the door, he immediately stood up and went to it, without asking permission from Robert who is now busy diving his head in the pile of papers on his desk. He slowly opened the door, and his breath was taken away. Standing there was Arya, all dolled up for him. She looked rather different, with her hair and makeup but still Arya; he has always known that Arya is beautiful, but now she has this certain glow that made her even more beautiful. Her hair has blue dye on the curls, same blue as his eyes, and it matches the blues on her dress and her edgy sneakers.

"You can close your mouth now Gendry!"

He finally snapped back into reality,

"I'm sorry. It's just that…erm…sorry. Just…wow!"

"Thanks, you don't look too bad. Come closer"

Then as he did, Arya gave her a peck on the lips. He turned around and immediately called his father's attention,

"We're going now dad!"

"Have fun you two!"

"Bye Uncle Robert!"

He immediately grabbed her hand and went out of Robert's office. They walked towards the elevator; he slid his hand on Arya's waist as they wait for the lift to take them to the ground floor. When they got out of the elevator, they passed by the reception as they got out of the building Arya bumped to another woman red hair, he immediately pulled Arya to him, as the woman looked at them, it was Ros,

"I'm so sorry Miss Stark"

"It's fine. No worries" Arya said

"Sorry" Ros said again and then looked at him

Then immediately Ros almost ran out of the building without making a second glance,

"That was weird" Arya asked as they kept walking out of the building

"Yeah super weird. Here we are."

She was about to open the car door when he beat her to it and opened it for her,

"Stupid!"

He just snorted and went over tot the driver's seat.

"So where are you taking me?"

"I told you it's a surprise"

"I'm never gonna get it out of you huh?"

"Nope."

* * *

Gendry drove them to some restaurant she hasn't seen or been to yet. As she was sitting in the car, she eyed carefully what it looks like,  _"It doesn't seem fancy, good!"_  she thought. Gendry stepped out of the car and opened the door for her, she did not say anything or called him stupid, but just allowed him to make him feel like a gentleman around her. As she stepped out, Gendry placed his hand on her lower back and guided her to the entrance of the place, when they got in, she breathed in the surrounding, and it wasn't fancy at all. There were some families eating, men drinking, it's like every type of people are there.

"You think I'd take you to some fancy place huh?"

"What? No! I don't think you would like the idea of fine dining. And besides I don't like fine dining."

"You don't?"

"No. Sure the food is fantastic… in taste, but not in quantity"

He chuckled and took her to some table, and they settled there as they sat across each other,

"This place looks like they serve awesome food. There are a lot of people here, it means food is good. How did you find the place?"

She noticed that Gendry was trying not to look at her, when he finally did; she noticed that there is a certain sadness in his eyes,

"Erm, my mum used to work here as a waitress"

"Oh"

She didn't say anything else, she couldn't. She felt like her heart is going to break thinking that five years ago, Gendry's mother died and he struggles working two jobs to pay for medical bills and surviving; for some reason she felt guilty as her problems back then were not as big as his. She reached his hand,

"Hey, you okay?"

He kept looking on the table, when he finally looked at her again; he took a deep breath,

"Yeah. Erm, yeah. Sorry I just spaced out"

"It's okay. Even if you don't tell me, I know you miss your mum"

"I do. I really do."

There was an awkward silence between when a waitress came,

"What can I get for you?"

She looked at Gendry,

"What's good to eat her Gen?"

Gendry ordered for both of them and waited for their food to come. She noticed that Gendry is back to himself,

"You know, you really look good tonight"

"Well you have to thanks Sansa for it"

"She really did a great job"

"So you mean I don't look good enough with my own clothes?" she teased

"What? No. Of course you look good all the time. Especially in the morning, when you have a messy hair, wearing your large shirts"

"Shut up stupid. I never look good in the morning"

"Well I find you beautiful in the morning, nothing you can do to change my opinion about it"

She felt the heat crawl to her face,

"I'm blushing aren't I?"

"Yeah you are" he chuckled

"You're turning me into Sansa! Ugh! You insufferable git!"

He just kept on laughing.

Their dinner went well; they talked about their childhood, their hometown. They feel like they’re getting to know each other really well, they laughed and teased each other. When they had finished their food, Gendry paid the bill and led Arya out. They got to the car, and drove away from the Peach.

“So where are we going next?”

“You’ll see” he said as he smirked at her

“Idiot!” she muttered

She watched the road and the lights of the streets as Gendry drove. They were silent the whole ride until Gendry stopped. They got out and she observed, they stopped at a building, it was old but there were graffiti on the wall. She turned to look at Gendry,

“What is this place?”

“You’ll see, come on”

“Is this where you murder me?”

Gendry put his arm around her and kissed her on the temple

“Yes, now shut up and just walk”

She giggled at him, yes, she giggled, but like Sansa would do it, they walked to the door step and Gendry opened it, they went inside and she was definitely surprised. She saw people walking in and out of hallways,

“What is this place?”

“This is called Acorn Hall. This is where artists of Flea Bottom come together and exhibit their work, because none of the posh galleries would accept them.”

She looked around, there were no actual doors but just archway on each room, they went to the first room where there’s a soft music playing. They went inside and sat on the floor just like everyone, Gendry sat behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, she placed her hands and arms on it and leaned her head on his chest. She listened to the soft plucking of the guitar as the singer delivers the lyrics clearly,

_“My featherbed is deep and soft,_

_and there I’ll lay you down,_

_I’ll dress you all in yellow silk_

_and on your head a crown._

_For you shall be my lady love,_

_and I shall be your lord._

_I’ll always keep you warm and safe,_

_and guard you with my sword._

_And how she smiled and how she laughed, the maiden of the tree._

_She spun away and said to him,_

_no featherbed for me._

_I’ll wear a gown of golden leaves,_

_and bind my hair with grass,_

_But you can be my forest love,_

_and me your forest lass.”_

The words filled her with utmost affection to the person behind her as the strings of the guitar fade. After the singer has finished the song, there was just silence except the beating of Gendry’s heart that she can hear. She looked up at Gendry and he lowered his face to kiss her forehead.

“Did you like that Arry?”

“Yeah. He’s really good!”

“Yes, he is. I’m glad you like it. Now come one, there are so many things to see here”

They got up and went of the room only to be led by Gendry to the stairs, she noticed that each room covers a different type of art movement. She explored every art pieces, watched every performers with much excitement and delight. _“This is totally different in Braavos!”_ she thought. They walked along the halls; eyes wide open in every surprise in each room. When they have finally finished visiting each room, they walked out of Acorn Hall and into Gendry’s car. She was high on art, music, and definitely Gendry. He showed her something that she hasn’t explored.

As Gendry drove them back to the mansion, she still could not help but smile; she glanced and reached for him to give him a peck on the cheeks,

“I had a wonderful time”

He looked at her as he pulled over the garage,

“I’m glad you did. I knew you would like it.”

“That place was amazing!”

She closed the gap and gave Gendry a kiss only to be kissed back with so much fire and passion. She held him close until she felt his lips on behind her ear, her neck, and collarbone. She moaned at the sensation of his lips. He pulled back and she felt cold upon it,

“Not here” he said

He immediately got out of the car and she did as well, Gendry grabbed her hand as he ran to the door, she laughed at him for she has never seen move so fast. They went in and ran upstairs until they reached her door. He kissed her once more, lingering, soft, and gentle. He leaned his forehead on hers, just looked at her with his blue eyes. She twisted the door knob as she led him inside. She wrapped with her arms around his neck,

“Stay with me tonight”

“But… your dad’s here. We can’t”

“Of course we can’t stupid. I am just asking you to stay here. Just to sleep, I’m leaving tomorrow and I will terribly miss you. I know it doesn’t sound like me, but I know I will.”

“Okay. Only if you promise not to take advantage of my body,” he smiled

“Oh please, it would be the last thing that I would do”

They both chuckled,

“I’m just going to change, and I will be back here okay?”

“Okay”

She watched as Gendry left her room, while he’s gone, she went to her closet and changed to her college shirt and just her knickers, then she washed and remove her makeup. She got out and made it to her bed, when her door opened and Gendry entered.

“Turn off the lights”

Gendry did what he’s told and made his way to her, he lifted the blanket and lay down beside her, extending his arm so she can lay her head on his chest and him wrapping his arm around her.

“How long will you be staying in Winterfell?” he asked in a soft voice,

“A week, I hope”

“You’re not sure?”

“Well I really don’t know what’s going to happen. To be honest I really miss my home.”

“I understand”

“Do you miss your home?”

“Well I do miss my old home, the one where I lived with my mum. If you’re referring to my crappy flat, then no. Besides I don’t get to stay with you there”

“Stupid” she muttered

“Go to sleep I’ll wake you up tomorrow”

“M’kay”

She rested her head on Gendry’s chest comfortably and drifted off to sleep while Gendry ran his hand through her hair. Tomorrow she and her siblings will travel the road to Winterfell. She will definitely miss Gendry.


	15. Winterfell

It has been a tiring four hour drive from King's Landing when they have finally arrived at Winter Town. Few more minutes they have finally reached the enormous gates of Winterfell. They have made a decision to stay in their hometown for one whole week. Arya have been nervous during the whole drive, Jon and Sansa have other plans in mind when they get there. As the car put on a stop they all got off and walked towards the door. The more she stood there, the more her heart pound fast, she just want to run away, but her feet feels heavy on the steps. Then, it suddenly opened, a middle-aged man with long-hair, opened it. It was Jory, their father's right hand,

"Arya Underfoot! Is that really you?"

"Yes Jory it's me"

He pulled her inside and hugged her, twirling her around like she was still little girl. Jory is like an uncle to them, he's always around the house and his father's office.

"My! You've grown!"

"Don't be so dramatic Jory, it's only five years!"

"Yes well, you still grew, a least a little"

Jory, turned his attention behind him when Jon placed his hand on his shoulder,

"Jon!"

They hugged, and then Jory came to hug Sansa as well.

"Where's everyone?"

"Your mum went with Bran to the physical therapist, and Robb is with Rickon, he has lacrosse practice. As for Theon, you know where he is. Did you all just drive here?"

"Yes, we took turns" Sansa answered

"You must be tired. I will tell the staff to prepare more dinner. Do they know you're coming today?"

"No one knows."

"Good! Let's surprise them. Go get some rest first; they won't be back in few more hours"

They all scattered about the house, she slowly walked the large halls of her castle/house. She's making herself familiar once more to the great house that she grew up with. The warm stone walls of Winterfell, the history, the laughter, the sadness, and just mostly, the memories. When she reached the door of her room, she slowly opened the door, and walked inside. She looked around, walking around while gliding her hands on every furniture. She placed her bag on the floor and sat on the bed. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to lie on the bed that she has slept on as a child.

She fell asleep and was awoken by the gentle hands stroking her hair, when she opened her eyes, she saw blue staring at her smiling,

"Mum?"

"You're back"

"What time is it?"

"It's already five in the afternoon"

"Oh"

She sat up on her bed, her mother grabbed her hand and kissed it,

"I didn't know you were coming home today my little wolf"

"Yeah, it was supposed to be a surprise"

Her mother was just looking at her, she was sure that there is something that needs to be said, but for some reason, words does not come out of her mouth.

"Mum, I'm not staying"

"I know. Your dad told me. He said you'll be settling in King's Landing"

She saw the sadness in her mum's eyes, for some reason she felt guilty, but her heart has been so hard for the past five years and there's so much anger on this end.

"How long will you be staying?"

"About a week perhaps. We're taking Nymeria, Ghost, and Lady back with us"

"Are you really that hateful of this place that you can't even stay longer?"

"What? No! I don't hate this place. But I have things to do. I want people to accept my work and I can't do it here"

"Fine. I'm sure you will be happy there. It seems that we can't do that anymore"

"Will you stop saying things like that mum?"

"What would you want me to say? That I am okay you leaving? You already did that, and now you can't even stay here?"

"I am a grown woman! You don't need me here. I have a life mum. I want to breakthrough in King's Landing. I want to be on my own, without you ragging in my ear what I should and should not do! You always treat me like a child!"

"Look Arya, I know you're angry at me, for always treating you differently, for comparing you to Sansa, but you are my daughter, and I want what's best for you"

"What about what I want? Is it best for me that you have to compare me with Sansa? I grew to hate her because of you! How about Jon? Do you really have to treat him differently? Is that what's best for me? You know that Jon is my best friend and my favorite brother, but you sent him away! Is that what's best? Because you're too afraid to look at him and remind you that he looked more like dad that any of your actual sons?"

She saw the look in her mother's eyes, wide and teary; she knew she hit something really sensitive,

"I… I… I don't hate Jon"

She snorted,

"Wow! I can't believe you. How could you lie to my face? You don't hate Jon? So when you called him a bastard so many times, it's not hate?"

"You don't understand…"

"Really? Because I know he reminds you of dad's infidelity, and he looks more like Dad than Robb, Bran, or Rickon; and dad treats him well. You are so envious of him. So if I really don't understand, then tell me once and for all"

"Like I said I don't hate Jon, but yes, you're right, he reminds me of your dad, he does look like him, and maybe I am envious. But if I hate Jon, I would not have allowed him to be in this house or for him to grow up with you"

"Allow? You allowed him? This house has been with the Starks for centuries! And even if you say no, dad will never allow it! Dad is an honorable man and always does the right thing. Jon is his son as much as my brothers; he has every right to be here. He's more of a Stark than anyone of us! How dare you say that? All I've ever wanted is for you to treat him better. I never asked for you to love him like your own, but at least be honest about it.  _Allowing_  him here doesn't make you accept him, it means you never forgave dad at all. People make mistakes mum and it's not Jon's fault. Who do you think you are to judge something like that?"

Catelyn was shocked to hear all of her words; she meant it a great deal. She will no longer allow for her mother put Jon down. This is her time to tell her everything she feels about it all through these years.

"Now do you understand why I left? I came here because I promised Jon and dad that I will straighten things out with you. I know you're my mother, and I love you, that's the truth, but I also resent you because of Jon. Don't you get it mum? That even though you've treated him unfairly he still sides with you? He talked to me and told me to apologize to you. But how can I do that? When the person who truly cares for me doesn't get to have that same apology?"

Her mum's face softened, and placed a hand on her cheek and tears started to fall from her mother's eyes, then she gave her a hug,

"My love, I am sorry. For all these years. I did not mean to cause you pain, you have to know that. I guess, I am being selfish. You're right, it's not Jon's fault. But you have to understand my little wolf that having him around reminds of the pain that your dad has caused me years back"

"That's the problem mum, you can't let it go, that pain, you should let it go because every time you do this to Jon, you also do it to me and especially dad."

Finally tears are starting to fall on her eyes again, the second time she cried since she's been back to Westeros,

"I'm sorry mum. For those five years, for not calling, for ignoring you. But I was so angry at you…"

"It's alright, I understand…"

"No, you don't…"

She pulled away from her mother's hug,

"I was so angry at you, and I was so, so selfish. I wanted to forget everything here, but I know that once I get back, everything else will come with it. I was selfish for not thinking about how you feel, especially with Bran's accident. You have to know, I wanted to come back here when that happened, but I just… I just can't… I did not want to see you," she continued

After all the things she said, she now feels ashamed. Her mother has been hurt by her own selfishness and yet here she is being comforted by the person she resented for years,

"Everything will be alright my darling. I don't think of you that way. Not anymore. Do you understand?"

She just nodded,

"I love you mum. Please don't hate Jon, he respects you truly. You have to know that. You're the only mother he knows, it's not his fault, it's not. Please"

Her mother didn't say anything; she just enclosed her hand with hers, and took a deep breath,

"Alright. I will talk to him, okay? I will"

"Do you promise?"

"Only if you forgive me"

"Of course I forgive you mum! And I apologize once more. For being difficult, for not calling, especially during my graduation; I explained it to dad, and I am truly sorry about it. I'm just so angry."

"I forgive you"

This time she pulled her mother into a tight hug,

"I love you mum!"

"I know my sweet, I love you too. Now wipe your tears, you brothers would want to see you. Plus you don't want to get teased by Theon, he's home"

She chuckled at the mention of her extended brother, she nodded.

"I will go now my love, but come see your brothers once you no longer look like disheveled"

Her mum chuckled, and in return she smiled.

* * *

When she got out of Arya's room, she just stood there and leaned on the door. She never expected to hear those hurtful words from her youngest daughter, but now that the truth has been said, Arya did have a point, hating Jon means she had not forgiven Ned at all. He truly loves Ned, but that love is not complete because all these years, he has not accepted his son. She knows it wasn't Jon's fault, but there is pain whenever she sees him. It just doesn't go away. Maybe now it's different and she promised Arya to talk to him. So she walked in the large hallway and looked for Jon.

She saw Robb with Theon, but Jon wasn't with them. She thought that he's probably outside playing with Ghost. And so she found him in the Godswood,

"Jon?"

Her stepson was startled by her presence and stood up right away,

"Is there something you need?"

"No. Well, I need to talk to you"

"Okay?"

She has never been nervous talking to Jon, but this time it's different,

"Has… erm… did Arya talk to you?"

"She has, and it's the reason I want to talk to you"

"Alright?"

"I want to… I want to apologize to you"

She saw the look on Jon's face; he definitely did not expect this,

"A… apologize?"

"Yes, I know this may come as a shock to you, especially after all these years, but I have come to realized that Arya's right. I haven't accepted you. I've hated you all these years,"

Jon just listened to her,

"And it's not right. It was never your fault; Ned's infidelity has never been your fault. But you need to understand that you remind me of that pain. I feel ashamed for not being the mother for you even if you grew up here. I even treated better than you. I know you feel the pain that you've never met your mum. And I am sorry for that, I should have been more understanding and be the bigger person, but I have been so selfish. All those times that I have called you a bastard and all those hurtful things I said to you, I know it may be too late, but I want you to find it in your heart to forgive me"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, she knows that Jon can't seem to know what to say with what she just confessed, she knows it was truly strange, even for her, but Jon deserves to be treated right,

"I…erm, I really don't know what to say. For years you were so indifferent of me, and now it's just odd. I'm sorry if I can't seem to know how to begin"

"Well, I can understand your surprise, but if we could start over. You are my husband's son and you look like him more every day, and that's one of the reason I hated you so much. None of my sons look like Ned."

"I never hated you, or resented you. But you did make me feel like I don't belong here, you tried so hard to separate me from everything. I respected you as my father's wife. I want you to know that your words no longer hurt me. And yes I am shocked right now. I still… I still don't know what to make of it"

"Then allow me to make it up to you and accept my apologies"

Jon sighed,

"I will allow you to make it up to me and I accept your apologies, but please know that it may be awkward for me. You're the only mother I have ever known, and when I was a child, I have always wished that you could love me as your son. I tried to prove myself, not to my father but to you. That's why I've always done good in almost everything I do."

After Jon's words, she could not help but cry and pulled him to her and gave him a hug, whispering 'I'm sorry' over and over. Jon was surely surprised with her gesture but finally gave in and hugged her back. Finally he pulled away,

"Do I have to call you  _'mother'_ after this?"

She chuckled at Jon's jape,

"You can call me whatever you want! Now come on, let's go find your brothers and sisters, we have dinner to prepare"

They walked back to the main house with a thorn removed from their hearts, it was a very wonderful feeling for her, but Jon is right, it will be awkward, and she's hoping that it will only be at first.

* * *

Arya finally stepped out of her room and went looking for her brothers, when she found them, it was Robb that she saw first, she didn't know what to say, she felt ashamed the last time they've talked,

"Hey little wolf"

She ran to him immediately and jumped to give him a hug,

"I'm so sorry Robb. I'm so sorry"

"It's alright. I'm sorry for yelling at you too. It's just you're just difficult sometimes. It's hard to know what you will do next"

She kept sobbing on his shoulders,

"I know. I know. I'm so sorry"

He finally put her down, he smiled at her,

"Did you talk to mum?"

"Yes, I did. We already talked. We're good"

"Good! Now let's go, everyone is waiting for you"

Her brother put her arms on her shoulder as they walked going to the kitchen where everybody is; when they got there, she saw everyone hanging out and giving their mother hell for intruding the cooking of the staff,

"Mini wolf!" yelled Theon

He gave her a hug and lifted her,

"Oh my god! You've grown, but not so much!"

"Shut up Theon! And put me down, I have other brothers you know!"

"Fine! But I am still your favorite"

She just rolled her eyes at him, and walked over to Bran sitting on his wheelchair; when she finally focused her attention to her younger brother, tears started fall from her eyes and she hugged him,

"Oh my sweet, sweet Bran! I'm sorry for not being here"

"Eww Arya get off me! But yeah you should be sorry for not visiting me. I missed you terribly"

She pulled away and just looked at him; Bran rolled his eyes at her,

"Oh don't look at me like that! I will be able to walk in a few months; the doctor said my therapy is helping me a lot. I am only using this wheelchair because this house is so fucking big"

"Brandon, language!" Catelyn exclaimed

"Sorry mum"

"That's great! It's just that, wow! You've grown, and where's Rickon?"

"He's here!" Rickon said behind her,

She lifted him up,

"Oh Gods you're bigger now!"

"And taller!"

"Yes, yes you are. Few years from now I won't be able to lift you!"

"Yes, and you can start now"

She immediately put him down,

"Right. I'm sorry"

"I'm not a baby anymore"

"I can't really say that's true"

Then she heard Robb, Theon, and Jon sniggering,

"That's enough boys, now get out of here, the staff and I can't work if you're all hogging the kitchen! Now, out! Out! All of you"

They all walked out of the kitchen just as their mother have ordered them and went all to the sitting room,

"So mini-wolf, I heard that you're liking King's Landing. That's strange, you used to hate that place"

"I know, but they have good art there, it's quite big. Then they have underground scene. Gendry will take us to it"

"Who's Gendry?" Robb asked

"He's erm…"

"Gendry's her boyfriend!" Jon interjected

"What?" Robb and Theon asked

"Will everybody please calm down!"

"Oh and he's very good looking too" added Sansa giggling

"Really Sansa?"

"What? I'm just telling them"

"When did this happen?" Robb asked again

"Few days ago" Jon answered

"Oh my God! Jon will you stop answering his questions?"

"Why? You don't want to seem to answer them" he shrugged

"So you're hiding him from us huh?" Theon added

"What? No! I'm not hiding him from you. Jon met him and Sansa too!"

"Then why isn't he here? Afraid that I'll beat him to pulp?"

"Oh please Theon. You could not beat him to pulp and everyone knows that"

Everyone laughed,

"Sure laugh! But seriously Arry, why didn't you bring him here?" Theon asked

"Because he needs to bond with his dad"

"Why? Who is this bloke anyways?"

"He's Uncle Robert's son" Sansa said

"He doesn't have a son, now that we all know Joffrey and Tommen is a Lannister" Robb interjected

"Arya found Gendry. Apparently Uncle Robert and dad are looking for his children" Jon added

"Oh. You found him and then made him your boyfriend? That's convenient"

"No Robb, it isn't like that. We've already met before I realized that"

"I see. So, Jon what is he like?"

"He's good man. He's really nice and very down to earth"

"How old is he?"

"Erm, same as us"

"He's 26? Arya, aren't you too young for him?" Theon exclaimed

"Oh for God's sakes! I've had an older boyfriend!"

"Yes Arry we know. You don't have to remind all of us! We didn't even meet the guy!" Jon said

"Well Gendry's not too old for me okay. He's nice. Really grounded"

"Don't worry brothers I already gave him hell"

"Good!" Robb said

"Oh and he literally looks like a young Robert" Jon added

"We have to meet him" Robb said

She was unable to do anything but just huffed,

"Will you leave her and Gendry alone!" Sansa exclaimed

They all looked at her,

"Well, well, well, did I hear this right? Sansa defending Arya?" Theon said

"Don't start man. You would not believe how horrendous being around them and getting along. I am tortured!" Jon said

"Stop being such a girl Jon! Do you want to tell them about your new girl?" Sansa said

"Jon has a girlfriend?" Robb asked

"What? No! I don't have new girlfriend! I don't even have her number!"

She could not help but laugh at her favorite brother,

"Oh you're such a craven! I already introduced you and you guys got along so well, and you didn't even ask for her number! Oh my god! Don't worry my dear, dear Jon, I will give it to you"

With that, she saw Jon blushed, and Robb and Theon started teasing him

"So Arry, what does she look like?" Theon asked intriguingly

"She's hot! I mean really hot!"

"Are you sure it's Jon you wanted her to meet and not me?" Theon added

"Oh I don't think you can handle her. She's too pretty for you" Sansa said

"Fine! How dare you little wolf? You have no love for your dear Theon"

"Aren't you dating Jeyne Poole?"

Then Robb started laughing, she literally saw Theon sulk at the mention of Jeyne's name,

"Wow you could laugh Robb, didn't you had her first?" Theon asked

"Oh my God! You both dipped in the same…"

"Shut up Arry!" Robb exclaimed

She started laughing at the both of them,

"Oh that is the best one I've heard since I got here! And here I thought  _'oh poor Jeyne,'_  now I know!"

Their laughter did not last long for her mother has interrupted to tell them that dinner is ready. They all went to the dining, still trying to minimize their laughter.

* * *

At the dining room, the noise was beyond laughter and memories. Everyone sat on their usual chairs and became familiar with the surroundings. Once they started eating Catelyn begin conversation,

"Jon, your father tells me that you quit the military, is that true?"

"Yes, I did."

Arya was surprised with her mum's interest in Jon's endeavor, she can tell the awkwardness on the table as Jon answered her mother's question,

"What's your plan?"

"Erm, I'm planning on staying in King's Landing with Arya and Sansa. Arya and I are going to break through the art scene"

"That's great! Good luck with that. Now, you better watch out for your sisters. We don't know what kind of trouble they would ran into"

Jon chuckled at her mum's jest,

"Hey mum Arya has a new boyfriend!" Robb said

She couldn't help but kicked him under the table,

"Ow! What? It's true!"

"Shut up!"

"Is this true?" her mum asked

"Yes I have a boyfriend"

"Does your dad know?"

"Yes he does. He's met him. He actually lives with him"

"What?"

"He's Uncle Robert's son mum!" Sansa added

"A son? But he has no son. All of them are Lannisters"

"Arya found him" Jon said

"What is he like Jon? Sansa?"

"Mum I can answer that!" she interjected

"Yes I know but I want their opinion… so Jon?"

"He's a decent guy. Dad likes him"

"Yeah mum. He really likes Arya. And he literally looks like a young Robert Baratheon"

"How come he's not here Arya?"

"So they can threaten him? Mum, no. Jon already gave him that, and he doesn't need it from the rest of the Stark men"

"But I'd like to meet him! What does he do?"

"He's a mechanic"

"A mechanic? Where did you meet him?"

"At an art gallery? And why does it matter if he's a mechanic? Don't you think that's a decent job? You're judging mum"

"No I am not. I just want to know if he's decent enough for you"

"Mum. Gendry's not like that. He's a good guy. He just happens to grew up in Flea Bottom, but he's very polite. I don't think he would do anything to hurt Arya. Plus, I don't think Arya will allow that" Sansa defended

"Hmm, Flea Bottom?"

"Yes mum. In Flea Bottom. He was born poor, he loves his mum but she died, and I found him and dad and I took him to Uncle Robert. Don't worry he's legit"

"Well then I will leave it all to Jon, I am sure he'll be watching a close eye on you"

She rolled her eyes on her mum and huffed, but she saw a smile creeping on her face, she feels a little ease at that. The dinner went well, and all of the Stark kids (which also include Theon Greyjoy) hung out at their game room catching up on the years that they have not seen each other. She feels good to be home, there's no more resentment being here; awkward at some point, but then everything is still new.


	16. Surprise

It was morning and Gendry is already in his garage working on his sculpture; while welding his metal scraps, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took out his welding mask and took out his phone, Jon is calling,

_"Hey Jon"_

_"Gen! You should leave there by 1PM so you'll get here in time for dinner. Did you ask Uncle Robert if you can leave?"_

_"Yeah I asked him yesterday. I'll go pack my things now. How long will we be staying?"_

_"A week."_

_"Okay. So what else is the plan?"_

_"Go to my dad for the map going to Winterfell. You should go through Kingsroad, it just straight to the North. You'll pass by Crossroads Inn then Moat Cailin…"_

_"Whoa there! I haven't been out of King's Landing man, but I'll go take the Kingsroad, and I will definitely talk to your dad."_

_"Alright. I will meet you at Cerwyn. You'll see where it is. There's a castle there, it's the landmark. Dad will tell you."_

_"Okay. I will keep calling you when I get going"_

_"Okay man. See you later"_

_"Later"_

He hung up the phone and checked on the time, it was still too early and he has plenty of time, but he needs to talk to Ned. So he took off his gear completely and went inside the house. He went to his father's study and luckily, found them both there.

"Dad? Uncle Ned?"

"Come in son don't just stand there!" Robert said

"Erm, Uncle Ned, Jon said I will take the map from you?"

"Oh yes. Right. Come here I will show it to you" Ned said has he gestured his arm to come to him.

Ned laid down the map on the table in his father's study; Robert just sat there with them,

"Now Gendry, from here, you will take the Kingsroad, did Jon tell you that?"

"Yes, he also said that I will pass by…erm, Crossroads Inn and Moat Cailin?"

"That's right. As long as you don't drift away from Kingsroad, then you're good to go. It just seems like a long drive because it's just one road to go to. But once you pass by them, it means that you're going to the right direction. Are you going straight to Winterfell?"

"No, Jon said to meet him at Cerwyn, at the castle there"

"Ahh, yes. Well it wouldn't be hard to miss"

"Okay"

"What time are you leaving?"

"Around 1PM so I can get to Winterfell just before dinner"

"Good. Well if you pass by Crossroads Inn, make sure you stop, they serve the best chicken!" Robert said

"I will dad"

"Did you pack your things yet?" his dad asked

"I will in an hour. I will still tidy up the garage"

"Alright do that then pack your things so the three of us can have lunch together"

"Yes dad"

He walked out of the study and went back to the garage and finished the last metal that he was working on, once he finished, he went to his room and took a shower, gathered all the clothes he could pack in his duffel bag. Once that he thinks that he had packed everything he needed, he made a call to Arya,

_"Hello?"_

_"Arry!"_

_"Hey babe! How's King's Landing?"_

_"Still the same. How are you?"_

_"I'm good. Everything's good. I missed my brothers so much! I can't believe my younger brothers are grown now!"_

_"So I take it that you settled things with your mum?"_

_"Yeah, lots of yelling and crying"_

_"That's my girl!"_

She laughed,

_"I miss you Arya"_

_"It's only been a day. I'll be back"_

_"Well don't you miss me?"_

_"Can't say I do. You know there are plenty of handsome Northern men here"_

_"Very funny Stark!"_

_"I know. Well I do miss you. Maybe when I get back here, we should go together"_

_"That would be nice. You sure that's okay?"_

_"Yeah, of course it's okay. My brothers are looking forward to meet you"_

_"I'm sure"_ he said sarcastically

_"Yeah of course they do, they want you to meet their pets"_

_He snorted at her,_

_"Anyway, I'll let you go know, I got to finish some work here."_

_"Okay. I'll call you later"_

He hung up and took his bag with him, he remembered to take the truck instead as Jon instructed. He went out of the house and placed his bag in the truck. When he came back in, he went straight to the dining area to find his dad and Ned getting ready to take their seats. The maids served their food, and they started eating,

"Gendry, call me when you get there okay? We want to make sure that you get there alive" his father said

"Sure dad. Oh I'm taking the truck, I think they will be bringing their wolves with them"

"What?" Ned asked

"That's what Jon said"

"Oh those kids. Robert I am so sorry, they should have asked you first about this"

"It's alright Ned, they missed their pets, besides it would be nice to see those direwolves of them. Last time I saw one it was still a pup! I’ll make sure the staff knows about it."

"Thanks Robert, don't worry I will talk to them about this"

"Don't give those kids a hard time; I'm sure Gendry will enjoy those wolves"

"I just hope they find a house large enough for those pets!"

"Are they really moving out Uncle Ned?"

"They have to Gendry, the three of them will be living permanently in King's Landing, and they can't stay here with you guys. And besides you're dating Arya, I don't think it would be appropriate"

"I understand. But Jon and I are having so much fun building things in the garage"

"I know. But you can always work something out" Ned said

They finished their food and finally he walked up to his father and said his goodbye for the week, then Ned called his attention,

"Gendry, son, there is a favor that I would like to ask of you"

"Sure, anything Uncle Ned"

Ned handed him a pink paper bag,

"Could you please give this to my wife? I haven't seen her in almost a year now, and it's the least I can do for the time being"

"Of course. I will give it to her once I meet her"

"And by the way, just a fair warning, my wife will definitely interrogate you, so I hope you're prepared for that"

"I think I already had enough practice from you and Jon"

Ned chuckled but made a serious face after,

"She's a hard woman and you would not be able to read what she's thinking. So I just want you to know that"

"Thanks Uncle Ned. I will see you next week"

"Just don't let Arya get into too much trouble with her mother"

"I won't"

With that he left the study and said his good bye to Selmy and some other people in the house. As he got into the truck, he texted Jon that he is leaving King's Landing.

He followed the map diligently and tried his very best not to drift off Kingsroad, looking at the map from time to time, it wasn't hard to follow. As he finally left King's Landing he passed by Hayford Castle which is a great landmark in the map, then the as the road goes, he passed Brindlewood and the Ivy Inn. The drive on the Kingsroad seemed long and he was alone. He turned on some music to at least entertain himself, but it was getting really boring, then just like a strange coincidence his phone went off,

_"Hey man"_

_"Oh Jon"_

_"Yeah, where are you now?"_

_"I've already passed the Ivy Inn, I think it's still quite a while before I reach the Crossroads Inn"_

_"Good. That's good"_

_"How's everything going on there?"_

_"It's great man. Oh and you would not believe what happened yesterday"_

_"What?"_

_"Well I'll tell you when you get here."_

_"Oh thanks Jon. I really appreciate that. Do you know how boring it is to drive alone?"_

_"Yes. I actually do. At least you did not get to experience the horror I had to endure driving with Sansa and Arya"_

_"Oh I don't even want to experience that"_

_"That's right, so consider yourself lucky"_

_"By the way, do you really think that it's okay that I just appear in Winterfell?"_

_"Of course man. My brothers may be tough on you first hand, but they will like you. Oh and also, I think you might want to prepare yourself for Catelyn"_

_"Well, Uncle Ned already warned me about that"_

_"Oh he did huh? Well, she's a hard woman, and Arya is her baby girl, I'm just saying. She's much scarier than any of us Stark men"_

_"Thanks for the warning man, I will definitely consider turning back now"_

_"Don't be like that. It will be fun. Trust me"_

_"Fine."_

_"Alright I will see you in a few hours"_

_"Alright"_

He went back to driving but instead of being bored once more, he now felt nervous about Arya's mum; _what if she doesn't approve of him_ is one of the questions running in his mind, _what if she only sees him as a mechanic bastard who was born in Flea Bottom,_ was another one. From Arya and Jon's words, Catelyn Stark was the proper lady of a large house and was born from an old noble family in the south much like the Starks and the Baratheons. She treated Jon unfairly, and a bit of a snob. He shook his head and try not to let it get in his mind. Thirty minutes have passed and he finally saw an establishment that says "Crossroads Inn." He made a stop for gas, and to take a piss. He remembered his father's words that the place has the best chicken; as his curiosity got to him, he made sure to buy some and make a judge for himself, and at least he will have something to do while on the road. Before he got back to his truck, he asked some of the locals on how long it would take him to Moat Cailin. He was informed that it would take him two hours, which means it would take another hour to Cerwyn, since Jon informed him that it's a four hour drive.

As the road goes that seemed forever, it finally did took him two hours to finally reach Moat Cailin. He knew it was the place because of the ruins. If he remembered his History of Westeros back in high school, Moat Cailin has been built 10,000 years ago by the First Men that protected the North from the South. He drove slowly to embrace the view. But this didn't suffice his craving at all. He pulled over on the side of the rode and got out of the truck. He looked around and was amazed by the ruined castle that surrounds it, so he took out his phone and took pictures of the place, even taking a selfie using the ruins as his background. Once he took the last picture he went back on the road. He texted Jon informing him that he is already in Moat Cailin that it would probably take him an hour to reach Cerwyn.

As the sun sets in the horizon, the trees go larger and the wind got colder, he finally closed his window and continued with the drive. He appreciated the trees that surrounded the area, he literally haven't seen anything like it. As a child growing up in Flea Bottom, the means of travel is far too luxurious. He only saw them and knew them in books, and now he is experiencing it. He reminded himself to thank Jon for arranging this trip, for it will definitely be one of the things that he will remember always. He will finally see and experience the place where Arya grew up. As he remembers her, it didn't bother him that she hadn't texted or called him, he knows that she needed time with her family. But he was also excited to see her. He checked the time it was already 5PM and he can see a castle not far away, _"This must be Castle Cerwyn"_ he thought. Few more minutes and he finally arrived at the castle. He parked the truck and called Jon,

_"Jon, I'm here at Cerwyn. Where are you?"_

_"Yeah, be there in a few minutes. Sorry man I got held up my baby brothers"_

_"Okay I'll wait"_

While he waits for Jon, he managed to take pictures of the place, and tried to entertain himself. Not long after, Jon is already approaching.

"Gendry!"

"Jon!"

"So glad you're here! Just before dinner!"

"Did…did you walk here?"

"No. It's too far to walk. I took a ride with Jory"

"Who's Jory?"

"He's my dad's right hand."

"Oh."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah"

They got into his truck, as he followed Jon's direction, which is simply, _'just straight ahead,'_

"So here's the plan. Sansa will keep her busy so she won't go out of the house and not see us coming. I told Sansa that Arya must stay with the boys. You'll be hiding in her closet. That little wolf is very cunning and too smart for her own good, we know that she can get out. But we have to be less suspicious."

"Okay"

The road going to Winterfell is like going up on a hill, his breath was taken away as he saw the great house, that looks more like a castle.

"Mate, you live in a castle?"

"Well it has been owned by the Starks for generations. We're the only Starks I believe"

"Oh"

"Yeah. Park over there"

He pulled over the garage and they stepped out of the truck. He pulled out his bag, and the paper bag for Catelyn,

"Oh man, you are so cheesy!"

"What?"

"Really? You brought a present for Arya?"

He looked at the paper bag and laughed a little,

"This? This isn't for Arya, this is for her mum, and your dad asked me to bring it to her"

"Oh."

"Yeah…so…"

"Oh okay. Here. We need to go to the back door"

"Okay"

He followed Jon as they got in to the massive castle, he noticed that the cold outside contradicts the heat on the inside. Despite the cold weather, the castle is really warm. They headed upstairs to what he thinks is Arya's room.

"Alright go to that closet. I'll go get her"

"Okay"

Jon left and he looked around. There pictures on the wall and on the desk of what seemed to be a young Arya, he took one of the framed picture, it was Arya riding a horse, he smiled, he put it back down and went to the closet and waited there as Jon instructed. Few minutes later he can hear voices from the outside,

"What's up Jon?"

"I have something for you?"

"A present?"

Jon didn't answer

"Close the door and close your eyes"

He heard the sound of the large door being closed. Then Jon finally opened the closet door and mouthed to go in front of Arya,

"Alright little wolf you can open your eyes now"

When Arya opened her eyes, it grew wider than normal,

"Gendry?"

"Hey you"

"Oh my God!"

Arya jumped at the sight of him and hugged him, she even wrapped her legs around him when he caught her, she kissed him on the mouth and all over his face,

"Alright little wolf settle down" Jon said

She finally pulled away and fixed herself,

"What are you doing here?"

"Surprise!"

He punch him in the arm, and then Jon's arm as well,

"Oh Jon!"

She hugged her brother tightly,

"So I take you like my surprise?"

"I love it!"

"Now you two, let's go down. Dinner's almost ready and I'm sure everyone is dying to meet your _boyfriend"_

They followed Jon, but Arya took his hand and held it, he smiled at this; she obviously noticed the bag he was carrying,

"That for me?" she asked

"As much as I would like to, no. This is for your mum, from your dad"

"Oh. So you didn't bring anything for me?"

"No. I think I am enough"

"Dick"

He chuckled; they finally got into the dining room and waited for Jon's queue,

"Everybody we have a guest"

"Who's our guest Jon?" a woman said

Arya guided him to the dining hall and all eyes were on him, Arya squeezed his hand as an assurance that it will be fine,

"Arya who is this?" the woman said

"Everyone this is my boyfriend Gendry Baratheon" she turned to him,

"Gendry this is the rest of my family, this is my mum Catelyn Stark, my brothers Robb, Theon, the handsome one that's Bran, and the wild one is Rickon"

"It's all very nice to meet you"

He can tell that Robb and Theon are shooting daggers at him, while Bran watches him with curiosity and Rickon with a goofy smile on his face. The real challenge is her mother.

"Gendry it's nice to meet you too. Sit down with us, dinner will be served in a few minutes" Catelyn said as she called on a maid and instructed her on something,

"Come on, don't be shy, sit beside Arya and Jon"

"Tha…thank you Mrs. Stark"

"Please call me Catelyn"

He sat down in between Arya and Jon while they wait for dinner…

"So, how long have you known our _little_ sister" Robb asked

"Erm… more than two weeks…"

"And now you're dating her?" Theon asked

"Please guys, could you not?" Arya pleaded

"Your sister is right. Stop it, Robb, Theon?"

"Sorry mum" Robb said

"So, Gendry, Jon and Sansa tells me you're Robert's son"

"Yes ma'am"

"Well, you absolutely look like him when he was younger. Tell me what do you do for a living?"

"Mum!" Arya protested but Catelyn ignored her and just shrugged

"I… I work as a mechanic, I used to be a bartender as well, but my dad said that I have to focus on school, so now I only work part time in the auto shop and quit my job at the bar"

"Oh school. Which university?"

"Well, I will be going to King's Landing University as well as Braavos University"

"Two unis? How is that possible?"

"Erm, five years ago, both of those universities offered me scholarships and since I didn't have money to actually go to college and to travel to Braavos even on a scholarship, I was unable to attend it. But dad insists that I still take it and do home school like an equivalency program. I'm just not sure how it would work with Braavos U."

"I see. So what are you taking then?"

"Mechanical engineering in KLU and fine arts in Braavos U"

He can see on Catelyn's face that she was impressed but still managed to keep a stoic face; the food finally arrived and the rest of the family started eating, he tried to chew as slow as possible…

“The children told me you grew up in Flea Bottom”

_“Oh Gods! Here we go,”_ he thought, he took a deep breath

“Ye…yes ma’am I did. I was born and raised there”

“I see. I’m glad that Robert asked you to live with him.”

He doesn’t know how to react to that, he has been thinking as to where it’s going to,

“You know, Robert needs someone to look after him, he’s luck to have Renly around, if it were me I wouldn’t allow Ned to go to King’s Landing and stay there, but Robert needs all the help he can. You look like a decent man, I trust that you will take care of your father”

“I will”

"So how's your father anyways?" Catelyn asked him again

"He's doing great ma'am. Uncle Ned said that he stopped drinking after his divorce and that Renly kept him on a balanced diet"

"That's great. We have been hoping that he really does well with his health. I've been telling Ned that"

"Oh by the way, Uncle Ned wanted to give you this"

He stood up, walked over to her and handed him the pink paper bag and went back to his chair, Arya smiled at him and squeezed his hand once more,

"Thank you Gendry" Catelyn said with a polite tone

“How are you adjusting to your new life?” she added

“It’s…erm…it’s very overwhelming at first, but everyone has been supportive. I do miss Flea Bottom, but there’s no future there, I feel really lucky”

“I’m sure the Arya, Jon, and Sansa are making you feel home”

“They do. The four of us have been hanging out a lot. Jon and I do some work from time to time”

“Oh? What work?”

“Erm… we’re collaborating some sculptures in the garage. Sometimes we would go to the auto shop”

“Oh, sculpture. That is a wonderful visual art, very much effort on the work but the results are impeccable. Jon, you should show your work to Gendry. We placed all his work in the garage safely when he left.”

Gendry was surprised by the amount of Jon’s name being mentioned by Catelyn, he saw the look of Jon when she called him, and he was surprised as well,

"So how's everyone Gen?" Sansa interrupted

"They're good. Hot Pie's still selling pies, and the Brotherhood still standing. As for the Hound, I haven't talked to him yet"

"I see. How's dad?" she added

"He's good. I think he will be coming back her after few months."

He saw the smile creeping on Catelyn's face as she looked inside the paper bag and then placed it on the table beside her.

"How old are you mate?" Theon asked

"I'm…erm, I'm 26"

"Don't you think you're old enough for my sister?" Robb said

"Robb!" Arya exclaimed

"What? I'm just saying" Robb protested

"You want me to remind you of Jaqen?"

There it goes that _Jaqen_ again he thought, but it did shut Robb up,

"Will you teach me about cars?" Rickon finally said

"Sure. I can't see why not" he said as he smiled at him

"Hey man maybe you can check out mine" Theon said

"Well we can check it later if you like"

He finally felt at ease with Theon,

"Oh by the way, Gendry took me to the auto shop in Flea Bottom, and the bar that he used to work at and it's awesome, nothing that they have here in the North" Jon said

He saw Robb stopped glaring at him, then Bran spoke,

"You must be good with numbers if you're taking mechanical engineering"

"I'd like to think that I am, but I am not also an idiot about it"

"Maybe you could teach Arya with maths, she's very bad at it" Robb chuckled

"Oh please, like you're actually good at it" Arya retorted,

Everyone laughed at them even him, the dinner went really well surprisingly, he has never been around such a large family. He is still hoping that his dad would find his siblings as he really wanted to feel the joy of a full family. They got out of the dining room when Catelyn called his attention,

"Gendry…"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Jon had the guest room prepared for you, so I trust that you will be staying with us for the whole week?"

"That's what Jon said, yes"

"Good. Then we'll get to know each other. Jon and Sansa told me that Ned is fond of you, and it looks like they are too. I hope you enjoy your stay with us."

"Tha…thank you ma'am"

“Oh by the way, if you hurt my daughter in anyway, not only all her brothers will come after you, but mine as well”

“Ye…yes ma’am”

Then she smiled as if nothing happened,

"Alright I will see you around go have fun with them"

He just nodded; he finally followed where Arya is standing,

"What did she tell you?"

"That Jon has already had the guest room for me and that she hopes I enjoy my stay. Your mum’s really scary"

“You have no idea”

Then Arya gave him the biggest smile and gave him a tight hug,

"Now come on, we're making a bon fire tonight!"

Arya grabbed him by the hand took him outside. He was led at the back of the castle near the lake and he saw that Jon and the other Stark siblings are already seating around the bonfire, the two Stark boys are roasting some marshmallow while Sansa is busy texting; they took a seat next to Jon who's busy chatting with Theon and Robb. As they settled, Arya took his hand and startled making little circles on his calloused palm,

"How was your drive here?"

"Well it was boring until I reached Crossroads Inn"

"What's in Crossroads Inn?"

"Chicken. Best chicken I have ever tasted"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, dad told me I have to make a stop and experience it. I have never been out of King's Landing before; remind me to thank Jon for that"

"Thank me for what?" Jon interjected

"For inviting me here man."

"I knew you'd like the drive here. Well I know it was boring driving for the whole four hours alone, but the view is all worth it"

"So Gendry, is it true that Jon's girl is hot?" Theon asked

"I don't know she's not my type, what do you think Arya, she hot?"

"Ha! Way to go Gendry! Very safe" Arya said punching him on the arm

"At least describe what she looks like?" Theon said

"Go on Gen you can do it. Remember that’s my best friend" Arya urged

"Fine. She has silver-blonde hair, purple eyes, petite, small waist. She has a pretty face" he answered

"See that wasn't so bad wasn’t it?" Arya said

He rolled his eyes at her,

"But Jon's being such a bitch for not asking for her number, it's obvious Dany's into him" he added

"Arya, you should have just introduced her to me or Robb, you're wasting time on Jon" Theon said

"Please Theon, she's too hot for you" Sansa suddenly said not even looking away from her phone

They all laughed at Theon, as he pouted like a child,

"Wouldn't it be nice if Theon and I come with you in King's Landing" Robb asked

"Yeah, I think that would be awesome man" he said

"What? You need to ask your dad first" Arya protested to him

"I'm sure he'll be fine with that, it's summer, I'm sure Uncle Ned would like to see them. I'll call him right now"

He stood up, took out his phone, walked a few steps from them, and dialed his dad's number,

_"Hey dad"_

_"Gendry! I trust you made it out alive?"_

_"Yeah dad I did. I had a wonderful time seeing the road going here"_

_"Good, that's good!"_

_"Oh there's something I want to ask you"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Is it okay if we bring Robb and Theon back with us? I mean if their mum approves"_

_"Of course, we have plenty of room in the house. Oh by the way Uncle Ned is asking if you were able to give his present to Catelyn"_

_"Yes I did, I think she was teary eyed"_

_"I'll tell him. How's Winterfell treating you?"_

_"It's great, it's cold. We're having a bonfire right now. I've met all of Arya's brothers"_

_"Well enjoy your stay there, and bring some of that chicken from Crossroads Inn when you get back"_

_"I will dad. You take care okay. I will make sure Renly watches what you eat"_

_"Blech! You and Renly! Fine."_

_"Bye dad"_

_"Take care"_

He hung up and went back to them,

"So? What did Uncle Robert say?" asked Robb

"He said yes as long as your mother approves"

"Oh shit that's the hard part!" Theon added

"Back us up Jon" Robb pleaded

"Of course, anything for my brothers."

He enjoyed the cold wind, when Arya lifted his arm to put around her shoulder, it's obvious that she didn't care if all her brothers were around them, he was a little bit nervous about it, but everyone doesn't seem to mind,

"Oh Jon, dad said he's buying us a house in KL" Sansa said

"What?"

"Yeah, he's buying us a house"

"Dad's buying a house in King's Landing?" Robb asked

"Yep. We all decided to move out of Uncle Robert's house since we're moving their permanently" Arya added

"But we never said anything about buying" Jon said

"I know, but dad said the three of us kind of deserve it. I think it's for not buying us new cars" said Arya

"Oh wow"

"I know right? We have to look for one, unless dad plans to surprise us"

"Does this mean that we can visit anytime?" Theon said with a grin on his face

"Oh gods no! You will not be turning our future home into a brothel Theon"

"Who said about making it a brothel?"

"Really? You're asking me that? Do you even remember high school? How many times have we caught you?"

"Oh shut up little wolf. I saw you making out with Mycah!"

Arya face flushed into beet red,

"Oh my God!" Sansa said

"Really? Mycah?" Jon added

"Shut up I was 15! And besides it was only making out! Nothing happened unlike Theon here, who has been caught in compromising positions too many times to count! And in almost in every different part of the whole Winterfell"

"Don't ever believe them Rickon" Theon seek comfort on the youngest Stark

"I don't" Rickon said

"At least someone's on my side"

"Oh I'm not on your side idiot, I just haven't seen it"

They laughed; the night did end well until they retired to their rooms; however, Arya wasn't ready to let go of him yet, when she pushed him on his door, grabbed his shirt and crashed her lips on her, after few seconds, he pulled away,

"Babe, not here"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to disrespect your brothers and mother"

She rolled her eyes and huffed,

"Fine."

"Sorry"

"It's okay."

"Good night Lady Stark"

"Good night Lord Stupid…Baratheon"

He chuckled as he entered the guest room.

 


	17. Sandor Clegane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to update, but I have been busy cramming with my school work. I apologize, but here's the new chapter.

He managed to wake up early even though he slept late talking and texting Sansa. He honestly can't believe someone like Sansa could actually want him. He has a reputation and not only that, his family has a reputation, working for the Lannister has never been his choice, but since their family has been loyal to the Lions, he was obligated to follow their steps. It was even more unfortunate to become a _'manny'_ for the cowardy little shit like Joffrey Baratheon now Lannister.

He went out the room and went straight to the kitchen to make some coffee; once done, he went to sit on the kitchen stool, lit up a cigarette and have his coffee. While having is usual ritual, he heard his phone ringing. He grunted and reluctantly went back to his room and took his phone and answered here,

"Who is this?"

"Sandor it's Ned Stark"

"Oh Mr. Stark. What can I do for you?"

"How are you doing?"

"Good. Everything's good. Nothing really suspicious going on"

"Great. Robert and I want to have a meeting with you today, if that's okay with you. Are you busy?"

"No. No. I've got nothing to do. What time do you need me?"

"Please come to the Stag building at 11AM, and then we'll have lunch together."

"Okay I'll be there"

"Just go to the receptionist and tell them to ring me."

"Alright. I will see you Mr. Stark"

After he hung up, he checked on the time seeing that it is already 9:30AM; he went to the bathroom and showered immediately. He put on a nice shirt and went out of his flat. He drove over to one of the coffee shop just about the outskirt of Flea Bottom and has his quick breakfast. From the café, he went straight to the Stag building in the busy part of King's Landing. When he got inside, he sighed and shook his head, thinking maybe this could be better. He reached the reception and did what Ned has instructed him. He was lead to the office of Ned Stark which is right Beside Robert Baratheon's office. He was called inside and entered the room,

"Sandor, you made it, have a seat."

He diligently obeyed and waited for them to finish whatever it is they're talking, when the two approached him he didn't hesitate to ask them,

"Why am I here Mr. Stark?"

"Well, we have made a thorough check on the Lannisters and it seems that they are no longer surfacing after the scandal that Cersei and Jamie has been involved. Cersei stopped pushing Twyin to fight for a place here in Stag. I shall be leaving in a few months. Your brother still work for them but it is no longer a threat" Ned explained

"What does this have to do with me?"

"We have something to offer you" Robert said

"And what would that be?"

"Since Ned is leaving us soon, I want you to be the head of my security here in Stag. You have been in good service with the Lannisters and I appreciate what you have done to Ned's daughter. I know it wasn't your dream job to babysit that little shit Joffrey, but I want to offer you something that will not trash your dignity" Robert added

He was surprised at the offer that they're giving. He never thought of leading a department before. Then he thought about Sansa, _"Did she do this?"_ asking himself,

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Baratheon, I was just wondering if Lit… I mean Sansa requested for this?"

"No. She did not. Why would you think that? Did you ask her for it?" Ned asked

"No. But when we saw each other, she told me that she will talk to you, yet I do not know what about"

"Ahh, I think I remember now. She was asking us if it's alright for you to come out of Flea Bottom. Well I have to tell you, that you can get out of Flea Bottom now."

"Oh. I guess my hiding is over"

"Yes, but we want you to think about it Sandor. It's a great opportunity. We don't want to force you to anything you don’t want to do so think about our offer. How long do you think you need?" Ned said

"Give me a day to think about it. What you're offering is really generous."

"Yes it is. And not only that, I want you to stay in the mansion" Robert added

"What?"

"Well not only that we offer you as the head of security here Sandor, but we also think it's good for you to keep a look out on Robert"

"I'm babysitting him?"

"No. Not babysit! Do you take me as a child?" Robert asked

"Well…"

"No Sandor, that is not what we think. But Renly is the one doing the babysitting" Ned added with a smirk on Robert that made the stag chuckle

"We just want you to look out for his safety. We’ll never know what kind of stunts the Lannisters might pull or even the Boltons. You will work here in the office, then when he goes home, you go home with him" Ned added

"Oh. I see"

"So will you think about it?"

He had some thought in his head. He does think it's a great opportunity, but not only that, he gets to see Sansa more.

"I think it's also best that you get to be around Sansa, after everything that has happened, I am rather at ease knowing that you will be near her" Ned said

He could not believe what he is hearing, _"Does he have any idea?"_ he thought.

"So what do you say Sandor? Be the head of my security and my personal bodyguard?" Robert ask

"I will think about it. Can you give me a day and I will call Mr. Stark tomorrow?"

"That's Ned to you Sandor, let's not be too formal around here" Ned said

"Alright, Ned. I will give you a call tomorrow"

"Now that's settled we should have lunch" Robert said.

They went to a restaurant and had a full lunch, after which he drove back to Flea Bottom and thought of going to the Forge for a drink. When he got there he took out his phone and made a call to Sansa

_"Sansa Stark"_

_"Little Bird"_

_"Sandor"_

He smiled at Sansa's excitement,

_"I didn't think you would call me!"_

_"Well I have, how are you?"_

_"I'm good! It's great! I have been hanging out with my siblings and my mum"_

_"That's good. Listen, your dad call me"_

_"Really? What did he say?"_

_"Well, I met with him and Robert, they offered me a job. They said its safe now to come out of Flea Bottom"_

_"Oh my god! That's wonderful! Now we can totally go out!"_

_"Now calm down Little Bird, I haven't said yes"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well they offered, they want me to consider it and think about it"_

_"What is there to think about?"_

_"Well, I want to know your opinion about the job offer"_

_"Awww that's so sweet"_

_"Shut up Little Bird."_

He heard Sansa giggling on the other line,

_"What's the job offer then?"_

_"They're asking me to be the head of security"_

_"That's amazing! Go take it!"_

_"Well there's another thing…"_

_"What?"_

_"I have to be Robert's personal body guard too"_

_"That's great so what's the problem?"_

_"Well I have to stay back in the mansion. And I know you live there, it wouldn't be appropriate that we live in the same house when we just started…"_

_"Don't worry about it, we're moving out!"_

_"You're moving out?"_

_"Yeah, it was a sudden decision. Arya wanted to move out because she thinks that it won't be appropriate for her and Gendry to live in the same house. And since Jon will be living here too, I decided to go with them. My dad offered to buy us a house in King's Landing so yeah we're all moving out."_

_"Oh."_

_"Yeah. So don't worry about it. Take the job. And besides I will get to see you every day in the office."_

He grinned at this,

_"Alright Little Bird, I will take the job"_

_"Yay! Oh we are so going out when we come back?"_

_"Are you taking me out on a date?"_

_"Yes, I don't see why not. And by the way if it all goes well, I want to tell my dad about it before he leaves"_

_"Okay, anything you want little bird. I guess I better call your dad to tell him about my decision"_

_"Okay. I will see you next week Sandor"_

_"See you next week my little bird"_

He couldn't help but chuckled after hanging up on Sansa, if he's being honest with himself, Sansa makes him feel. Feel something that no one else done, she cared, she truly cared for him. He took a gulp on his beer, and called Ned Stark this time,

_"Stark here"_

_"Mr. Stark, this is Sandor"_

_"Ah yes Sandor. How can I help you?"_

_"Well I have already made a decision"_

_"Oh you have?"_

_"Yes. And I accept your offer"_

_"Great! That's great!"_

_"I was just wondering when I could start so I can get out of this place"_

_"Ah, of course, of course. Well, why don't you meet us at the mansion tomorrow morning say 7? Is that good for you?"_

He grimaced from the given time, _"Why does it have to be so fucking early?"_ he thought,

_"Oh. Okay I will be there"_

_"I know you're wondering why so early, we want you to get settled at the house first, and then we'll go to the office so we can do a briefing. Then you'll start the next day"_

_"I understand. I will be there"_

_"So it's settled then. We will see you tomorrow. You can have breakfast at the mansion. See you tomorrow Sandor"_

_"See you"_

He hung up, and took a deep breath and raised his bottle for another beer. He was silently drinking when Thoros, Beric, and Anguy came in,

"Hey it's the Hound!" Thoros yelled

"Ahoooo" Anguy added

He just nodded, when the three sat down with him,

"Aren't you the early bird?" Beric teased

"Yeah, I had a meeting this morning"

"Whoa! Meeting?" Thoros asked

"Yeah"

"With whom"

"None of your fucking business okay?"

"Sensitive eh?" Thoros added

"Come on Hound tell us!" Anguy insisted

He grunted,

"Fine. I had a meeting with Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark"

"Big time!" Beric exclaimed

"Oh shut up Beric. What do they want from you?" Thoros asked

"I'm safe now and I am working for Robert again but this time no more Lannisters involved"

"Wait, hold that. Didn't you work for them as a many for that little blonde shit?" Thoros inquired

"Yeah, Joffrey Bar…Lannister" Beric added

"Well I ain't working as a babysitter anymore"

"That's great man! So I guess you'll be leaving us now" Anguy said

"Don't be such a fucking girl about it. I have to leave this place, because I will be living back in the mansion"

"Oh man! So I guess that's it huh. You won't be watching us or hanging out anymore" Beric said sadly

"Seven hells Beric! Not you too! I do have days off you know!"

"Fine! Anyway… on a different matter, Beric said that Gendry's girlfriend has a sister. You think she'd like me?" Anguy asked

"No!" he said defensively

"And don't even think about it!" he added

Anguy definitely hit something on him and he knows it,

"Whoa! Sensitive mate?" Thoros asked

"Just leave it okay?" he said

"Oh gods! You like her!" Thoros exclaimed

He grunted once more at Thoros' comment,

"He really does" Beric said

"Will you leave me alone!" he said

"Alright everyone, no need to be angry here" Thoros said

He didn't say anything and just finished his beer,

"Hey mate, it's cool okay. We didn't mean no disrespect" Thoros aded

"Fine"

It was already afternoon when he left the forge, tomorrow will be a new day for him. Not really a new house to live in, but a new life. When he got back to his flat, he went on to pack up his things, dealt with the landlord, and went to bed earlier than he did before.

The next morning, he woke up at 5AM and placed all his things in his car, had a cup of coffee and prepared himself and dressed himself decently. Put on a short sleeve button down shirt and some slacks. He finally left his flat at 6:00AM going to the Baratheon Mansion.

He pulled up at the driveway and got out of his car, he left his things in his car first and knocked on the double door; as the door opened, he was greeted by the same butler he has met years ago, he was directed to the breakfast room where Robert and Ned are already waiting.

“Sandor come in, have a seat” greeted Robert

He nodded and took his place across Ned; one of the kitchen staff served the food as he was offered to eat which he gladly took,

“So Sandor, let me tell first how pleased I am with you accepting our offer. You will be staying in your old room, but if you think it’s too small for you, just let me know. Would it be too small for you?”

“No. The old room is fine”

“Good. Now, like Ned informed you yesterday, you will be my head of security in Stag Industries as well as here in the house. I hope that’s not too much work for you”

“I think it’s fine. At least I don’t have to babysit anyone”

“Well, we can all agree that Robert already has his own babysitter” added Ned smiling at him and Robert

“After we finish our breakfast we will be heading to the office” Robert said

“For the next few days you will be shadowing people in the security department, when it’s time for Robert to go home, you will be coming home with him. Now, Sandor I trust my best friend’s life with you, and I know you will be doing an exceptional job. In case you have any questions that Robert or the other people from Stag could not answer, please do not hesitate to call me”

“I will do that”

“Oh and one more thing before I forget, Sansa and Renly will take you shopping next week. You need suits. I want my head of security looking very professional” Robert added

He grimaced at the sound of it, but it seems like he can’t do anything about it, so he didn’t say anything and just nodded his head.

A few minutes have passed and they were all ready to head out the door when Robert advised him to give his car keys to Selmy, he was reluctant at first but it was explained to him that his things needed to be in his room. So he gave in.

They arrived in the Stag building few moments later, he walked with the stag and the wolf and they were welcomed by a woman who seemed to be Robert’s assistant and took all the stag’s things. They went to the where the department of security’s office. Robert called everyone’s assistant,

“Everyone. Please stop whatever you’re doing we have an announcement to make”

All the employee in the security obeyed Robert and his commanding voice,

“Now, as you know we have fired the former head of security for he doesn’t really work for me, after all the chaos that happened in the past year, we have been struggling to keep this place in order. Today, we have found your new boss, this is Sandor Clegane and he will be the new head of security for Stag Industries. For the next few days of this week, he will be shadowing all of your work, but not to worry about it, he’s not here to tell you whatever wrong or right you’re doing, he just needs to observe on how things work here. Sandor is a very good friend of the Baratheon as well as the Stark family and I expect nothing from you but to treat him with utmost respect. He will be in charge and will be taking direct orders from me if needed. If you have any questions or suggestions to make the company even more secure, you will inform him. You will not bypass his authority.”

Everyone was nodding; he was certainly impressed by Robert’s authority as well as announcing that he is a good friend of the family. He was patted at the back by Ned and was led by Robert to introduce some of the teams in his department. After all the introductions he was lead by the two men to Robert’s office.

When they got to the top floor, they went inside Robert’s office. Ned handed him a brown envelope,

“Now Sandor, if you look inside the package, you will see your ID badge and everything you need, there are documents for your contract. You need to fill those forms and return the documents tomorrow. We will be setting up a new bank account for you for your pay. Welcome to Stag Industries” Ned said.

Then he suddenly thought of something, and Ned seemed to notice that he was thinking,

“Do you have any questions?” Ned asked

“Well, I was thinking, if I will need to go home with Robert, I am thinking that I might as well drive him here”

“That’s a good idea Robert. He will be able to look out for you much closer, at least Renly or I won’t have to drive you”

“Hmm. You know what, sure. Let’s do that. It’s a great idea!”

“So it’s settled then. Sandor will drive you everyday”

They day went on having him in his department observing his people work, he was surprised to actually liking it. They looked up to him as subordinates would look at their boss, but not in fear. He took a break and managed to send a message to Sansa,

_I AM ALREADY AT WORK. I AM SHADOWING PEOPLE HERE OBSERVING WHAT THEY DO. IT’S WEIRD BUT I LIKE IT – SC_

_THAT’S GREAT. SO I GUESS I WILL BE SEEING YOU IN THE OFFICE EVERYDAY THEN? – SS_

_YES AND AT HOME TOO. I WILL BE COMING IN AND OUT WITH ROBERT AND WILL BE STAYING AT THE MANSION. I WILL SEE YOU THERE EVERYDAY UNTIL YOU MOVE OUT WITH THE LITTLE WOLF – SC_

_YES THAT’S RIGHT – SS_

_ROBERT SAID THAT YOU AND RENLY WILL TAKE ME SHOPPING FOR NEW SUITS. YOU KNOW I HATE SUITS – SC_

_REALLY? OMG! YES I WOULD LOVE THAT. I KNOW YOU HATE SUITS, BUT I THINK YOU WILL LOOK VERY HANDSOME IN IT – SS_

_ARE YOU GIVING ME A BIT OF A COMPLIMENT LITTLE BIRD? – SC_

_YES I AM AND THERE’S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT – SS_

_ALRIGHT. SEE YOU NEXT WEEK – SC_

He put back his phone into his pocket and went back in. However, as he was walking back to his office, his phone rang and saw that Ned is calling him, he was informed to go to Robert’s office for lunch. When he got there, Renly was also in the room and preparing food at the large conference table in the office.

“Sandor you’re here! Right on time. Let’s have lunch” Robert said

“Thank you”

He walked over to the table and observed as Renly prepared Robert’s food,

“What is this Renly?” Robert asked

“It’s salad and grilled salmon. That’s all you can eat at the moment and you need plenty of water”

He saw as Robert grimaced like a child,

“You’re treating me like a child, if Stannis were here, this wouldn’t be the case!” Robert exclaimed

“First of all you’re acting like a child right now and second if Stannis were here, he will shove all this food in your mouth. You know what the doctor said, you can’t have too much cholesterol in your system. We don’t want you in the hospital. Plus we can’t hold on Ned to be here all the time”

“Fine!”

He watched as Robert gave in to Renly; he never thought that Robert would actually submit into eating healthy food but still reluctant on taking a bite into his mouth,

“Oh stop pouting Robert. Renly’s right, I can’t be here all the time watching you kill your self or to check on what you eat all the time” Ned said softly

“I am just tired of this tasteless food!”

“We know. But you have to, it’s to make you healthy and live longer.” Ned added

“It’s just so hard to take these”

“Fine! You can complain all you want but you still have to eat those” Renly said while rolling his eyes,

Then Renly took out his phone and dialed something, placed it on speaker and put the phone on the table beside Robert. Some one answered and he recognized Gendry’s voice,

_“Hey Renly. What’s happening?”_

“Oh your favorite uncle just wants to say hello.”

_“Erm… hello?”_

“Hi! Now on to business, your father is not eating what I prepared for him”

“Gendry son! Save me from Renly he’s making me eat salad!” Robert interrupted

_“Dad! Do what Renly asks you to do. I told you to take care while I’m gone. You have to eat your vegetables!”_

He chuckled upon hearing Gendry scolding the old stag,

“You too? Come on! You were suppose to be on my side”Robert protested

_“No dad I am supposed to make sure you’re healthy. We all are. Now stop complaining and eat what Renly gives you. He’s not trying to kill you”_

“Fine. You all win. I will eat this”Robert gave up

_“Good and drink plenty of water. Oh is Uncle Ned there?”_

_“Yes he is”_ Renly said

“Hi Gendry! How’s Winterfell?” Ned asked

_“It’s great! It’s really beautiful. We’re having so much fun here. By the way Catelyn said you better be home soon. She misses you too much as well as Bran and Rickon”_

“Tell them I will be home in a few months. But Gendry, I will actually be sooner than expected, only until we find a house for the three wolves. But don’t tell Catelyn that”

_“I won’t, I promise. Anyway I have to go now; they’re teaching me how to ride a horse!”_

“Alright. Enjoy!” Ned said

He enjoyed his lunch with the three people in the room, observing them closely. He has never been up-close to these people even though he has worked for the Baratheons. But mostly his actual boss would be the Lannisters. After their lunch he went back to the Security department, surprisingly the job was easier than he expected. But once he has his hands on it, he knows that he can still find a way to improve things.

The day went on smoothly, until he was called back to Robert’s office, only to be informed that they need to go home. He rode with them until they got back to the mansion. He went to his old room and organized his things. After dinner he went back and settled himself to rest for the next day.


	18. From Winterfell with Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!

**Chapter 18: From Winterfell with Love**

_ Catelyn _

Catelyn has been going about around the house trying not to yell at her children and giving orders to the staff. The Winterfell estate has never been so alive in several years and now all her kids are here plus more, she has never been happy. Although she would not admit it to them, but her heart seemed to be alive again. She terribly misses Ned, but these are the sacrifices she needs to accept.

She looked at the present that Ned gave her; it was a vintage necklace with a locket as a pendant with a picture of them. It was sweet and it brought tears in her eyes. There was also a letter,

_My Darling Cat,_

_I don't know where to begin on telling you how much I miss you. Being here in King's Landing is not my exact way of spending time, especially if you're not here. My heart is always longing for you and I think about you constantly._

_I want to express my utter gratefulness for having such a great wife and a mother to our beloved children, even to Jon. I know that having him around is very hurtful to you, and I can certainly understand. But I want you to know that Jon respects you and you accepting him to live with the kids are more than enough for me. And like a thousand times before, I am truthfully sorry about the mistake I have done long ago. But please know that it is not Jon's fault. You are the only mother that he knows, and I have to be honest, it pains me to see that Jon does not have your affection. But like I said, I can understand._

_Please forgive our little wolf Arya, she's just an angry child, but it all came from the love for her brother and for herself. I know it may sound selfish, please know that she is very sorry for what she has done. She will tell you or not, but give her time to tell you the truth. Arya, may not admit it, but she is like you, headstrong and willing to fight for what she believes in and to be honest I am proud of her because of that. She wouldn't grow up like the woman she is if it wasn't for you. She is now dating Robert's son Gendry. Please don't be too hard on the boy, he's a wonderful kid. Knowing that he grew up in the shady part of King's Landing, he lived humbly and stayed out of trouble. He's quite an intelligent kid and respects our daughter and family very much. Gendry grew up with just his mum but she died, it was hard on him, and now he finally feels like he has a family. He's very much fond of us and is looking forward to meet the rest of our family. He's a good son to Robert, I think he is someone that his father needs. Make him feel like he's a part of our family, and please tell the boys not to be hard on the threats. Gendry is good for Arya._

_I want you to know that I am very proud of our children, they've all been in difficult situations but they kept their strength. Robb running the company smoothly, Theon helping him, Bran graduating valedictorian, and Rickon our little football star. But I am most proud of are Sansa, Arya, and Jon. Sansa has been so strong, being able to move on from what had happen to her. Arya, graduating from one of the best universities and being a great artist that she is, and Jon for finally standing up for himself. Now, as for Sansa, I have a suspicion that she likes Joffrey's babysitter Sandor Clegane. I know what you'll think, he's too old for him or that he has a reputation of being scary, but my love, Sansa is a grown woman and she knows what she’s doing, just don't tell her about my suspicion, it will be our secret. Let’s allow her to tell us in her time._

_I feel like it has been forever since I have been in your arms my dearest Cat, I only long for your warmth and your love. In a few months I will be back and I am always looking forward to tomorrow, for the time approaches soon. I can't wait for the day that I get to see you again._

_I hope the children don’t give you too much trouble my love._

_Always take care, and I love you most ardently._

_Yours forever,_

_Ned_

Tears fell from her eyes for the longing of her husband, it has been months, and the only way they can see each other is through technology, but it doesn’t suffice her loneliness. Sure, the kids keep her company, but it is definitely different.

Then, she thought of what Ned said about Jon in the letter, it’s like he knows that there will be a talk about it. She wants Ned to see the improvement in her and Jon’s relationship. However, as soon as Ned goes back to Winterfell, Jon will be staying in King’s Landing.

She never thought in years, that she would actually appreciate the fact that Jon is around. After their heart to heart talk, she could not help herself but to ask his opinion of things. As she sees him with his siblings, he is indeed a good brother. Observing him made her realize how wrong it was to have treated him all through the years and now she is determined to make up for loss time.

The boys with Arya and Gendry has been running around the house like they're still children and at night, they would stay up late playing video games or having a bon fire near the lake, go swimming or riding just like when they used to. She observes her interaction with Gendry, it seemed that Arya really do like Robert's son, and what amazes her is that Gendry is well liked by her sons. The house, once more was full of life.

That morning she went down from her room, looking very much a lady that she is, only to be dragged by the noise coming from the breakfast room. She saw all the Stark children which included their adopted son Theon Greyjoy, and Robert’s son Gendry, yelling, laughing, and discussing something she doesn't know or even understand.

"What is the meaning of this?" she said in an authoritative voice,

"Hi mother! Good morning!" greeted Sansa

Suddenly Theon and Robb guided her to her chair and Robb prepared her plate and Theon brought her coffee,

"Have your breakfast mum. It's quite good" Robb said

She eyed her two older sons suspiciously, she looked at Jon and he was grinning at Robb and Theon; she took a sip of her coffee and sliced the bread and cut the cheese, she sighed,

"Alright you three, what are you hiding?"

"Three?" Robb asked

"Yes, you, Jon, and Theon. What's going on boys?"

"Nothing. Nothing is going on" Theon said defensively,

"Jon, I trust that you will be honest with me, now tell me what's going on?"

For some reason she knows that she will always trust Jon to tell her the truth, she looked at how Robb and Theon are begging Jon with their eyes, she wanted to smirk or even smile seeing the boys acted like they're still eight years old hiding something from her,

"Well, we…erm, we’re all thinking that maybe Robb and Theon could come with us for week in King's Landing" Jon answered nervously,

She looked at two older boys pleading with their eyes,

"And whose idea was this?"

Robb and Theon looked at each other, before anyone could say anything Jon interrupted,

"It was mine, I thought it would be fun if they come with us and hang out at least for a week…" Jon said

"Plus I already called my dad and he says it's fine that they stay with us, as long as you approve" Gendry added

She will definitely miss the two boys, but they're old enough, and she thinks that they do need a break from the family business,

"Come on mum, please, we just wanna be teenagers once more. I just want to take off from all the work in the office. Plus Jory is there and Rodrick" Robb pleaded

"Please Lady Mother Stark of Winterfell?" Theon added

She sighed at the two boys,

"Alright. But just one week do you understand?"

She saw the big smiles that Robb and Theon gave her as they ran over to her and gave the tightest hug,

"Alright, alright settle down boys; now please make sure that you behave yourselves?"

"Yes mother" Robb and Theon said

"Now, Theon no bringing of girls in Robert's house, if you want to get on with one, take her to a hotel. Robb, please control your alcohol everyone knows you're a lightweight."

The rest laughed as Robb and Theon pouted,

"Let me finish this breakfast or I might change my mind."

Everyone got back to what they're doing and had their breakfast.

After breakfast, she went to walk around the house and went outside, she found Jon in the garage looking at his old sculptures and other art pieces.

“Are you planning to bring those to King’s Landing?”

She can see that Jon got startled with her presence,

“I think so, but I don’t know if it will fit in my car or Gendry’s truck”

She walked over to one of the sculptures,

“Well if you decided to bring them, please make sure that you leave this one”

“This?”

Jon said as he pointed out a large hand-painted ceramic vase that he made long time ago,

“Yes. I was too proud before, but I really like this piece, it’s the story of the whole Winterfell. I like it very much. I don’t know how to tell you before but I would like to put this in the drawing room. I think it will look good there”

“Oh. I guess I’ll just leave it here then. Would you like me to take this inside?”

“Sure. After you’re finish here, and make sure that Robb and Theon helps you.”

“Alright”

“By the way Jon, please make sure that the boys behave themselves”

“Of course, I’ll call you if there’s anything wrong”

“I’d like that. Now I’ll go back inside”

She walked back into the house and see what the other kids are up to.

_ Arya _

The days went on in Winterfell like a breeze in which she did not truly expect, Gendry had a great time hanging out with his brothers and even her mother warmed up to him. She was also happy to see that Jon and Catelyn are more at ease at each other. But her vacation is over and it's time to get on the road for King's Landing. Jon decided to bring his old car with him so he won't need to borrow Arya's or Gendry's ride; Gendry even told him that he can make something out of it to make it look even better. Arya debated with all of them that she should ride with Gendry the whole drive for she blamed all of them for stealing her boyfriend during the whole stay in Winterfell. Luckily, Catelyn had allowed Robb and Theon to come with them to KL but only for a week's vacation. They set up everything in Gendry's truck. Ghost rode with Jon, while Nymeria and Lady is the back of the truck. She and Jon packed some of the things they have in the castle to bring with them in King's Landing. Robb and Theon rode with Sansa, her with Gendry, and Jon was a lone rider with a wolf in the passenger seat.

Arya volunteered to drive up until Moat Cailin so Gendry can enjoy the view. They all decided to take a slow drive to enjoy sight-seeing of the north going to the south. Catelyn packed them some snacks for the road, and gave all of them a big hug, as well as Gendry. They left Bran and Rickon with a sulking face, but Mother Stark said that they're too young to travel. Since Robb and Theon have really nothing to do with their time, they can go to KL.

As they leave the castle of Winterfell, their first stop was to Castle Cerwyin, it was not too far from Winterfell, but they decided it was a good first stop. They all took pictures together and viewed the castle. Back on the road, she was happy to put on her sunglasses and blasted the radio on while Gendry just kept glancing at her and smiling like an idiot.

"What are you on about stupid?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy to ride with you. I mean I drove to Winterfell for four hours straight _alone_."

"Oh."

She grabbed him and gave him a quick but lingering kiss, when they heard someone yelling,

"Get a fucking room you two!"

"Fuck off Theon!" she yelled back

Gendry just chuckled and shook his head, they followed Jon's car as he turned away from Kingsroad, Gendry called him and asked where they're going, and he informed her that they're visiting Barrowton. A few minutes away from the main road, they have finally reached the place, they all stepped out of the vehicles and Theon stood up in front of them and made his best impression of a tour guide,

"Everyone! Places please. Let's not stray from the group."

He even pretended to count everyone,

"As you can see behind me…"

"Is your arse!" she said

The boys laughed, but Theon did not lose character,

"As I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted, behind me is the Barrow Hall, it is the residence of House Dustin. In the eastern gates of Barrowton, you will find the keep of House Stout in less than a mile away. Now you may all take a look around and be back in 10 minutes. Thank you."

She rolled her eyes at Theon and grabbed Gendry's hand. She noticed that he pulled her into him and gave him a kiss on the lips, but he heard a click of a camera.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since I started driving away from King's Landing"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Let's make it better then,"

She tiptoed and gave Gendry a kiss as he took a picture of them kissing with Barrow Hill as their background. When they pulled away, he took another one of them goofing around on the camera phone.

"Wait, take another one. You have longer arms"

She handed him her phone and he took another picture of them; when they're finally finished with Barrowton, they drove back to Kingsroad. This time they did not stray from the road.

"So what are you going to do when we go back to King's Landing?"

"Well. Sleep with you then look for a job the next day, you?"

"Same except that I have to see this professor oh and I have to teach Jon how to bartend"

"You will be quite busy"

"Yes. But as you will too, remember you're looking for a house"

"Right"

She went back into focusing on the road as Gendry would keep touching her neck and arm from time to time, and enjoying the view until they finally reached Moat Cailin.

"Is it odd that I find this place beautiful?"

"No, not at all. This place has full of history, much like Harrenhal"

"I've always wanted to see that ever since I saw your painting"

"Well it's a few minutes from Kingsroad, few kilometers after we pass Darry, we can stop by there"

"Cool"

"Come, let's explore this place"

They walked through the ruins of Moat Cailin and felt the cold wind on their faces. They explored the place and observed Gendry as he looked at every detail of the ruined fortress. She smiled looking at him and how the excitement in his eyes showed. She walked up to him,

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah. I really love this place. I mean it's destroyed and all but it's history"

"Yes. Did you know that my ancestors descended from the First Men?"

"No."

"Well they did"

"That's awesome"

"Yeah so much blood shed"

"Come on, I want to have a picture with you here"

They took a picture of themselves upon the former castle and walked hand in hand back to the truck. When they got there, everyone is already to go,

"Let me drive this time"

"Okay"

She took the passenger's seat and while she's at it, she took out her sketchpad and drawing pencil out of her bag and started humming; she didn't notice Gendry smiling at her as he drive going to the south. There was just silence in the truck except for her humming. It was peaceful. When they finally got to Crossroads Inn, they decided to have their lunch there. They had their tanks refueled as they went into the diner.

They took a table and ordered their food,

"Have you guys ever been here?" Gendry asked

"Not really, I mean we always passed this place before when we went to King's Landing when we were kids. But I really don't remember much" Robb said

"So mate, how are the girls in King's Landing?" Theon asked Gendry

Arya was alarmed by Theon's question, but she never showed it, she does want Gendry to answer,

"There are women in King's Landing definitely. You can check out the Forge, we'll take you there, Jon needs a job"

" _You_ will take them there?" she teased

"What? I didn't think you were the jealous type" Gendry said but kept smirking at her

"Don't worry little wolf, we won't let Gendry have fun" Theon jested

"Gendry will never have fun, do you see Arya's claws on him?" Jon said

"What are you saying? That I won't let Gendry go out on a guy's night?"

"Well, you're not agreeing with it" Theon reasoned out

"Gendry is not a prisoner of mine, he can do whatever he likes"

"I can?" Gendry asked

"Yeah. When did I ever tell what to do?"

"Never"

"See? Stop making intrigues Theon! Besides I can always have a girls' night with Dany and Sansa"

"Fine! Whatever little wolf" Theon said as he rolled her eyes at her

"Well Theon if you're so desperate to find girls, I can always introduce you to Margaery Tyrell" Sansa said

"You better little bird, or Theon will be very lonely in King's Landing" Theon had added

"Please like you're ever lonely. Oh wait, didn't you have a thing with that local girl Ros?" she asked

"Oh my god! Yes! Ros, I remember her!" Robb exclaimed

"Of course you do, even Jon remembers her!"

"Ugh you guys are so gross this is like seeing you three watching porn together….Very. Awkward."

"First of all, I never got involved with her" Jon protested

"But you took her to your room" Theon insisted

"But nothing happened we just talked, you can ask her about it!"

"Well we wouldn't be able to do that because she's long gone" Theon said with strain in his voice

"Don't be so sad dear Theon, you'll still see her" Sansa teased

"Yeah, she now works at Stag Industries"

"Oh that's her?" Gendry asked

"Yeah the receptionist. That the love of his life" she said as she points out to Theon

The teasing continued as they finished their lunch. Gendry managed to order some take out as per his dad's request. They got back to the truck and Arya offered to drive until they reached Harrenhal. They followed Jon's car and they drove until they reached the ruins of Harrenhal. When they got there Arya guided Gendry through the walls of the castle,

"This is must be a massive structure once"

"Yes it was. The construction took forty years and thousands of captives died in these walls. They said it's haunted."

"Oh wow"

"Yeah. Imagine those people chained to sledges, some laboring to the building."

"This is beyond amazing!"

"I know. There's so much story to tell, I was truly inspired by it. When I was 11 and we were going to visit KL, we passed by this place as my father's take on _learning_ the history; then I read all about it once more in Braavos, thus the painting I made"

"I can see that"

They took pictures of the castle, they stayed longer in Harrenhal until Jon started calling them back, or they wouldn't make it till dinner time. Gendry drove the truck all the way to the mansion. She fell asleep the whole drive, only to be woken up by a soft kiss on her forehead. As she opened her eyes, it was Gendry's incredible blue eyes that stared at her.

"Babe, we're here"

"Oh. Sorry I fell asleep" she said groggily.

"Let's go, your dad must be waiting for you"

"Right. Okay"

They finally got out as Gendry helped her with her luggage; they were greeted by Selmy,

"Hi Selmy!"

"Miss Arya! Welcome back! I see you've brought us some wolves with you"

"Yeah, sorry about that. We brought them with us."

"It's alright. We'll have them in the yard"

"Thanks Selmy"

She hugged the butler and gave him a kiss on the cheek; he greeted Gendry and the rest and asked the staff to help them with the luggage, as he has directed Robb and Theon to the other guestrooms.

"Gendry your father and Mr. Stark should be arriving in a few minutes, you might want to settle yourself now before dinner"

"Thanks Selmy!"

_ Gendry _

Gendry talked to Selmy about the sleeping arrangement of their two guests, they were given the guest room with two beds. He went to settle his things back to his closet but didn't bother to change clothes. He went out and checked out Robb and Theon, he knocked on their door, and Theon opened it,

"Hey what's up man?" Theon asked

"I'm just checking if you guys are settling just fine? Is the room okay?"

"Yeah. It's great actually. Thanks Gendry!" Robb said

"Alright, Selmy said that Dad and Uncle Ned are coming soon then we'll have dinner, you guys can hang out in the game room first"

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright cool. I'll call Jon and Arya"

He went out and looked for Jon and Arya; Sansa already came out but still busy with her phone,

"Hey Sans, is that the Hound you've been talking to?"

"Yeah. He'll be working for your dad now"

"Oh really?"

"Yes. He'll be the head of his security at the company and he will be your dad's personal bodyguard, he'll be living here so you will basically see him everyday"

"That's awesome! So, erm, I know it's not my business but I'm just curious, have you told Uncle Ned yet?"

"Tell him what?"

"That you know, you guys are…"

Suddenly Sansa placed her hand on his mouth

"Shut up Gendry or I will kill you! Jon is the only one of my brothers who knows about him!"

He held up his both his hands, and Sansa finally removed her hand from his mouth,

"You will not say anything about it!" Sansa said

"Fine! Geez, I was just asking."

"Sorry. I got carried away."

"It's alright. But are you planning to tell Uncle Ned about it?"

"Of course! At least before we leave"

"Right. Okay I'll go find Jon and Arya now"

He was able to find Jon in the garage with Arya placing some of his work in his studio,

“Why didn’t you ask me to help you?”

“Sorry, we forgot about it, I thought you were settling in your room” Arya answered

“Is it alright with you if we temporary place some of my work here?” Jon asked

“Of course man. Let me help you”

They worked on Jon’s sculpture arranging it in his studio until they were called back in by Selmy. Robert, Ned, with Renly has finally arrived. They went inside and looked for the older gentlemen. When he saw his father, he did not hesitate to give the old stag a hug,

“Hey dad!”

“Welcome home son! Tell me all about Winterfell during dinner”

“Okay, well we have a surprise for Uncle Ned”

“What is it?” Ned asked

He signaled to Jon, then Robb and Theon came out, Ned was definitely surprised to see his other two sons in King’s Landing. Robb and Theon gave their father a hug,

“What the hell are you two doing here?”

“Surprise! Are you angry?” Theon asked

“No! Of course not I haven’t seen you two for the longest time! Wait, does your mother know you’re here?”

“Of course and Gendry called Uncle Robert before we came here” Robb added

“That’s right, I thought it would be fun for the kids to have a vacation here” Robert said

“Oh I can’t believe this! I am seeing all my three eldest sons together”

He noticed that Ned is trying to hold back the tears that were threatening his eyes,

“Now come on everyone let’s have dinner” Robert said

Once they gathered at the table, he made a signal to one of the kitchen staff to bring something to the table; a plate was handed to him,

“Dad, I got this for you and Uncle Ned at the Crossroads in.”

“Seven hells! You remember!” Robert exclaimed

“Of course I did, I know you’ve been dreading what we’ve been feeding you, so this could be your cheat day”

“Gendry if you’re not as good looking as me, I will not agree to this. But I think Robert deserves a cheat day” Renly said.

He didn’t know what to say after that so he just chuckled,

“So how was Winterfell? Was the cold too harsh?” Robert asked

“Winterfell is really beautiful! The cold is quite nice”

“Well that’s nice now, wait till winter comes.” Robert said

Robert directed his attention to Robb and Theon,

“Now, Robb, how’s your father’s company going? I heard you have been acting president while he’s here”

“The NorthWind is doing great, we have been getting great feedback and the revenue is a vast improvement from last year. Theon is doing a great job with marketing”

“Wonderful! Simply wonderful! I guess Ned can retire anytime and runaway with Cat into the free cities and have their second honeymoon!” Robert said laughing

“Now Robert, you know how much I would love to do that, but these kids still need to learn so much about the company” Ned added

They had a great dinner; his dad was certainly happy with the chicken and definitely enjoyed it. The night went on as all of them hung out in the pool side having beer. Of course he could not get himself to drink, but he enjoyed their company.


	19. Job and House Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Jon are in a search of a new job before they leave the Baratheon Mansion; In the process they also search for a new place to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took some time to update, I got caught with school and office work.

_ Arya _

It was already nine in the morning when Arya woke up, she's sure that her dad and Robert has already left for work. Today she decided to look for a job before they move. Since she was a Fine Arts major and has taken courses on Art History, she thought of maybe becoming an assistant curator at one of the galleries in King's Landing. But then her resume hasn't been updated and she wanted to check out the jobs available online, so that the next day she can visit all those galleries once more.

She grabbed her laptop and phone and went straight to the breakfast room to have coffee while searching for jobs and updating her resume. When she got there, it seemed that everyone is not around. She just shrugged it off and turned on her computer while she grabbed coffee.

Arya put on her word document of her resume and opened a new one, she made some editing on it and made it look very professional. As she was working on it, Renly came in,

"Oh hey little wolf, I didn't know you're already up!"

She turned to see him, still clad in his pajamas and his dressing gown,

"Hey Ren! Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Yes, mother I am. But Robert knows I'd only be coming in half-day. So here I am"

Renly went to get his coffee and sat down beside her,

"What are you up to?"

"Just editing my resume. I need to find a job before we move out"

"Hmmm. What type of job are you trying to look for?"

"I was thinking of becoming an assistant curator at one of the galleries here. It's a good take if I want to pursue being an artist, I will get to study the works of different artists"

"Oh my God! High Garden has an opening for that! You should definitely work there! I just need to tell Loras and he'll hire you"

"Well I have thought of that, but I don't want people to think that I got there because I have connections"

"You Starks and your pride. Please, it's not like you're going to fuck it up!"

"Can I at least think about it and apply at others first? And besides I want to apply there the proper way. Like go through certain channels. I know you're trying to help me, but can we do it my way first?"

Renly rolled his eyes,

"Fine, if it will make you happy and just so you know Loras is the only channel you need to go to, like seriously"

"I will considering your offer."

"Alright. Go finish your resume and job hunting. Where's Gendry?"

"I don't know. It's not like he's connected to my hips or something!"

"Ugh, you're useless when you're all job-search-serious! I'll go find him"

Renly stood up and walked out of the kitchen to the garden and left her to her work. She finished editing her resume, once she was satisfied, she started searching for all the galleries she went to and checked if they have a website. She checked out first one of the largest gallery The High Septon, she browsed and read through the website and checked out the current vacancies, luckily she found a vacancy for Assistant Curator, she was reading through it and it seems that The High Septon needs so much work for a curator; instead of a applying online she made a note in her phone and scheduled herself to visit the said gallery tomorrow. Next gallery is The Andals, apparently the only available job is Facilities and Building Trainee which is something that is not in her scope at all. Then upon her search, she came to see Guildhall of the Alchemists, which is a strange name for a gallery and it'sthe one gallery that she hasn't been too. There's not so much in their website, so she decided it is one of the place she will go to. Lastly would be The High Garden gallery, owned by the Tyrells. She thought of what Renly has said, she can definitely have a chance here, but she wants to check out the others first and if she can actually have a career in it.

As she was finalizing her schedule for tomorrow, she heard the sounds of deep voices and laughter, as the sound approaches she turned to see her brothers with Gendry, all sweaty and shirtless.

"Oh my god! Please put your shirts on you're scaring the house staff!"

"Very funny little wolf!" Theon said,

"Hey babe, what are you up to?" Gendry asked

"Oh was just finalizing my resume I will be out tomorrow to apply for a job."

"Look at that Jon, our little sister is so grown up now… I… I just can't believe it" Theon said faking sobs

"Shut up Theon! Yes I do need a job and I am not little anymore"

"I beg to differ Arry" Robb said

"Oh you too!"

They all scattered to the breakfast room as well as the kitchen except for Gendry who sat beside her,

"So…applying for a job huh?"

"Yes Gendry. I am very familiar with a job, I used to have one back in Braavos"

"Oh? What was your job then?" he asked raising his right eyebrow

"Well Mr. Baratheon, for your information, I was a teaching assistant in the uni, I also worked as a waitress. So yes I do manual labor"

"Wow Ms. Stark I would love to see you in your waitress outfit sometime" he said with a low voice in her ear tickling her skin

"Okay Gendry I just woke up so don't start."

"What? I didn't do anything"

"You didn't? It's the whole you, whispering with your godly voice in my ear, it's distracting me"

She saw the smirk in Gendry's face,

"So you think I am such a distraction to you?" he said once more in his low voice

She couldn't help but roll her eyes,

"Oh gods!"

She stood up and grabbed her laptop and walked away from the breakfast room, still hearing Gendry's laugh.

* * *

_ Jon _

Jon was drinking a glass of water in the kitchen with Robb and Theon when Gendry came in,

"So Jon, I think we better go to the Forge today"

"Oh are you going to talk to the owner about hiring me?"

"Yes, and I will be teaching you how to bar tend, I'm sure dad will allow us to use his bar here since he doesn't drink now…not that I know of"

"Alright. Cool, cool!"

"Oh Gen, are there any hot girls there?" Theon asked

"Maybe. There are girls coming in there, I guess they might be for your liking"

"They might be for my _liking?_ Ugh! Fine you're so clawed!" Theon added

"So what time do we leave then?"

"Afternoon, I need to go to Tobho Mott first, I got some work to do"

"Oh right. Right. I guess we'll just look for a house today while we wait for you"

"Alright. Laters mate!"

He watched as Gendry walked out of the kitchen, when Robb approached him,

"So what's the plan brother?" Robb asked

"I have no idea yet, where's Arya? Maybe she has plans"

"Okay, we better take a shower then" Theon said.

They all disappeared from the kitchen as he go looking for Arya, which he found in her room, he knocked on the door and heard Arya yelling to come in,

"Hey Arry! What are you up to?"

"Nothing, just making a schedule for myself tomorrow, I am going to apply for jobs."

"That's nice. Have you found a house yet?"

"Well I saw this house in River Gate, it's not far from here. It's got four bedrooms, a family room, a living room, it's got a great kitchen, plus it's really spacious for the dire wolves to play. They have this double garage that we can convert to a studio"

"You have pictures?"

"Yes, I saved it here as my Favorites. Come look at it"

Jon looked at the pictures as Arya showed it, it was a really nice place,

"Look at that massive space up front we don't really need the garage for our cars! The garages are detached so we won't trouble Lady Sansa"

"Yeah, this is definitely beautiful!"

"I know! That's why I saved it!"

"So… will our parents bleed so much money on this?"

"That's the thing Jon, it's only 1/16 of probably the amount of whole Winterfell!"

"Well I think we better show it to dad and Sansa. I would really want to see this place in person"

"You want to go today? I've got nothing else to do. Oh but we have to call the owner first and ask if we can visit."

"Sure. Gendry will be picking us up in the afternoon. He said he's going to work today"

"Yeah, he's now working at Motts part-time. I think he has a schedule to meet a professor tomorrow"

"Wow! Are you his secretary? Coz you know his schedule!"

"Shut up! I just want to know things"

"No you're a control freak"

Arya slammed a pillow on his face as he laughed at her,

"Alright, go take a shower and we'll bring Dumb and Dumber with us"

"Oh that would be so much fun! We have to go drop by the Stag building first, we're kidnapping Sansa"

"Wait. What about dad?"

"We can kidnap him later we need approval from Lady Sansa first!"

He chuckled and stood up and walked out of Arya's room, he went to his room and took a shower and got dressed.

He looked for Robb and Theon and told them that they're going out to look at the house, but will drop by the Stag building first. They agreed to come with them, but didn't let the opportunity to tease Theon about it.

"Oh by the way Theon, Arya will have a surprise for you on our stopover"

"Surprise?" Theon asked.

"Yes, just wait. You can wait for us downstairs I will go get Arry"

He knocked on Arya's door once more and she finally emerged with her bag clad on her shoulder,

"Ready?" he asked

"Yep! Let's go. I'm driving"

He rolled his eyes at her and they went down to meet Robb and Theon, as they got out and got into Arya's vehicle,

"So where are we going?" Theon asked Arya

"We're kidnapping someone"

"Oh gods Arya, can you please separate yourself from Gendry just once!" Robb said

"We're not kidnapping Gendry, he's working. We're kidnapping someone else! Now just shut up and let me drive"

Arya drove them off to the city proper and straight to the Stag Industries building, when they got off, Arya ran over to him right away and started whispering,

"Hey Ros will be here, make sure Theon doesn't notice, let's make it a surprise, text it to Robb so he'll know"

"Alright"

He texted Robb as Arya instructed,

"Okay we're just going inside for a bit can you guys just wait here?" Arya asked to Robb and Theon

"Sure we'll wait" Robb said,

Arya dragged him to the building and went straight to the reception area,

"Geez Arya, you have to really drag me?"

"Yes"

Then Arya ignored him and focused her attention to whoever is in front of her, he looked at that person too and was surprised to see a familiar face,

"Hey Ros" Arya greeted

"Hey… Oh my God! Is that you Jon Snow?!" Ros exclaimed

"Yes it's me! How have you been? Last time I saw you, you were with Theon"

"Oh Gods don't remind me" Ros said

"Actually, he's here with us" Arya interrupted

"What? Theon is in KL?"

"Yes, they decided to stay here for a week with us. So he doesn't know you're working right now and so we thought we would like to see his reaction if he sees you"

"Oh I like that"

Jon pulled out his phone and texted Robb that they can come in the building; they hovered on the reception desk to make sure Theon won't see Ros right away. Finally someone came up behind them and place both arms on his and Arya's shoulder,

"What's taking so you lo…. Ros?" Theon asked nervously

"Hello Greyjoy!" Ros purred as she smirks at him

"Wow! I haven't seen you in ages, how have you been?" Theon asked

"I've been good. And you? I heard you work with Robb now?"

"Yeah at the NorthWind. It's been great"

"That's nice to hear"

He diligently observed the conversation between the two and signaled to Robb and Arya to leave them alone, they got the idea and left Theon and Ros not noticing them.

They followed Arya to the lift until they reached a certain floor, Arya led the way into an office, and spoke to another woman on the desk just upfront a door,

"We'd like to see Sansa Stark"

"Oh you're her sister. Let me just make a call"

"No! We're surprising her"

"Oh that's so sweet. Alright sure. I won't tell her. She's inside right now"

They went over to the door as Arya opened it and they followed, Sansa looked up and surprised to see them,

"Oh Gods! What are you doing here?"

"We have come to kidnap you Sans" he said

"Kidnap?"

"Yes, we're are going to take a look at a house" Arya added

"Oh you found a house already?"

"Arya did" he informed

"Yes and I have the pictures here"

Arya pulled out her tablet and went over to Sansa's desk, as Robb and he sat on the chair across the desk. Arya showed the pictures to Sansa, and from the look on Sansa's face, she seemed interested. When Arya placed her tablet back to her bag, she stood up straight and placed both her hands on her waist,

"So I called the owner today, she said that we can go and see the house. This is why we need to kidnap you so you can come with us"

"Oh. Alright. Let me just settle things here and then we'll go. Wait. Where's Theon? Why is he not with you?"

"Oh calm your tits woman, Theon is catching up with an old friend" Arya said

"Oh my gods! He's with Ros right now?"

"Well yes, they were so busy talking to each other like we were invisible" Robb said

"Oh don't get jealous Robb!" Arya teased

"I am not jealous! Why would I be jealous?"

"Because your BFF slash brother is having a moment with a hot red-head" Arya answered

"Shut up you two. Look let's just go" Sansa said

They all walked out of Sansa's office, but before they take the lift, Sansa stopped by to her assistant, after few minutes of waiting for Lady Sansa, they all rode the lift until they got to the ground floor, as they walked they saw Theon still talking to Ros and that he could only assume that he is indeed flirting with the red head. They approached him,

"Hey T, you done catching up?" Robb asked

"Oh right, right, sorry I lost track of time…" Theon answered then he turned back to Ros who was smiling,

"So erm, call me" Theon said to Ross.

They finally walked out of the building and headed to Arya's vehicle and drove off.

* * *

_ Arya _

They finally reached River Gate, the drive was like going back to the Baratheon Mansion; River Gate is a suburban area in Kings Landing near The Harbor. It has a large gate leading to the whole subdivision. There are guards at the gate, she stopped and informed them that she is visiting a resident. As they were allowed to enter the premises, she drove slowly to make sure they find the house. A few more minutes and they have found a red brick house with a massive parking space and a detached garage. She parked, and they all got off her SUV.

She lead the way walking straight to the front door and pushed the door bell; few seconds pass when she was answered by a tall woman with short blonde hair and masculine features. The woman smiled at her,

"Are you Arya Stark?"

"Yes"

"I'm Brienne Tarth, welcome, please do come in"

Brienne stepped out of the way to allow them to get inside, she stopped to introduce her siblings,

"By the way these are my siblings, Jon, Robb, Theon, and Sansa"

"It's all nice to meet you, let me give you a tour of the house"

Brienne opened a door along the entry way,

"This one is the toilet…" she said as she moved to another door

"Here is the study"

They were lead from the large entry way to the large living room, she started talking as they walked around the hou

"As you can see this is the living room…" Brienne said as she kept walking

"This is the family room, it's nice here in the morning, for the sun gives such a nice light in the whole room…" Brienne said as she allowed them to look around, when they were done, she lead them to another open room,

"Here is the dining area, you can also see the view of the backyard from here… This one is the kitchen, the breakfast table is connected to the whole counter"

Then she opened a door near the kitchen,

"This one here you can use as a laundry room, okay let's go upstairs and explore the yard later"

They followed Brienne back to the entry way where the stairs is located; they ascend the stairs and went to the first bedroom.

Every room was simply designed and very cozy, two bedrooms has access to the bathroom and the other two will have to use the common bath in the same floor. As they finished the tour they went down and straight to the garden at the back of the house, Brienne left them there only to come back with refreshments,

"Thank you, this house is really nice" she asked

"Thank you. I will really miss this place. So I hope you don't mind me asking, do you consider of buying this house?"

"Well, I really do like this place, this yard is nice and spacious, we have three direwolves with us, so it's a nice yard for them to run to"

She turned to Sansa and Jon,

"What do you guys think of this house?" she asked her siblings,

"I think it’s wonderful! It's not too large but spacious, its design is simple and not to bright for my taste. I think we should show this house to dad. What about you Jon?" Sansa said as she turned to Jon

"Honestly? I think this house is perfect. I can't really be bothered with design and such, but looking at the space, plus the detached garage I am all good in this"

"Great! We’ll tell dad about this tonight."

She had a sip of her drink that Brienne prepared and allowed her brothers to talk among themselves as they imagine what they can do with the rest of the house if in case they buy the place. She and Sansa sat there on the garden set with Brienne,

"I'm sorry Brienne, do you mind me asking why you're leaving this nice place?"

"Oh no, not at all. But my father is getting old, and I want to take care of him, I am the only child so I decided to move back to my hometown in Evenfall"

"You're from Evenfall? That's in the Sapphire Isle!" Arya exclaimed

"You've been there?"

"No but I have read about it, the sea are as blue as sapphire!"

"That's true! Well if you decide to visit the place, you can always call upon me"

"Oh thank you that would be wonderful!"

Brienne smiled at her, then Sansa place a hand on her arm,

"Arry, I think if dad agrees with us in buying the house, I think it is only right that you get the largest room since you found it"

"What? No. I refuse, I want the one with the room that has a bathroom with no tub. And if we're going to live here, you will be the _mother_ in this house I am sure of it, so take the large room! And Jon needs to be on the room next to the stairs, because I wouldn't want to hear him if he ever bring girls"

Sansa laughed as well as Brienne

"Must be nice to have siblings" Brienne commented

"Not really I wish I was an only child, but then with our mother, I am lucky to have her as a sister. At least one of us needs to please her standards" she said chuckling

"Oh shut up Arry, I am not perfect" Sansa complained

"Yes you are and you are my sister I wouldn't have you any other way"

With that Sansa reached out for her and gave her a tight hug,

"Sans! You're squishing me! Get off"

Sansa finally let go, then the boys approached them,

"Alright I think we need to go Brienne. But can we come back here?"

"Sure, just give me a call before the time"

"Yeah we need our dad to see the place too. Perhaps over the weekend. And I will let you know"

"Sure. Of course."

They finally got out of the house and drove back to the Red Keep and have lunch together; after which they dropped off Sansa at the Stag building and drove back to the Baratheon Mansion. When they got back she went straight to her room and took a nap, she decided she doesn't want to go with the boys and just let them be boys once more.

* * *

_ Jon _

As they got back to the house, he decided to watch some telly before Gendry pick them up. Robb and Theon joined him only to convince him to play some video games. They were having so much fun like when they were kids. After few hours, Gendry emerged in the room,

"Oh my god. I was looking all over for you guys." Gendry said

"Yeah we just wanted to chill here while we wait for you. How's work mate?"

"It's good man, the guys were asking for you"

"Really? That's cool. Are they going to be there at the Forge?"

"Oh we're not going to stay there for long Jon. I will only introduce you to the owner then we'll come back here and train you. Now these two blokes will be drinking everything that we will mix. I am also calling Renly and Loras"

"I think I like your plan!" he said with a grin in his face

"Wait what's the plan?" Robb asked

"They will be mixing drinks and we will be drinking. Weren't you listening at all?" Theon said

"Please don't allow Robb to drink too much, he's a lightweight" Theon added

"Alright how do I look? Do I still need to take a shower?" he asked

Robb came over to him and started sniffing him,

"Yes, you smell like Ghost. Yes, I do recommend for you to shower"

"Alright, be right back"

He went out of the game room and went straight to his room and took a shower immediately. He dressed with just a flannel button down shirt, and some jeans. When he got out, Arya was also getting out of her room,

"Wow you look nice"

"Thanks. You look like crap"

"Fuck off! I just came out from a nap. Is Gendry there?"

"He's at the game room with Dumb and Dumber"

They both went down to the game room and they found the three young men are lounging on the couch talking about something,

"Hello boys!" Arya said

"Wow you look like hell" Theon said

"Thank you Theon for pointing that out" Arya said

"You're welcome"

They all chuckled as he watched plopped beside Gendry,

"So where are you all guys going?" Arya asked

"To the Forge, I will be introducing Jon to the owner and recommend him for a job."

"Oh my gods! Jon doing a manual labor! This I have to see" Arya exclaimed

"Don't get to excited we're just there for a bit, then we'll come back here and train Jon" Gendry said

"So be ready my little wolf, we will be drinking all night!" Theon said putting his arm around her,

Arya rolled her eyes, while Gendry stood up,

"You guys ready?"

Robb and Theon stood up as well and followed Gendry,

"Alright let's go boys" Gendry said,

As they walked out they heard Arya shouting at Gendry

"Bring home the bacon honey!"

They laughed at Arya as they followed Gendry to his vehicle. Gendry drove over to Flea Bottom, and once they hit the place,

"Welcome to Flea Bottom people! Home of Gendry Baratheon nee Waters" he said loudly

"This is where I grew up" Gendry said

"Cool!" Theon said

"No. Not really, life was too hard here, it's like instead of having a way of getting out of here, it just keeps on pulling you back. You know I was really lucky that Arya found me" Gendry said

Everyone went quiet with Gendry's comment; finally the awkward silence was over when Gendry finally parked in front of The Forge. They got out and immediately went inside,

"Welcome to the Forge men!" Gendry said

He watched as Robb and Theon looked around, when a woman came over to Gendry, she is long brown hair,

"Hey Gen! What brings you here? Came to get your old job back?"

"No. But I have to recommend someone"

"Really? That's great"

"Yeah, this is Jon, he would like to work here" Gendry turned to him

"Jon, this is Talisa Maegyr owner of The Forge"

He reached out for his hand and shook Talisa's hand

"These are my brothers Robb and Theon"

He noticed the grin in Theon's face, but Robb was a little shock,

"Are they applying too? Because we definitely need people around here"

"No, they're not applying. They're only here on vacation" Gendry said

"Oh that's too bad" Talisa said as she was looking at Robb

He smiled at amusement on the interaction of Talisa and Robb; Talisa turned to him and Gendry,

“You want to be a bartender huh? You any good?” Talisa asked

Before he answered, Gendry beat him to it,

“Actually… Jon doesn’t have any experience when it comes to bartending but I will personally train him. I just came here, to refer him to you. He should be ready in a few days. If that’s okay with you”

“Well, he’s a good looking lad… actually, he looks prettier than most of the girls that come here”

“Yeah he is” Gendry agreed

“I mean look at that hair” Theon added

They all laughed,

“Look Jon, you are inexperienced but your good looks could actually be good for this bar. You have three days to train with Gendry, then come back here and show us what you got. Do you understand?”

“Ye…yes. I will do my best” he said

“Alright, Gendry, give these men some beer on the house” Talisa said as she walked away

He looked at Gendry,

“Oh my gods Gen! I’m in! You better train me well”

“I will but just have patience in getting it right, it’s not hard I promise you. When I got here I also don’t know how to bar tend but I learned”

Gendry walked away and went to the bar and got them beers as they followed him and sat on the stool. When they got their drinks, he raised his bottle,

“To bartending!” he said

Gendry, Robb, and Theon toast their bottle with his,

“To Bartending!” they all said.


	20. The Night of Endless Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry trains Jon to be a bartender

_ Arya _

Arya was sitting on the dinning chair beside her father and across Sansa who is sitting beside Sandor. As they were having dinner with Robert, they heard laughing coming inside the mansion,  _"They're here,"_  she thought; the boys went to the dining room,

"Children, please take your seats, and tell us about your day" Robert said

"Yes Uncle Robert"

"Yes dad"

The boys sat on their chairs as the kitchen staff prepared their plates and food,

"Gendry, you better not leave tomorrow, your professor will be here, do you understand?"

"Yes dad"

"What have you boys been up to?" Ned asked

"Jon got a job!" Robb said

"He got the job?" Sansa asked

"Yes, apparently he's prettier than the girls that goes there" Theon said smirking

Everyone laughed at Theon's comment,

"Where is this job son?" Ned asked Jon

"At the Forge, where Gendry used to work?"

Ned was surprised at this, which Jon immediately noticed,

"What's the job then?" Ned asked

"Bartending" Jon answered

"Do you know anything about bartending Jon? All I know is that you know how to handle your alcohol" Ned smirked

"Gendry will train me, I have three days"

"I will make him a great bartender Uncle Ned. And speaking of bartending, dad, can we use your bar at the game room? Since you no longer drink I might as well put it to use"

"Sure, whatever you need to help Jon"

"Thanks. I called Renly and Loras by the way, everyone will be the victim of Jon's training tonight, for they will be drinking everything that he mixes, except for you and Uncle Ned"

"Don't give much drink to Robb, he's a light weight" Ned added

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Robb asked

"Because you are" Sansa, Theon, Jon, her, and even Gendry said simultaneously

"Oh by the way Arya found a house!" Sansa exclaimed excitedly

"Really?" Ned asked

"Yes, it's in River Gate, it's not too far from here. We visited the house this morning and it was a nice place and a nice location"

"River Gate, that's a nice place to live, and it's not too far from here Ned, I will miss their chaos when they leave" Robert said

"I have pictures of it on my tablet, I can show it to you later!" she said

"I would very much like that" Ned agreed

"And if you like we can take you there on Saturday so you can see it for yourself, the owner of the house is very nice, I can just call her if I want to visit"

"Sure, Saturday then. Why not tomorrow?" her father asked

"Well because you have work tomorrow, plus I will be applying for jobs tomorrow"

"You? In job search as well?" Robert asked

"Yes Uncle Robert. Renly even offered the position of assistant curator at The High Garden Gallery; but I told him that I need to apply at others first because I want to do it by going through the actual process"

"Look at that Ned, aren't you proud of the little wolf! As honorable as you are! Good for you Arya Stark! Never let Renly's charm deceive you. He just wants to spend time with you!" Robert said as he laughed loudly,

Suddenly Renly and Loras emerged in the dining room,

"I heard my name Robert, are you trying to lay out my plans to her?" Renly said

"Of course! Now sit down you two! You have to eat first, for tonight you will have lots of drinking to do!" Robert told them

She couldn't help but snigger at the sight of the couple as they sat,

"Alright nephew what the hell is my brother talking about?" Renly asked Gendry

"Well if you must know, I will be training Jon here to be a bartender, so tonight, you will be drinking all the mixes that we're or rather Jon is going to make, this is why I asked you to come over, although you live here I still had to invite you because you're barely here"

"Awww that's so sweet. You missed your favorite uncle?"

"Erm, I didn't say that." Gendry answered

"Oh would you rather have Stannis be your favorite uncle?" Renly asked

Gendry rolled his eyes,

"Fine you're my favorite uncle, now will you and Loras drink with us please?"

"Okay!" Renly said happily

* * *

_ Jon _

The dinner went on smoothly, they all went to the game room even his dad and their Uncle Robert, and rested there for a bit,

"So Jon you ready to do some manual labor?" Robb asked him

"Of course man. I have been in the military for five years, and everything we do there was manual labor. Bartending would be much easier than what we do there"

"I'm sure Jon can handle it. And besides all he has to do is charm the ladies. His hair will make them swoon no matter how bad he makes the drinks" Theon added

"I think I have to agree on that! Talisa said he's prettier than the girls who comes to the bar" Gendry said

"I also think you should bar tend shirtless" Loras added

"Oh yeah! That would definitely get you attention! Plus you will be surprised how much people would just show up!" Renly exclaimed

They all laughed until Gendry stood up and call on him. They went over the bar and left everyone seated japing with each other,

"Now first, the basics. In the Forge you will do almost everything that requires you to do in your area, and by means of  _your area_  it means the bar itself, the glass cleaning, the bar cleaning, mixing of the drinks and sometimes bussing the used glasses from the tables if the place is too busy for the waiters and waitresses to accommodate"

"Okay. I can manage that"

"Good. Also, how are you with math?"

"I'm fairly okay"

"I guess that's okay enough. Just don't make any mistakes with the change. Do you know your basic bar equipment?"

"Some of them, like the bar spoons, the shaker, strainer, bottle opener, and jigger"

"Okay, okay. There are some things here that you need to know"

He watched Gendry reach down to some things,

"We're thirsty!" Theon suddenly yelled

"Shut up he's giving me the basics" he yelled back

Gendry finally showed some other items from the cabinet, there was a small wooden stick, another one with a black handle with tiny claws, and some equipment that looks like a small presser,

"Alright, this wooden stick here is used for muddling, mostly for fruits and mint leaves"

"I'm sorry  _muddling_?"

"To crush or to mash"

"Why can't you just say that?"

"Shut up I'm teaching you here"

He just chuckled at Gendry, and raised his hands giving up, and then he held the item with the black handle,

"Now this one is a citrus zester, it is used for zesting lemons and oranges, and this last one is your juicer"

"Okay, masher, zester, juicer got it."

"At The Forge, people are not fancy; men are brute, and women are just as hard core."

Suddenly Theon ran over to them,

"What are we talking about?" Theon curiously asked

"Did you just run over here when you heard  _women are just as hard core_?" Gendry asked

"What? No, I don't know what you're talking about" Theon denied

Gendry just rolled his eyes and continued with his training,

"Like I said, that place is not fancy…" Gendry continued

"What do they usually order?" he asked

"Men drink beer mostly, whiskey or scotch. As for women, beer, long island iced tea, margarita, those things. Common things. You can also check online for recipes and just broaden your knowledge. But for now, you will be making what they usually drink there." Gendry explain

"I think I can manage beer and as well as shots. I would make shots back Winterfell when we party"

“Oh yeah I remember. Jon makes the best blowjob!” Theon exclaimed

Gendry and him looked at Theon suspiciously,

“What?” Gendry asked

“The shot you big bull! I was talking about the drink!” Theon reasoned

They just chuckled at Theon,

"Alright, alright. Now let's make your first mix, Long Island Iced Tea. This is very simple…"

Gendry gathered all the ingredients; he watched carefully and looked at every ingredients he's getting,

"Alright, on this glass we add the ice, a part of vodka, gin, rum, triple sec, tequila, sour mix, and a splash of cola. If you're worried about the measurement, go for ½ ounce on the jigger. Just stir it with a spoon…"

Then Gendry slice a lemon and garnished the glass with it,

"Easy enough?"

"Yeah I think so"

"Good, now I want you to make three of those right now. Fill all the glass with ice and when you add ingredients, do it per batch and not mix one drink per glass and serve. You have to multi-task, when the bar is full, you have to make this as fast as you could without mistakes. Start making it now"

He did as Gendry told him and followed his instructions diligently as he serve the one he made to Theon. It took him few minutes to finish mixing the drinks, then finally copied the lemon garnish that Gendry made,

"Alright, I am done. Here."

Gendry looked at his work, and he smiled

"This is good, now we'll see if our customers will like it," he said as he turned to the rest of the people in the room,

"Everyone please come over here, it's now for taste testing"

Renly, Loras, Sansa, Sandor, Arya, Ned, and Robert came over,

"Give one glass to Sansa, one to Renly, and the last to Uncle Ned" Gendry instructed,

He did what Gendry said, but by the time he gave the glass to his father, he protested,

"Wait, I am not included in the drinking here" Ned said

"I know Uncle Ned, but we need your opinion. And since you're still allowed to drink, just have one glass with us." Gendry explained

"Yeah dad, come on, I made that!" he insisted

"Fine, just this one okay and no more" Ned said as he took a sip of his drink

"Hey what about me?" Robert asked

"Dad you're not allowed to drink anything with alcohol."

"So I am the only one with nothing to drink?" Robert argued

"I'll make you a Roy Rogers, is that okay?"

"Fine, as long as I get to drink…even if there's no alcohol"

He watched as Gendry prepared a drink for Uncle Robert, while glanced over the people who are drinking,

"So what do you guys think? Dad?" he asked

"Well son, this one is quite a good mix with the alcohol, but you put too much cola on this." His dad answered

"Okay too much cola, got it; and Renly?"

"Mine's just right. You might have splashed more cola on Ned's glass"

"Sansa?"

"This is really good"

"Really? Let me taste it!" Arya exclaimed

They all waited for Arya's reaction,

"Oh Gods yeah! This is good! Hey Theon, give me your glass, I want to compare, Gendry get a taste of Sansa's drink"

Gendry tasted Sansa's drink as did Arya,

"This is a good mix Jon, let's move on to the next. There's nothing more to improve on this except for your consistency so you could avoid comments from customer like Uncle Ned."

Gendry showed him a couple of mixes which his siblings and Renly, Loras, Sandor and Gendry tested. He can't believe how easily he was able to follow Gendry's instructions. His dad and Uncle Robert has already retired for the night, for they are no longer in the age of sleepless nights.

* * *

_ Gendry _

Jon was able to follow his instructions adequately and he feels a little proud because of it, and now he is thinking of taking it to the next level.

"Alright everyone! Finish all your drinks, let's make things interesting here."

"What's going to happen?" Jon asked him

"Oh you will love this!"

"Okay?"

"Please back to your places…on the couch" he commanded and walked out of the bar.

He stood in front of them, and placed his hands behind him and started pacing

"Now, since you've had your initial drinks, we will make this interesting so Jon will really get used to the bartending life. You all will be customers."

"A role play! I love it! Bring it on!" Renly exclaimed

"Yes, role playing. Everyone should act like an actual customer, I need rude, flirty, normal, drunk customers! However, the drinks are limited to its selection, remember The Forge is not a fancy place, even Sansa knows that"

"Hey why is it always me?" Sansa protested

"Because you're the snotty one!" Arya answered

"Oh I am so not!" Sansa said as she folded her arms on her chest and pouted

"Robb, you'll be the drunk, Renly, you'll be the flirty gay guy, Loras you'll be the flirty girl, Sandor, you will be the rude hardball customer, Theon, you will be the annoying douchebag customer, and Arya you will be the normal one but a pain in the arse! Are we clear?"

"Wait why do I get to be the drunk?" Robb asked

"Because my dear Robb, you're a lightweight, and right now you're already close to a drunk, you don't really need to make an effort" Theon answered

"Fine!"

"Why does Loras gets to be the girl? I am much girly than him!" Renly protested

"Fine, you be the girly flirt, Loras will be the gay flirt, happy now Uncle?"

"Yes! Although I don't approve with the  _uncle_  part!" Renly said

"What about me?" Sansa asked

"You will be the drunk girl. Annoyingly, giggly drunk girl" he said

"You would be really good at it Sans!" Arya added

"Oh I like it already"

"Sure, no need to make an effort" he said

"Oh shut up Gendry!" Sansa said and flipped him off

Sandor laughed at Sansa's gesture, while her siblings were surprised

"Who is that sassy girl! She has become a wolf! Finally!" Robb said

"I've always been a wolf you jackass!" Sansa said

"You know what I changed my mind, Arya,  _babe_? Please join your lovely sister to be one of the annoyingly, giggly girl"

"Okay Baratheon, first of all I DO NOT giggle, second NO"

"Come on it will be fun, you're already annoying and a pain in my arse. Please?" he begged,

"Fine! But don't regret this if I get into character" Arya said as she rolled her eyes.

"Now just stay here I need to give some briefing to our soldier"

He went over back to the bar where Jon trying to clean up the bar,

"So what's going to happen?" Jon asked

"Role playing, weren't you listening?"

"No I wasn't, I was busy cleaning this stuff"

"Hmm, I guess that's good"

"So?"

"Well they will be the customers; I will be Talisa observing you. We will have all types of customers for you to handle. Now before we begin I want you to be familiar with some the alcohol we have here, but don't worry about it, we will be sticking to scotch, whiskey, mostly bourbon whiskey, vodka, beer, tequila, and gin. Do you remember the cocktails?"

"Yeah, I do"

"Good. Now shots, what shots do you know?"

"Tequila, lemon drop, and blow job"

"Okay that will do, I'll be here, observing. Let me just set the ambiance here"

He walked back to where his friends are and closed the door, he called for Theon to turn on the music and for Arya to dim the lights. He turned to Jon,

"You ready mate?"

Jon just nodded at him,

"Alright people, the bar is now open!"

* * *

_ Renly _

Jon was busy cleaning some of the glasses that were used by them and waiting for someone to come over and order their drink, the others were busy of talking to each other. He took a deep breath and put on his character and went over to Jon,

“Hey handsome”

“Hey what can I get ya?”

He can definitely see his nephew smirking at Jon’s reaction, he has to make more effort to be flirty,

“I’ll have a Margarita, with an umbrella” he said as he winked at Jon,

“Sure”

He watched as Jon makes his drink, he can’t deny that Ned’s son is quite good looking, and his toned arms, Ned’s sons are definitely good looking. If the Starks aren’t family friend he would have probably hit on them a long time ago, as he was waiting for his drink, he decided to do some small talk,

“So what’s your name handsome?”

Jon looked at him quickly,

“Jon”

“Well, Jon, how long have you been working here?”

“Not long”

“You have a girlfriend?”

He can see the uneasiness in Jon’s eyes, but he’s in character so he can’t break it,

“Erm, no. I don’t have a girlfriend”

“Really, but you’re really good looking and with those biceps I just want to ran my fingers on it”

He glanced at Gendry who was sniggering while Jon’s eyes is still uneasy, but his face is still passive. Suddenly, Loras sat beside him,

“Hey Ren….oooh! New bartender!”

“I know and he’s so delicious!”

“I agree. Gods! Look at those hair”

“Yeah, looks so soft and I bet it smells good too”

As Jon served his drink, Loras leaned over him and sniffed on his hair,

“Oh it really does smell good. You should try it!”

He leaned over Jon and sniffed his hair too but he also touched it,

“And it’s so soft!”

Jon was definitely uneasy now, but kept himself composed, he leaned over Loras,

  
“What drink are you having?” Jon asked Loras

“I’ll have a Long Island please”

“Coming right up”

He whispered to Loras that they should try to distract Jon which his boyfriend agreed to,

“So Jon, tell us we haven’t seen you around, how long have you been working here?”

“Not long, just new here”

“You don’t speak much do you?” Loras asked

“I don’t really talk to anyone here but some of the customers”

“You seem kind of shy. I like shy” he added

Then Sandor came,

“Beer please”

Jon just nodded, and went down to get a bottle of beer, please a napkin underneath it and served it to the Hound,

“Here you go sir”

“I am no sir! Don’t call me sir! Do you understand me boy? Is this some fancy place now that you fucking call every man sir?” Sandor said with a hard gruff in his voice,

“Ye…yes, I mean no”

Sansa came followed by Arya, they were giggling so much _“Oh seven hells! Here we go”_ he thought, they were wobbling while walking towards the bar and laughing at something, but more of giggling,

“Hey barkeep! Me and my friend would like some shots! Now! Now!”  Sansa said loudly

“Yeah shots for us!” Arya added

“What shots would you like?” Jon asked

“A blow job!” Arya exclaimed

“Oh my gods I can’t even say it!” Sansa said giggling profusely

He saw Jon’s eyes widen hearing her sister say the word _blowjob,_ while Gendry glared at Arya. Jon prepared their shots, as soon as it’s done Arya and Sansa faced one another,

“You ready for this Sans?”

“Bring it on”

“Alright, on three”

“Wait, on three or after three?”

“On three!”

“But it’s better after three!”

“No on three”

“Okay,”

“One…two… three”

The Stark sisters took their shots without hesitations,

“Wooo! One more! Barkeep one more!” Sansa shouted,

Sandor ordered another beer from Jon, then Robb came and sat on a stool, Jon immediately went over to him,

“Scotch on the rocks”

In less than a minute he handed Robb his drink, then he started talking like an actual emotional drunk,

“I think I found the girl I want to marry. Have you ever felt like that?” Robb asked

“Erm, no”

“You should have seen her, she was so beautiful. I don’t even have her number”

“Why haven’t you asked for it?”

“I was too chicken for it. You know that feeling?”

He observed as the two brothers talk which seemed like a heart to heart talk when suddenly, Theon came yelling,

“This isn’t a party if Theon ain’t here!”

Theon squeezed himself in between Loras and Sansa,

“Yo! Bartender, I’d like all these people to have shots! Tequila straight up”

He saw the look on Jon’s eyes that he was surprised as he turned to Gendry who just nodded, immediately Jon took out the glasses and lined it up on the bar and with almost precision, he poured the bottle of tequila on the glasses like he did back then. He was quite impressed with the white wolf and his fast learning skills,

“Alright people! Drink up!” Theon yelled

They all took their shots simultaneously and started pestering Jon with their orders. Jon was determined to serve them all, Sandor, Robb, and Theon gave him most of the hard time, but he managed.

* * *

_ Arya _

After she finished her margarita, she went over to where Gendry is standing, she want to take the opportunity that her brothers are busy drinking. As she came closer, she placed her arm around Gendry’s neck as he placed both his hands on her waist,

“Hey”

“Hi”

“I missed you”

“I was here”

“I know but you were busy”

“Yeah sorry about that, but I want to help Jon with his job”

“I understand and I think it’s sweet”

She knows she’s already quite drunk but not too much to barf,

“Come with me”

She took Gendry’s hand and guided him out of the game room, once out, she closed the door,

“Babe? Where are we going?”

“You are going to walk me to my room”

“Wait you’re no longer staying?”

“Babe, I have to apply for a job tomorrow and it’s already almost 2.”

“Oh right”

“Yes and you have a meeting with your professor tomorrow, you better get some sleep”

“I know. I can do it. I am not drinking so I won’t suffer from a hangover tomorrow”

“Alright. Only if you’re sure”

“I’m sure. Come on, let’s get you to bed”

To her surprise, Gendry lifted her up bridal style like she weighs nothing. She placed her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his neck,

“Mmmm, you smell good”

Gendry just smiled as she carried her to her room, he opened her door, once inside he shut the door with his foot and walked over to her bed and laid her there, as he did she pulled him to her,

“I missed you, you know”

“I’ve been around Arry.”

“I know, but you’ve been hanging out with my brothers.”

“You jealous?”

“Of course not! If you’re going to hang out with anyone here, it would be my brothers and your friends from Flea Bottom. I just want you to have time for yourself, it’s not like we’re joined in the hip”

He chuckled,

“Of course.”

“Kiss me”

“As milady commands”

He lowered himself to her and kissed her slowly and lingeringly, she definitely missed his mouth on hers, it was soft, moist, and sweet. They made out on her bed for a couple of minutes, until he pulled away much to her dismay,

“Stay here, I’ll be back”

“Okay”

Gendry got up and went somewhere in out of her room. She waited for him to come back and when he did, he has a shirt in his hand and went over to her,

“Come on sit up”

“What are you doing Gendry?”

“Getting you ready for bed”

“But I’m on bed you idiot”

“I know that you feisty wolf. But I want you comfortable”

She sat up, then Gendry kissed her once more when she felt his hand at the hem of her shirt, he pulled away, and then lifted her shirt up. She just watches him as he scrutinize her half naked body, he kissed her once more, he trailed his kisses on her neck and on her collar bone. When he stopped he looked at her, he placed his hands on her shoulder and slid the strap of her bra from her shoulders and then unclipped it at the back without taking his eyes away from her, with that he took the shirt that he brought and put it on her,

“This is your shirt”

“I know and it looks good on you”

He pushed her down gently so she can lie back, then he lifted the shirt a bit and started unbuttoning her shorts and slid it off her, once off he placed a kiss on her tummy right above her knickers. With that, he folded her clothes and placed it on the edge of the bed.

“Go to sleep now babe, I will see you tomorrow”

“Mmmkay”

He went over to her one last time, and kissed her on the forehead. As he walked out the door, he turned out the lights and walked out of the room. She smiled at Gendry’s gesture as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the wonderful comments as well as the kudos. You guys are so awesome! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> \- M


	21. Galleries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya finally applies for a job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a short chapter, but the next one will be posted soon! Thanks for the kudos and the comments!

_ Arya _

She woke up feeling a little hangover from the previous night; she checked her phone on the side table and looked at the time, her eyes widened when she saw it was already 9 o’clock.

“Oh fuck!” she said

She got up immediately and went to the bathroom and showered, when she got out and dried herself, she rummaged her closet to find suitable attire for her job search. Then she found it, luckily she kept some of her attire back when she worked as a TA in Braavos. She took out the black pencil skirt, a gray silk blouse and a black blazer.  She put on some lotion on her shaved legs and dressed completely without the blazer. She looked for her one of the two pairs of high heels that she owned, she’s going for black. While looking for her shoes she found the red briefcase that Jaqen gave to her during their second year together. She looked at it for a minute and ran her hands on the smooth leather. She took it and decided to use it but changed the gray blouse and black shoes for red.

She went in front of the mirror and looked at herself, she smiled at herself satisfied, that she looked quite good in her outfit. She wondered if Gendry would be able to see her like this. She got excited at the thought, and went out of the closet and placed the briefcase on the bed and gathered all her documents on the desk to put in her briefcase, and then she thought about her hair, so she went back to the bathroom and pulled her hair back to a ponytail. She looked at her face, it’s clean, but that’s just that, just clean. Then like a light bulb, it gave her an idea, _“I need Sansa!”_ she thought.

She went out of her room and walked across the hall to get into Sansa’s room, she opened her door slowly as it would not make a sound, when she got in there, there was no one on the bed, but instead she saw Sansa emerging out of her bathroom slash closet, wearing her robe with a towel on her head

“Wow! Looking good little wolf”

“Oh hey Sans, I thought you were still asleep”

“Surprisingly no. I have work today so I got to get ready for work.”

“Oh. Right.”

“So Ms. Stark looking all professional, what can I do for you? And by the way I have never seen those clothes”

“Yeah, I had this in Braavos when I was working as a TA. And I need a favor”

“As long as it’s humanly possible and doesn’t involve calculus!”

She rolled her eyes at her perky sister,

“I need your help on…my erm… makeup”

Sansa squealed,

“Oh I would most be delighted! Come here”

Sansa pulled her to sit in front of her dresser,

“Now Sans, don’t get carried away, just light makeup, I am going for job interviews not clubbing”

“I know! I work in an office, Corporate Westeros remember?”

“Yeah, yeah I know. Now do my makeup woman!”

Sansa got on with her makeup, just a little eye shadow, eye liner, and some mascara that made her gray eyes pop. After Sansa was done, she looked at herself in the mirror and she does look very professional,

“Thanks Sansa, you’re amazing, as always”

“You’re welcome my little wolf, now get the hell out of my room I need to get dressed”

She chuckled at Sansa, she immediately stood up and went to the door but before she completely walk out of the room, she turned around,

“Thanks again Sansa, I love you, you’re the best!”

Then she’s out. She went back to her room and gathered all her things, and went down to have breakfast. When she got to the breakfast room, all eyes were on her, Gendry was already there with his mouth opened looking at her stunned, her father surprised, Robert, Jon, and Sandor as well.  

“Good morning everyone!” she greeted

“Gendry close your mouth boy, you’re embarrassing me in front of Ned” Robert said

Gendry immediately closed his mouth and looked away, she couldn’t help but gave him a satisfied smirk, she went over beside Jon and sat,

“Erm, you can stop staring at me now”

“Sorry sweetling, it’s just that I have never seen you wear anything like this. I didn’t even think you own these kind of clothes”

She could not help but roll her eyes on her father,

“Dad, I worked as a TA in Braavos U so I do own these kind of clothes”

“Where are you going anyways?” Jon asked

“I’m going to look for a job remember?”

“Oh right. I remember now. Well good luck”

“Where are you applying anyways?” Robert asked

“Well I only found a few galleries looking for an assistant curator. If I don’t get hired in those, I am walking in on High Garden Gallery”

“I’m sure you’ll get it little wolf!”

“Thanks Uncle Robert”

She ate her breakfast quickly, once she’s done, she stood up and walked out of the breakfast room. She didn’t know that Gendry followed him until she felt his hand on her arm,

“What you’re leaving without saying goodbye?”

“I’m so sorry babe, I forgot. I am in such hurry”

“It’s alright. Good luck okay?”

“Yeah and be nice to your professor”

“Ugh! You really had to remind me?”

“Yes”

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her and gave him a kiss on the lips.

“Thanks! I will see you later”

“Alright”

She walked out of the mansion and went straight to her vehicle and drove off. Her first destination The High Septon. She parked her SUV and got off and made sure she looked okay. She went in and immediately looked for the one in charge. She was assisted immediately, but she noticed how the place was such a snob, the job interview went fairly well, but the people of High Septon are quite old school. Apparently her age and lack of experience working in a gallery became such a big factor. There is also lack of radical art in the said gallery for they focused more on traditional art within Westeros only and is disgust by the new age of art. She was informed that they will call should they decide to hire her. In the mean time they will consider her application.

She got out of the gallery, she didn’t feel happy, and she knew that she did very well, she didn’t feel upset either. In the back of her mind she was thinking that she wouldn’t want to work in a place where the work isn’t diverse enough. If being there just means a job then she should just give up on her art but that is not the case. She drove off and looked for Guildhall of the Alchemists.

When she got to the gallery, she was got a weird feeling about it. The place looks normal, but there was an eerie feeling about it like it was owned by some cult. When she got in, the gallery was dark and dull, she checked out the artworks on display, everything is gruesome, and in her honest opinion, it was very much more like a death metal lair of some kind instead of the gallery. So she decided to ran off the building before anyone can approach her.  

She stayed in the car for quite some time before driving off. Now she will be facing one of the things that she would most likely do, accept Renly’s offer. But since Loras and him are still probably sleeping, she will take the opportunity to go through the right channels in applying in High Garden. Hoping that they won’t recognize her name.

As she parked in front of the High Garden Gallery, she composed herself and went in to the building. She was assisted to wait in an office to which in her surprise, Olena Redwyne appeared and sat on the chair across her. She immediately stood up to greet the woman, who she has been idolizing ever since her work was introduced to her by Jaqen.

“Oh sit down child. You don’t have to stand it’s just me”

“I’m… I’m sorry Ms. Redwyne”

“You know me?”

“Yes… I did a study on your work back in the university”

“And which university is that?”

“Braavos University”

“Impressive. Which house where you situated?”

“House of Black and White”

“Wonderful. So I presume that you were a Fine Arts major”

“I was.”

“So what are you doing in my gallery?”

All her confidence washed away once she asked the question,

“Come on you don’t have to be shy, it’s just me”

“Well, I… erm, I heard that the gallery is looking for a new assistant curator”

“And you’re applying?”

“Yes, ma’am”

“Pray tell what is your name child”

“Arya Stark”

“Stark? Do you happen to be related to Lyanna Stark?”

“She’s…. she’s my aunt ma’am”

“Oh don’t be too formal, call me Olena. Your aunt huh? She’s a great artist”

“Ye… yes she was”

“Great ideas all the time. She was one of my great students”

“I’m sorry, one of your students? You were her mentor? My father never told me that”

“Yes I was. She was very enthusiastic and very talented. I can understand why your father might not have mentioned it, but her loss was such a great tragedy. You must be so young when she passed away”

“Actually I wasn’t even born yet, but I do wish I could have met her so she could have taught me somehow. But her work has become my greatest influence, hers and yours actually”

“I am very flattered Arya. You also must be connected with the Baratheons, Eddard Stark is Robert’s best friend”

“Erm, yes. It was actually Renly who told me about it, but I declined the offer at first. He said he can always talk to Loras about it, but I was hesitant, I really don’t want to get a job due to connection”

“And yet here you are”

“Yes here I am. I told Renly I will apply here but after I applied to other places and that if I do, I would like to go  through the right channels not because I know them”

“Honorable. I see. How was your other application?”

“Well I went to The High Septon, but my lack of experience and my age got them questioning my skills and whatever I can learn from them”

“Those people are snobs. They’re very traditional. They don’t accept new art, there will be no career growth at the High Septon!”

“That’s what I thought too. So I came here”

She no longer bothered to mention about the Guildhall, it was too weird.

“Well Renly was right to offer you this job, although you lack experience on the job itself, there will always be plenty of things to learn. Plus you’re an artist and you can study other’s work here. It’s a great opportunity; plus you can keep on working with your art. I personally check the works of the artists that are being exhibited here.”

“I’m sorry, Olena, but am I being interviewed?”

“Why yes of course, do you think I am just making a chit-chat?”

“Sorry I never actually thought I would see you in person, I have been admiring your work ever since I have seen your paintings”

“That’s adorable, but darling the chit-chat _is_ the interview”

“Oh”

“Yes. And from what I can see in you, you have so much potential. How about this, you accept this job as an assistant curator and I will take you under my wing and develop your art, what do you think?”

She could not believe what she’s hearing, Olena Redwyne, famous artist offering her to be her mentor and a job too! Of course she would accept,

“You’re still considering?”

“Actually no, I am not, I would like to take the job offer if I get to learn from you. Yes I accept!”

“Good! We can start next week, Monday”

“I will be here”

“You better be, Loras who is not here, but you can talk to him about submitting your resume, there will be other documents that you need to sign as well. Legalities. He will inform you of your schedule”

“I will do that”

“Go on now child, and I better see some of your works. Do you understand?”

“Yes ma’am”

“I will see you Monday”

“Monday, right”

She stood up and excused herself from the presence of the legendary artist. It was definitely a good day and unexpected. To her, everything at the moment is surreal. She never expected to come face to face with Olena Redwyne, and to make it even more unbelievable she offered her a job and to be her mentor. Her hands are still shaking with excitement. This is will be a new start of everything.


	22. The Dragon and the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon now works at the Forge officially. With his luck he saw a familiar face that he hasn't seen ever since he met. Will he finally have the courage to ask for her number and for a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but this is quite a long chapter to write. I hope you enjoy!

_ Jon _

It has been a few days that has passed ever since his training with Gendry happened and not another few days flew as he started working at the Forge. He quite like the ambiance of the whole bar, the people are more relaxed and not fancy at all. He now works the night shift and slept mostly all day, he even talked to Talisa if he can get the weekend off that week for they will be moving out of the Baratheon Mansion finally.

It's already passed seven, and the bar seems to have more people coming. To his surprise a familiar, face, well actually hair passed by him. He waited for this person to come over and order something to drink; he knew that it will happen eventually. A few minutes later,

"Hey Dany, what can I get you?"

"Oh gods! Jon?"

"It's me"

"You work here?"

"Yes just a couple of days ago"

"That's amazing!"

"So, your drink?"

"Oh right, sorry. Just erm, some beer would be fine"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Why don't I make you a margarita instead of beer?"

"Alright"

He made a drink for Dany whilst accommodating other customers in the process. As he serve the drink to Dany,

"Here, it's on the house"

"Oh thank you Jon"

"So anything special tonight? Because the last time I saw you here, you were meeting your nephew"

"Well I have the same reason as now"

"Oh Aegon will be here then?"

"Don't you know anything Jon? Didn't you check out the event for tonight?" she said with a smirk on her

"I did, there's a new band playing, Griff"

"Well, the lead vocals and rhythm guitarist is Aegon"

"Oh, that I didn't know"

"Well now you know" she said as she winked at him

He chuckled at her gesture, but he was feeling bold tonight. It has been quite some time since he saw her; he was definitely drawn by her lilac eyes, he decided that tonight he will ask her for her number and out on a date, so he leaned closer to her,

"So how long will you be staying?"

"When do you get off?"

He grinned at her question, as she took a sip of her drink,  _"This is good"_  he thought,

"I get off at 2am"

"Then I'll be here till 2"

"If you'll be staying here till then, how about breakfast?"

"Bold tonight aren't we Jon Stark?"

"Breakfast then Daenerys"

"Breakfast"

Dany walked away from the bar, but took one more glance at him and finally went to find her nephew, he watched her as she got to the table, not realizing there is already a customer calling his name, he only realized when the guy waved and snap his hand on his face,

"Oi! Jon!"

"Oh shit sorry Thoros"

"Yeah, you look like you zoned out there mate"

"Sorry about that. What can I get ya?"

"Beer. So… Daenerys huh?"

He served him his beer,

"You know her?"

"Aegon, the vocalist of the new band introduced her to us. You want me to introduce you?"

"No, I already know her and Aegon. Dany is Arya's best friend"

"Dany?"

"Yeah that's what we call her"

"Oh gods! You questioned Gendry about his age difference with Arya and now you're pining on your sister's best friend?"

"What? No! I mean she's not the same as Arya's age, she's older than her, and she's the same age as me and the guys. And don't question me about Arya, I felt obliged being the over protective brother"

"Sure" he said as he took a large gulp of his beer

"But I can't deny she's really beautiful"

"What do you mean beautiful? She's fucking hot!"

For some reason, his clenched his fist involuntarily,  _"Why do I feel angry all of a sudden? It's not like she's my girlfriend"_ he thought, he didn’t think Thoros would notice,

"Easy now Jon, I am just complimenting your lady"

"She's not my lady" he said as he gritted her teeth

"That's true, but you want her to be"

"Oh gods! Am I that obvious?"

"Yes, actually you are. So ask her out"

With pride in his face, he actually smiled,

"I already did"

"There you go!"

The night seemed to be quite slow, he can't wait to get out of the Forge and take Dany to breakfast, during the course of the evening he served drinks and watched Dany; he didn't even bother watching Aegon's band, for he was too distracted by her and his work. The only time he actually pays attention is whenever Dany would come over to the bar and order something. She would talk to him for a bit and then went back to her nephew and his band mates.

It was already quarter to two, and he was cleaning some of the glasses whilst watching Dany as she talk to some of the guys that she came with, then suddenly she was walking towards the bar and sat to one of the stools,

"Busy night huh?"

"It was okay. People are not that many, which makes me lucky because I am new to the whole bartending scene"

"Ahhh, so you've never had some manual labor"

"I don't know if Arry told you, but I was in the military for five years and trust me, nothing is ever not manual labor there"

"Yeah, but it's different when you're serving drunk customers than serving your country"

"True and this is much more fun"

Dany just smiled at him, when Aegon came over to her,

"So we're going now, sure you want to stay?" Aegon asked her

"Yeah I am, by the way do you remember Jon?"

Aegon looked at him and from the look on his eyes, he's trying to remember him,

"Oh yeah, yeah, Arya's brother"

"Yep it's him."

"Hey man" he said

"I didn't know you work here"

"I'm new. So did Talisa hire you as a regular now?"

"Yeah, she liked our music. We'll be here MWF as well as Saturdays."

"That's great man! So I guess I will be seeing you more then?"

"Yeah. Anyways, we're gonna go now."

"Alright mate, see you around"

"Text me if you need me Dany" Aegon told his aunt

Aegon finally left, as his relief came in,

"Erm… Dany, just give me few minutes here and then we'll go is that okay?"

"Sure, I need to go to the ladies here; I will look for you in this same spot"

"Okay"

 

* * *

_ Dany _

She got into the ladies' room and made sure that she still looks okay after all the energy of the whole bar. She looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her hair and applied a small amount of lip balm on her lips. Her stomach is in flips every time she sees Jon smile at her and she thinks that Jon doesn't really smile all the time. After looking at herself and felt satisfied, she walked out and saw Jon taking to the other bartender. When their eyes met, Jon smiled at her, her tummy went crazy and she can feel the heat rising on her cheeks. She composed herself and walked towards him.

"Ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah"

Jon nodded to the other bartender as he allowed her to walk before him. She felt the palm of his hand on her lower back as she guided her outside. When they got to his car, Jon opened the door for her so she can get in. Jon started the engine and drove away,

"So where are we having breakfast?"

"Well, there's this coffee shop that is open 24 hours in Red Keep. Arya told me it's where Gendry took her when they first met, apparently the place is not bad at all. It's quite cheaper compared to Dragonpit but same quality."

"Interesting. I can't wait to see the place"

"I'm sure you will like it"

They drove the streets of Flea Bottom to the Red Keep at the wee hours of the morning, until they finally reach the artsy café. They got out of the car and Jon immediately looked for a table. Once they got a table, they waited for someone to take their order as they look on the menu,

"So, what are you having?" Jon asked her

"Coffee, pancakes and breakfast sausage, you?"

"Coffee, waffles, and bacon"

"We must be hungry!"

"Oh yeah, after all the hard manual labor, I am definitely hungry. What's your excuse?"

"Alcohol"

"Ahh, I see. Too much to drink huh?"

"Not really but alcohol makes me hungry"

She smiled at him and for a few seconds they locked eyes into each other until a waitress came up to them. They gave their order and waited for the food to arrive.

"Have you been discovering King's Landing so far? Or you've just been hanging around your nephew?"

She chuckled at his question,

"No I haven't hanging around with Aegon all the time. But yes I have been discovering King's Landing so far. What about you? Have you started working on your art yet?"

"Not yet, I needed to get a job first, once we move out from Gendry's house then I'll start working on it"

"Oh right! Arya told me about it, you guys bought a house here"

"More like dad bought a house for us. He said it was a gift because the three of us did well"

"Three?"

"Yep, Arya, Sansa, and I"

"Sansa, right. The pretty redhead"

"That's her"

The food finally arrived, and they ate their breakfast. Dany was relieved how Jon is taking his time to eat, ever since he met the famous Jon Stark, she had always had an easy time talking to him.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked boldly

"Sure"

"Is this a date?"

"No Dany, this is breakfast, if it's a date you'll know" he smiled at her

She could not help but smile at him, according to Arya, Jon is not the type of person who's forward, he may seem shy at times, but there are instances that Jon needs a little bit of push,

"Aren't you going to ask me out on a date?"

"No"

She was surprised about his direct answer and was quite disappointed, she was about to say something but he started talking again,

"Not until I get your number. I mean how can I call you to confirm for our date? Arya has been making fun of me because I haven't gotten your number yet"

She definitely felt her cheeks on heat, but she feels confident about all these,  _"He likes me I just know it"_ she thought confidently,

"Hmmm, if you take me out on a date, where would we go?"

"I already have a place in mind, I haven't been there, and I am hoping you haven't been there too so we could be amazed together"

"Well, you might be lucky, because I haven't explored the entire King's Landing, the only place I have been in Flea Bottom is the Forge and people said there are interesting places in the area"

"I guess I might be lucky" he said as he took a sip of his coffee without taking his eyes away from her,

They finished their food, but they stay for one more cup of coffee, they talked about childhood things, arts, music, food and other mundane things.

"So how did you come up working at the Forge?"

"I asked Gendry if he could recommend me. He used to work there as a bartender, but since he quit and needs to focus on his studies, I stepped in."

"Yeah, but why? You could work for your dad or better yet Gendry's dad"

"I thought of that, but I really don't want to be the one working in some big company just because I know someone"

"Oh my god, you're really like the male version of Arya. That's what she said to me before, that girl has all pride. Not wanting to work due to connections"

"One of the things why we get along so well"

"Arya tells me that you and your brothers are very protective when it comes to them, how did you manage to accept the fact that she now has a boyfriend whom you've met?"

"I think as her brothers it's like a responsibility to be overprotective with your sisters, younger or older. I did have my fair share of threatening Gendry with my brothers and our wolves. But to be honest, I like Gendry. He's good for Arya, he's not the type of guy that will take her bullshit. I mean compared to that Jaqen guy, I get along with Gendry."

"Ahh, that's nice to know. And I agree with you on Jaqen, I don't like him either"

"I think he's like a very shady bloke you know"

"I know! I have been trying to tell Arya that. I mean, sure he's a great artist, but can't he pick someone his own age or at least older than Arry?"

"I almost fell off my chair when I found out how old he was!"

She couldn't help but laugh at Jon's reaction to Arya's ex's age,

"You must be a really good brother to her"

She noticed, how Jon's face changed into a concerned look, he must have seen that she thought of her own brothers,

"What about you? You have a brother too right? Is he as overprotective as we are to our sister?"

"He's okay I guess"

"Something wrong?"

"No. Nothing"

She was surprised when Jon reached for her hand and held it lightly,

"Look Dany, I know that we're really not that close, but I want you to know that you can tell me anything, I won't judge you"

"I know that Jon. It's just that…well Arya knows about it; my brothers, I have two. Rhaegar is okay. He's a good brother, but he's always into his own world that sometimes he doesn't know what's going on around him. And Viserys, he's just, I don't know the word…forceful I guess?"

She watched as Jon gritted his teeth, his hand on hers tightened,  _"Was he angry?"_ she asked in her thought,

"Forceful? You mean, he hits you or something?"

"There are times that he does, but Rhaegar would interfere if given the chance, I don't know, he's just angry at me, he blames me for the death of our mother"

"What kind of asshole would do that? I'm sorry"

"No it's okay, he really is an asshole. Which is why I moved to Braavos, to be away from him. He stayed in Dragonstone, Rhaegar in Dorne, and our dad stayed in Valyria."

"Oh so you barely see them now huh?"

"Yeah. I don't visit Viserys for the obvious reasons, but Rhaegar, I would sometimes visit him, and of course my dad. I was supposed to go back to Valyria when Arya graduate, but I decided to see King's Landing."

"So you're staying with Aegon?"

"Yeah I do. Him and his sister. Their mother is staying with them for now, but she's going back to Dorne"

"But are you planning to stay here in KL?"

"I don't know I kinda love Braavos."

"Oh"

 _"Was he disappointed? But I am not really sure if I will be staying here"_ she thought,  _"I have to say something!"_  she decided

"Well, in case I decided to go back, you can always call me or even visit me. Give me your phone"

She saw a smile creeping on Jon's lips as he handed her his phone, she typed her number and saved it. She handed it back to him and she saw that Jon was staring on his phone for a few seconds before putting it back in his pocket.

"Well, Dany, it's already 4 in the morning, I better drive you home."

"Oh my, we've been here that long?"

"Yeah, I didn't even notice the time till you handed my phone"

Jon stood as she followed, once they got into the car, she directed him to where she lives, when they reached the flat, Jon stepped out to walk her to the building,

"So… this is me"

"Yeah. I'll call you"

"You better Jon Stark"

She tiptoed and gave him a kiss on the cheek,

"Thanks for breakfast Jon" she whispered,

When she pulled away he saw Jon's cheeks turned red and was stunned with her bold move. She smiled at him and went inside, leaving Jon in a shocked state.

* * *

 

_ Jon _

The moment he woke up he realized how little his sleep was, he checked his phone to look at the time when he remembered that he now finally has Dany's number. Groggily, he got up the bed and washed his face. It's Friday, and tomorrow, they will start moving some of their things to the new house.

When he got out of his room, the mansion seems quiet, he looked for his brothers, and he wanted to spend as much time as possible with them before they leave on Monday. He saw Selmy passed by and called his attention and was informed that his brothers are with Arya and Gendry at his garage. Before he got out, he made himself some coffee and walked out of the house to find his siblings.

"Look who's awake!" Theon said

"What time did you get home?" Arya asked

"Around five in the morning"

"Why so late? Your shift ends at two. Where did you go?"

"I went to have breakfast with someone mother!" he told Arya

He chuckled when Arya walked over to him and placed both her hands on her waist, like Catelyn would do,

"And who is this someone? You better not lie to me Jon Eddard Stark!"

He can hear Robb, Theon, and Gendry sniggering as he was placed on the spot by Arya, he could not help but roll his eyes on his petit sister,

"Fine. I was with Dany okay? We had breakfast after my shift"

Arya smiled,

"I know. She texted me" she said and smirked

"Then why are you asking me?"

"I just want you to admit it"

"Ugh you're insufferable"

"I know"

He went over and sat to one of the stools,

"Hey let's do something tonight" he said

"Don't you have work tonight?" Gendry asked

"Yeah. I will still go to work, but since Robb and Theon are going back to Winterfell on Monday, I was thinking maybe we could all go to the Forge tonight, you know Friday and all. Plus they have a new band there!"

"I think that's a great idea! Is Talisa going to be there?" Robb asked

"Oh my gods! You have the hots for the owner!" Theon exclaimed

"Shut up!"

"Alright dumb and dumber, settle down" Arya retorted

"I'll call Renly and Loras then, those two are never dull!" Gendry said

"Yeah. You guys should text Sansa and Sandor, just wait for them, and then you can all go there. First round is on me!" he said

"Okay we'll see you there" Gendry said

"Alright, later then. I will go get ready now, it's already 4:30"

He went back inside and straight to his room, when he got there, he grabbed his phone and dialed Dany's number, he waited nervously for Dany to pick up, few seconds after, her soft, soothing voice answered,

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Dany, it's me Jon"

_"Hi Jon! I didn't expect for you to call"_

"What you think I wouldn't do what I said? I told you I will call"

_"Alright don't be smart on me Stark. So what's up?"_

"I just want to ask if you're doing anything tonight?"

_"Oh wow, you are fast. Date so soon?"_

"Well…no. It's not actually a date. Especially when my crazy siblings will be present"

"Oh"

"Don't worry, I will still ask you out, I'm just… I mean, I just want to spend time with them before my two brothers go back to Winterfell. And it would be awesome if you'll be there. Gendry and Sansa's boyfriend will be there"

_"And I'm?"_

"And you're Dany, Arya's best friend, and hopefully mine too"

_"Be your best friend? I'll thinking about it"_

He knows that Dany was just teasing him, but he can't really tell her straight forward that he wants her as his girl, he's not sure about that yet, and he hasn't even asked her out of a proper date yet,

"So you'll be at the Forger tonight?"

_"Oh wow you're not even picking me up? Nice one Jon Stark?"_

"Well Daenerys Targaryen, if I happen to pick you up, then you will have nothing else to do but to watch me prepare the bar and clean some of the things there, unless you only want to watch me work"

_"You know what, you gave me an idea, yes, go ahead and pick me up, maybe I will like watching you work. What's time does your shift starts?"_

"Six, you better get ready then, I will be at your flat around 5:30"

_"You better hurry then"_

"See you"

As he hangs up the phone, he could not believe that he's actually picking Dany up to the Forge with him,  _"Oh shit!"_ he said. He immediately went to shower and got dressed as fast as he could. The drive to Dany's flat is not near. Once he's ready he got out of his room, he bumped into Arya,

"Hey why are you in a hurry?"

"Because I have work"

"I know. But you have a car and Flea Bottom is not that far. Wait…you're picking up Dany aren't you?"

He knows he can't lie to Arya, she knows him too much and he's not very good at lying,

"Yes I am."

"Oh gods!"

Arya immediately jumped him into embrace,

"I am so happy for you Jon! You know Dany really likes you"

"She does?"

"Yeah. Back in Braavos I would tell her all about you. She was very much interested, she would ask me about you. She said you're hot and believe me Dany is not easily swooned by men"

"Really? So basically she knows about me yet I still don't know more about her"

"Don't be silly, most of the things she knows about you is your relationship with me and our other siblings and how you are as far as I know. It's nice that you two are getting to know each other. I approve and to be honest I won't even find it weird if you actually start dating my best friend"

"Oh wow!"

"Yeah, so you better get your arse out of here and go pick her up!"

He was unable to contain himself and gave his little sister a big hug and kissed her forehead before running downstairs and out of the house. He drove immediately to where Dany is staying, when he reached the place and parked his car; he called her to let her know that he's already arrived. Dany informed him that she's coming down. So he got out and leaned on his car to wait for her. As the door opened, Dany came out looking all casual with jeans, loose blouse, and some pumps; despite of her casual clothes, he forgot to breathe for like a minute once she smiled at him.

"Hi" she said

"Hello. Ready to go?"

"Yes"

He opened the door for her and went over to his side and started the engine, he couldn't help but smile on their way to his work. When they got there, he allowed Dany to lead the way inside, she sat on one of the stools at the bar as he started wiping the wooden surface, arranged some of the glasses and the bottles. While the bar is still empty he took the opportunity to talk to her.

"Alright Dany, I was thinking if you want hang out with us tomorrow, we'll be finally moving out"

"Oh. Help you move?"

"Yeah, well you're not going to do some heavy lifting, you know just hang out with the girls and us"

"Sure that could be fun"

"Alright. And if you're not doing anything next Saturday, I was thinking if you would like to go out with me?"

He can see the smile in her eyes,

"On a date?"

"Yes Daenerys, on a date"

"What happened to Dany?"

"Yes, Dany on a date"

"Okay"

"I won't tell you anything about it though. Sorry, I would really ask you soon, but the schedule is so tight, I could barely find the time. So the best I can do is to hang out with you with my siblings"

"Well as long as you're there"

"Hmm, and I am thinking Arya's your best friend."

"I know but I have been hanging around Arry for five years"

"And you're getting tired?"

"No, but I am letting the little wolf go into the wild and be free"

He chuckled at her,

"You want anything to drink?"

"I'll have water. I think it's too early for alcohol"

"Okay water then"

As he handed her the glass of water, he just kept on gazing at her, but then he also noticed that her lilac eyes never strayed from him,

"You know I could never really imagine you in uniform"

"Really? Well I guess you've never seen me in one"

"No I haven't although I have seen the one where you were riding a horse"

"Oh Gods! Arya"

"Yeah she showed me. I think you were very good looking in that picture"

 _"Did she just say I was good looking? Oh she's flirting with me"_  he thought, he felt confident,

"So I am only good looking in that picture?"

He was sure she saw her blush,

"Well, you are good looking overall, but I just thought you were adorable in that one"

"You know I have to say I have never been described as adorable"

"There's always the first"

Dany smirked at him, and now he feels that he's the one blushing. The beginning of the night was definitely great for him, they flirted a little, and they talked some more. They didn't even notice the time; it was already 8PM when they finally saw Gendry coming in with Arya and some of the Baratheon residents and guests. When Theon saw him, he immediately went over to the bar and stood beside Dany,

"Hi there" Theon greeted to Dany

"Hi" she said shyly

"I'm Jon's brother Theon"

He rolled his eyes at his brother attempting to get something out of Dany,

"Theon, this is Dany, she's Arya's best friend"

"Oh Dany, the girl that you haven't gotten the number yet!" Theon exclaimed

"Shut up T" he muttered

"Well Theon, brother of Jon, if you must know Jon has my number"

"You gave it to him? Was he all puppy dog eyes when he asked you for it?"

Dany laughed a little,

"No, I gave it to him, he didn't ask, although I do think he was trying"

Then Theon turned to him and started speaking slowly like he’s an idiot

"Jon, I'm your brother and listen to me, this one is a very good looking woman, and now that you have her number, you have to use it to call her when you're free, and then to ask her out on a date. I do hope that you don't pass on this opportunity"

"Shut up Theon, I already asked her out. Now could you please stop bombarding Dany with questions, your presence alone might cause her to change her mind about going out with me"

"You insolent, ungrateful child!” Theon said in his best Catelyn impression

“Fine, but Dany, our dear Jon here is very delicate to us, please be careful with him" he added

He was so embarrassed by Theon's action, but he knows that's just Theon, and Dany seemed to be amused rather than offended,

"Not to worry Theon, I will be gentle with our Jon here. I mean come on, look at that face, he's much prettier than the other girls here" Dany said enabling Theon,

"Oh my gods! Not you too!" he said

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Well Dany, let me explain, his face is the reason he got hired here, although I must say the boy has skills. But I really think it's his hair" Theon said

“I think you’re right, I mean he has a really nice hair!”

“See? I told you!” Theon said then suddenly he started yelling Robb’s name

He can now see Robb approaching them and stood on the other side of Dany,

“Oh my God” he muttered

“Who’s this Jon?” Dany asked

“Dany this is our brother Robb. Robb, meet Dany she’s…”

“You’re soon to be girlfriend” Robb continued

He saw the blush that formed on Dany’s face, he was really feeling embarrassed,

“Nice to meet you Dany. Did our beloved Jon finally asked you out?”

“Ye…Yes he did” she answered

“Good! I won’t be pestering you like Theon is doing.” Robb said as he turned to Theon

“T, why don’t you call Ross and see if she’s on her way” Robb told Theon

“Oh gods! Ross is coming?” he asked Theon

“Yeah she is, we’re going to catch up on old things” Theon said grinning

“Eww. Go away now Theon please” he said

“Fine! Remember what I told you. And Dany, it has been a pleasure to meet you” Theon uttered as he walked away and went to his sisters.

“Hey Jon, is Talisa around?” Robb asked

“Yeah she’s over there, talking to the bouncer”

“Alright see you. Dany lovely to meet you, take care of Jon, he’s…delicate”

“Oh gods!”

Dany was giggling as Robb and Theon finally left them,

“I like your brothers!”

“Yeah they’re great, they just have the habit of embarrassing me”

“Aww don’t be like that, they’re just giving you moral support.”

“Please, they always do that. But seriously, they’re just goofy”

“Alright. How about you make me a drink. Long island iced tea”

“One drink, coming up”

“And put it on my tab barkeep” she said with a wink

He chuckled at Dany as she makes her a drink, once in a while he would serve some customers, then goes the whole motley crew coming back and forth to the bar pestering him and Dany, including the two Baratheons present. For some reason, he felt bad that Dany is just hanging out with him instead of having fun with Arya, her best friend.

“Hey if you want to hang out with them you can do so, I don’t want to keep you from having fun”

“Are you getting bored of me Jon?”

“What? No. Of course not, I just don’t want you to get bored here just watching me work”

“I’m okay right here. I could hang out with Arya, but she’s with Gendry and I don’t to want to be the third wheel you know and Arya knows that. Besides, it’s nice watching you”

He honestly doesn’t know what to say about that. But the night has been very interesting, talking about multi-tasking, he’s working, yet at the same time he is with the company of a very beautiful woman, and still able to give time to his siblings, who are now obviously busy with their partners. Jon can see that Robb is now occupied by his boss’s presence, Theon now catching up with Ross, Arya goofing around with Gendry, Sansa with Sandor, Renly and Loras who are probably talking about all the good looking guys in the room.

“So, are you ready to move tomorrow?”

“Yeah. I’m excited actually. The last time I was away from my family was when I went to the military. Up at The Wall Academy. Five years I spent there, and I wasn’t happy. It was just all about duty, nothing fun, and nothing exciting. But tomorrow, everything will change, even though I will be much away from Winterfell, at least I get to be around my sisters, and I can look after them”

“They’re really lucky to have you as their brother. I wish my brothers are as good as you or Robb and Theon”

“Hey, you may not be so lucky to have brothers like us, but you have friends. Sometimes they form much stronger bond than siblings. It’s not your fault they grew up like that, but this is why you have great friends. Don’t worry, you can always borrow mine. I have four brothers, if Theon and Robb aren’t old enough I’d let you have them as your brothers forever so they can stop embarrassing me in front of you”

He saw Dany smile at him, he felt his stomach doing summersaults as she gazed her lilac eyes on his gray ones, then without him expecting it, she leaned over and grabbed his shirt, and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Once she pulled away, he felt frozen, _“She just kiss me, oh my god. Daenerys Targaryen just kissed me!”_ he was panicking in his head. He really didn’t know how to react. Like the stars are in his luck tonight, he saw his relief and called him, he didn’t notice Dany’s reaction on what just happened, instead, he called for a break and stepped out of the bar. He walked over to where Dany was seated,

“Let’s try that again shall we?” he told Dany

He closed the gap between him and Dany, slowly he kissed her soft lips, in which she willingly accepted. He felt her small hands and arms snake around his waist to bring him closer. Their kisses were, soft, sweet, and lingering. When they finally pulled away, his gray eyes met hers, she was looking at him like he is the only person in the world,

“You are something else Jon Stark”

“So are you Daenerys”

They looked at each other like they are the only people in the room, when finally he snapped out of it when he heard hooting on the other side of the whole room, they both look where the noise is coming from and saw Arya, Gendry, Sansa, Robb, Theon, Renly, Loras cheering on them, as Sandor was smirking at them. Dany and him looked at each other once more and started laughing. The night could not have been any better.


	23. Movin' Out - Movin' In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon, Sansa, and Arya are finally moving out of the Baratheon Mansion and almost everyone is helping.

_ Arya _

It was a Saturday morning and everything is already packed. She was sitting on of the luggage, she took a sip of her coffee when Gendry came over to her, sat beside her and placed his arm around her shoulder,

"So you're really leaving me here huh?"

"Oh shut up Gendry. Moving out is definitely an advantage for you"

Gendry pulled down his shades a bit down his nose and raised his eyebrows on her,

"Really now?"

"Yes stupid. Imagine the time at night when Jon is not around"

Then a smile appeared on his face and pulled her closer,

"Oh right"

"Yes that's right. So you better come at night when I ask you to"

"What am I, your bitch?"

"Yes"

Gendry laughed and stood up,

"Alright, let's put this things in your SUV, Robb is driving the truck with Theon."

"Okay, I haven't seen Jon, where is he?"

"He left early to pick up Dany. He'll meet us there"

"Oh alright. They look good together don't they?"

"Yeah. We're happy for Jon aren't we?"

"Yes we are, unless you're jealous because Jon is no longer your boyfriend?"

"Look, Jon and Dany are not yet official. I am still Jon's boyfriend!" he said with his best Renly impression

She could not help but laugh at him, she extended her hand for Gendry to pull as she got up from where she sat. Theon and Robb finally came out with boxes with them, being followed by their father and their Uncle Robert,

"Hey where's Sansa?" she asked Robb

"She's coming down with Sandor"

"Okay"

"Little wolf come here!" Robert called out

She went over to Robert but she was surprised when Robert placed an arm around her shoulder,

"You're really leaving your Uncle Robert huh?"

"Oh gods uncle not you too"

"What do you mean?"

"Gendry just asked me the exact same thing. He really is your son"

"I know. You better visit your uncle once in a while okay?"

"Of course uncle. Wait, why are you dressed up? You and dad going golfing?"

"No. I am coming with you kids"

"Really?" she asked excitedly

"Why of course! I want to see your new house!"

"That's right little wolf, we will be the pacifier in case your moving of things turns into chaos. Don't worry we'll take care of the food" her dad interjected

"Oh that's great!"

"Now go along and get your things settled. Where's your brother?"

"Which brother dad?"

"Jon"

"Oh he left early to pick up Dany"

"Who's Dany?"

"She's my best friend from Braavos, you'll meet her later"

"Why is your brother picking… oh"

"Yes dad, Jon has a future of having a girlfriend now"

"Tell me about her"

"Her name is Daenerys Targaryen, she's…"

"Wait did you say Targaryen?" Robert interrupted

"Yes uncle, she's related to Rhaegar. She's the sister"

She can see the tension forming on Robert's face,

"Uncle, remember your blood pressure. Don't worry she knows about your fury with the older Targ. Which is why she never tells Rhaegar about me because everyone knows I look like Aunt Lya. Plus he's a really weird guy according to her."

"Oh okay good. So Jon is dating Rhaegar's sister? Wouldn't she be older than him?"

"On the contrary uncle, dad, she's just the same age as him. She's the youngest of the Targs. And no, Jon is not dating her…yet. He just had the courage to ask for her number. Which we gave him hell for. Because Dany likes him, but he’s too chicken to ask her"

"Well, we'll meet her later, maybe I can talk some sense to your brother" Father Stark said

She smiled at them and walked away to go inside and called for Sansa. They finally packed their things in the vehicles. Gendry drove hers, Robb drove the truck, Sandor drove Ned and Robert, while Sansa drove her car with her in it. They drove away from the Baratheon Mansion, she opened the window and waived to Selmy,

"I'll miss you Selmy! You're the best!" she yelled

"We will miss you too Miss Arya!" Selmy yelled back as he waived at her

She finally settled on her seat,

"So Sans, how are things with you and Sandor?"

"It's great Ar, like seriously. He's such a gentleman and so strong."

"Ohhh intrigue! Mama like" she said as she wiggled her eyebrows at her sister

"Oh my gods Ar! Don't do that eww!"

She laughed at Sansa,

"Wait, I never asked you, what did dad say when you told him about dating Sandor?"

"Well, it was okay I guess. I mean he doesn't protest, and he talked to Sandor"

"Really? Did Sandor tell you about what dad said?"

"No. But I am sure he put the fear in him"

"Oh gods! The Stark men and their threats!"

"I know right."

They both laughed as they both talk about how they try to intimidate every man they date are threatened by their brothers.

* * *

_ Jon _

Dany finally came down from her building and got in to his car; he got both of them coffee and some bagel to eat on the road as they drive to the new house. They ate and talk during the drive, until they arrived at River Gate. When they got there, his family has not yet arrived, seeing this as an opportunity to be alone with Dany, he took the chance.

"I guess we're the first ones to arrive"

"Yeah looks like it Lord Commander, whatever shall we do?"

He can saw the grin on Dany's face as she leaned on the door of his car. He turned to her and stood in front of her, he placed both his hands on her waist and stood closer to her,

"I don't know Targ, I think this is a great opportunity to kiss you right now"

"Oh? So what's stopping you?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all"

He leaned closer and dipped his head to lock his lips on hers, she responded well and placed her arms around his neck to pull him closer. They kissed without caring that they're outside or the fact that they didn't notice all the cars pulling over in the open garage of their new home. They only pulled away when they heard someone cleared a throat. When they looked at the person, he eyes widened to see his father standing in front of them with his arms crossed to his chest,

"Oh my gods! Dad! What are you doing here?"

"What, you think you'll move in without me?"

"Oh no, gods no"

"Who is this Jon?"

"Right sorry. Dad this is Daenarys Targaryen, she's erm…"

Before he could say anything, Dany reached out her hand to shake his dad's,

"Hi Mr. Stark. I'm delighted to meet you, you can call me Dany"

Suddenly Robert approaches, _"Oh shit!"_ he thought,

"Is this Daenerys Targaryen?" Robert asked

"Yes uncle, this is Dany"

"Hello Mr. Baratheon, it's a pleasure to meet you"

He was truly nervous about Robert's reaction, until he saw his father placed a hand on Robert's shoulder,

"Oh you know who I am?" Robert asked Dany,

"Yes sir. My brother has mentioned you, plus I think everyone knows what you look like"

"Ah, you're Rhaegar's sister, how’s the old dragon"

"He’s still sulking in Dorne. He's just weird like that. Please don’t worry about it Mr. Baratheon, Mr. Stark, he doesn’t know about Arya, and I never have any plans of letting him know that. It’s just so crazy with him."

He was surprised with Dany's comment about his brother and her telling Robert about it

"Oh I am not worried dear, I feel sorry for the man, honestly" Robert said

"Arya actually told us about you just this morning. Has Jon asked you out on a proper date yet? I am honestly surprised seeing my son kissing a girl in an open garage for the whole word to see. Please forgive him" his dad interjected

Dany blushed with Ned's words,

"Dad!"

"Jon, it's okay" Dany said as she placed a hand on his arm

"I apologize for that Mr. Stark. Although, Jon did ask me out"

"Good! He better not do anything that is not honorable, I did not teach him that."

Dany giggled at his father's comment, as he blushed out of his embarrassment.

"Come on; help your brothers and sisters"

He nodded as he saw Arya coming over and grabbed Dany by the arm and made her join the girls. They all went to the door to open it only to find the former owner Brienne welcoming them,

"Oh you're finally here. I just waited for you here so I can help you with the move" she told them

"That's very nice of you Ms. Tarth" his dad said

"By the way this is a good friend of mine Robert Baratheon" Ned said

"Robert Baratheon? Are you erm… related to Renly Baratheon? You look awfully like him."

"Why yes I am. You know my brother?" Robert said

"Yes sir, we happened to attend the same uni"

"Oh. Well isn't this nice. You used to own this house?"

"Yes, I'm moving back to Evenfall."

"Ahhh the Sapphire seas! I have only been there once. I have been telling my son about that. I'm sure you know my son Gendry?"

"I've had the pleasure of meeting him before; I do have to say he really looks like Renly"

Robert boomed with laughter at this. They all moved along and placed the things from the vehicles inside the house. Gendry helped Arya moved her personal things, while Sandor helped Sansa. As for him, he has his brothers to help him, along with Dany. His father and Uncle Robert are being entertained by Brienne as they ordered takeaway for lunch.

* * *

_ Ned _

He watches as his children, together with their friends, ran about the new house, moving all those things they had with them. Robb and Theon will also be staying with them until they go back to Winterfell. Robert and him went outside to see the large yard where the wolves are already running around.

"I must say Ned, I will definitely miss your children. I really like seeing them hanging around the house with Gendry. With Jon, Robb, and Theon, he gained brothers and a sister with Sansa"

"Yeah, I actually like the fact that they're getting along just fine. Gendry is such a good lad, and very responsible"

"I couldn't even be more proud! He grew up very much different from I did. You know, Professor Varys was very much impressed with him. He will start schooling on the next term. Which I am actually glad, for I will have time for him before he starts with it."

"Yes you should be very proud of him. It's funny you're right about seeing him with Jon, it's like the old times once more."

"Ahhh yes definitely! They're turning out to be the best of friends as well. I think your son and the Targaryen girl looks like a good match"

"A good match Robert? What are we in the medieval Westeros?"

Robert laughed really loud,

"Bah! You know what I mean Ned! She's very pretty. Almost as pretty as Jon"

Ned laughed, when the doorbell rang,

"I think the food is here"

"Alright, let's go get it and you're paying!"

Once he has paid for the food, Robert and him got into the kitchen, but all the girls are already hogging it,

"Ladies, could you please give us a little help here?" Robert said

Immediately the girls took all the bags from them and shooed them away informing that they will call everyone once the table is set. Both him and the old stag got out of the kitchen and waited outside with the wolves.

As they were playing with the wolves, the girls called them, and when they got in, the boys and the girls were all having a chaos on where to sit, like they are actual children. He could not help but smile at the sight, Robert stepped in upon the chaos,

"Children, settle down! You're acting like Wildlings!" Robert said as his voice boomed the whole room

Everyone stopped what they're doing and just looked in shock on his best friend,

"Now can we please have lunch without having so much commotion?"

"Yes, Dad, Uncle Robert" everyone said

The boys are still nudging each other on where to sit, the girls were more civilized and sat near them; as the boys finally settled on their chairs,

"Let's eat" he said

They ate they were still in the Baratheon mansion, finally Robert decided to kill the silence,

"Alright, it's Sunday tomorrow and I think it's only appropriate that we have some family time. What do you think Ned?"

"I think it's wonderful"

"Let's have your barbeque."

"Sure, as long as you will help me. You we got to feed all these wolves here plus the bull and you stags"

"I'll help. No problem"

"Okay Barbeque Sunday then"

"It's that good with you kids?"

They all nodded happily,

"Oh and Brienne please come too, Renly will be there, why don't you catch up with him" Robert turned to Brienne

"I don't want to intrude Mr. Baratheon" Brienne said

"None sense! And please call me Robert"

"Alright Robert if it's not too much"

"It's not. Arya will give you the address. You're not going back to Evenfall till then right?"

"No, I will go home by Monday"

"Good. We will see you tomorrow then"

"Anything I should bring?"

"It's up to you"

"Okay"

Their lunch went well, as the boys took care of the dishes this time. The girls continued to arrange their rooms; he left Robert with the boys and followed to where Arya's room is. When he got upstairs, he saw that Arya is fixing her room, he leaned on the door frame and knocked lightly, Arya turned around,

"Dad"

"Hello Little Wolf! How are you settling in?"

"Great dad"

To his surprise, Arya ran to him and jumped to give him a hug like she's still a little girl, in return he hugged her back, Arya gave him kisses on his forehead, until she came down,

"Thanks dad. I really don't think I deserve this,"

Like they used to do when she was younger, they both sat on the edge on the bed and placed his arm on his daughter's shoulder,

"No, no Arya, you deserve this. We've made mistakes, but we make up for it. You are doing the most responsible thing of moving out from Robert's house because you know it would not be appropriate to live with your boyfriend. For that I am very proud of you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. And now you have a great job, and will be learning more. I couldn't be even more proud"

Arya hugged him again,

"You're the best dad in the world you know that?"

"No, but why don't you tell me once more"

"You're the best dad in the whole Westeros and beyond the Narrow Sea!"

"Now you're kissing my arse little wolf!"

"Eww dad! "

He laughed heartily at his daughter's reaction,

"Alright, alright. There's something I have to tell you"

"Something wrong?"

"No sweet girl. There's nothing wrong, but I want to tell you first okay"

"Alright shoot dad"

"I will be going back to Winterfell next month. I don't want to tell them, because I want it to be a surprise. And you are quite good in keeping secrets"

"Oh that's wonderful dad! Mum misses you so much, she wears the necklace you gave her every day. Bran and Rickon will be happy to see you. Plus, Robb will have less work. I mean seriously dad, I have never seen Robb work that hard even Theon, and for gods' sakes dad, Theon is more in play than work"

"I know it's great. I am just glad that Robert and his company is now in much better shape, now that Gendry's around, plus Renly is still looking out for him"

"Wait, what about his other children?"

"Stannis and Renly are on it. I… well you already found one. Robert doesn't want me to work on it anymore because he knows my family up in the North needs me"

"That's nice of him"

"Yes it is, now once I leave, I want you to do me a favor"

"What is it dad aside from behaving?"

He could not help but chuckle at Arya's cleverness,

"You do not forget your Uncle Robert. He adores you kids so much so don't forget to visit and check on him once in a while. I know Gendry's around, but I also want to know how my best friend is doing"

"Of course dad, I am already planning on doing it. Besides it would be hard not to see him from time to time, I mean come on, I am dating his son"

"Alright don't be smart, I am just reminding you"

"I know dad."

"Okay I will go check on Sansa and Jon"

"Jon won't be in his room, him and the boys are setting up the garage turned studio. Sansa's in her room"

"I will see you later then"

"Alright"

She saluted at him, which made him smile. He walked to the hallway and went to Sansa's room, seeing her standing there made Sansa remind him of Cat, how she is the spitting image of his wife, of how beautiful her daughter had become. Beautiful and strong.

"Hi dad!"

"Hello darling. Your room seems larger than Jon and Arya's"

"Yes, well Arya and Jon thought I should get it, although I think it should be Arya since she found the house. But Arya said that I will be mother for sure, so I should get this. I didn't argue anymore"

"I see. Well this is indeed a nice room"

"Yes it is"

"Now Sansa, I don't need to tell you to see your Uncle Robert once in a while since you are working for him. But I want to know if this thing with Sandor is serious"

"I think so dad, but I honestly don't know. I mean, it's still too early to tell"

"But how do you feel about him love?"

"Well, Sandor is a nice guy even if he doesn't admit it to himself. I know how protective he can be, but not something that you can't breathe, just in the right place. Despite the reputation going about, he's a gentleman. I feel secured around him and safe."

"Good, I just don't want you to be hurt. Sandor maybe a brute guy, but he can be trusted."

"I know dad"

He sighs,

"You and Arya, seeing you girls, it makes me realize that you're both grown up, but you know you are still both my little girls"

She smiled at him and gave him a big hug.

"Alright sweetling, I will check on the boys"

He walked out of Sansa's room and went immediately downstairs to look for everyone else, when he went out the boys and Brienne, even Robert are rummaging about the garage. He walked over to them and was surprised to see what they're looking at. He was taken away by the paintings being revealed by Jon and Gendry, it was Arya’s work. He has never seen any of her paintings except the ones she painted during high school. But this one is different. It's like seeing Lyanna's work. He came forward to her "Harrenhal" painting, that reminded him of the Lyanna's painting of Winterfell. What he didn't notice is that he was standing there for quite some time, until he heard Arya's voice,

"Oh I didn't know they're unpacking my stuff"

He turned to her almost teary eyed,

"You made this?" he said as he pointed on the painting,

"Yeah back in Braavos"

"This…this is amazing Arya"

"Thanks dad."

"It reminds me of Lyanna"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thanks, although have to say it's not my best"

"What? Are you joking?"

"No. I know I can do better. I just need to explore more"

"Well with Loras' grandma taking you under her wing I am sure you will learn more"

He placed his arm on her daughter,

"Yeah I am actually excited about that. Which reminds me I need new clothes, I'll probably buy some after work on Monday"

"Yes, I rather quite like seeing you all professional-looking"

"Ugh, you and mother"

"What? It's nice to see your children professionals"

He chuckled at seeing Arya roll her eyes at him. The day went on watching their children move things around and arranging their new home, as him and Robert settled on the couch. Few moments later, one by one they sat on the couches as well.

"Have you finished unpacking?" Robert asked them

"Yes uncle. We're done for the day I think" Jon answered

"Ned, I think the kids are all tired. Let's get dinner, I'm paying. I was thinking of having dinner at home, but they would be too tired to drive"

"Yes, I agree"

"Alright, come on Ned, let's go get these kids some dinner"

"Okay, I'm driving"

He left with Robert out of the house to drive to Red Keep to get some decent food for their dinner as Robert insisted that it should be special even if it was just takeaway. When they got back, the table was already set as the children were outside playing with the wolves.

The dinner went well, they were loud and Robert's laughter boomed the whole house. It was already eight o'clock when Ned, Robert, Sandor, and Gendry went back to the Baratheon Mansion. Brienne also left at that time to go to the place she's staying. They were all tired and tomorrow they will have their family day.

* * *

_ Sansa _

She closed the door of the new house as she watches her father, uncle, his sister's boyfriend, and her boyfriend left for the night. As she walked inside she saw her siblings and Dany still sprawled on the couch. She smiled at the sight, so she took a deep breath and made her best Catelyn impression and placed her hands on her waist,

"Alright children, you better freshen yourselves and make sure to brush your teeth before going to bed. Dany, you don't need to go home tonight, you can sleep in Arya's room. And no Jon, Dany will not be sleeping in your room. Do you all understand?" she said as she clapped her hands,

"Go do it now!" she added

"Yes mother!" they all said

She heard everyone laughing as she dragged herself on the couch and sat in between Robb and Theon; his two brothers placed their arm on her shoulders,

"Oh man I can't believe we now live in our own house" Jon commented

"I know. This is amazing" she replied

"Hey dumb and dumber, you'll sleep in the guest room. And Dany, Sansa's right, you don't have to go home tonight, you can sleep in my room." Arya said

"Oh, I don't want to intrude, you might want to spend the night in this new place with your siblings Arry. I'm fine taking a cab"

"What? You're not taking a cab, I'll drive you if you insist on going home" Jon protested

She watches as Dany smiled at her brother,

"No seriously Dany, you don't have to. It's fine" she insisted

"Yeah, it will be fun! Sleep over like the ones we would have back in Braavos" Arya added

"Oh alright"

"Yay!" Arya cheered as she hug her best friend

"Seven hells, we don't have breakfast for tomorrow, we didn't buy anything for tomorrow" she exclaimed

"Let's go get some. It's still early" Arya said

"Okay. Let's leave the boys here then?" she said

"Oh I like that. Come on Dany let's go. I'm driving" Arya said excitedly

They all stood up except for the boys as she and Arya grabbed their purses and went out of the house. Arya drove them all the way to Red Keep to find a grocery, looking all tired. When they got there, she managed to get a cart and started their grocery. She has to admit she was intrigued by Dany,

"So you guys haven't told me how you two met in Braavos"

"Oh, Arya and I met at an exhibition." Dany replied

"Yeah, then we learned that go to the same university" Arya added

"I was a graduate student, and Arya was a freshman"

"I see. So Dany tell me, do you like Jon?"

"Sansa!" Arya exclaimed

"What?"

"It's okay Arya, I think we need Sansa in the loop here" Dany said as she smiled at her

"Fine" Arya said as she huffed

"I like Jon. I think I like him very much, even if I haven't met him before"

She suddenly started squealing,

"Oh for the love of the seven! You heard the squealing? That's what I am trying to avoid" Arya retorted

Dany chuckled,

"Shut up Arry, I want to know the girls that our brothers date"

"Well, Jon and I hadn't gone out on a proper date, but we went out for breakfast. But of course that doesn't count" Dany said

"He better take you out on a date! Our parent's will not be happy about it if he doesn't"

"Yeah we all have to do the honorable thing!" Arya added

"Jon asked me out don't worry. We're going out next week"

"Really? Did he tell you where?"

"No. I don't think he knows where as well"

They all laughed talking about Jon,

"Okay tell me Dany, who is this Jaqen that I keep hearing about"

"Sansa, you're such a terrible gossip!" Arya said

"I want to know what my sister has been up to for five years. I've told you yours and you haven't told me anything. Now Dany's here, I'm sure she will tell me!"

"She's my best friend what makes you think she will tell you"

"Because I am sure she talked about it with Jon"

"Oh gods! Of course she will talk about it with Jon, he knows about Jaqen"

"Come on please Arya I feel like I am the only one who doesn't know about it!" she begged

Arya rolled her eyes at her and sighed,

"Fine. Go on Dany, tell her about Jaqen"

"Wait, why me?"

"Because she asked you to"

"Okay. I will tell you once we get back to your house"

She could not help but be excited as they grabbed their grocery bags and went back to the house. When they got there, the boys are stilled sprawled on the couches as if they haven't moved at all.

"Oh dear gods! Did you even move since we left?" Arya asked them

"No. We were waiting for you" Theon answered

"Alright whatever, a little help here?" she said

Once the boys got all the bags from them, she told them that they should be the one to put it in place. She grabbed the ice cream and took out three spoons and asked both Arya and Dany to go upstairs. They managed to get cleaned up as they hang out in her room after, sitting on the bed in pajamas, like a weird adult slumber party.

"Okay Dany I think you have something to tell me"

"Hello? I am here" Arya said

"But you said you were fine by it. Please Ar?"

Arya just nodded,

"Jaqen and Arya, where do I begin" Dany said as she chuckled

"I am all ears"

Arya rolled her eyes and laid on the bed,

"There are things I have to left out, I want Arya to tell it to you, it would be nice if she tells you first how they met"

"Ugh! Jaqen and I met in one of my classes. He was in his doctorate year and I happen to be a freshman" Arya sais reluctantly

"Oh my, how old was he that time?"

"He was 25 I was 16. Despite Jon would say he wasn't 30 that time"

"Wait, isn't that illegal? I mean during that time?"

"Not in Braavos"

"Oh. Okay then what happened"

"During the class I can see he was looking at me, I don't know what he saw but he came over to check on my work. He made a comment about it, then after class, he offered to teach me some things he learned from his hometown and from other countries. I was interested and accepted his offer. During our time, we got really closed and then we started dating"

"That's it?"

"No that's not it" Dany interjected

"Tell me"

"Jaqen was basically all her first" Dany said

Arya buried her face in the pillow and grunted, she pulled away,

"I can't believe we're telling you this"

"But we're sisters, we're supposed to know these things about each other"

"Like Dany said he was my first on everything. He allowed me to explore my art and beyond"

"Beyond?"

"Yes beyond I don't have to be specific" Arya said as she rolled her eyes

She can hear Dany giggling,

"Alright settle down Dany. Anyway, Jaqen taught me a lot of things, a year after dating him, we decided to move in together. Basically I moved in with him and lived with him for three years"

"Oh my gods! I didn't know that! You lived with a man for three years!"

"Yes, yes. But after three years of being with him, we fell out of love from each other and decided to just be friends. So I moved out and lived with Dany for a few weeks, until I moved to a small flat."

"So you're still good friends with him"

"Yes, but we no longer talk to each other much ever since I moved back here. He has been travelling the world showcasing his work. He's an amazing artist!"

"Yeah, which is the reason Arya was so smitten by him. I mean he is a great artist, sure, but he's a shady guy" Dany retorted

"Oh gods here we go" Arya said

"Shady guy?" she asked

"Yes. I mean Jaqen is fucking mysterious, too mysterious if you ask me. I know he has some side girl aside from Arya"

"Of course he has a side girl. But it was different Dany, I explained this to you like a million times."

"Arya, how can you accept that!" she asked her sister

"Look Sans, it's not like that. Sure Jaqen is a shady guy, he really is. But he never cheated on me. Those side girls are models for his work. Anyway that's over, can we no longer talk about it"

"Ugh fine!" she said as she put up both her hands in the air giving up

"Thank you."

"So Dany, you and Jon huh?" she asked Dany

"Yes. He's really handsome isn't he?"

"Oh you should have seen him in uniform. I saw the girls looked at him, when I went back to Winterfell before" she answered

“I have only seen a few pictures of Jon through Arya”

“And believe me he’s not really good looking at those but she still likes him” Arya retorted

“Awww you must really like our brother. I may not be close to him but I know this, Jon is a very loyal and caring person. It’s a great thing that you guys are hanging out or going out, whatever it is that you two do. But I think it would be nice to have another sister like you, don’t you think Arya”

“For once Sansa is correct” Arya said

She saw the blush on Dany’s cheeks,

“Look she’s blushing at the thought”

“Oh my god you totally are!” Arya added as she laughed really loud

They talked almost all night while eating ice cream until all of them were tired enough to even speak a single syllable. They all fell into the slumber of exhaustion, and sprawled on her bed.


	24. Family, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It't the last day of Robb and Theon in King's Landing. As the Starks prepare their lunch, Robert receives a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and for the comments, you guys are wonderful readers. Sorry for the late update. I am already working on the next chapter.

_ Gendry _

He woke up early in the morning to work on some of his sculptures, having coffee from time to time, he was already sweaty and dirty from all the work he has been doing; as he was busy welding some steal, he noticed that someone is watching him, when he looked out it was Ned standing there with coffee in his hand.

"Oh hey Uncle Ned, I didn't see you there. Is dad up yet?"

"No I think you're father is still sleeping. I woke up early today. I need to tell the kitchen stuff about buying some meat."

"Oh right, the barbeque. I have to say, yours is amazing! Never tasted anything like that"

"Thank you Gendry. Although I have to say that it's still not the best. Our childhood friend Jon Arryn, makes the best, I could never copy his recipe"

"Does he live around here uncle?"

"Unfortunately, no. Jon died of stomach cancer. His wife is actually Catelyn's sister"

"Oh. I'm sorry uncle"

"It's quite alright. So what are you working here?"

Ned walked over to his work, looking at it,

"It’s this bull sculpture I have been working on for a month now, I’m just trying to finish it; I am taking Arya's advice to add more depth to it"

"This is fine work Gendry"

"Thanks uncle. I will be working on something new once I finish this, which reminds me to get more scrap metal"

"You know you could always ask your father for scrap metal. I know you get it from the auto-shop, but Stag Industries is a large company and they will definitely have a lot of scrap metals."

"Really? Do you think I could really ask dad for that?"

"Of course. I'll back you up if you like."

"That would be awesome Uncle Ned, thank you!"

"You're welcome. Now, on a different subject, is this erm, between you and Arya, is this serious?"

He was surprised with the sudden change of topic,

"Honestly, we haven't really talked about it yet. I don't want to push her into doing anything she doesn't want. But I am serious about her. I want to be careful with everything. The last relationship I've had was five years ago, so I plan to take one step at a time"

He could not believe that he is telling all of these to his girlfriend's father, for some reason it is much easier to talk to Ned, even though Robert is his father, there is still a shyness in him about telling his dad about these things. Plus, his dad doesn't really have a good track record when it comes to relationships.

"You know Gendry, I may not know what you and Arya talk about when you're alone, I don't know what you do together and truly it is not my concern, unless it really does involve me or the family. You are a good young man for thinking that way, but don't let that get into your head, I like you and you know my consequences. It's nice to know you're taking one step at a time. That's good. I just want you to know that of you need any help with your relationship with my daughter, you can always come to me."

"Thanks Uncle Ned. I'm sorry that I have been sharing too much, it's just that it's easier to talk to you about these things rather than my dad. I don't hate my father, please don't get me wrong, but he really doesn't have a good track record with relationships"

"That's true. But Gendry, you have to reach out to him with these things too. Yes, he may not have a good record, but he can always give you an advice on what not to do."

"I guess so"

"I'll let you get back to your work. Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Yes uncle, I've had cereal"

"Alright. I will see you later"

He nodded and went back to his work. It has been one more hour after finally giving up on it. He looks at his work, and he is very much pleased with the result. Tomorrow, he plans on polishing it after work. He went back in the house and took a shower, got dressed and went back down to find his father already in the breakfast room having coffee.

"Hey dad"

"Gendry, you're up"

"Erm, yeah I've been up since 5"

"Why?"

"I really don't know to be honest, I just happened to woke up early, so I went to finish some of my work"

"Ahh. How's the bull sculpture coming along?"

"It's finished actually, but I need to do some polishing, then I will go to my next project"

"That's good. So Renly and Loras are coming today, as well as your Uncle Stannis"

"Oh wow! Renly is always here, I just wasn't sure Uncle Stannis will come"

"Yes, I invited him; he's coming here with your cousin and his wife"

"I have a cousin?"

"Yes, Shireen. I think she's the same age as Arya"

"Oh it would be nice to meet her!"

"I know you've always wanted to have a family Gendry, I insisted to introduce her to you. She's a very bright young woman. But not as serious as Stannis."

"Thanks dad"

"It's nothing. It's the least I can do."

"It's a great thing dad and I very much appreciate it. So you and Uncle Ned are making barbeque today huh?"

"Yes son. I miss that juicy and smoky meat!"

"I'll help you with it. I want to see how Uncle Ned does it"

"Of course. It would be much easier for me then."

He chuckled, and just sat there with his dad, and then suddenly he remembered what Ned has told him about the scrap metal,

"Hey dad, Uncle Ned told me something, I am just not sure…erm, but we were talking about scrap metals, and he suggested if I could get some from your company, he said I could have more if erm…"

His father sighed and shook his head at his attempt,

"Son, Gendry, stop"

He stopped talking, and felt ashamed that he's asking his father for scrap metal from his company,

"You can't seem to speak straight why don't I speak for you…"

Robert sighed once more,

"I will give you access for you to go to the manufacturing factory of Stag so you go help yourself with all the scrap metals there. I will even bring you there myself on Monday, I'll take a day off for you. Is that clear?"

"Ye…yes father"

"Gendry, you've been living here for quite some time son, why do you still feel like you can't tell me anything? Do you still doubt me?"

"What? No! It's just that…Look Dad I am so sorry if you feel that way, I don't want you to feel that way. It's just that, I still feel awkward from time to time. I hope you understand. I am still adjusting."

His father placed a hand on his shoulder, and looked at him with sad eyes,

"I understand that you're still adjusting, but I am your father Gendry, flesh and blood, I am the only one you have right now, and for me, you are the only one I've got. I just feel bad sometimes that you don't feel close to me, it's like you don't trust me. For seven's sake Gendry, I am a grown man and I now talk to you like I am some woman!"

He chuckled at his father,

"Then let's not talk like women, we are Baratheon, we are stags. I apologize again dad. I will try my best not to be shy around you, I promise"

"Good! So Monday then?"

"Yes, Monday"

"It's a good thing you know, you will see how we build the cars. There is something I have to tell you though, and this is a serious matter"

He looked at Robert with concern eyes, thinking if it's some bad news,

"What is it dad? You're making me worried"

"No, it's nothing to worry about, I am in perfect health. I am actually glad you asked me about the scrap metals. Because I have been wanting to take you to the manufacturing factory for quite some time now, I am just looking for the right moment to do so, and this seems like it. I want you to see how everything works, because one day, you will be running the place. It would be better if you know the smallest details. It's also one of the reasons I want you to finish your studies. You are a bright man Gendry and I am proud of you, and if the time comes, you will be owning the whole company. And if some miracle that we find any of your siblings, then you will run Stag Industries with them"

He doesn't know how to respond to Robert's little speech, he's speaking like he's going to die any minute,

"I don't want to scare you son, I just want you to see your future. You can do your art, but I have you know that I have been passionate with cars since I was younger than you, but I have faith in you that you will do a better job than me. You're going to finish mechanical engineering, it's only right for you to use it."

"I…I really don't know what to say dad. I mean, I have never had someone with so much faith in me except for mum. Since…erm…since she's no longer here, you're all I have, and I do want to make you proud"

"I am proud of you. When your school starts, focus on it, if you need some time out, do your sculptures. By the way, when school starts you have to quit your job at the auto shop. I am not asking too much son, but I want you to finish school without distractions."

"I understand. I don't think Tobho would allow me to work there if I'm studying"

"Good. We have few more weeks before your school, so I hope you don't mind if you spend some time with your old man in the office, so you can see how I work. Arya will be working, you need something to do other than hang out with the little wolf"

"Alright, I'll go there after work, that okay dad?"

"Sure. I will have my assistant to give you access ID's and such. We can get it on Monday. I think it's time for you to see all the departments. By the way are you going to pick up Arya?"

"No, she's driving over. You know how she is, she barely wants to be treated like an actual girl"

His father laughed heartily,

"Oh true! She's just like my Lyanna"

He can see his father eyes smile as he remembers his lost love, he never asked him about it, but he thought that it seems like a good time to do so,

"Dad, will you tell me about her? I mean I have heard of her from you, and the Starks, but I really don't know what happened. I mean if that's okay"

He could not seem to read the reaction on his father's face when he asked him about Lyanna, he suddenly felt panicky and a sudden regret about it, but few seconds later, his father's face softened and sighed,

"Son, Lyanna is the best woman I have ever known…"

He listened as his father recall the love of his life,

"Ned, Jon, and I were friends when we were teenagers, when I saw Lyanna, she took my breath away. I refused to pursue her because of my respect for Ned and for our friendship. My she-wolf, headstrong, willful, courageous, and hot tempered…" Robert said as he chuckled at the thought,

"She would ride with us through the lands up in the North and she would out-race us."

"When did you tell Uncle Ned about it?"

"When we were in college in Eyrie. At first I thought Ned would be mad since Lyanna was his little sister, but he understood. Although he gave me hell for a week about it. So during the years, and after we graduate, I proposed to her which she accepted. Life with Lyanna was never boring, she was adventurous, her paintings, which is one of the things I admire about her, she's very talented. A year after our engagement…"

He could tell that his father would cry, but he sighed heavily and tried to compose himself,

"A year after our engagement, she was in this terrible accident. I could not forgive myself for not being there for her that day. I could have…I could have avoided it. I would have died for her son"

He felt sorry for his dad seeing him in that state of being heart broken. Although it was difficult to accept that her mother was not loved by Robert as much as he did Lyanna, he did not feel a hint of resentment against the man in front of him. He held out his hand and placed it on his father's shoulder,

"Dad, you could not have controlled that. I may not have seen what happened, but it was an accident"

"I never wanted her to go to Dorne! But knowing Lyanna, I could not stop her. I never liked Rhaegar, but I don't blame him for what happened. Not anymore"

"What does Dany's brother had to do with it?"

"He asked her to see the art scene in Dorne. The Martells, another family of big artists is a friend of his. Lyanna have always wanted to explore the world, and I want her to be happy. She doesn't need permission from me, we're not married yet. If I stop her, she will just resent me for it. And that's what I fear most."

"You really love her…"

"I do. After we found out, I've searched for Rhaegar with Ned, yelled at him, I even beat him, I almost send him to the hospital. You have to understand son, I was so angry and I needed someone to blame. When I was done blaming the old dragon, I blamed myself. I drank myself, slept around and let myself go. Then Ned started calling a council of my brothers. They tried their best to help me cope up. I did. I busied myself working for my family's company. But I was doing so bad, I have needed help. That's when Twyin Lannister came in. Ned never trusted that man, but I was desperate to put back Stag Industries into life once more just like what my parents did."

"Then what happened?"

"I had to marry his daughter. Cersei Lannister…" Robert chuckled,

"The lion bitch! Ah, but she was so beautiful. Although she was incomparable to my Lyanna, but my! Cersei was the most beautiful woman in all King's Landing, with her golden blonde hair and emerald eyes. I was lured into it. The biggest mistake I have ever made!"

“I’m really sorry about that dad”

“Bah! I’ve had my fault on that too! I was too hung up with Lyanna, it messed up my marriage with Cersei. Although, that woman has been sticking her cunt with her brother! But can you really blame me son? I loved Lyanna, and no one can ever replace her.”

He cringed at his father’s strong words but indeed felt sorry for him. He thought of Arya, if she’s just as much as her aunt, at the thought, it feared him. Although the relationship is new, he has never been the type of man that plays around women, especially someone like Arya Stark.

“Dad, do you think Arya is much like Lyanna?”

“I can see Lyanna in her, but as Ned always say, she is not Lyanna. But it won’t be too bad to avoid the mistakes I made. I was too happy with her and scared of losing her at the same time. So scared that I had to let her go or follow her and fly all the way to Dorne. If I only had stopped her, she wouldn’t be in that plane!”

“Look, dad. It wasn’t your fault. You couldn’t have predicted that she would be in an accident. If you stopped her, do you think she would still trust you the same? Or loved you the same? No. It would only lead to hatred. We cannot control things from happening, especially something like that. She chose to go there”

“Yes I know, but I could have gone with her. I should have gone with her”

“That may be some solution for you, but do you think that’s trusting her? If you went with her, it means you do not trust her. It means you think she will cheat on Rhaegar”

“I…”

His father sighed once more,

“I guess you’re right”

“This is why I don’t ask Arya on anything. I am scared of losing her, I know it’s still too early to tell, but I have never had a non-serious relationship. I’ve learned from every relationship I’ve had, I know I am not perfect, but I try not to make the same mistakes.”

Robert was looking at him intently,

“Son, you are much more than I am. You may look like me but you are definitely not me, you are much wiser and a much better person than I am.”

He smiled at Robert,

“Thanks for saying that dad. But you know, I do have to thank you. If it wasn’t for what had happened in the past, I wouldn’t learn how to survived on my own. When I was younger, I used to ask myself why you left mum, or why you could not have taken us, if you love us, or me. I grew up struggling from day to day, with so little money, and living in Flea Bottom, it made me angry and sad. But as I grew up I found out, you didn’t even know about me. I let go of all those questions and just started living for my own and for my mum. I didn’t even think I’d actually get out of that place.”

“If I have only known!”

“No you could not. Not back then. You were in a world where it did not allow you to care for anything else. You’re not a bad person dad. If you are, do you think Uncle Ned, Renly, or even Uncle Stannis wouldn’t be here for you? No, that’s because somewhere in all those wrong decisions, there is still you. The one they have known their whole lives.”

Robert smiled at him, the sadness in his eyes has finally disappeared,

“I am very, very happy that you are the son that I have. I am very thankful for Arya finding you and for Ned too. I just hope we could find out if you have brothers or sisters. This house would be in chaos once more”

“You miss the Starks huh?”

“Yes, I do. Those kids are like my own too! So is this thing with Arya serious?”

“Oh Gods! I just answered that to Uncle Ned. But I will be glad to say it once more. I can’t really tell because it’s still too early in the relationship, and I don’t want to force Arya into anything. If she wants this to be a serious relationship then I will give it to her, but in the meantime that she hasn’t said anything, it doesn’t mean I have to play around. I like her too much for that.”

“You are indeed my son! We both have the same likeness for women as wild as the North!”

He chuckled at his father’s assessment.

“Come on dad, you better get ready for today, you’ll be grilling with us!”

“Alright. I will see you later, and call the Stark kids, ask them what time they will be here”

“I will.”

He watches as his father leave the room, with a smile on his face. He never thought it would be that easier talking to his father like that. Ever since he came at the Baratheon household, he has never had this kind of talk with Robert. He could not help himself but be happy with how his father trusts him, and how he makes him proud.

* * *

 

_ Sansa _

She woke up early to make breakfast for everyone; she managed to make some waffles and sausages for all the wolves plus their guests. She feels very domesticated and she truly likes it.  As she prepare the food, Arya and Dany walked in,

“Good morning!”

“Hey Sans! What’s for breakfast mother?” Arya asked

“Waffles, sausages, some eggs. I’ve already made coffee, help yourselves!”

“Thanks Sansa” Dany said

“Arya, could you please wake our brothers? And Dany, do you mind helping me prepare?”

“Okay” Arya replied as she stood up and went to wake up the boys

“Sure thing”

Both her and Dany prepared the table. Dany happily helped her carry the food she prepared on the table. Few moments later, Arya came down,

“The boys up yet?”

“Yes. They’re on their way down”

The three of them huddled on the kitchen island having their coffee,

“Oh my gods, I can’t believe we all fell asleep in your bed” Arya commented

“I know it’s like this weird adult slumber party”

“Yeah” Dany added

“So what do you think we should bring to the mansion?”

“Like food?” Arya asked

“Cake would be nice” Dany suggested

“Yes! We should get cakes!” she agreed

“Cakes?”

“Yes Arry, plural. Most of them are men and you know how they eat, they’re as greedy as our pets. Let’s get them three types of cakes”

“Alright fine”

They can finally hear the boys voices as they talk,

“Hello girls, nice morning innit?” Theon greeted

She smiled at everyone and noticed how Jon immediately came to Dany’s side and greeted with a kiss on the cheek,

“I’m sorry I just find this weird” Theon said

“What’s weird?” she asked

“Jon and Dany. I mean don’t get me wrong Dany, but we have never seen Jon with a girl”

“Theon leave Jon and Dany alone. There’s coffee, help yourselves, me and the girls are having breakfast now. Ladies?”

They walked to the dining and had their breakfast as the boys also followed them. She made a decision that she will drive, Arya, Robb, and Theon to the mansion, while Jon and Dany go there together. Jon informed them that Dany needs to get clothes to wear for their family day. The morning went smoothly in their new house. They got ready for the day and managed to buy the cakes.

* * *

 

_ Robert _

Gendry and him has been helping Ned set up the barbeque in the garden, few moments later Ned’s children arrived and helped them set up the table outside. He managed to give some of his staff some day off as per Ned’s suggestion, so his kids can help around. He was happy to oblige for he has seen Ned’s kids always help around in Winterfell even with all their housekeepers. As he was helping Ned, Selmy came over

“Sir, your brothers have arrived”

“Oh, tell them that we’re here at the garden”

“Erm, sir, I think it would be better to meet them in your study and you should bring Master Gendry and Mr. Stark with you.”

“Is there something wrong?”

“No sir, but I think you might want to be there now”

“Alright. Tell them we’ll be right there”

Selmy nodded and went back inside the house,

“Something wrong dad?”

“I don’t know but we better meet your uncles inside. Ned you have to come too”

Ned nodded and called for Jon, Robb, and Theon to take care of the grill as they went inside the house. When they got to the study, Renly and Stannis together with his wife and daughter are already waiting for them. It seemed to confuse him because they faces doesn’t show anything if there is something wrong.

“Robert, I think you better sit down” Renly said

“What’s going on Renly, Stannis?”

Stannis sat on the lounge chair,

“Robert, we found your kids”

He could not believe what he’s hearing, he was certain that he’s in shock until he felt a hand on his shoulder, as he looked over, it was Gendry,

“You found my siblings uncle?”

“Yes, well I found one and Renly found the other”

“How?” he asked

“Well, I made some of my contacts in Eyrie, your eldest is situated there. Renly, found your youngest in Brightwater Keep”

“Renly?”

“Some of my friends contacted me from there, few weeks before about a boy who looks like you. Do you remember Dolena Florent?” Renly replied

“Ye…yes, she’s one of the bridesmaids in Stannis’ wedding...oh!”

“Yes. He’s been living there with his mother and her husband. I talked to her, and she told me you are indeed the father of Edric Storm. Apparently, she told him that his father is dead and that he doesn’t have pictures of you, so he never questioned it. But I insisted for him to meet you which she was reluctant at first, but Edric heard our conversation and requested to see you.”

“And what about my eldest?”

“Well, your daughter may be in a different situation Robert. Now she never knew who her real parents are, she was placed in a foster home as a baby, but was adopted by a good family. She did agree to meet you.” Stannis answered

“Where are they uncle?”

He can hear the excitement in Gendry’s voice, but as for him, he doesn’t seem to grasp what he’s feeling, _“What if they’re not as understanding as Gendry? What if they resent me?”_ he asked himself. The situation makes him nervous, until Ned stepped into the conversation,

“Do they have the same look?”

“Yes, truly Baratheon. But Renly and I managed to get a DNA test for formalities in case we need to make changes on their last names. We’re still not sure if they want to. But you can ask them. We have managed to bring them both here today.”

“They’re here?” he asked

“Yes”

“Alright” Ned said as he turned to him

“You ready for this Robert?” Ned asked him

“I think I have been ready for this for quite some time now”

Stannis nodded and went to the door, there entered his daughter and his other son, he watched them as they entered; his daughter, with short jet black hair and the Baratheon blue eyes walked in with confidence, while his youngest son came in with curiosity. He stood up immediately and looked at them intently,

“Robert, this is your eldest, Mya Stone and your youngest Edric Storm” Stannis said as he turned to him,

“Mya, Edric, this is your biological father Robert Baratheon” Stannis added

He didn’t know how long he was standing there, there’s an awkward silence, he wouldn’t know what he should say, this is somehow different when Gendry came to see him, luckily Gendry cracked the silence, and approached his siblings,

“Hi, I’m Gendry, I’m your brother. I have been looking forward to meet my siblings”

“Mya”

“Edric”

“Why don’t we all sit down huh? Dad?”

“Erm.. yea…yes” he said as he sat back down

Finally one of his newly arrived kid spoke up,

“Ho..how…long have you lived here?” Edric asked Gendry

“Few weeks now. My girlfriend found me and brought me here, I never knew about dad, my mum never told me, I don’t think she even remembers dad at all”

“Oh”

“How old are you Mya?” he asked

“I’m 31” Mya said coldly

“I’m…I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you”

“Yeah you better be sorry! I got lucky someone adopted me. You’re a piece of shit for a father.”

He was surprised to with his daughter’s hard and cold words; and if he’s being honest he did not know how to reply to her, he was about to say something, but Gendry beat him to him, acting as the mediator rather than Ned and his brothers,

“Look Mya, dad never knew about you and Edric at all, you can’t say things like that to him. I never knew him at all. You really got lucky somebody adopted you, from the looks of you, you certainly lived a nice life, you and Edric. I grew up in Flea Bottom, I was unable to go to college because I have to pay for my mother’s hospital bills when she died. For five years I was working two jobs and I barely sleep just so I can survive and have something to eat instead of working my way to graduate. I never felt hatred to him, because I knew he never knew me at all. It’s not his fault. The only mistake he made was to sleep around not thinking of the consequences. Don’t say things like that you do not know what he’s been through!”

He was surprised with the authority that Gendry has shown, which made him became even proud of him. He only felt even more ashamed, until Edric started talking,

“I never hated you”

“You don’t?” he asked him

“No. My mother said you were dead, how can I hate someone that doesn’t live. When I heard my mother and erm…Uncle Renly talked, I was surprised, and so I approached him immediately that I want to meet you”

Emotions rushing through him like a wild river, and he could not believe that as a grown man his tears are starting to fall, seeing all his children in one room, the eldest angry at him, the youngest eager to meet him, and his middle child defending him.

“Edric, I am so sorry that I didn’t know about you. I am sorry I haven’t been there”

“Wait, dad….”

He was surprised to hear Edric called him _“dad”_ he never thought it would be that easy for him,

“I never knew about you. There’s nothing to forgive or to ask apology for. If my mum has been honest with me, then I should have looked for you. I would have wanted to find you. I guess it’s a good timing then, Uncle Renly told me everything that happened to you”

“Edric, I told you a thousand times, not to call me uncle” Renly interjected

“Fine Renly, but you only said it to me like five times”

“Don’t be smart baby Baratheon!” Renly retorted

He chuckled, even Gendry and Ned, when suddenly Mya burst into tears and came over to him hugging him. He never expected that to happen, immediately hugged her back and caressed her short black hair,

“It’s alright my darling. I am here, I am your father, there’s nothing to change that”

She pulled away, and looked at him,

“I’m sorry for saying you’re a piece of shit. I am really sorry”

“You’re forgiven until you join us today.”

She nodded,

“So I guess I am not the eldest now huh dad?” Gendry asked

“Yeah I guess so. We’ll talk about this more, but let’s enjoy today, alright?”

“Okay dad” Edric said

They all stood up, he helped Mya got up and put his hand around her shoulder guiding her outside the house, he watched as Gendry did the same with his brother.

“So Mya, tell me something about you. You’re much older than your brothers, so I assume you have a job now”

“Ye…yes father, I erm, I work as a lawyer”

“A lawyer?”

“Yes”

“Well, will you look at that” he said as he turned to Ned

“Ned, I have a lawyer!”

“That’s wonderful Robert. Which firm do you work for Mya?”

“Oh I forgot to introduce you; Mya, this is my best friend Ned. He has been helping around my company and personally ever since the scandal”

“Ah I’ve read about it in the news. I work for this small firm in Eyrie focusing on the corporate suits”

Ned looked at him like he has an idea,

“Where are you and Edric staying?”

“Stannis booked us a hotel at the Blackwater Rush hotel?”

“Well, let’s go have the driver pick all your things, I would rather have you and your brother stay here”

“Well we wouldn’t want to intrude”

“None sense, you are my children there’s nothing to intrude. You see Gendry over there?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re brother never grew up with a family. Ever since he came here, he has been hoping that we find his siblings and I am very sure that he is happy right now”

“Is it true what he said about himself?”

“Yes, Ned saw where he lived. Believe me that place is not where kids should grow up. Flea Bottom is shadiest part of this city. I asked him to quit his second job, and paid all the hospital bills. It’s the least I can do for his mother. Now he’s living here. Now, you will meet Ned’s children, they stayed here for a quite some time, but now they moved in to their own house on the other part of the city. Your brother’s girlfriend is the younger daughter of Ned. I think you will like her”

Mya did not say anything more; they just walked to the garden where all eyes are at them with confused but smiling faces.  


	25. Family, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mya gets to know her siblings and father. Will she make a new step in her life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part of Family

_ Gendry _

He could not believe that his uncles found his lost siblings; he was holding to his younger brother Edric and is happy to know that he has an older sister and a younger brother. He turned to Edric,

"Now Edric I will introduce you to Uncle Ned's kids"

"Uncle Ned?"

"Yeah, he's the guy with the long hair in the room, he's dad's best friend. His daughter found me, and they brought me here"

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's really nice. His kids too! Well most of them are same as my age and some are younger"

"You've met all of them?"

"Yes. I actually went to their home just last week or so. To the North"

"Oh I haven't been there!"

"It's beautiful over there! Only I had my ass freezing! Wait, we'll talk more later. Let's allow father to introduce you and Mya."

He watched as his father approach them; they followed him as the Stark children walked over to them, he watch Ned take over the grill.

"Mya, Edric, I'd like you to meet Ned Stark's children, as you know Ned is my best friend, he's that guy there over to the griller Edric. This is Sansa, Theon, Robb, and Arya. Where's Jon?"

"He's on his way here, he just needed to drive Dany. They'll be here" Arya said

"Ah, I see. Well, there's Jon too, their brother, you will meet him later. Now Gendry why don't you hang out with your siblings, I'll go help Ned with the grill"

"Okay"

He watched as his father go over to where the grill is.

"Arya is erm, my girlfriend"

"Ohhhhhh"

"How old are you Edric?" Arya asked

"I'm erm, 21" Edric answered shyly

"Oh we have the same age! So you just graduated huh?"

"What's your major?" Sansa asked

"Erm, business management"

"Wow that's great! Do you have a job yet?" she added

"No not yet, I was taking a year off"

"Cool!" Arya exclaimed

"What about you Mya? I assume you already have a job since, you're our eldest sibling"

"Yeah, well your assumption is correct. And it would really be embarrassing to be 31 years old without a job. So yeah I do have a job, I work at a small law firm back in Eyrie"

"Are you a lawyer?" he asked

"Yes"

"Oh my gods! That's amazing"

"Trust me it isn't"

"Mya, I didn't even go to college, so yeah that's amazing"

Suddenly, Jon and Dany finally arrived; he immediately went over to Jon,

"Hey man!"

"What's going on Gen?"

"Renly and Stannis found my siblings!"

"Really?"

"Yes, let me introduce you!"

He walked over to Mya and Edric as Jon and Dany followed him,

"Mya, Edric, this my very good friend Jon and his girlfriend Dany, he's their brother"

"Wow. It's nice to finally see you both here. I haven't heard of this"

"Well we just arrived today." Mya answered

"Mya is our eldest sibling and she's a lawyer man! How cool is that?"

"Very cool mate!"

His father came walking towards them with a platter of grilled meat,

"Alright children, let's all get to the table. Gendry please call your uncles"

He went over to where Renly and Stannis are standing,

"Uncle Stannis, the food is ready, let's have lunch"

"Thank you, by the way, how rude of me, this is my wife, your Aunt Selyse and your cousin Shireen"

He reached out his hand and shook theirs

"It's very nice to meet you! I am just thrilled to find out I have a cousin and now I have a sister and a brother"

"Yes, it's very nice Gendry, now what did my brother and Ned grill?" Renly asked

"Ribs, steak, veggies"

"Yum!"

They walked back to the table as all the Baratheon kids sat near their father except for Arya who sat beside him, the Stark children near Ned and as of the other Stags they sat in between. His father stood up and lifted a glass,

"Everyone I would like to make a toast!"

They all focused their attention to Robert,

"I would like to thank everyone for being here today. But mostly I would like to thank the Starks for bringing home Gendry, and now I thank my two brothers for finding my long lost children Mya and Edric. There are so many things I would like to say to you two, something that I have already said to Gendry, but that could wait, for now I want to enjoy this food that my best friend has made for all of us, this Sunday is our family day, which I have already told Gendry that we will do every week. Sansa, Jon, and our little wolf Arya, will be spending so much time in King's Landing so I expect for you three to be here every Sunday. Robb and Theon will be living to go back to Winterfell, please know that you can always come back here, the Starks will always be open to our home. I hope you will have a pleasant journey tomorrow. Mya and Edric, welcome to the family, as well as Dany. Jon, that’s a fine young woman right there, I am sure you will follow your father's footsteps. Now let's enjoy this feast. To family!"

"To Family!" they all said.

They all started to dig into the food which he very much waited for, Arya has been serving him food who doesn't seem to realize that she's doing it,

"You seem really happy today"

"I know. I just can't believe my uncles found them"

"I found you didn't I? And I don't have many connections as Renly or Stannis"

"True. And I am very glad you did. Now, eat this stuff is really good, I better ask your dad about the recipe"

"Wow. Domesticated now aren't we?"

"Shut up. Grilling is very manly"

"Ugh you sexist!"

He chuckled and pulled her closer to give her a kiss on the temple,

"Hey! Keep it private you two, we're eating here!" Theon exclaimed

Robert laughed heartily, he never saw his father this happy, he has been happy when he came here, but now he seemed complete.

"Robert that drink of yours better be iced tea. If I find a hint of alcohol there I will have all the staff remove all the alcohol in this house" Renly scolded Robert

"This _is_ iced tea Mother! And besides I think Gendry will beat you to it!"

Everyone laughed, he even saw Stannis smiling.

* * *

_ Robert _

The lunch has ended and he allowed all the kids to help each other clean up, he called Ned, Stannis, Renly, Mya, and Edric to a meeting back in his study. He sat across his desk as he is surrounded by his kids, brothers, and best friend.

“Why are we back here?” Mya asked

“Well your father has something to tell you. It’s the same thing with Gendry” Ned answered

“If I could force it, I want you all to stay with me, but you are all adults and it will be your decision. I want to ask for you both to live with me. Should you need time to think about it, go ahead and do so. Your brother Gendry decided to move in here with me even at his age, but that’s because I really want a better life for him and he has no one else, I want him to finish school and get the degree that he deserves. I also gave him the option of having my last name which he took. I want you to think about it, I would like for you to have my name as well, but no one is forcing you. I just want to have an actual family that I didn’t experience from my previous marriage.”

There was silence in the room, until Ned started talking,

“Mya? How long have you been working with your firm?”

“A year now”

“You know your father’s lawyer Tyrion Lannister may need an additional lawyer for your father’s company. How are you at corporate law?”

“It’s what I handle sir”

“Do you want to work for me?” he asked

“I…I don’t know. If I do, then I would have to move here from Eyrie”

“Are you willing to consider?” Ned asked

“I don’t really know Mr. Stark, this is so sudden.”

“We understand, but why don’t we try to compromise. Robert, they don’t have to live with you right away. But since they are staying here for a few days, why don’t we let them stay here for the time being. Then maybe if they like it here, they would consider living here with you” Renly suggested

“Yes, Robert, I agree with Renly. I think it’s a good compromise” Ned added

“Well the decisions are from my children, Mya, Edric?”

“I’m fine with it. I think I’d rather be comfortable here, plus I will get to spend time with father and Gendry” Edric said

He smiled as Edric gave his answer; Mya on the other hand, would be a hard one since she’s older and already has an actual life of her own. They were still waiting for her answer, when Edric came over to her,

“Come on Mya, this is our chance to get to know dad and Gendry, at least for a few days. I never like my brothers back home, and Gendry seems really nice. Please Mya?”

He was surprised to see her daughter softened to Edric, and even placed her arm on her little brother,

“Alright little brother. I will stay. Father, both of us will be staying”

“Great. Gendry will drive you to your hotel so you can check out and get your things”

The thought of having all his children in his house made him truly happy.

“Alright, now why don’t you hang out with your brother and the Starks, they’re drinking I think. We still have plenty to talk about here.”

They both nodded as they turned away. Mya still had her arm around Edric as went out of the room. He smiled once more seeing them as if they have already known each other for so long.

* * *

_ Mya _

She walked side by side with her brother Edric. For 31 years of her life, never in her entire life that she would actually find her father. There’s hatred and resentment sure, but after hearing her brother explain everything, some things did seem clear. They went back to the garden she saw their brother goofing around the Starks, when they saw them approaching, Gendry immediately waved at them to come over, Edric seemed to be very excited to hang out with him and ran immediately to their brother,

“Hey Edric! Did dad tell you?”

“That he wants us to live here?”

“Yeah”

“Yes, he did, Mya’s still unsure, well we will be staying here for a couple of days so we can consider our decision. Oh and he said you need to drive us back to the hotel so we can get our things and check out”

“Sure I will drive you later then. You’re still unsure?” Gendry asked her

“It’s not really an easy decision Gendry. I have a career back in Eyrie.”

“I understand, but will you at least think about it?”

The same eyes looked at her as if he’s begging,

“Yes, I will think about it, okay? Gods if I know my brothers are going to be such a pain in my arse!” she said grinning at her brothers.

“You want a beer Mya?” Sansa asked

“Sure”

She handed her a can of beer,

“Oh by the way you haven’t met Sandor!”

She saw a tall man approaching with broad shoulders,

“No I haven’t”

“He’s my boyfriend, he’s also the head of your dad’s security”

Sandor just nodded at her, as he followed Sansa, she leaned over to Gendry,

“He looks like a really tough guy”

“Yeah he is. But he’s a good man. I have known him for quite sometime.”

She took a sip of his beer as they huddled with Gendry,

“Did you really live in Flea Bottom?” Edric asked

“Yeah. I was born and raised there with my mum. She was a waitress in one of the diners there.”

“Sorry about your mum” Edric said

“S’okay, I’m just glad to find I have another parent.”

“I never knew my mum” she confessed

“Uncle Stannis said you were sent to an orphanage?”

“Yeah, but I got adopted when I was really young”

“Were your foster parents nice?” Edric asked

“Yes, they were good people. They never made me feel left out, but of course since I do look different from them, it still made me feel that way. Plus it became different when they finally conceived their own child.”

She never really talked about her childhood to anyone, but she seemed at ease telling her siblings that. She really found it weird how the three of them really looked a like.

“What did you do in Flea Bottom? You said you had two jobs”

“I was…well still am a mechanic at an auto-shop and _was_ a bartender”

“Oh wow. Must have been difficult huh?”

“Yeah. You know there are times that I forget to eat because I’d rather sleep”

She can’t help but feel really bad about how Gendry lived his life, she couldn’t imagine how she would have survived if she was in that situation.

“Did you ever look for our father?”

“No. I never did. I didn’t have time or the money for it. I was busy thinking how to pay the bills and how to survive.”

“But did you ever feel angry at him?”

“When I was young yes, but I didn’t understand. I tried asking my mum, but she can’t give me straight answers. So I figured it out. Then I met Arya, apparently, Dad and Uncle Ned were looking for me. I didn’t know what to feel then; it was so awkward, not until this morning”

“Really? But you have been living here.”

“Yeah I know, but I don’t want to abuse dad’s kindness, it didn’t matter whether I am his son. I respect him a whole lot. He made many mistakes, but he has also been through a lot.”

She took Gendry’s words into heart and for some reason she needed to distance herself for a moment,

“Gendry, I need to go to the loo, where can I find it?”

“I’ll help you find it” Arya interrupted

“Thanks!”

“Sure thing”

She followed Arya back into the main house as she showed her where the loo is. When she got in, she freshened herself up thinking about what has happened today. _Is she ready to leave her life behind in Eyrie? She seemed welcome._ She took a deep breath to just accept what’s going to happen in a few days in her father’s house. Once she was done, she opened the door, and was surprised to see Arya still waiting for her,

“Sorry, are you going to use it?”

“No, I was just waiting for you, I don’t think it would be nice to just leave you in this ginormous house”

She chuckled at her spunkiness,

“So, Gendry’s girlfriend huh?”

“Yeah, but sometimes he thinks he’s just my bitch. But he means well” she said smirking

She just kept following Arya until she led her to the kitchen,

“Sorry I just need water, you want some?”

“Yeah sure”

She watches as Arya grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge,

“You seem to know your way around here huh?”

“Yeah, well I lived here for a couple of weeks when I arrived from Braavos”

“Oh I haven’t been across the Narrow Sea, must be nice”

“Yeah. It is really nice. I like it there, people don’t care about names or statuses”

“Why did you come back?”

“I graduated and I have a lot of shit to fix here. Family stuff”

“Is your family as weird as ours?”

“You’re family is not weird.”

They walked out of the house and just stood by there on the door watching everyone chatter outside,

“You don’t think the Baratheons are weird?”

“No. You’re a Baratheon, Gendry’s a Baratheon, I don’t think you’re weird. Although I can’t say about Stannis, he’s just so…”

Arya made a scrunching face, which made her laugh

“I don’t know, every time I see him he reminds of Scrooge. But oh please don’t tell him. Only Renly and I talk about it”

“Don’t worry and I agree with you. He looks so serious.”

“Kinda like you”

She was surprised by the straight-forwardness of her brother’s girlfriend, which made her think, _“Oh seven hells, do I act like him?”_ she thought,

“I’m just joking, don’t take it seriously, or you will actually look like him”

“Could you tell me what my father is like?”

“Oh you want my opinion on Uncle Robert! Well, when I was a kid, he would visit us in Winterfell, he’s loud, he laughs a lot, he makes plenty of jokes and most of it are inappropriate, but he’s also generous, he’s like a second father to us. He never really had that opportunity when he was married, since his ex-wife, doesn’t even allow him to have time for them. Now he’s doing his best to be the greatest father Gendry will ever have.”

“I’m sorry if I am asking you this, I just… I just want to know what my place would be like here in case I decided to you know, live with him.”

“He will definitely spoil you, I can tell you that. Look at me and Sansa, we’re not his daughters but he treats us like princesses. He even got us a car, Sansa works for him. She’s the head of the Marketing department.”

“What about you?”

“Well, I am landing my first official after-graduation job as an assistant curator for the High Garden Gallery”

“Wow, congratulations on the job! So art scene, huh? You happen to be an artist by any chance”

“Well, yes, but mostly paintings. You know Gendry is an artist too”

“Really?”

“Yeah but he’s more into metal sculptures, Uncle Robert gave him one of the garages and had it converted to a studio.”

“Oh wow. Erm, I hope you don’t mind me asking, but how long have you and Gendry been together?”

“Almost a month now.”

“Is it serious?”

“We haven’t really talked about it, but I think it’s going there. He’s a good person, he doesn’t take any shit from me, which is good. You have a boyfriend?”

“No. I really don’t have time for that”

“Ahh, did you go to the University of Eyrie?”

“Yeah, that’s my alma mater!”

“Cool! My dad and Uncle Robert graduated there!”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Your dad and my dad and their other best friend Uncle Jon all went there, they kind of grew up together!”

She was surprised to know things about her father that they even went to the same uni. For a good reason this made her happy.

“Look Mya, I know it’s not my business or anything, and we’re not really close, but like I said Uncle Robert is like my second father, and it would give him great happiness if you and Edric would join him here. This is such big house, and he wants chaos. He actually felt sad that we moved out, but you know, we can’t live here for the rest of our lives, it’s just not right. Anyway, what I’m trying to say is to give him a chance to be a father to you. You may have grown to have parents, but do you actually feel 100% that you belong with them? They maybe good people, but it’s different when someone that cares for you is your own blood. Just give him a chance.”

With that Arya walked to where her brothers are, for someone her age, she is really matured, maybe one of the things that Gendry liked about her, and as much as she would like to deny, but Arya is right, she may grew up with complete parents, but she still feels like she doesn’t belong. She looked at her two brothers, laughing, seeing Gendry ruffling Edric’s hair like its what they have been doing in a long time, made her feel complete. _“Maybe this is what I am really looking for”_ she said to herself.

She walked over to where her brothers are and stood beside Gendry,

“I really like your girlfriend”

“You do?”

“Yes, she’s spunky, smart, and very radical. I like it”

“Yeah she’s amazing isn’t it”

She looked at Gendry who is looking intently at Arya, she can tell that her brother is in love with the petite girl,

“God’s this is really creepy” Robb suddenly said

“What’s creepy?” Jon asked

“Look at them!” Robb said as he pointed towards them

“They look all so much a like!” he added

“Well that’s because they’re siblings you idiot!” Arya exclaimed

“I know that little wolf, but they don’t have a the same mothers and yet they still look so much a like”

“That’s because the Baratheon blood is strong!” Robert interrupted,

They all looked at him and walked over to them,

“Are you three having fun?”

“Yeah. Oh hey dad, Edric just graduated Business Management. Isn’t that great?”

“Yes it is, congratulations Edric. In few months time, Gendry here will graduate with a Mechanical Engineering degree!”

“Oh wow!” she said

“Yeah, dad insisted I finish college, although I am not really opposed to that. I will start this coming term”

“That’s wonderful!”

She leaned over to her father to get his attention,

“Erm, is it okay if we erm, talk? Just the two of us?”

“Of course! Sure, sure. Come walk with me”

Her father lead to the part of the estate where they can talk without anyone hearing them, they sat on one of the stone benches, and his father took her hand and just held it with his both large hands,

“What’s on your mind Mya?”

“Erm, I talked to Arya and Gendry, well, I really don’t want to make any rash decision. But it’s just that, I realized how Arya is right, I did grow up with both parents but something is still not complete. I’ve always known I was adopted, I mean, they’re all red-heads and I am the only one with black hair. My parents back in Eyrie are good people, but they’re not a part of me you know? I am thankful for their love and their attention, but like everyone in this house is saying, I have my own life. What I’m saying is that…could you at least erm…give me at least a couple of weeks to settle things with my parents back in Eyrie and my job there?”

He can see how Robert was surprised with her, with that, his father gave him a very tight hug,

“Oh my princess, anything you need, anything. You just tell me okay? Anything. But you’re still staying here for a couple of days right?”

“Yes, I am…dad.”

“Good. Because tomorrow, I am to take your brother to see the company and how the cars are built, I want you and Edric to come with us. I’ll call Tyrion, you should meet him, he’s the best lawyer in all King’s Landing! You will learn so much from him! Oh I just can’t believe I have a lawyer!”

He hugged her once more, and once again, her tears fell from her eyes,

“I’ve always wondered what my real parents would be like. I was so angry at you and whoever my mother was, but now seeing you, seeing Gendry and Edric, it makes me feel like I actually belong to something”

Her father caressed her hair,

“Hush now child, you will always belong here. You are a Baratheon, and you belong here with us. Do you understand that?”

She just nodded as she still held her father closed, finally they pulled away only to see Gendry and Edric standing in front of them

“What’s going on?” Edric asked,

“Your sister is just telling me that she will be moving here, but she needs to fix some things back in Eyrie before she can finally move here”

“Oh my gods! Really?” Gendry exclaimed

“What about me?” Edric asked again

“Come here son”

She stood up so Edric could sit beside their father, Gendry on the other hand placed his arm around her shoulder,

“You do not know how much this makes me happy Mya! I finally get to have a complete family”

She held Gendry close to her, she was older but Gendry is very tall, they listened as Robert talk to their youngest sibling,

“Edric, you are already old enough to make your own decision. Mya is doing the same thing, but since you just graduated from college, you may want to talk to your mother.”

“Dad I will be making the decision, and if Mya stays here, then I should too. Mum lied to me, I could have looked for you, I could have found you.”

“I know that son, but you might still want to talk to her at least give her a decent goodbye. She has her reasons for not telling you about me. I wasn’t the best person in the world. Just listen to her at least. Do you want us to come with you?”

“You don’t have to dad, I know you’re a very busy person, can I at least take Gendry?”

“Why me? I mean Mya’s the lawyer!”

“He’s just talking to his mum, it’s not like there’s custody battle. Besides you look intimidating”

“Edric are we to scare people there? Because I can bring Jon and Sandor with us”

“What? No! I just need some sort of support. You know just in case, I need it”

Gendry rolled his eyes,

“Alright sure. But we’re taking Mya”

“What?”

“Yes”

“Ugh! Fine!”

They all walked back to where everyone is, they saw the Stark kids talking to their father, Renly with Loras, and Stannis with his wife and daughter. Stannis bid their goodbyes as well as Renly and Loras; Arya approached Gendry and said something to him. All the Stark kids gave their father a hug like he was their own father and said their goodbyes.

Gendry came walking back,

“Alright, so I’ll drive you to your hotel so we can bring your stuff here. By the way dad, I won’t be spending the night here”

“Where are you going? You know you have work tomorrow”

“I know. I will leave early. It’s just that Theon and Robb are leaving tomorrow and I want to spend time with them, so I’ll be staying with the Starks tonight”

“Alright. Just make sure you bring Mya and Edric here”

“Of course.”

“Wait you’re not spending the night here?” Edric asked

“No, I’m sorry. They’re leaving and they’re my friends. Dad can they come tomorrow?”

“Yes, I already told Mya about it.”

“See? We will hang out tomorrow okay? I promise you”

“Alright”

Gendry drove them back to the hotel and grabbed their things as well as to check out from their stay. The day has been interesting. And now they will be getting to know their father for real.


	26. The Exhibition, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya has been called on for a meeting in the gallery, she struggles, but with Gendry to the rescue, will everything be alright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to update. Things have been chaos recently. Hope you like this new chapter

**Chapter 26: The Exhibition, Part 1**

_ Arya _

It has been a few weeks since she got hired at the High Garden Gallery; Olenna Redwyne-Tyrell has kept her busy discovering new works and personally teaching her how to improve her art. Every day after work, she would come home either late, or tired, she only gets to see Gendry over the weekends, for his dad has kept him busy as well. Time did not become an issue with them, as long as they have the weekends, it's fine. But this coming week will be different, the High Garden Gallery will be hosting an exhibition for one of the artists, she hasn't met the artist or even know his or her name. All she knows is that she needs to come in early by Monday.

As the alarm went off, she groggily opened her eyes and checked the time, it's already 5:30 in the morning and she has never been awake for work this early. She felt a heavy arm pulling her close, and then she remembered that Gendry stayed the night. She carefully untangled herself from Gendry's embrace so she won't wake him up, but it was too late,

"Morning. Why are you up this early?" Gendry said in a slurry manner

"I need to be at the gallery by seven, we're meeting the artist today. We will be having a meeting probably the whole day. Didn't Renly tell you? We're hosting a new exhibition"

"Oh. Alright, let's go make you some breakfast then"

"Really?"

"Yeah, just get to shower, then find me in the kitchen, I'll have your coffee ready"

She leaned back to him and kissed him on the lips,

"You're the best, you know that right?"

"Yeah I am. Now go!"

"Yes sir!"

She got up and went straight to the bathroom, she took a shower got dressed and put on some light make up. Sansa has been teaching her how to apply makeup as well as helped her with her clothes. She was very much grateful for having Sansa as a sister, for she would be looking like person who just got out of bed if it was only up to her. When she was all dressed and made up, she gathered all the things she needed to bring and put it inside her briefcase. As things are all set for her, she went out of the room and down straight to the kitchen where she found Gendry making her breakfast as a mug of hot coffee already waiting for her. She sat there and took a sip of her coffee while watching Gendry clad only in his pajama bottoms.  _"What a sight to see in the morning"_  she thought.

"Stop staring Stark, it's quite early for that"

She could see the smirk on Gendry's face as she felt the heat crawl to her cheeks.

"You're lucky I am actually looking at you" she retorted

"Is that so? Would you rather have other women looking at this sweet, sweet body?" he said walking over with a plate in hand

She rolled her eyes at him,

"Cocky" she muttered

"Feed me now Baratheon!"

"You've got to say please" he leaned to her ears

"Please"

He placed the plate on the table,

"Here you go milady"

As she was eating, Gendry is just having his coffee and watching her,

"Do you mind if I stay for a bit after you leave?"

"Don't you have work?"

"Well I do, but it's still quite early, I'll take a nap then have my shower then go to work"

"Okay. Just don't forget to lock up"

"Of course"

She left Gendry in their house and drove off to Red Keep district, as soon as she got to the gallery, Loras is already there.

"Good morning Loras"

"Thank gods you're already here Ar."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. Yes. No."

"Which is it?"

"Well, as you can see no one is here yet except for you and me, but apparently, the artist is already here"

"What?"

"Yes"

"Aren't you supposed to be entertaining him or something?"

"I know. But he seems to like to be left alone. I don't know"

"Loras, you have been dealing with normal to the most eccentric artists for years and yet you feel uncomfortable with one."

"I know, I know. I am just not really used to not having grandma or Margaery here"

"Alright, relax. Why don't we both prepare the conference room and see if we can make small talk at least until everyone is here, okay?"

"Okay, let's go grab the beverages and the proposal"

Loras and her gathered everything that is needed in the conference room. Once they have everything ready they walked into the room. She followed Loras inside to see a man seating in one of the chairs, she held her breath or even gasped at the sight of the man,

"Jaqen!"

"Lovely girl. I didn't expect to be seeing you here"

She felt jolts through her spine hearing him call her  _"Lovely girl"_  just like he has always done, suddenly Loras cut them off,

"Wait. You guys know each other?" Loras asked

"Erm…yeah. Jaqen and I…well…erm"

Loras is waiting for her answer,

"He's erm, he's one of the artists I have met in Braavos. We're old friends" she said quickly

Loras was eyeing her suspiciously, but no longer said anything about the subject; Jaqen stood up and walked towards her, in all honesty, she wanted to ran away, but there is no way that she can actually do that. Before Jaqen reached her, the door opened and there came Olenna entering the room, she immediately greeted the old rose.

"Ah, Mr. Hgar, we've finally meet!" Olenna greeted

"Yes, at last and please call me Jaqen"

"Well Jaqen, have a seat the others will come in, you've met my grandson Loras and of course our newest addition Ms. Arya Stark"

"It's been a pleasure to have met them. Although I have to say that Ms. Stark and I have already been acquainted since her stay at the University of Braavos"

"Then this would be much easier"

The whole meeting went smoothly as they discussed what will be displayed on the opening night which will be on Friday. She stayed where she was and barely spoke, she would only make a suggestion when being asked and definitely avoided Jaqen's intense gaze. She was supposed to be used to it, but since they broke up and that she graduated, everything has changed. She tried so hard not to give in to Jaqen's charms. Three years of being in a relationship with him and finally breaking up did not do her good on her fourth year stay in Braavos, she would constantly find herself crawling back to him during that time. When Dany finally stepped in on her final year, things finally really ended. And now here she is starting a brand new life in King's Landing with a promising career and a good relationship, and then Jaqen suddenly appears. When the meeting finally ended, Jaqen was about to approach her again, but she grabbed Loras outside of the building,

"What the hell was that?"

"I need you to inform me if he has already left and I need you and Renly"

"Alright little wolf, what is up with you and Jaqen"

"He's my ex-boyfriend" she said but it was mostly a murmur

"What?"

"Jaqen and I went out. Okay!"

The shock in Loras face was incredibly exaggerated, she would laugh if it were not for her annoyance at Jaqen's presence,

"Oh my Gods! That's why you got so surprised and could not speak when you saw him"

She was pacing in front of Loras, then stopped and placed both her hands on her waist,

“This isn’t happening to me!”

“He’s your ex, as in past, what’s your problem?”

“The problem is, he’s Jaqen H’ghar and I have Gendry Baratheon!”

“Okay? So he’s your ex and now you have a new boyfriend. I still don’t get it”

“I’m so sorry I am dragging you into this. How long is he staying here in the gallery today?”

“That my dear I do not know. And you have to go back inside, grams may be looking for you now”

“Ugh! Could my life be any more complicated”

“Seriously? You have two hot men in your life and you’re complaining?”

“I will tell you more later, but could you please hang with me while I am with Olenna?”

“Sure I’ll try my best, but if I am needed somewhere else, then I have to leave okay?”

She took a deep breath,

“Okay”

They went back inside and saw Olenna talking to Jaqen,

“Oh here she is.” Olenna said gesturing towards her

She walked over to them and she can see the smirk on Jaqen’s face, _“This cannot be happening to me”_ she thought,

“Yes, Olenna?”

“I was just telling Jaqen here how great of a talent you are”

“Oh erm, thank you”

“Don’t be too modest Arya! You didn’t tell me you two are friends!”

She felt like she’s sinking into a whole of Jaqen H’ghar back in Braavos once more, Olenna turned to Jaqen,

“You know you should see her new work, it’s just what this gallery needs”

“Well, she is one of the most talented artists I have had the pleasure of knowing back in Braavos” Jaqen replied glancing at her, she really needed to find an excuse to get away from this situation desperately.

“Anyway, erm, I need to catalog the new pieces that was sent today Olenna, so I best be going”

“Oh! Of course, sure. If you have any questions I will be in office in a bit, I just need to have few more things to cover with Jaqen”

She just nodded at Jaqen and immediately grabbed Loras who is standing beside her; once they got to the gallery’s art storage, she thanked Loras and told him that she will be fine now, until Jaqen leaves, Loras went back to work and she started doing some actual cataloging.

Few minutes of doing her job she finally found ease, she was too determined to take her mind out of the whole situation this morning and was surprised to finish right away. She needed to find comfort, and the first person she thought of was Gendry, she needed to hear his voice. And so she found herself dialing his number, after a few rings, he finally picked up,

_“Hey babe!”_

“Hey, you at work now?”

_“Yeah just got in. How did your meeting go?”_

“It was alright, we will still have another meeting tomorrow to discuss some of the details for the exhibit on Friday”

_“I see”_

“What about you?”

_“Well I just got started, there’s not much to do actually, if there aren’t any more clients here, I will head out to dad’s office”_

“What are you doing after work?”

_“Just go home I guess”_

“Do you want to come over?”

_“Sure, but I have to go home first. Do you want me to bring anything?”_

“Dinner.”

_“What would you like?”_

“Anything you could think of would do”

Gendry probably sensed that there’s something wrong with her through her voice,

_“Something wrong babe?”_

“Not really, I will tell you later. I just needed to hear your voice, I missed you”

_“I missed you too, but we just saw each other this morning”_

“I know, I just…”

_“Babe, it’s okay I’ll come over okay? Whatever it is, I’m here”_

“Thanks Gen. You really are the best”

_“Yeah I am. So I’ll see you later okay? Just text me when you get home”_

“Okay. I’ll see you later. Bye”

_“Bye”_

When she finally hung up, she felt silence in the room once more, she went on organizing some of the things in the storage and finally head out to the main gallery room and checked out the place to visualize the event on Friday. It will definitely be a long week for her. As she roamed around the room, she couldn’t help but think about how Jaqen will act around her. She knows that Jaqen can be hard to resist, and she needed support in avoiding him or to tell him to get out of her face for she will never know what his next move will be.

She went to Olenna’s office and see if she could be of more use which apparently an exact timing. She made sure that she did what Olenna has told her without complains. The day went on without any more signs of Jaqen which she was glad for. It was already five in the afternoon when Olenna decided there’s nothing more to do for today. Tomorrow will be much more work, for Jaqen will be bringing the pieces he wanted on display. There will be more work the day after that.

Arya drove back to their house at Rivergate and found Sansa in the living room watching TV while Jon gets ready for work.

“Hey Ar, how’s work?” Sansa asked

“Tiring! Ugh! Have you had dinner yet?”

“Yeah. I had dinner before I went home”

“And you Jon?”

“I’ll have dinner on the way”

“Alright. I’ll go upstairs now. Gendry’s coming over Sans, please just let him in just in case I am still upstairs”

“Okay sure”

As she got into her room, she immediately got rid of her clothes and changed to her regular house clothes. She washed her face and removed her make up. She lie on the bed and checked her phone for emails. When nothing special came in, she drifted off to sleep.

Few minutes into her slumber, she was awoken by a kiss on her cheek,

“Mmm” she groaned

“Babe, wake up, you can’t sleep without having dinner”

She groggily opened her eyes and Gendry’s ocean blue eyes welcomed her

“Gendry?”

“Present. Come on Stark get up”

Gendry helped her get up. They got out of her room and went down stairs, she noticed that the surroundings was awfully quiet,

“Where’s everyone?”

“Sansa’s gone to bed and Jon already left for work”

“What time is it anyways?”

“It’s eight, I got here about quarter to eight”

Gendry prepared their food and started eating silently,

“So what’s going on with you? You seemed a little upset when you called me”

“Well the situation in the gallery did upset me”

“Why? What’s happened?”

“Remember I told you that we’ll have an exhibit on Friday for this new artist?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Well, apparently that artist, is Jaqen H’ghar”

“Jaqen? As in Jaqen your ex that you lived with for three years?” he exclaimed

“Yes! You should have seen him! He was smirking at me the whole time and it’s so annoying I just want to punch his face”

She saw the way Gendry’s jaw clenched and his teeth gritted, she knows for some time now that Gendry gets jealous at the mention of Jaqen’s name,

“Look Gen, you don’t have to worry okay?” she said as he reached for his hand

“I am with you and not even Jaqen H’ghar can ruin that” she added

“I know. I just don’t see why you seem so upset if you’re so sure about us”

She really didn’t know how to respond after that but she needs to assure him that Jaqen will not be a problem in their relationship,

“I’m just annoyed by his presence. It’s like pulling me back just like he did in Braavos. I am not worried about us, but I am worried about him. I just don’t want him making a scene. You don’t know him, he’s manipulative and somehow he gets this idea that I would still want him back after all these time”

Gendry removed his hand from hers and stood up taking his plate and hers and went over the kitchen to do the dishes. She followed him and slid her arms on his waist and buried her face on his back and kissed it; then Gendry turned around to face her,

“Ar, I just don’t see why it would upset you. He’s your ex, if there is nothing going on between you and him anymore then nothing that he would do can tempt you to crawl back to him”

Gendry cupped her face with both hands,

“I don’t know what you want with this relationship because we haven’t really talked about it. But one thing is for sure, I am serious about us, I want to be with you which you already know.”

“I am not tempted by him, I am just annoyed by him, I don’t want him to do something that will ruin everything. What if he gives me a hug or kiss me on the cheek, we’re friends, he could do that. And what would you think if you saw me and him like that?”

“It wouldn’t matter. Could you stop worrying about him? I can’t believe I am saying this, but I am not worried about him. It only worries me right now that you are actually upset by him…wait. Has he done anything?”

“What? No! I avoided him and hid myself in the storage so he won’t see me anymore”

“Good, now why are you still upset?”

“I’m sorry Gen. I just… I just don’t know how to deal with him you know?”

“Let me just finish this and then we’ll talk some more okay?”

“Okay”

“Just watch some crap telly then I’ll come get you”

She nodded, and walked back to the living room and watch the telly, she just kept on gazing on the screen in front of her but her mind is flying away, finally Gendry came over, sat beside her and placed his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She nestled her head on his neck,

“Tell me what’s really bothering you?”

“I already told you, it’s Jaqen. It’s not that I am worried about myself, I know I am with you and nothing will change that, but I am also worried for you, how you would act if he does something that we both don’t like. I know how he is Gendry, it’s not going to be easy being around him”

“Why don’t tell me how it is with you and him then maybe I will understand your worries”

She pulled her face away from his neck and looked into his blue eyes and sighed,

“When Jaqen and I broke up, I moved out and started dating other people but nothing serious for sure. For some reason, I kept coming back to him. Whenever I was left alone with him, he would always have his way with me to be always drawn to him. He’s intelligent, handsome, passionate, and very irresistible. He was my first of everything, except for first kiss. That was with Mycah. But anyway, Jaqen has taught me so many things and learned more about myself. He made me discover a deeper meaning of my life and made me tougher. I do owe him a lot, and I loved him. That’s why it hurt so much to be in a relationship for three years with him knowing that everything is just about passion, art, mentoring me, and exploring the physical and mental aspects of our lives. But love was never there, not with him. The love was always one-sided and it’s on me. So when we broke up, it was really hard to move on when he is constantly around. If Dany didn’t step in during my final year in Braavos, then I would have still be with him on and off. Dany protected me from him and especially myself. In a way it helped me moved on.”

Gendry didn’t say anything, he just kept gazing at her and brushing his fingers on her cheek. Then softly he spoke,

“Are you over him now?”

“Yes. But it scares me so much that I would screw what I have with you.”

“Do you really believe that I don’t trust you?”

“No, no it’s not that. I know you give me all your trust, but it’s him I do not trust. I know I will never give in to him with all his charms in this realm, I just, don’t want to be around him”

“Let me ask you this, are you committed to me, to us?”

“Yes.”

“Then that’s all I need to know. If it makes you better, I will even drive you and pick you up from work, so you would feel comfortable”

“I…I think that would be lovely”

“Good, now can you please stop worrying about him?”

“Okay. But promise me that in case he does something ridiculous, you will not overreact and make sure that you let me explain first before doing or saying anything alright?”

“Seven hells Arya, I trust you. Nothing would change that! I think, I even love you!”

She was shocked to hear those words coming from him, he looked at him,

“You love me?”

“I think…no. I know so. I know you might think it’s too soon, but you’re not any other woman I have met. You’re smart, funny, talented, brave, opinionated, and passionate. You…you don’t have to say anything. If you don’t love me yet, it’s fine…I can wait”

She interrupted his blabbering and pressed her lips on his that lingered on him, and then he pulled me away,

“Did you just kiss me to shut me up?”

“No stupid, I kissed you because I think I love you too!”

“You’re the only person who can insult me and tell me you love me as well”

“Shut up”

And then she kissed him again, this time it was a hungry and passionate kiss which Gendry willingly received. They were getting hot on the couch, when Gendry decided to carry her to her room, that night they made love better than the first time. Once they breathe in their perfect bliss, he pulled her close and buried his face on her hair,

“I love you Arya”

She turned around and faced him,

“I love you too”

He kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep. Her morning will now be different and her coffee will taste so much better. _“Fuck Jaqen”_ she thought, _“I have Gendry”_ she added.


	27. The Exhibition, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the exhibition came, will Arya survive the tension in Jaqen's presence? How will Gendry react to this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took some time to update. I got caught up writing another story. I apologize in advance for any typos or some error.

_ Arya _

The days went on with a mixture of struggle and ease; struggle due to Jaqen's presence at the gallery and ease because ever since she told Loras and Renly about the situation with Jaqen, they have been so protective of her and never left her side. Renly being the uncle of her boyfriend, made sure that Loras never leave her side when he's not around. As for Gendry, he fulfilled his idea of driving her to and from work. Jaqen did not stand a chance to make his way to her. He tried different times on different days but she was guarded heavily.

Now Friday has finally come and High Gallery has been so busy at the earliest time; fixing and making sure everything is in order, she has been directing the staff on what to do and where to place the art pieces. Apparently the centerpiece is not yet present, she wanted to talk to Jaqen about it, but instead she went to Olenna who told her that it will be placed before the opening as per Jaqen's request, for it has not been viewed at all and that it cannot be seen until the exhibit starts.

It's already after lunch and Olenna had told all of the major employees, including her that they should go home, get ready and come back by 6PM which is an hour before the exhibit began. Of course, having Loras and Renly around the Baratheons have received invitation as well as the Starks. She drove back to their house and found Sansa waiting for her.

"Hey Sans! You're home early!"

"Of course I am, your exhibit is tonight, we need to get ready"

"It's not my exhibit"

"I know that, you know what I'm saying. Now, don't fuss, but I got us new dresses!"

"What? I have dresses"

"Oh please, it's a cocktail party, you're an assistant curator at one of the known galleries in Westeros and you're going to wear your usual dress? No, it will not do. Don't worry I did not go overboard"

"I think getting me a dress is actually overboard"

"Stop it Arya, I want you to look good tonight, plus Gendry will be there. You should definitely look sexy"

"Jaqen is also there, and dressing sexy is not the way to go"

"Of course it is, Gendry won't be able to keep his hands off of you, which would definitely annoy this Jaqen guy"

"Which will make him try to approach me"

"Please don't think like that Arry. Come on, I placed the dress on your bed, you need to see it first, I promise you it's not overboard"

They went up into her room and saw a boxes on her bed,

"Open it! Open it!" Sansa squealed

"Alright, alright! Geez!"

She opened the larger box and saw a beautiful vintage black dress; it's sleeveless, the front was up to the collar bone but the back was open down to the lower back. It was simply beautiful, elegant, classy yet very professional.

"Oh my gods Sansa!"

"By that reaction, I will take that you like it?"

"Oh very much! This is lovely! You Sansa Stark have an impeccable taste in clothes!"

"Thank you Ms. Arya Stark, now open the next box!"

"Okay"

She opened the smaller box and saw that it was a pair of black suede peep toe pumps. It was nice to see that the height of the heels is not too much for her, seeing it's only two inches. Then while she was admiring the sight of the dress and the shoes, Sansa took off and went out of her room, but heard her shouting for her to take a shower. She placed her purse on the bed and went to the bathroom. She took a shower and made sure she's clean. She got out and wore her under garments only and put on her dressing gown. As she came out of the room, Sansa was already waiting for her with a tray of tea and some scones, she didn't even realize how long she has been in the bathroom.

"Now we have more time to kill, so let's have some tea for a bit"

"Did you go out while I was in the shower?"

"No. I got these scones and jam after work, I just went down to make some tea. Now Ms. Stark, Assistant Curator of High Garden Gallery, please tell me about your day"

"Well since you asked nicely Lady Sansa, I shall tell you… Oh my Gods it was chaotic when I started. We'vebeen preparing anything. Olenna is quite OCD with things, but she allowed me and Loras to make suggestions which she took. I am actually grateful for that"

"What about Jaqen?"

"Ugh! Insufferable as always. Is Jon coming with Dany tonight?"

"Yeah I think so. You know ever since those two got together, they barely separate"

"I know. It's like they're really good together"

"They are, I'm just glad Jon finally indulged with his love life."

"Yes, no more grumpy Jon!"

They laughed for a few good seconds,

"So I haven't really asked, how does it feel like working with your ex? That must be awkward"

"Yes it is. Loras and Renly has been protective of me, making sure I am never alone with him. Seriously cannot be alone with him. He's so assuming. He feels like I still want him."

"Oh wow! Is he good looking?"

"He's very hot. Like seriously Sans. But I am no longer in that face. I have Gendry and I love him"

"Oh my gods! Does he know?"

"Yes he knows. And he does feel the same way"

Sansa gave a squealed and hugged her tightly,

"Oh I am so happy for you Arya. Gendry's really good for you"

"Yeah he is. He doesn't allow me to stray with my stubbornness, he's quite stubborn himself. Which is why I will not allow Jaqen to ruin everything I have with Gendry. Which is also why I am nervous tonight"

"You'll do great. We'll be there, even dad and uncle. We will protect you at any cost"

"Thanks Sans! You really are my favorite sister"

"Bitch please, I am your _only_ sister" Sansa said rolling her eyes at her

"Alright, enough of this. What are you wearing?"

"I got a new dress as well, I think Sandor will like it!"

"Well, let me see it!"

"Okay, I will be right back"

Sansa stood up and started running to her room and came back with a blue dress.

"Here it is!"

She laid the dress on the bed and was quite taken aback of how beautiful it is. It wasn't grand, or too glam, it's strapless but not trashy and the shade of blue will definitely bring out the flames in her red hair and her stunning blue eyes.

"This is very beautiful! It will definitely look good on you! And I am sure that Sandor will love this dress!"

"You think so?"

"I know so!"

"Alright, it's already four, and we need to get you ready, you have to be there when the even starts right?"

"Yes,"

"Alright, you might want to put the dress on now, then I'll do your hair and makeup"

She just nodded and took the dress and went ahead and put it on. She looked at herself on the mirror, and godsdamn she was grateful for having Sansa as a sister.

"This… this dress is so beautiful!"

"Well you are beautiful Arry, and you deserve to wear something like this once in a while"

"Thanks"

Sansa made sure that she will not argue with her plans. She did not protest at all, she allowed Sansa to just have her way with her makeup and hair. She trusted her not to make a fool out of her. Once she was done, she wore her shoes. And attempted to go back to her closet to grab a coat or jacket,

"Stay there Arya, I have another surprise"

"Okay?"

Sansa left the room once more and came back with another box.

"I got this for you!"

"Oh Sansa it's too much!"

"Shut up! I want to do this for you. I am making up for lost time. Now open it"

She opened it and looked at the beautiful coat that has the same length as her dress. Now the coat will do inside the gallery but can always be taken off,

"Now when Gendry arrives, allow him to take it off"

"Okay"

"Now make sure everything is ready, use the skull purse we bought before, it takes a little bit of edge in you"

"Right"

She went running to get the purse and placed everything in it, cellphone, cards, ID, everything that she needs that night.

"Okay I think I am ready to go now"

"Wait how will you go there?"

"I'm taking my car. Gendry will be riding with his dad, so he will be driving mine later"

"Oh okay. Now, I will see you at seven"

"Right"

She gave Sansa a hug, and left the house immediately.

* * *

_ Gendry _

Arya has refused to be picked up since she is needed at the gallery earlier than the opening. He prepared himself and dressed in business casual. Arya texted him that she's already at the gallery. He wanted to surprise her with the bouquet of flowers sitting on his bed. When he’s all ready, he went down and waited for his dad and siblings, as well as his Uncle Ned.

Finally Mya and Edric appeared,

“Wow! Look at you. Don’t you look dashing tonight!” Mya said

“He’s still trying to impress Arya” Edric added

“Shut up you too. I’m already nervous”

“Why would you even be remotely nervous, she’s already your girlfriend”

“I know that Mya, but you know her ex is there.”

“Ahh, I get it now. Well my dear brother, you are a Baratheon, as father always like to say, and you are handsome, kind, smart, talented, and best of all you are our brother. That ex of hers has got nothing on you”

He put his arm around her sister’s shoulder,

“I knew I’ve always liked you”

“Well, you are _all_ that, but you’re still freakishly tall”

He rolled his eyes at her, then a few minutes later, Robert and Ned joined,

“Look at my kids Ned, all good looking like yours!”

“That’s true my friend. Everyone ready to go?”

They nodded,

“Where’s Sandor?” his dad asked

“I think he’s already waiting outside”

“Alright, I guess we’re all ready then” Ned said.

Gendry decided to ride with Ned all the way to the gallery, for he hates that Ned will be driving alone, when they drove off,

“So Gendry, I heard that this artist was Arya’s ex-boyfriend, is that true?”

“Yes uncle.”

“Have you met him?”

“No, I haven’t. I really don’t want to meet him to be honest. But Arya needs me”

“This is the one that she lived with right?”

“Yeah, that’s the one, and Arya is quite adamant about his presence which is why I made sure to drive to and pick up Arry from work. And tonight, we’re on full force”

“What do you mean?”

“Jon, Sandor, Edric, even Dany, Loras, and Renly are there to make sure that Jaqen doesn’t come near her.”

“Wait, even Dany?”

“Well, Dany is very much not the biggest fan of Jaqen, she thinks that he’s quite a smooth talker and a shady guy. And she felt like she needed to protect her best friend”

“Ahh. I see. Well, we’ll join the team then, your dad and I”

“Thanks Uncle Ned”

“You’re welcome, I’m just glad you’re taking care of her. Sometimes she thinks that she doesn’t need it, but she does”

“She’s quite stubborn”

“Yes she is”

They both chuckled at the memory of Arya’s stubbornness, after a few more minutes of driving they finally reached the gallery, as they got out of the car, he took out his phone and called Arya.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey. We’re here”

_“Oh great! You can tell them to just get inside, except for you, wait for me at the door, I’ll come get you. Give me two minutes”_

“Alright, I will see you soon”

With flowers in hand he put it behind him so Arya would not see it when she sees him. He nervously stood there, until Arya is finally at the door, he smiled at the sight of her and pulled out his hand from behind him to welcome her with flowers. Her smile is beaming at him, she walked over to him,

“For you”

She took the flowers, then pulled the lapels of his suit and gave him a peck on the lips,

“Oops, lipstick. Sorry” she said as she wiped his lips with her own thumb,

“You know I could have just looked for you inside, you did not need to come and get me”

“I know that. But I want to, plus I want you to be the first to see what I’m wearing underneath this coat, well of course except for Sansa, she bought the dress…anyway”

“You’ve been wearing this coat since you got here?”

“Yes” she said excitedly

“What did I do to deserve such a treatment milady?”

“Well Ser Gendry, just for the reason of being the most amazing boyfriend!”

“Really?”

“Really! Now come on, I want you to be the one to take off my coat inside and show me off like a good boyfriend!”

She held his hand and followed her as they got into the door. When they got in,

“It’s show time boyfriend!”

She stood in front of him and untied the belt, he slid his hand on the collar of the coat and allowed it to glide from her arms. His jaw almost dropped at the sight of Arya’s back. It was open until her lower back. He almost drool wanting to lick every inch of her creamy white skin. He’s trying to control himself, but can’t seem to, so the best he did was to just place a small kiss just below the back of her neck. Arya took his hands once more and led him completely inside, she leaned over to him,

“So I take you like the dress?”

“Yes. And I would very much enjoy taking it slowly off of you”

“Good! I’ll be waiting for that later”

They joined their company as Arya gave a kiss to her dad, as the time pass, Jon and Dany with Sansa arrived. The exhibition was introduced by Olenna and welcomed everyone.

Everyone in the room spread out like ants that were disturbed, as for her, she reluctantly left Gendry to attend some work duties. She excused herself and gave Gendry a peck on the lips.

* * *

_ Arya _

She went to see Loras as to help him with some of the guests in the library. Loras had managed to place her work away from interacting with Jaqen. Looking around the gallery will all the people admiring the works, then she realized that with all the work that was needed to be done and trying to avoid Jaqen, she hasn’t really explored the gallery. She really admire Jaqen’s work. It was one of the reasons she was drawn to him, he’s exemplary talent and brilliant ideas have always amazed her.

She walked through the gallery and started from the first artwork. It was the painting she saw when they met. One that she will always remember, as she go through by it, she noticed the sequence of the paintings on display. She thought she was wrong at first, but she walked another round. The paintings are in the same timeline that they were together, it was her relationship with him. Stopping few steps away from final piece of the puzzle, the center piece is still unveiled, until her thoughts were broken by the sound of Loras voice calling her,

“Arya, there you are, come on grandma is about to unveil the centerpiece, we better be there”

“Oh right. Sorry. I was just… never mind, let’s go”

They both went to where the centerpiece is placed, she saw everyone gathered for viewing. She searched for Gendry with her eyes and saw that he was looking at her. She smiled nervously at him, he mouthed is okay which she just nodded in answer.

Slowly the painting was uncovered, she didn’t look at it…yet, but observing the people’s reaction, their gasps and applaud, she was sure that the painting is indeed phenomenal. As her eyes returned to Gendry, she saw that his jaws are clenched, gritting his teeth and shooting daggers at Jaqen. Finally, she turned to the centerpiece and was shocked to see the painting that Jaqen decided to display.

It was the final painting that Jaqen made during their time together. It was the last day on the fourth year of disaster in Braavos. She closed her eyes for a second just so she can forget, but the image of that scene became fresh in her mind. It was just after they had sex that she remained in the bed with nothing but a sheet as she turned her head watching Jaqen’s concentration in painting. She never saw the painting be finished or even viewed the process of it. That day, she grabbed her purse and walked to the door. That moment she took a glance back at him but he never acknowledged her presence. That’s when she truly realized that Jaqen never loved her, with tears in her eyes, she completely walked out of Jaqen’s life.

Now here she is where her life is not making sense, and here comes Jaqen ruining it all. She felt like her chest is tightening, she wants to burst into tears but her anger dominates. She immediately walked away from everyone and find a place where she can calm herself. She found a corner where the guests barely pass. What she didn’t know is that Jaqen followed her until she felt his hand gliding from the back of her neck to her lower back as if tracing her spinal bone. She turned around and looked at him with ferocity in her eyes, she took a deep breath but only to avoid from yelling at the man in front of her, she started speaking in a forceful but hush tone,

“What are you really doing here Jaqen?”

“You were already informed of this lovely girl. A man needs to explore the other lands for his art”

“You can stop lying to me now, it’s just you and me”

“So you realize that it really is _you and I,_ that’s good. A man needs her muse and there is nothing more that a man wants than to have the lovely girl by his side once more.”

“Stop this! Stop this now! I am happy here! There is no _you and I_ here! Do you understand that Jaqen H’ghar?”

“Why because you found a new lover?”

He stepped closer to her and was about to touch her face but she took a step back.

“Stay away from me. I don’t want you in my life, I do not want to be near you.”

“Tell me… _lovely girl_ is your new lover as good as I am? Does he make you squirm without even touching you?”

Arya was only fueled by anger, this is his style, to make her realize that the other men will never be as good as him. she looked down on her shoes and took a deep breath and finally looking up meeting his blue-gray eyes,

“No, he’s not as good as you. He’s better! And he doesn’t use me like some kind of a one-night stand, and he _loves_ me. Meeting him made me realize that you will no longer have a place in my whole being!”

There was shock in Jaqen’s eyes, but he was hardly showing it, so instead of retaliating, Jaqen made another step closer until she felt her back lean on the wall placing both of his hands on the wall so she is cornered, that’s when it stopped,

“You alright Arya?”

It was Jon approaching him together with Dany and Gendry. Upon seeing them she slid her self down to get away from Jaqen and immediately walked towards Gendry. She immediately hugged him in relief,

“You okay?” he asked

She just nodded, speechless from what happened. Then Dany walked over to Jaqen,

“I told you to leave Arya alone. You no longer have business with her. Stick it in your pants and stop bothering her. She will no longer go back to you. Didn’t you learn anything in Braavos? I want you to leave Westeros after this event and never show your face here ever again.”

She saw the fear in Jaqen’s eyes. She did not know what just happened, Jaqen is afraid of Dany. Even Jon’s face was in shock. Dany’s voice was calm and with finesse but with so much fury in it. It was threatening and she has never seen Dany like that. After Dany spoke Jaqen immediately walked away.

Dany walked up to her and Gendry with Jon behind her,

“You alright Arry?” she asked

“Yeah. Thank you. I’m sorry but why is Jaqen scared of you?”

“I know his secrets”

“Oh. But seriously. What did you do with him, I want to know”

“You really don’t Arry”

“Please I’m your best friend”

Dany rolled her eyes and then went back to her old self,

“Remember when I always tell you that Jaqen is a shady guy?”

“Yeah?”

“Well it’s true. Remember Drogo?”

“Yeah”

“Apparently, Jaqen joined them in their _“art quest”_ few weeks before you guys broke up. He did something to compromise the group, Drogo didn’t tell me what exactly, but according to him it was _really, really_ bad. I told Drogo about him and you because Jaqen pisses me off, and I was annoyed because you keep on coming back to him when he’s not even worth it. Drogo has some certain connections that almost burned his flat including his precious paintings. I just threatened that it will happen again if he doesn’t stop”

She was surprised at the information that Dany kept from her. But she wasn’t angry at all, she should be, if she’s a normal girl, she would have walked away now. But she felt happy about it,

“Oh my gods Dany! That was badass!”

Dany smiled,

“I know. You should have seen the look on Jaqen’s face as I watch Drogo’s men started torching one of his paintings!”

“You were there?”

“Yeah! It was awesome!”

“You fucking arsonist!”

“Hey!” Jon said with anger in his eyes, but then he suddenly put an arm around Dany’s shoulders,

“This is my _fucking_ arsonist!” he said proudly.

The four of them laughed. Gendry hold her hand as they walked back into the room fool of people only to be greeted by Renly and the rest of their family and friends. She walked up to her father immediately,

“Dad. I am so sorry about this”

“What are you sorry for? The painting?”

She nodded

“Sweetheart, it was your back. I would have been furious if everything is shown. From what I am seeing on your dress right now it’s not so different”

“It’s just that I never saw this painting, I know when it happened. I just… I just didn’t expect that Jaqen will do all of this”

“Ahhh the artist, who is also your ex-boyfriend. Is everything all right now? Because if not I will have to threaten the life out of him. We are northerners and we always remember”

“It’s alright dad. Dany did a good job pulling the fear out of Jaqen.”

“Dany?”

“Yeah. Dany. Apparently, Dany is not one to be pissed off”

“Hmm…”

“Don’t dad. Don’t ask. We’re all good that’s what’s important”

“Alright, I will let it go.”

The event ended close to midnight. Every guests already left except for Gendry, who patiently waited for her until she’s ready to go. When she finally finished everything on Olenna’s command, she walked over to where Gendry is sitting. He was sitting in front of the centerpiece, she slowly walked to him and sat beside him.

“You know he’s a really good artist”

“Jaqen?” she asked

“Yeah. I mean look at this…” he said as he stood closer to the painting admiring it,

“You know, I don’t think I would even be able to capture you like this” he said.

She walked over to him, put her hands on his waist,

“You really liked this?”

“Yeah. It’s really beautiful. It’s actually surprising I don’t even feel a little bit of jealousy”

“Really? Not even if the story behind that is not something that you would want to hear?”

“Not even”

“Strange”

“Yeah I know. But you know, even if he captured you perfection through his paints and brushes, he could never capture your true perfection, and I get to experience that everyday. Not giving you his heart would be the biggest mistake he has ever made.”

Her heart almost melted with his words, how can she be blessed with this man, she pulled the lapels of his jacket and kissed him gently, lingering on the taste of his mouth on hers, he pulled away and just leaned his forehead on hers looking lovingly at her.

“Take me home Gendry” she said softly

“I would love to”

With that, they walked out of the High Garden Gallery holding each other’s hand. She looked up at him,

“So pissing off Dany was not his biggest mistake?”

Gendry laughed heartily with her comment. That night has been chaotic, exhausting. But all those were nothing knowing that Gendry is by her side.


End file.
